Ryder's crush
by The Whip
Summary: Entire story is one big story. Read it and R&R. Ryder from RBv2 Team.


1. Confidential

(After Spidey and his gang took the portal to the next universe for the adventure, Ryder and everyone else arrived back only to find Spidey and the gang who stay with him during movie night, at first they went to find him and them but Amazing Spider-Man Peter Parker found a note in the kitchen and he brings it to Ryder and the others telling them that Spidey and his gang went to the next universe because of Thunder find out another adventure in it. So they were glad that he went there with them. But May and her friends suddenly have been called and go back to the Kanto region for the Battle Frontier rematches, but without Ash they can't go there so they asked ash to come along with them and pretended to be like Ash Ketchum. Ryder was doubt at first, he asked he needs the Pokemon to be like ash. So Brock has somehow manage to ahold of ash's Pokemon before he went to Sinnoh, Unova, or any other regions in the Japan selection. Ryder has an another Pikachu on his shoulder execpt for his clothes and weapons but has a green backpack with a Pokeball on it. They then load up ash's bike onto a 4x4 Dodge red pickup truck as they get in for the trip back there, as they get in the Saint Shields somehow heard about this and asked they can come with them. Ryder shrugged and tells them to get in as they smiled and get into the pickup truck with May, Max, and Brock as Ozuma, Dunga, Miriam, and Joseph were in there as Ryder turns on the truck and they head for the place as they were about to take a trip down memory lane.)

About 24 hours later...

After Ryder puts his truck in a random parking lot in the Kanto region they start their way to places they about to see or anything they do.

Now present:

The sun was shining brightly over the Kanto Region. The sky was a clear blue, not a single cloud in the sky. Eight travlers marched on in the cool shade of a cliff face in spite of the late afternoon humidity. The clear sky didn't stop a certain brown-haired girl from getting her head in the clouds, however.

"Yo May! C'mon, try to keep up!"

May was brought out of her daydream by a boy calling to her from further up the road. She looks up to see that this with a yellow Pokemon sitting on his shoulder. Next to him was her brother, staring at her from behind his glasses. A close friend of theirs whom they were also traveling with had a concerned look on his older face. Even the Saint Shields has the same look on their faces also. The group of them was stopped about ten yards ahead of her, all of them staring in her direction.

"Honestly to Bessie," the boy in the black skullcap bandana complanined as he approached her with Pikachu sitting on his shoulder, "You've been a space-case ever since the end of the Grand Festival(just roll with it). What's up eh?"

"Oh, it's nothing!" May assured him, not making contact with his black NEMSIS sunglasses covering his brown eyes. She'd always been a terrible liar, especially to her friends. Not looking into his calming eyes under the glasses makes this easier, she thought. She instend decided to focus on his black leather biker jacket with small metal spikes on the shoulders, black skin tight leather biker jeans, black combat boots, his strong arms...

May refocsued her thoughts on his Pikachu. He beamed a smile at her face with large dark eyes. The red patches on his face concealed a massive electric charge. He had bright yellow fur, a lightning blot shaped tail, and-

"Hello, Earth to May?" The boy who owned the Pikachu waved his hand clad in black glove gaunlets with the spikes on the forearms in front of her face. "Are you feeling alright mate?" he said as he look into her large, sapphire colored eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine, Ryder!" May waved her white gloved hand in front of him in an attempt to shoo him off. She turned away from him and looked up at the cliff. "I guess I just feel like I'm being followed, I guess."

Her brother walked closer to her, knowing that there was more to this than she let on. "I think you're hiding something, May. What it is this time? Did you waste all of your money again?"

"Of course not!" May retorted to her dark-haired brother, "How irresponsible do you think I am?"

Adjusting his glasses and smiling, he knew she just took the bait. "Oh, I'd say VERY irresponsible. Remember that time your Bulbasaur was eating things and getting lost in trucks back in Hoenn?" he started.

Ryder knew where this was headed, so while May and her brother argued with each other, he approached his older friend and the Saint Shields, who had focused his narrow eyes on a small, yellow device. He pressed its buttons, growled when the outcome wasn't what he wanted, pressed more buttons and let out a sigh when he had got it to work properly.

"Did you figure out how to work it, Brock?" Dunga asked his friend.

Brock furrowed his eyebrows. He reached into the pocket in his brown cargo pants and pulled out the manual to the small device. The word,

'PokéNav' was written in small letters. "This stuff is just too hard for me to read," Brock explained. "I figured I'd just play around with it until I figured it out." He sighed, "This is just like video games. I'm simply no good." His look returned to cheerful. "I did, however," he told Ryder and the Saint Shields sounding like he had just achieved a great victory, "get it to display the map."

"That's good," Ozuma said, smiling. "Are we gonna reach a Pokemon Center before nightfall?" Ryder asked him, "I think May and Max are gonna need to take a long sleep after this one."

Brock focused his gaze on the LCD display on the PokeNav. He hit a few buttons and cracked a smile. "There's a Pokemon Center not far from here. We should be able to see it soon." Brock told his traveling companions.

"Aha! I knew it!" May's brother, Max, exclaimed. Ryder, Ozuma, Dunga, Miriam, Joseph, and Brock looked over to see Max pointing at his sister's blushing face.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" May screamed at him. She clenched her gloves fists and was about to punch him. Max quickly turned in his green sneakers and ran back towards Ryder, Ozuma, Joseph, Dunga, Miriam, and Brock. He ducked behind Brock's leg. Brock and Dunga stepped up to protect Max from his raging sister.

"Whoa! What's up now?" Miriam said, trying to mediate the situation.

"Yeah, May," Ryder turned to her, "What's up?"

Before she could say, Max interrupted, "May's gotta crush on a boy!"

With that, May's face turned deep red, almost the same shade as the tight zip-up blouse that she was wearing. "MAX!" she screamed, "You're gonna get it this time!" She lunged at Max, but Ryder restrained her by holding her arms from behind, with Pikachu pulling on her red bandana. The Saint Shields stood in between Max and his raging sister. "If Ryder, Brock, Ozuma, Joseph, Miriam, and Dunga weren't here, you'd be dead!" she growled to her diminutive sibling.

"If Ryder, Brock or the Saint Shields weren't around, would you have met your 'boyfriend'?" Max taunted her.

Ryder was just about to give in and let the girl tear her younger brother apart when he and the Saint Shields heard a familiar voice calling from atop the cliff they where traveling next to.

"I thought that screaming was familiar" the green-haired boy said, looming over the cliff.

"Who's the crap is that?" Ryder said, turning to him.

"Isn't that Drew?" Max said, adjusting his glasses.

May's disposition changed from anger to surprise as she looked up to see Drew, her rival, looking down at and her friends. His purple jacket was hanging open, exposing his black shirt and slim physic. "It is Drew!" she exclaimed. "Hey, Drew! What are you doing out here?" she holler at him, "The Grand Festival is over. I thought you'd have gone back to Hoenn by now."

"I've decided to train in Kanto some more before I head back." Drew told her, flicking his hair in a showboating manor. "What are you all doing?" he asked her back.

"Ryder is going to the Battle Pyramid, and we're going with him." May replied, indicating Ryder by pointing at the older young man.

"Oh really?" Drew said with a smirk on his face. His green eyes appeared to glow. "Mind if I travel with you guys as far as the Pokemon Center?" He asked them as he let his hand fall along side his green pants. "It's close by, and I'm staying the night there."  
"Yes, of course!" May bubbled. Then she realized that she was in front of the rest of her friends. "I mean, if you guys don't mind."

"I don't freakin' mind," Ryder smiled.

"Sure, why not." Ozuma and his friends said.

"The more the merrier, as they say." Added Brock.

After getting down from the cliff, Drew, along with May and her friends, began walking to the Pokémon Center. Drew asked May what training she has done since the Grand Festival. May shrugged the question off and tried to talk about other things. Before she could change the subject, Brock asked him what kinds of food he fed his Pokémon, noting that at the Grand Festival, they all looked remarkably healthy. Max walked up to Drew and commented on his excellent battle with May, to which Drew thanked the young boy, only to have the brother of May deflate his ego by saying that May was awesome and completely outclassed him.

Ryder found himself glancing backwards at May, who was focused on Drew, who had made himself the center of attention. He looked at her red tennis shoes, and his eyes followed past her short, black socks, up her smooth legs, to where her black shorts and short, white skirt intermingled to give the impression that she, while liked to show her body, she was also quite modest. His eyes continued upward to her pack that hung on her wide hips and helped accentuate her hourglass appearnce. He gazed upon the curves of her body until he found himself looking at her chest. Ryder stared for only a moment before he realized what he was doing. He turned his head back around and focused on the road ahead of him. He berated himself for looking at a girl, much less a close friend of his to Ryder's friends, in such an objective way. He blushed slightly, hoping no one took notice of what had just transpired. I mean he's has the powers of the Ghost Rider.

Unfortunatly for him, Pikachu had noticed him staring at May. Concerned over his newest partner, Pikachu tugged on Ryder's black skullcap, strings in the back of his bandana in an attempt to grab his attention.

"Pikapi, pika pika?" the mouse Pokemon asked him.

"Nothing's wrong, man" Ryder smiled, lying to his newest friend.

"Pi pika chu ka, Pikapi," he sighed. He looked at him with a concerned expression over his small face.

"Uh, I dunno, Pikachu." Ryder's face went from a false grin to a grimace. "I guess I never thought of May and Drew like that before. Max said she's gotta crush on someone, and she's happy to see Drew..." he trailed off.

"Pi pika pi Chuu, Pikapi?" Pikachu asked him.

"So what if I am?" Ryder grunted quietly, so only Pikachu could hear him.

"Pi pika chu ka pikaka chu Pikachu, pika?" Pikachu said as he cocked his head to the side.

Ryder's heart leaped up into his throat. Even though he couldn't understand what Pikachu had just said but Spidey can, he knew his newest Pokemon had hit the nail on the head. "Yup, I do." He cringed at the thought of Pikachu's response.

Instead of laughing like Ryder thought he would, Pikachu licked his face, causing him to look up at the Electric-Type again.

"You knew, you little sucker?" Ryder asked Pikachu. He nodded. "How did you figure it out?" he asked his Pokemon. Pikachu returned him a knowing look. "Yeah," Ryder laughed, "I guess given as close as we are very quickly, you know all about my secret, don't ya, little buddy."

"Chaa!" He cooed as Ryder rubbed his head gently.

"But what am I supposed to do about it?" Ryder said to Pikachu, thinking. Pikachu got his attention and made some aggressive poses. "You're right. It's do or die time. I have to do something about it. I'll try to find the perfect time tonight. Thanks, little buddy." He said. He rubbed behind Pikachu's ears again.

The ninesome arrived at the Pokemon Center. Ryder, Ozuma, Miriam, Dunga, Joseph, May, Brock, Max, and Drew walked up to the desk and rung the bell. The Pokemon Center was relatively empty, but that could be understood, because this particular center was quite a ways out of the way. They waited there only a moment or two before the door behind the desk opened up, revealing a man in doctor's scrubs. The dark red hair under his cap floated over his sharp blue eyes. A mask hung over his shoulders and a smile grew on his face as he approached the children.

"Welcome to our Pokemon Center!" He greeted Ryder's party, "How may I assist you?"

"No offense," Ryder started, adjusting his sunglasses, "But I was expecting a Nurse Joy."

"I'm not surprised," the man sighed.

"What do you mean?" May asked him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Doctor Joseph, and I run this Pokemon Center along with my partner, Skarmory!" At the mention of her name, Joseph's Skarmory waddled through the door Joseph came out of.

"Skyaa!" it's shrill voice made Ryder and his friends cringe.

"You mean there's no Joy?" Brock cried to himself.

"But, are you even related to any of the Joys?" Joseph asked him.

"Of course I am!" he stood up for himself. "I am the younger brother of the Joy who works in Petalburg City in the Hoenn Region."

"Oh! My little brother Max and I are from Petalburg City!" May started to introduce herself.

"Oh, are you little May and Max, the children of the Petalburg Gym Leader?" He asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, have you heard about us?" May asked her apparent fan.

"My sister talks about your father all of the time!" Joseph explained. "And she says that Norman's always talking about his children, saying that they went on a journey with a great Pokemon Trainer." After he said this, Ryder stepped up with a knowing smile on his face possing as Ash K. "I believe his name was Alf!" Joseph said, smiling. Ryder sighed as a depressed look came over his face.

"Actually, man. You got that wrong," Ryder said, correcting him, taking off his sunglasses and cleaning him with his black short sleeved t-shirt and place them back on his eyes. "My name is Ryder. I'm filling in for Ash Ketchum."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Joseph laughed, a bit shock having the great RBv2 brother of Spidey as Ash. "Well, anyway, can I help you folks?"

Ryder and May, left their Pokemon with the doctor, execpt Pikachu, and then went with Max, Ozuma, Joseph, Miriam, Dunga, and Max to get some dinner.

"Hey, Drew" Brock asked him after leaving his own Pokemon with the doctor, "are you hungry? Max, and the others and I are going to follow Ryder and May and see if they're going to leave anything for us to eat."

Drew shook his head. "Nah, I think I'll do a little more training. May's yelling earlier distracted me."

"Alright, suit yourself." Brock shrugged. "See you around Drew."

'Oh, I wouldn't count on that,' Drew thought to himself smugly.

He hadn't really been training. Drew had been trailing May and her friends since he saw them pass yesterday. He had already acknowledged to himself that he liked May. And he had over heard that May had a crush on some boy. Given how he had been continuously dropping hints at the contests that they had competed in, he thought it was a safe bet that the crush was him. He knew that this was his chance. He was done laying hints. This time he was going to ask May if she would like to travel with him.

2. Confession

After dinner, May went outside and sat out in the cool grass. Ryder was out training Aipom, the newest addition to his team on the side of the center, and Brock and Max had left to go buy supplies from a mom and pop general store. Ozuma and his friends were beyblading against each other for training or having fun at a beydish at the center. May spread her legs apart and propped herself up by placing her hands on the ground behind her. She gazed at the round, full moon. How did Max figure it out? She thought. She tried to remember how to conversation had gone in that direction earlier today.

"All that stuff was a long time ago, Max!" May retorted to her brother's accusation, "Besides, I'm a much better trainer, now."

"Well, there's been lotsa people helping you." Max responded.

May knew this as well as anyone. "Yeah. Ryder has there since the beginning you and me and Ash and the others join the RBv2 team, and Drew has really helped me in my contests. Then there's been a lot of my other contest opponents. I've probably even learned something from Harley."

"Even Harley?" Max was surprised.

"Yeah," May laughed, "but he's not near the top of who I would consider the most influential."

"Well, then who is?" Max asked her.

"Probably Ryder and Drew," May blushed, "they've helped me in ways no one else can."

"Do you like either of 'em?" Max asked his sister.

"W-what?" May was surprised. She could feel her face turn crimson.

"I bet you have a crush on one of 'em!" Max accused her.

"N-n-no I d-don't!" May cried as she blushed even more fervently.

"Aha! I knew it!" Max exclaimed. May saw out of the corner of her eye that this comment had gotten Ryder's attention.

May sighed, again gazing at the full moon. It was a cool night. A gentle breeze blew through her brown hair and flicked it into her face. She brushed it away, and saw the shrubs in the nearby forest moving. She saw something yellow come out of the bush. Ryder's Pikachu had seen her sitting alone in the grass and was running up to her. Oh no! What if Ryder is following it! she thought.

Pikachu walked up to her. "Pikachu, pika pika chu?"

"Hi, Pikachu," May said hesitantly, "is Ryder following you."

"Pikachu," He shook his head.

"Did you sneak off during training?" she asked him. In response, Pikachu widened his face, pulled his ears down, and put on a big, toothy grin.

"He's doing a lot of training with Aipom, isn't he?" May responded, recognizing the Pokemon Pikachu was imitating.

"Pika." He nodded. He leapt into May's lap. May wasn't startled. It seemed like Pikachu was always spending time with her when he wasn't with Ryder. She rubbed behind his ears just as she had been seen Ryder do. May smiled as she heard his coo under her gentle touch. She stopped and looked at Pikachu. Pikachu turned and lowered his ears. "Pika pi, Pikachu?" he asked, concerned.

"You know I'm feeling down, don't you?" May asked rhetorically. "I was just thinking about you, Pikachu. And how you seem as comfortable around me as you do Ryder."

"Pika." Pikachu responded.

"But I also remember how sometimes, when you weren't with Ryder, how you'd go out of your way to sit with me, or on my head."

"Pika..." he laughed, embarrassed.

"Well..." May smiled, knowing that Pikachu had just fallen into her trap, "They say Pokemon take on the personalities of their trainers. As well as like and dislikes."

"Pika?" Pikachu choked. Even he could see where this was going now.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you..." and with that May lowered her head close to Pikachu's ear and whispered, "Do you know if Ryder likes me?"

Thinking quickly, Pikachu decided to play dumb. "Pika!" It said, rather obliviously.

May knew Ryder, and she knew Pikachu would try to weasel out just like Ryder would. "No, you know what I meant!" May chastised him, "I mean does he have a crush on me?"

Pikachu, flabbergasted, thought about how Ryder had instructed him earlier that night.

"Okay, Pikachu, I wany you to spy on May for me." Ryder told his newest partner.

"Pika!" he let out a displeased sound.

"Not like that, Pikachu!" Ryder reassured it, "I meant I want you to go and see what kind of mood May's in, and see if she's with anyone else. You can sit in her lap and try and get her to talk to you and stuff. Not like hiding in the bushes like some kinda G.I. Jenny"

"Pika?" it looked confused.

"Because if she sees you, she might think of me," Ryder said, blushing slightly, "I want you to try to learn if she likes me back" His blush deepened.

"Pika! Pika, pika pi Pikachu pikaka pi pik pikachu chuu?" He continued.

"Just hop on her head. That should distract her from asking about me again." Ryder explained. "And remember," Ryder continued, "make sure she doesn't learn that I like her from you. I don't think she'd kindly of me sending you to spy on me."

"Pika!" Pikachu raised his hand into the air as if to support Ryder's plan.

"Thanks buddy," Ryder picked Pikachu up, "I knew I could count on you." He snuggled Pikachu in his arms and then set it down to go find May. "Now, I gotta do some training," he said, turning. He reached along side his belt, and pulled a Pokéball out. "Aipom, I choose you!" he called out as he tossed it into the air.

Pikachu, remembering the instructions, leaped onto May's head.

"H-Hey!" May said, laughing. "What are you trying to do, Pikachu?" May rocked her head forward to try to get Pikachu to slip off. Her plan worked, as Pikachu came tumbling down in front of her. His feet landed on her chest, and caused Pikachu to bounce onto tht ground flat on its back.

"Chaa..." it cried after feeling the impact.

May picked Pikachu up and held him. "Are you okay, Pikachu?" May asked. Pikachu put his hand behind his head in an embarrassed sort of way. He chortled a little bit. Then his ears perked up and its expression changed it serious.

"Huh?" May was confused, "Is someone there, Pikachu?"

"May, is that you?" the voice of Drew called out to her.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried. He squirmed out of May's grasp and ran past Drew, who was approaching May, to go tell Ryder of who had just shown up.

Drew eyed Pikachu as he scampered away. He quickly put the thought out of his mind, and turned to May. "So, how have you been?" he asked her.

"Drew, it hasn't even been that long since the Grand Festival, remember?" May said, standing up to face him, "I'm fine. Just like I was then."

Drew coughed. "Anyway, I came out here to find you because there is something I wanted to tell you."

"What's th-" May was cut off by Drew pressing a rose to her.

"I'm in love with you, May," he told her. May blushed heavily and gently took the rose from his hand.

"I-I-I-I don't know what to say," May stammered, surprised that Drew would be so direct with her.

"Well, don't say anything yet," he advised her, "I also have a request to make." He looked up into her eyes. Her blush thickens when she notices this. "I... would like it if you stopped journeying with Ryder and came along with me instead," he said to her.

"W-what?" May's eyes widened at this request. She dropped the rose on the ground. "Bu-but what about Max? Where will he go?" she was startled and stammered out.

Drew looked into her large, sapphire eyes calmly, "We can talk about that later. I'm not expecting an answer tonight," he explained, "This must be a lot to take in, and I want to give you a night to think about it. I know you care a lot about your friends, and I wanted you to do what would really make you happy." May could only stand stunned as Drew turned from her. "I'm going to bed now," Drew said to her, "I'll hang around the center until noon. I'll be expecting your answer before then." He coolly walked off. May heard the doors of the center open and close. She fell to the ground, her knees landing first there, stunned at what had just occurred.

Drew… is in love with me…? She thought timidly to herself.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the center, bubbles and stars clashed together on the outskirts of the nearby forest, creating explosions. These explosions brought small flashes, brightening up the sky for a moment. When the air cleared this time, a tired Aipom was panting as Ryder's Corphish lunged at it with a glowing claw.

"Aipom!" Ryder cried to it, "Dodge that Crabhammer!"

"Eii!" the purple monkey Pokémon leaned back, and bounced up using her tail. Corphish brought its claw down into the ground, missing Aipom completely.

"Now, Focus Punch!" Ryder commanded.

"Eii-" Aipom cried as her tail was enveloped in a bright glow. She shouted, "-Pom!" as she swung her tail into in to the crustacean, sending him flying against a tree.

"Cooooooor…" Ryder's Water-Type wheezed as he sunk into the grass, knocked out.

"You did a great job, Corphish, return!" Ryder told his friend as he recalled the crayfish Pokémon back into its Pokéball. He turned to Aipom, "And you where awesome, too, Aipom. Return." Ryder held up her ball and recalled her.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called to Ryder as he ran up to his trainer.

"Pikachu!" Ryder turned and picked up his partner, "How did it go? Did you learn anything?"

Pikachu leaped out of Ryder's grip and pulled his ears down to the sides of his head. His eyes got sparkly and he cooed an effeminate "Chaa!"

"So you really think May likes me!" Ryder excitedly asked him while he blushed slightly.

"Pika!" he nodded.

"Well, let's go talk to her!" Ryder was about to run off.

"Pika!" He halted him. He pulled his ears down in front of his eyes. He flicked them and said, "Pi!" in a stuck up way.

"What?" Ryder was surprised, "You mean Drew was talking to her! Let's go, we don't have time to waste!" Ryder took off after Pikachu leaped on his shoulder. He ran behind the Pokémon Center to where he knew May was just as Drew had left her to return to his room.

"May!" Ryder called to her from behind the bushes. He stepped out and saw her sitting alone on the ground. Where'd that Drew guy go eh? he thought. He walked up to her and extended his hand to help her on her feet. "Are you alright, May?" Ryder asked her as he pulled her to her feet.

May, seeing Ryder here, quickly hid her memory of what just happened her and Drew. "Yeah," she tried to shake it from her mind, "I was just surprised is all."

"What surprised you mate?" Ryder asked her.

May quickly changed the subject. "So how did your training with Aipom go?" She asked him.

"It went great!" Ryder beamed, "Aipom did really great in a battle with Corphish. She's a really strong Pokémon…" Ryder trailed off. He looked into May's eyes, and saw those glittering sapphire orbs reflect the moonlight. The pale glow of the moon made her skin glow and the smile on her face of genuine friendship made his heart beat faster.

"Ryder, are you okay?" May asked him as a faint blush came over Ryder's face.

This is it, he thought, _do or die._

"M-M-May! I-I th-think I'm falling in…love… with you." Ryder stuttered out, his face becoming redder as the sentence went on.

May blushed when she heard that. "R-really?" she asked.

Ryder sat down in the grass. He sighed and looked at the moon with his sunglasses clad eyes. "Yeah," he said, his heart beating at a mile a minute.

"When did it happen?" May asked, sitting down close-but-not-next to him. She tried to hide the rose that Drew gave her behind her.

"You make it sound like there's something wrong with me," Ryder scoffed, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"No, it's not that," May assured him, moving her hand on to his, "I really want to know. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Ryder." She squeezed his hand.

"A while ago, I guess," Ryder thought out loud, "I mean, we where always good friends, but I guess at some point, I felt like it was becoming something more."

"Go on," May implored him, giving his hand a gentle of squeeze. She liked romantic stories like this, and would often read books about this kind of situation when she wasn't training for the next contest or acting as a superhero.

Ryder laid back in the grass. Pikachu sat next to him on the side May wasn't on. He sat there thinking for a moment. "Remember that time when I save you from Dark Danny's attack during the ultimate battle in Danny's universe. He almost try to killed Max. You where so worried about him that you couldn't save him. When I saw how sad and worried that made you, I realized that there might be more to our friendship than I thought. I went to save him from Dark Dan in my Ghost Rider form and tried my best to comfort you, because I wanted that bright smile of yours to return to that face.

"But that was quite a long time ago, Ryder," May said, "Why are you just now telling me how you feel?"

"When Max said you had a crush on somebody, I was just going to brush it off," He said, eyes closed under his glasses, "But then that Drew guy showed up, and you seemed so happy to see him..." Ryder clenched his fists, "...I guess that this is the first time I've ever felt like I had a chance of losing you." Ryder calmed himself, "I mean, I thought that we'd have a longer time together before I'd have to say anything. I was just putting it off." Ryder sighed, "I was never thought anything about what was going on between you and Drew. I thought it was just friendly. But then with what Max said... this is the first time I've ever felt threatened about it."

"Ryder..." May whispered to herself.

Ryder turned to her face. "I know this came off as acquired-"

Awkward," May corrected him.

"Yeah, awkward," Ryder laughed, "But anyway, I feel really mixed up inside now." He turned serious again, "Pikachu, Ozuma, Joseph, Dunga, Miriam, and I are gonna camp outside. I don't feel I'd be able to sleep if I was able to look at you. You don't have to tell me how you feel yet." Ryder stood, walking towards the center's door just as the Saint Shields show up and stood with him. "Whenever you feel like you're ready." He glanced back at her and caught a full glimpse of the rose Drew gave her. He put the thought out of his mind, and went inside the center to rest his Pokemon and get his sleeping bag along with the Saint Shields.

"Oh no..." May said to herself, realizing what just happened, "What am I gonna do now?"

After Ryder, Saint Shields, and Pikachu left, Max asked May where they went. May invented some story about how Ryder had heard of a rare Pokémon in the forest and was going to camp out to find it. Max began to get his camping gear together so he could go watch for it with Ryder and the Saint Shields, but May scolded him and told him to go to bed. Max, sulking, obeyed his older sister and went to sleep. May sat outside their room, thinking to herself, both out loud and in her head, about what had just happened.

"Ryder and Drew…" she started to collect her thoughts, "They both are in love with me!" she squealed with joy. The thought of Drew presenting her a beautiful bouquet of lush roses, and Ryder taking her hand for a romantic moonlight ride upon his motorcycle made her heart flutter, and May giggled like a young girl would had she been in her situation. But then reality set in again. "I can't keep them both…" she told herself, "It wouldn't be right to string them both along like that, and then they'd both end up hating me…" The thought of Drew tossing her a dead, dry brown roses and Ryder leaving her behind on his bike as he ride away flooded into her mind. She started to sniffle._ But how can I choose between them? _she thought to herself, _They've both been so wonderful to me. How can I choose to stay with one and shun the other_… "This is so hard!" She cried out, tears running slowly out of her eyes, "Why did they both have to tell me that they loved me in the same day…"

"Maybe I can help," A voice said to her from down the hall. She looked up from her lap and saw Brock walking down the hall. She knew he could see the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Brock…" she sniffed, trying to hide her tears, "Where were you?"

"I was reading a story to my little brothers and sister," he explained, "My parents are doing great, but they still miss their big brother." Brock smiled, hoping it would catch and May would smile back. But he saw that in her eyes that she had been crying. "Now let me put my brothering skills to use," he said as he put his hand on her back. "Why are you crying, May?" Brock asked her, sitting down while holding a can of soda in his opposite hand.

"Oh, Brock!" May let the tears flow. She leaned over and sobbed fitfully into Brock's lap. She sat up, still crying. "It's awful! I have to choose between two people who have done so much for me, and I can't!"

"Okay, explain things from the beginning, and then we'll think about how to handle this." Brock tried to calm her.

"Thanks, Brock." May sniffed.

"That's what friends are for, May," Brock smiled.

"No, I mean it," May rubbed the tears from her eyes, "You're like the big brother I've never had. I know I can talk to you and you'll be there for me. Thank you."

Brock blushed with embarrassment.

May went over the events of the evening, starting with Pikachu's appearance to her, going to Drew's confession and proposition, and finally to Ryder admitting his feelings for her, and the dialog they had before he left.

"Wow," said Brock, "I never even thought Ryder was capable of that. June(acting Misty, not the Transformers Prime verision) would be surprised."

"But I have to pick one now!" May cried to Brock, confiding in him like an older sibling, "If I pick neither, then, they'll both be heart broken! If I pick Ryder, I might never see Drew again! If I pick Drew, I'll lose out on being with you guys anymore! Ryder would be destroyed!"

Brock sat there for a moment, sipping on his soft drink, immersed in thought. An idea popped into his head. "Hey May, you like the dramatic romance novels, right?"

May blushed with embarrassment. "Well, I've always wanted to be in a romatic situation like that..." she sighed, "...but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I have an idea, if you want to go along with it..." Brock began to explain.

3. Confrontation

Ryder, meanwhile, tossed and turned in his sleeping bag, his sleep tormented by nightmares.

Ryder found himself standing in a wide, grassy field, staring at May and Drew.

May walked up to him. "Ryder, I've decided to journey with Drew from now on," she told him, looking down.

"What the fu-?" Ryder exclamied, "Why?"

"Because you're such a loser, Ryder!" Gary's voice came out of Drew's mouth, "Why would she want to hang out with you, when she can be with me?" the bad memory taunted him.

"I'm sorry, Ryder." Tears began to wheal up in May's eyes. "I didn't mean for it to go this way"

"NO!" Ryder cried, reaching for his Pokeballs or his weapons, only to find out he didn't have them.

"Give it up, Ryder!" Gary/Drew laughed, "You stink, and you'll never be as good as I am!"

"I beat you in the Johto League Silver Conference, Gary!" Ryder yelled back at him, Ghost Rider form out with his skull lit up in a hellfire, no bandana, glasses, spiked up shoulders and forearms, "And I'll do it again if you want me to prove it!"

Drew's expression changed, "I've never been to Johto before, Ryder," Drew said in his regular voice, "Maybe that's where May and I will go next." Ryder could only stand there stunned as May and Drew departed from him.

"Farewell, Ryder. I'll never forget all that you've done for me," May called back to him.

"Small ya later, Ryder!" Drew yelled, again in the Gary voice.

"Ryder! WAKE UP!" Ozuma's voice called out.

Ryder bolted awake from his nightmare and Ozuma's voice in a cold sweat. He sat up in his sleeping bag and forced Pikachu to roll off.

"It was only a nightmare..." Ryder gave a sigh of relief. He heard the chirping of various Kantonese flying Pokemon. The forest canopy held the direct sunlight from his glass, but it was easily late morning. He turned to his belongings with the Saint Shields stuff there also and saw a sack near his backpack, weapons on the tree the rifle and sniper rifle leaning it against with the shotgun there also and pistols on the branch with a note. He crawled over and read it.

I'M TAKING THE ONE YOU HOLD DEAR. IF YOU WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN, YOU MUST BATTLE ME. I'LL BE WAITING IN THE FOREST BEHIND THE POKéMON CENTER AT 10AM.

YOUR RIVAL

P.S. YOUR POKéBALLS ARE IN THE BAG. YOU'LL NEED THEM.

Ryder pictured Drew's face and his Ghost Rider powers came up as the note crump in his fist. _What is he gonna do to May? _he thought.

Images from his nightmare reemerged from his subconscious. He remembered seeing Drew and May interact back in Hoenn. And he saw Gary and himself in those interactions. He remembered how Gary's words were like a dagger in his side. Whenever he thought he was doing well, Gary would show up and show just how far ahead of ash he was. When he saw May trying to play catch up to Drew, Gary was the first thing to hit his mind. Even after defeating Gary and his Blastoise in the Silver Conference, even after putting their rivalry behind him, even after they departed as friends, Ryder still remembered how insulting and harsh he was in his with Ash (secretly Ryder was with Ash before he went back to Motorcity v2 about few years ago) first journey through Kanto. And part of that memory would always be with him.

He roused Pikachu, woke up Miriam and the others, collected his Pokeballs, weapons, put on his leather biker jacket, skullcap and glasses, boots, having slept in his tight skin leather pants, black tee-shirt and socks the night before. Stuffing the note into his pocket, he ran into the woods behind the center to a field where he and Saint Shields knew Ryder's adversary would be waiting for him.

When Ryder and the others arrived, they saw Drew waiting for him.

"You're late." Drew mocked him.

"No, you're just freakin early!" Ryder retorted.

"That was the lamest comeback I've ever heard." Drew flicked his hair in Ryder's direction which made Ryder made mad.

"Shut the hell up, Gary!" Ryder yelled at him, his blood boiling as his Ghost Rider form came out.

"Gray?" Drew looked confused, "Are you sure you know who I even am?"

Ryder growled as the Saint Shields went to the sidelines, "Let's just get this thing on going, okay?"

Someone stepped out of the bushes betwen Ryder and Drew.

"I'll be judging this battle," Brock announced walking to the side of the battle field.

"Brock?" Ryder was puzzled as his Ghost Rider form died down.

"What are you doing here?" Drew asked.

Making eye contact with neither, Brock responded, "As an official Pokémon League Judge, I will remain impartial in the coming battle."

"Okay, Brock, what are the rules?" Ryder asked him.

"This will be a Double Battle," he announced, "Each trainer will use two Pokémon with no substitutions." Brock turned to Ryder, "Send out your first choice."

Ryder thought for a moment. He wasn't sure about Drew's full lineup. He'd have to choose a Pokémon that had a relatively neutral type. His choice was obvious.

"Aipom, I choose you!" He lobbed the ball into the air. The Pokéball opened and in a flash of light, Aipom, the purple monkey Pokémon had materialized before them.

"Eii, Eii!" She hopped up and down, her paws up as if her were in a boxing match.

"Now, Drew, choose both of your Pokémon." Brock commanded.

"Alright!" Drew took two Pokéballs from his side and lobbed them into the air. "Go, Masquerain, Roselia!"

The balls opened and in two flashes of light, two Pokémon had appeared. A Flying-Bug Pokémon with a small blue body and large, impressive wings appeared. It had large, intimidating eye patterns on its wings. Next to it appeared a smaller Grass-and-Poison Pokémon. His is a small, green, leafy body. At the ends of his arms there were roses, one pink and one blue and one on each hand.

"Masquerain!" The Flying-Bug type called.

"Rose!" The Grass-and-Poison type bowed.

"Now Ryder," Brock turned to him again, "Who will be your second Pokémon?"

"Why'd you even have to ask?" Ryder smiled, "Pikachu, let's get 'em!"

Pikachu leapt from Ryder's shoulder and took his place next to Aipom. "Pika!" he challenged Drew's Pokémon.

"Aipom and Pikachu versus Masquerain and Roselia!" Brock announced, "Let the battle begin!"

"Pikachu, let's start with Quick Attack! Aipom, cover him with Swift!"

"Roselia, stop Pikachu in his tracks with Magical Leaf! Masquerain, block Aipom with Silver Wind!"

Pikachu charged at Roselia with a blinding speed, but Roselia was firing glowing leaves at Pikachu. Aipom swung her tail and shot a ray of stars at the Magical Leaf, but the Swift attack was stopped by a glittering gust of wind full of the scales on Masquerain's wings.

"Pikachu, dodge it!" Ryder cried.

Pikachu leapt into the air, but the leaves followed him and smashed into Pikachu, knocking him backwards.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Masquerain!" Ryder commanded.

"Pikaachiiuuu!" Pikachu cried as he unleashed a massive electric charge from his body.

"Get out of the way, Masquerain!" Drew called to him.

But before Masquerain could escape, the Thunderbolt hit its mark. "Maaasque!" He cried out, flapping his wings to escape the charge.

"Roselia, use-" Drew started.

"Aipom, Focus Punch!" Ryder ordered.

Aipom was already running close to Roselia, and with that command the hand on the end of her tail began to glow. Aipom furiously punched Roselia and sent him flying.

"Roselia!" Drew cried to him.

Roselia climbed to his feet. "Rose!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt Masquerain again!" Ryder told him.

"Masquerain, climb out of Pikachu's range!" Drew ordered.

Pikachu unleashed another electric volley at Masquerain, but this time Masquerain had successfully flown high enough to get out of Pikachu's range.

"Roselia, Petal Dance! Masquerain, Ice Beam!" Drew commanded.

Roselia unleashed a flurry of pink petals at Pikachu and Aipom. Masquerain fired a cold, icy ray in the path of the Petal Dance attack. The petals flew through the Ice Beam and came out as small, icy daggers flying in Pikachu and Aipom's direction.

"Pikachu! Aipom!" Ryder called.

But by then, the combination attack had already connected. The frozen petals cut against Pikachu and Aipom.

"Pikachu, get ready! Aipom, send Pikachu flying!" Ryder ordered.

Aipom grabbed a tree branch in her small paws, swung completely around and was about to knock Pikachu in the direction of Masquerain.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Ryder called.

Aipom smacked Pikachu into the air and a blazing trail was behind him as Pikachu flew towards Masquerain.

"Roselia, shoot Pikachu down with Magical Leaf!" Drew called.

"Aipom, counter Magical Leaf with Swift!" Ryder shouted.

Roselia launched his glowing leaves at Pikachu, but they were cut off from their target with Aipom's stars blocked them, causing a midair explosion.

"I learned that one by watching May battle!" Ryder cheered. Images of how his Flygon was defeated by May's Squirtle in the Kanto Grand Festival returned to Drew's mind.

"Masquerain, dodge it!" Drew called to him, gritting his teeth.

Masquerain flew laterally to dodge Pikachu's Quick Attack. Just when Pikachu and Masquerain were side by side, Pikachu shot a smile at Masquerain.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ryder yelled.

Pikachu's tail began to glow. Masquerain's eyes widened. Pikachu slammed his tail into Masquerain, knocking toward the ground.

"Masquerain!" Drew cried.

"Pikachu, wrap this one up with Thunder!" Ryder shouted triumphantly.

"Pikaachuu!" Pikachu shot an immense lightning bolt from himself to Masquerain. Masquerain shrilled in pain as both he and Pikachu came plummeting to the ground.

"If you remember my match with May, then you must remember what happened next! Roselia, take Pikachu out with a Solar Beam before he can get away!"

"Roooose…" the small green Pokémon raised his roses into the air and absorbed the sunlight.

"Pikachu, try to get out of there," Ryder called to him.

"Pika!" Pikachu flailed wildly to try to get out of the way, but other than turning in the air, he couldn't do anything.

"ROSE!" Roselia aimed his roses at Pikachu and unleashed a powerful beam of concentrated sunlight.

"Pikachu!" Ryder cried as the beam approached his friend.

A loud, popping noise was heard, then the beam came into contact with its target and created a huge explosion. Both sides of the battle waited for the smoke to clear.

4. Complications

A gust of wind blew through the field and scattered the dust. In the middle of the field there were two Pokémon.  
Masquerain and Aipom.

Both were lying knocked out in the middle of the scene.

"No way!" Drew said, "How did Pikachu evade the attack?"

In the bushes across from Brock, three sets of eyes watched the battle.

"No way!" cried a cat-like Pokémon, "Ders no way dat da twerp's Pikachu coulda escaped dat!" He wagged his tail furiously and dug his sharp claws into the bush he was looking over.

"Shhh…" his grey-clad partners warned him.

The blue-haired man looked over at the field. One of his Pokémon, small and pink with wavy black hair sat on his shoulder. She mimicked his crouched posture and his hopeful gaze. "My, those are some powerful Pokémon. Think if we could get them to the Boss!" he squealed. His Pokémon happily mimicked him.

"James, that what we try every time!" The pessimistic red haired woman told him, "The reason we can't get them is because their so powerful!" She continued to brush her long, beautiful red hair. Not knowing that's Spidey brother Ryder the Ghost Rider.

"I suppose you're right, Jessie," James sighed. His Mime Jr. sitting on his shoulder mimed his sighing expression.

"Well," the cat Pokémon chimed in, the charm in the middle of his forehead taking a slight shine, "we could always go with the good ol' 'wait-till-dey-tire-demselves-out-then-swoop-in-an-grab-em' plan."

"That's a great idea, Meowth!" James' eyes sparkled.

"Mime, Mime!" Mime Jr. mimicked him.

"Then why hasn't it worked before?" Jessie sighed, continuing to brush her hair.

"Oh, yeah…" James was depressed again. Mime Jr. followed suit.

"Well, if at foist you don't succeed, try, try again," Meowth said, trying to rally the troops.

"Alright, I'm in!" James was happy again. Mime Jr. mimed his cheer.

"Oh, I guess I am, too," Jessie sighed, getting tired of brushing, "even if we lose again."

"Wooobuffet!" Jessie's blobby blue Pokémon chimed in, after escaping his Pokéball.

James, Mime Jr., and Meowth all sighed.

While that exchange was taking place, Ryder and Drew looked for Pikachu, who had disappeared when the Solarbeam attack connected. "Where is Pikachu, anyway? Ryder asked, concerned about his buddy's location. His eyes wandered to the tree where Aipom had been standing and saw Pikachu sitting there, looking as confused as the rest of them were.

"Aipom must have used her Baton Pass." Brock said, surveying the scene.

"Baton Pass?" Ryder asked him.

"It's an attack that cause a Pokémon to switch places with another of its trainer's Pokémon. If the user has made itself faster or stronger, like with Agility, then that increase would be passed on to the other Pokémon. Aipom used it to switch places with Pikachu to protect it."

"That's what the popping sound was…" Ryder recalled the loud popping sound that he had heard before the explosion.

Brock raised both of his hands into the air, "Masquerain and Aipom are unable to battle. This match will continue as a single battle with Pikachu battling Roselia. Continue the match!"

Both trainers recalled their fainted Pokémon. Drew thanked Masquerain for putting up such a great fight, while Ryder thanked Aipom for taking the beam for Pikachu.

"We can't waste this opportunity, Pikachu! Thunderbolt him!" Ryder rallied his partner.

Pikachu approached Roselia and launched a Thunderbolt. The attack struck the small Grass-Type, but it shook it off.

"Roselia, Petal Dance!" Drew commanded.

Roselia spun itself around and sharp flower petals rained across the field. Pikachu tried its best to get out of the way of some of them, but it ended up getting caught in it. The force knocked Pikachu away from Roselia. He landed on the ground with a resounding thud.

"Get up, Pikachu! I know you can do it, buddy," Ryder cheered his partner on.

"Pi…ka" Pikachu pulled itself up on all fours. Roselia had a dazed expression on its face.

That's right, Ryder thought, Petal Dance tires out the user, making it hard to focus its attacks!

"Pikachu, this is our shot! Take'em out with Volt Tackle!" Ryder shouted, forcefully pointing at Roselia.

Pikachu started running toward Roselia, all the while chanting, "Pikapikapikapikapikapika…"

"Roselia, finish him with Solar Beam!" Drew commanded, trying to get a counteroffensive underway. Roselia, dazed, raised its roses into the air to collect sunlight.

"…pikapikapikapikapikapika…"

A golden aura began to surround Pikachu, and then completely enveloped it. He charged even faster toward Roselia.

"Roselia, now!" Drew commanded.

"…pikapikapika-PIK-KA!" he called, tackling into Roselia. The charge surrounding Pikachu was transferred into Roselia. The energy coursed into the flower Pokémon's body. He released his focus and launched the Solar Beam harmlessly away from Pikachu. The force of Pikachu's impact caused a small explosion. Pikachu flipped out of the smoke and landed on all fours, panting heavily. Roselia fell out of the smoke and lay there, struggling to stand. Pikachu and Roselia glared at each other, and then Roselia fell backwards, unconscious.

Brock raised his hand, "Roselia is no longer able to battle! Ryder and Pikachu are the winners."

"Alright!" Ryder ran over to Pikachu and picked him up. He snuggled Pikachu as he laughed. Drew, looking defeated, walked to his beaten Pokémon and picked him up.

Ryder looked up at the clear blue sky. The sun was shining above his head in the bright, sapphire colored sky. Wait, sapphire colored... May! Ryder remembered. He ran up to Drew with Pikachu on his shoulder and an angry look on his face as his Ghost Rider form came up again, "Alright, I won. Now where's May?" he demanded.

Drew looked confused. "Me?" he asked, "I thought you kidnapped her?"

Ryder, surprised, took the note out of his pocket. "But I got your note…" he said, showing it to him.

Drew glanced over the note. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the note he received. "You mean this one?" He showed his copy to Ryder. Sure enough, it was exactly the same as Ryder's – minus the note about his Pokéballs being in the attached bag."

"Something funny's going on here…" Ryder noted. Ghost Rider disappeared as his real form returned.

Brock swallowed the lump in his throat. In the bushes behind Brock, six sets of eyes watched with growing interest.

"May," Max poked his sister, "what are they talking about? You haven't been kidnapped."

"It's part of the battle, Max," May brushed him off, trying to hear Ryder and Drew talking.

She had really expected more dramatic speeches from the boys who professed to love her. Something like she had read in the book she had brought with her into Kanto. Drew is probably too stuck on himself to do that, May thought, And Pokémon are always number one with Ryder. If he had to choose between any girl and Pikachu, there would be some broken hearts, I'm sure.

"Well, why are they battling?" Max pestered her further. "You still haven't told me!"

Brock backed up to the bushes. "May, I think the jig is up. They're getting suspicious," he whispered discreetly.  
"I guess I better come clean, then, huh?" May gulped. May stood up and brushed the dirt off of her skirt and legs. She straightened her bandana and consciously tried to put the cutest look on her face she could muster. "Um, hey guys…" May said loud enough for both of them to hear, blushing and smiling as she stepped out of the bushes.

"May!" Ryder and Drew turned their heads and exclaimed simultaneously.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu chimed in, climbing onto Ryder's shoulders.

Ryder and Drew excitedly ran over to May, both relieved that no apparent harm had come to her.

"I was so worried about you," Ryder said, smiling.

"I thought you were in danger!" Drew said, also smiling.

"This is my fault. I'm sorry I pitted you against each other," May sighed.

"So you planted the notes?" Ozuma asked her.

May blushed and put her hand behind her head in a nervous way. "It's was the only the only thing Brock and I could come up with!"

Ryder and Drew and the Saint Shields turned toward Brock. "You were in on this?" they all exclaimed.

Brock sweat dropped, "May was distressed about what do after you both told her you loved her in the same night!"

Ryder and Drew turned to face each other. "You're in love with May, too?" they shouted at each other.

"You two were fighting over my sister!" Max was shocked even Ozuma, Miriam, Dunga, and Joseph. Ryder and Drew blushed.

"It's a long story..." May began.

A long metal arm with a red glove reached down and snatched Pikachu off of Ryder's shoulder. A second came down and grabbed Roselia out of Drew's arms.

"Pikachu!" Ryder called to him.

"Roselia!" Drew reached for his partner before he was pulled back to a familiar Meowth shaped hot air balloon hovering in the sky.

Both Pikachu and Roselia were placed into tough, clear, plastic spheres. Pikachu tried an electric attack, but it had no effect on his confinement. Holding those spheres and sneering were Meowth and James of Team Rocket, with Jessie standing on the opposite side of Meowth.

"Not you guys again!" Ryder and the Saint Shields shouted.

"Prepare for trouble while your back is turned!" Jessie began.

"Make it double from the lesson you should have learned!" James followed up.

"An evil as old as the galaxy!" Jessie lifted her gloved hand into the air.

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!" James lifted his. Mime Jr. mimicked this.

"And there's me!" Meowth leaped up.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie closed her eyes and threw her arms back. She started to fall backwards

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James caught her from behind with a rose in his mouth.

"Jessie!" She shouted her name toward the onlookers.

"James!" He turned his head to face the trainers.

"And Meowth are da names!" Meowth shouted when he leapt onto James' head.

Jessie and James stood up with Meowth standing on their shoulders.

"Anywhere there's peace in the universe…" Jessie announced with her hand held high.

"…Team Rocket…" James added, with his hand held up.

"…will be dere…" Meowth broke in with his paw in the air.

"…to make everything worse!" All three of them announced together, pointing at the twerps.

"Wobbuffet!" Jessie's Pokémon shouted, raising his hand to his head.

"Mime, Mime!" Mime Jr. mimicked Wobbuffet.

"Team Rocket!" Ryder, May, Max, Ozuma, Joseph, Miriam, Dunga, and Brock shouted at their long-time nemeses.

"What are you guys doing here?" Drew asked them.

"The same thing we do every time!" James mocked him back. "We're here for Pikachu, and this time we've got it!"

"Not for long," Ryder muttered, reaching for his Colt 45. single action army revolver on his left side. Ozuma and the others reach for their launchers and Beyblades.

"Wait," May told them, "it's my fault that Pikachu and Roselia battled anyway, so I'll handle it."

"Wait," James interrupted. "Do you mean that twerpette got the boys twerps to fight each other?"

"Oh…" Jessie's eyes began to sparkle, "That's so romantic! It must be love!" Ryder, May and Drew looked at each other, blushing. "It is! The boy twerps must be in love with the girl! This is just like the book I've been reading!" "Wait, you've been reading the same book?" May asked her.

"If you mean, 'Gem-crossed lovers'? Of course!" Jessie announced, pulling her copy of the novel out of her pocket.

"I'm reading that, too!" May pulled her copy out of her fanny pack. The cover had a man in a red tunic with his sword clashing against another, held by a man with a green robe. In the background between the swords stood a princess draped in blue, and hovering over her was the image of an old man wearing a golden crown. The title of the book was embossed in reflective letters on at the top of the cover.

"I love this novel. It's so romantic!" May squealed.

"I know!" Jessie squealed back. "It's just so wonderfully sweet. I want to be in princess Sapphire's place and have two men fighting over me!"

Ryder and Drew cringed over the similarity of their plight to what happened in the book May and Jessie were reading.

Ruby and Emerald, the two bravest knights in the realm, had fallen in love with the beautiful princess Sapphire." Jessie started.

"But just as Ruby and Emerald began to fight over Sapphire's heart, the evil Count Topaz kidnapped her, and Ruby and Emerald had to put their differences aside to rescue her." May finished Jessie's quote of the back cover.

"That means…" Jessie giggled, "that the two twerp boys really are in love with you, right?" Ryder and Drew felt their faces change from flesh colored to red.

Meowth whispered to James, "I thought that the twerp woulda ended up with the black-headed Gym Leader girl..."

"What?" James looked at him, surprised, "I thought she was with that kid from the Orange Islands now?" he whispered back.

Meowth sighed, "I guess we wouldn't know love if it constantly beat an' belittled us, huh?"

"I guess not," James sadly agreed Mime Jr. copied this.

"Well, you know what comes next in the story…" Jessie smiled at the twerps while reaching for something inside the balloon, not paying James or Meowth any attention.

"What? I just got to that part a few days ago, and I haven't had a chance to read it recently," May asked her, puzzled.

Before May could react, the arm that Jessie was holding reached out and grabbed her around her narrow midsection. Ryder reached for her hand as she was being pulled away. "May!" he shouted futilely. Her hand was within reach for only a moment, but then it was pulled away quickly.

"Ryder!" May cried out to him, tears forming in her eyes.

Jessie held May above her head with her restrained in the arm's grasp. "Well, if you 'knights' want to save her, you're going to have to chase her." Jessie was giddy with glee as the balloon began to drift away.

"James, I think she's cracked..." Meowth whispered into James' ear.

"One bad egg spoils the whole carton, I'm afraid," James sighed. Mime Jr. sighed as well.

"Fat chance if you think you're getting away!" Ryder tossed a Pokeball into the air, "Swellow, help me and the others take that balloon down to the ground!"

In a flash, a navy blue bird Pokémon with a red crest and a white underside appeared in the air. His sharp eyes quickly eyed the balloon. "Swell!" He responded to his trainer's call.

"LET IT RIP!" Ozuma and the Saint Shields yelled as they unleashed their Beyblades. "Take down the balloon with Aerial Ace!" Ryder commanded, more anger in his voice than normal. "Flash Leopard! Cross Fire!" Ozuma yelled as the black beyblade on the ground light up in a blue aura fire as it zoomed with Swellow began darting through the air, glowing streaks flying around him. He and Flash Leopard as the bit beast popped up from the bit chip just as Ryder quick draw his pistol and shot off a bullet at the balloon. They plunged through the balloon. Quickly deflating, the balloon fell into the distance. Ryder whistled his bike as it show up with super speed as he sat on it. "Now we gotta-huh?" Ryder began before a rumbling came over the forest. Before he could say more, a large purple ship came flying out of the forest near where the Balloon had gone down. It had a large skull and crossbones pattern on the underside. It boasted a face familiar to Ryder and propellers where attached to the top, giving it flight capabilities. He gasped as he recalled the shape of the Team Rocket Pokémon he had battled until early in the Hoenn Region.

"You're birdie is useless against out Weezing Air-Mecha!" James taunted over the loud speaker. "Now we're going to take Pikachu, Roselia, and all of you little friend's Pokémon and there's nothing you can do!"

Ryder growled as he revved his bike up and took off.

5. Crisis

"Catch you on the flip side!" Team Rocket shouted as the Weezing Mecha disappeared over the horizon.

"No..." Ryder cried weakly as Team Rocket flew away.

"Flygon, let's go!" Drew tossed a ball into the air. The ball snapped open and a Dragon Type appeared. His body was green, with red lenses over his eyes. He stood confidently with its green diamond shaped wings, outlined in red. At the end of his long tail, three small diamond shaped scales snapped at the ground.

Drew leapt on to his Flygon's back and turned called to Ryder, "C'mon are you coming"

"What?" Ryder said, stopping the bike, pointing at himself, "you want me to come along with you?" Ryder got off of his bike as it glowed and shrink down to the size of a toy car and floated into Ryder's pocket.

"Yeah, so come on!" Drew shouted again. "Or I'll go save May, Roselia, and your rat by myself," he added, knowing it would push Ryder's buttons.

The buttons were pressed. Ryder jumped into the air and hopped on Flygon's back with Drew and wrapped his arms around his midsection for support, similar to what Ryder and Max had done during their adventure with Jirachi. With a flap of his wings, Flygon took off and started heading out to where the Weezing Mecha had disappeared.

The Weezing Mecha had a higher flight speed than the Meowth Balloon, that was certain. But it couldn't hide its huge purple self as well as the balloon could. Ryder and Drew saw the mecha flying in the distance. Drew tapped Flygon on the head and pointed in the direction of the mecha. He nodded and began flying toward the large purple airship. It was quite a ways away, but Flygon was making headway.

After a moment of flying, Ryder worked up the courage to ask Drew something. "Hey Drew, why'd you want me to come along?"

Drew looked back at him with an answer he had been working on since he asked him to come along. "I figured I'd need help to chase down Team Rocket, and you seem like you have a lot of experience with them."

"I'm not sure if that's an insult or a complement," Ryder laughed.

Also," Drew continued, "I want the one May has chosen to be there. If it's me, then just me coming would have been better." After he said that, he paused and looked at the purple figure in the distance. Ryder wasn't sure if he was looking at May's captors, or taking a moment to gather his thoughts. He looked up and continued talking. "But if she chooses you, I want you to be there for her. Because I want May to be happy, Ryder. I know you do, too."

Ryder put a puzzled look on his face. "Drew, are you alright?" Ryder asked him.

Drew looked back into his eyes, "I want us to promise each other something, Ryder. We both love May very much. But when she's forced to choose someone, one of us is gonna get hurt. I want us to promise that we won't harbor hard feelings toward each other after this."

Ryder smiled and nodded, feeling good to put this small rivalry behind them. "After all," Ryder said, "we're both May's friends, so we should be happy for her whatever path she chooses!" Ryder extended his hand in friendship to May's rival.

Drew smiled at him and shook his head. "Thanks, Ryder." He smiled, "Now let's find May!"

Meanwhile, as the Weezing Mecha puttered along, a girl was tied to a bar in the storage area with a small, white Pokémon standing watch over her. It was a rather small room, all of the walls, the roof and the floor all made of metal. The girl flicked her brown hair about wildly as she attempted to shake from the rope that bound her to the support pillar of the room. The Pokémon grinned and the charm on his head shone very faintly.

"If you don't untie me this instant, Meowth," May shouted at him, "I'll really let you have it when my friends come to save me!"

"And what are you gonna do about it, twerp-girl!" Meowth taunted her. He held up her yellow fanny pack just out of the reach of her kicking legs. "All yer Pokémon are locked inside da balls, so dey can't come to save ya!" Meowth laughed.

As he laughed, May thought for a moment. _He's right. My Pokémon won't come out unless I toss the balls. Wait… not all of them follow that rule!_

May took in a deep breath, and then shouted at the top of her lungs, "Munchlax! Lunch time!"

Meowth looked up in surprise as the pack lit up and a white ray shot out. A figure about his height, slightly taller, had appeared before him. His two tall dark blueish-green ears sat atop his large yellow mouth, with his round eyes sitting on the round blueish-green ball that seemed to connect them together. The dark color of his fur was evident in all places except for his belly, which shared colors with his mouth. Two fangs shot up from out of the mouth, and he licked his lips in anticipation of the promised meal.

"Munch!" the newly appeared Pokémon smiled at May, but then began to look around at its surroundings.

"Munchlax, get back my pack and the other Pokémon, and I'll feed you plenty when we get back to Brock!" May bribed her glutinous Pokémon. Unable to resist the promise of food, Munchlax's gaze focused on the bag Meowth was holding, determined to retrieve it and earn his promised reward.

"Alright, Fatso, if you want this…" Meowth extended his claws, "come an' get it!"

"Munchlax, Focus Punch!" May commanded.

Munchlax's hand began to glow with an intense aura as it leapt at Meowth and swung its fist. Meowth jumped over him and scratched Munchlax's face.

"Munch!" he cried as the claws raked his face.

"Do you like that?" Meowth laughed. At that moment Munchlax, stood and began to wiggle his fingers back and forth. The extended fingers began to glow. "What're you doin'?" Meowth stood there puzzled, "Is that Metronome?"

C'mon Munchlax, May silently hoped, _pull me a winner…_

It stopped wiggling his fingers and let out a loud 'pop' when the move had been completed. Everyone stood silent for a moment.

"What'd you do?" Meowth asked Munchlax.

Before he could get an answer, Munchlax opened his mouth and let fly a flurry of tiny red embers. The embers caught Meowth's tail on fire, so he quickly tossed the pack into the air, and proceeded to put out his tail. Munchlax leapt up and grabbed May's pack and began to unzip it.

"Great job, Munchlax, now open the other Pokéballs for some back up!" May cheered for him. She saw that Munchlax had gone for her Pokéblock case and was about to gorge himself on 'May's Pink Surprise'. "No! Not now!" May squirmed, "Rescue now, food later!" While he was pulling out the case, a Pokéball popped out and opened on the ground. A larger Pokémon came out. She had three orange feathers on her head. The rest of her head was yellow, with her red eyes showing her confusion. She had sharp claws on each of her arms, and powerful orange legs. The sharp talons on her feet were brown, giving this Pokémon a chicken like appearance.

"Combusken!" May gave a sigh of relief, "c'mon over here and untie me!"

"Combusk!" she cheerfully replied. She ran behind May and used her sharp claws to cut the ropes restraining May.

May stood up and stretched. She ran over to Munchlax and pulled his ball out of her pack and recalled him, hoping to save what Pokéblock she had left. She reached down and picked up Combusken's Pokéball, and slid it into the bag. "Now, let's turn the tables on Meowth…" she sneered in his direction, while he coddled his tail. This caused him to look up.

When May began to approach him, Meowth leapt up and ran out the automated door into the hall, screaming "Help! Jessie! James! Prison break!"

May followed him out the door, but he had disappeared into one of the other two rooms in the air-mecha. She pulled out her Pokédex and brought up Weezing's picture. She saw the three orbs on it and, given the size of the room she was in, came to the conclusion that she was in the smallest one. She took a guess and thought that the control room would be the largest, and also guessed that that was were Jessie, James, and Meowth would be. She walked up to one of the other doors, not knowing which would lead her to Team Rocket. The door opened to her and Combusken's presence there.

Meanwhile, outside, Ryder, Drew, and Flygon had caught up with the Weezing air-mecha and had landed on the middle-sized orb. They looked into the eyes from above to see the Rockets piloting the mecha from the inside of the larger head. They went over to the second one with eyes to try to get a surprise attack on them after breaking in. Looking into the smaller window, they saw two small orbs containing their Pokemon.

"Pikachu!" Ryder cried.

"Roselia!" Drew cried out as well.

The two Pokemon couldn't hear them, so they kept looking sadly at the door.

"It's no good," Ryder grunted, "they can't hear us..."

"Flygon, try Flamethrower on the window!" Drew ordered his Dragon-Type.

Flygon took in a deep breath, and blew flames out of his mouth. The fire hit the window, but after it cleared, the window looked no worse for the wear.

"It must be protected from attacks on the outside," Drew hypothesized. "If we could get an attack to hit it from the inside…"

Just then the door opened and a bewildered May stepped in.

"May!" both of the boys shouted simultaneously. They began to bang on the glass.

May looked up and saw both of their mouths flapping, but couldn't hear them at all.

"Ryder! Drew!" she shouted as she ran to the window. Pikachu and Roselia's gaze followed her and they saw their trainers on the outside.

"It's no good," Drew thought out loud, "She can't hear us…"

May turned around and helped Pikachu and Roselia out of their confinement. Pikachu shook for a bit, stretched, and was ready to go. Roselia looked forlornly at the window and enjoyed the sunlight. Ryder knew that he could communicate with Pikachu without having to be heard, and began to mouth an unhearable command to Pikachu, who saw him and read his lips.

"Pipikachu, pika pika Pikachu pika!" he said to Combusken, pointing at the window.

"Combusken!" she agreed, turning to the window. Her arm began to glow and she ran to the window, leapt at it and broke through it with an uppercut. Ryder and Drew caught Combusken to prevent it from flying off.

"Thank you, Combusken," Ryder whispered to her. A small blush appeared on her face.

Ryder and Drew lowered themselves and Combusken into the room with May by Ryder's Chain Whip. Drew Flygon to wait outside, incase they needed to make a quick escape. With that, Flygon began to fly alongside the mecha as Ryder snapped the chain whip around his chest as it magically wrapped on there.

"Glad to see you again, little buddy," Ryder cuddled Pikachu in his arms. "Thank you, May. I don't know what we'd do if you didn't show up in there."

"You should thank Munchlax and Combusken. They're the ones who got me away from Meowth," May presented Combusken to Ryder. Ryder and Combusken smiled at each other. Drew had recalled Roselia into his ball for rest after he made sure his Pokémon was okay.

"Now we gotta stop this thing from stealing any more Pokemon." Ryder announced to the group. They agreed, but as they were turning around, Team Rocket ran into the door.

"Team Rocket!" the three trainers shouted. Ryder's weapons goes automatic non-lethel without Team Rocket knowing it.

"Pipikachu!" the Pokémon added.

"It's a twerp triple team!" The members of Team Rocket shouted.

"How did you two get in?' Jessie asked them.

"With a little help from yours truly!" May winked.

"Com-busken!" the Fire-type added!

"Well, your little Prince Charmings aren't going to get the best of us this day!" James taunted them.

"I wish my Prince Charming would realize what he has…" Jessie muttered to herself.

"What was that?" James turned to her, almost shouting.

Jessie blushed a little. "Nothing…" she lied.

"That's a lie!" James retorted, "I can tell!"

"Well, I can wish for love, too, if I want! Look at the twerps over there!" Jessie shouted back.

"I don't know who this guy is, but get a grip, woman! We need to catch Pikachu!" James yelled back.

"And again you miss the hint…" Jessie said smugly.

"What are you babbling about?" James was getting angry.

"Will you two stop arguin'?" Meowth shouted at them, "We need to get Pikachu back, at least!"

"You guys argue like an old married couple," May said, giggling. Both Jessie and James got a light blush on their cheeks.

"Alright, let's get this battle started!" Jessie turned to the children.

"Right," James obeyed.

"Go, Seviper!" Jessie threw her Pokéball.

"Go, Cacnea!" James tossed his.

"Go, Absol!" Drew flung one of his Pokéballs into the air.

"Sceptile, I choose you!" Ryder lobbed his Pokéball into the air.

Team Rocket's Pokéballs unleashed a highly stylized black and gold serpent and a small, round cactus-like Pokémon. The serpent Pokémon had large, red eyes and patches of purple on his face. Long red fangs and a red blade on the end of his tail gives this Pokémon an intimidating appearance. His partner has a small yellow flower on her head and needles along her arms. She was short compared to even Corphish. The green Pokémon turned around and leapt into James' face, causing him to scream in pain and pull the cactus Pokémon off.

"Seviper!" The serpent trilled.

"Cacnea!" the cactus Pokémon gleefully added.

When Drew's Pokéball opened, a creature coated in long, course fur appeared. He had a blue face, and atop that face was a blue scythe. The Pokémon stood on four legs and had sharp, piercing eyes. Next to him appeared Ryder's tall Grass-type. He had a reptilian appearance, with large yellow seeds lining his back. His tail was like the trunk of a palm tree and sharp leaves grew out along his forearm, behind his claws.

"Absol!" it announced his presence.

"Tile!" the gruff Pokémon challenged Team Rocket, placing at twig into his mouth.

"Seviper, start with a Poison Tail on Absol!" Jessie commanded.

"Use Pin Missile on Sceptile, Cacnea!" James followed up.

"Sceptile, Quick attack!" Ryder told his Grass-Type.

"Absol, use Razor Wind!" Drew commanded.

Sceptile lunged at Cacnea, knocking her off-balance. The cactus Pokémon's Pin Missile misfired at the ceiling. Meanwhile Seviper's glowing purple tail smashed into Absol, who was gathering energy for Razor Wind. The impact knocked the disaster Pokémon into the air, but Absol turned around and launched a blade of wind at Seviper while in midair. The blade knocked Seviper back into Team Rocket, slamming them through the wall into the control room of the Mecha.

Meanwhile, Cacnea and Sceptile continued their duel. Cacnea began spinning her arms at Sceptile, but his forearms leaves became green, glowing blades. The clashed their arms together, but Sceptile easily over-powered the smaller Pokémon. She bounced back into the control room and stood to face the attacker.

Team Rocket began to stand up after the impact. Seviper turned to Absol and hissed. He lunged at Absol and bit at his side. Absol shook him off and launched a wave of water from the ground at Seviper. The snake Pokémon jumped out of the way of the wave, only for it to come into contact with the control panel.

"Oh, no!" Meowth cried, "The system may be electric-proof, but it ain't water proof!"

At those words, the control panel began to short-out. Sparks of electricity shot out around the various buttons and levers on the control panel.

Sceptile saw this and thought of a plan to take advantage of it. He opened his mouth and shot some glowing seeds at Cacnea. The enraged Grass-type fell into Sceptile's trap and began to fire Pin Missiles at him. The evolved Pokémon leapt out of the way and the pins shot holes in the control panel. Parts of the panel began to go up in small explosions. The entire mecha began to shake.

"We've gotta get out of here!" Drew exclaimed. He turned to the outside and called for Flygon. The Dragon-Ground type showed up and Drew, Ryder(with Pikachu on his shoulder) and May all got on his back. Flygon took off and flew outside of the Mecha.

After getting a certain distance away, Flygon turned and watched the Mecha suffer a massive explosion, destroying the hull and sending Team Rocket flying. "How did a malfunctioning panel blow up the entire mecha?" Jessie shouted as she, James, Meowth, Seviper and Cacnea where hurtled through the air.

"I thought that if everything was interconnected, dat da system would hold up betta…" Meowth said sadly.

"If it wasn't for those lover boys, we'd have gotten away with it!" James cursed his luck.

"I hope some day the love of my life comes to my rescue!" Jessie sighed.

"Well, I think we can all agree that love stinks!" Meowth screamed.

"Wooobuffet!" he agreed.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the group cried. They disappeared in the bright blue sky.

Flygon began to turn and fly away, after the trainers had a chance to see Team Rocket tossed away like so much trash.

Drew had noticed that his Pokémon wasn't flying as fast as it could. He saw sweat pouring out of Flygon's forehead. "Crud…" Drew said behind clenched teeth, "Flygon isn't used to carrying this much weight!" He turned to his friends. "We have to find a place to land. Flygon can't carry all three of us!"

But before they could even began to look, Flygon began to falter. May's grip slipped and she began to slide off Flygon.

"May, try to hold on!" Ryder turned and saw her falling. Her hands couldn't grip Flygon's hide, and she began to slide on the thin part of his tail. Flygon let out a screech and flicked his tail skyward, sending May flying above the heads of Ryder and Drew.

6. CrashLanding

"May!" Ryder and Drew shouted. Ryder turned and leapt form Flygon and dove to catch May, who was belting out an ear durm melting screech, her eyes clenched shut. When she felt herself land in the strong arms of a boy, she stopped screaming and opened her tear filled eyes to see Ryder looking down at her, giving her a smile.

"Grab onto me, May," he told her, calmly yet sternly. The girl obeyed and wrapped her arms around Ryder's neck, her face planted in his chest. Ryder used one of his newely freed hands to reach for his mouth. Whistled loudly just as his familiar Swellow appeared and flew at them. "Swellow, grab on to my shoulders and help us glide down!" Ryder commanded his Flying type. Pikachu, currently residing on Ryder's shoulder unzipped and climbed into Ryder's pack as Swallow obeyed and landed his talons on Ryder's shoulders. The combind weight of Ryder, May, Pikachu, Ryder's weapons, and both of their packs took the Pokemon by surprise and he dug his talons into Ryder's flesh through his leather jacket. Swellow felt what was happening and gawked at his trainer's face. Ryder looked up at him and shouted, "It's alright. Just do what you gotta do!" Swellow nodded and spread his wings to help lower their airspeed.

Flygon tiring, and Masquerain still weakened from the battle, Drew could only sit and watch as Ryder and May fell towards a lake. "Damn it…" he cursed himself with clinched fists. He decided to fly his Pokémon to the center to get it healed, and return with more help.

His talons gripping his trainer's flesh, Swellow glided Ryder and May to the best of his ability towards a lake below them. As he descended, he could feel himself ripping his friends flesh. Ryder cringed as the sharp claws of his Pokémon cut against him. May's eyes filled with horror when she saw what Swellow was doing to Ryder. Before she could voice her concern, Swellow loosened his grip on Ryder, letting his talons slip from the boy's shoulders into the ring on the top his pack. Ryder let his grip on May go for a moment to let his arms slip out of his pack and allow Swellow to carry it himself. Afterwards he immediately clutched May again in his arms with his back facing the water as they plummeted into the cold waters of the lake. Pikachu looked down as he saw Ryder and May fall into the lake. "Pikapi…" the electric Pokémon muttered sadly. Swellow flew and landed on the shore of the lake, waiting for Ryder to surface.

Amidst all of the Water Pokemon in the lake, Ryder held May in his arms and swam with his legs to what looked like to him the shore as boots temporaily flippers. Seeing the surface of the water above him, he held May above him in order to get her to breach the surface first. May opened her mouth gratefully took in the freash air. Ryder stood up from under the water as his flippers changed back into his boots and held May in his arms. He walked up to the shore and dropped May into the grass. Ryder fell to his knees and rolled over onto his back, breathing heavily as he gets off his weapons off of his body and they lay on the ground as the chain whip unwrapped itself and to the ground, even his Ghost Rider powers can't reheal him. After coughing for a bit, May sat up and looked over at Ryder. It was obvious he was in a great deal of pain. Swellow and Pikachu flew from the other side of the lake, having landed opposite of where Ryder had decided to swim. The bird Pokemon stood on his newest master's pack, and Pikachu leapt out of it and ran to his friend and placed his hands on Ryder's face. Ryder opened his eyes to see Pikachu just as he took off Ryder's sunglasses from his face with his small hands, and the electric Pokemon smiled in relief. Ryder attempted to sit up, but the pain in his shoulders dragged him back down. May crawled over to the injured trainer. "Oh, Ryder..." she saw the holes in his black leather jacket and tee shirt. The threads loosely covering the punctures were stained with blood. She gripped the gloves and pull them off of his arms and layed them on the ground. She gripped the zipper of his jacket and zip it down quickly and gripped the bottom of his tee shirt and began to pull it over his head.

"May, what're you..." Ryder managed to get out before the jacket covered his mouth. The movement of his arms caused him to scream in pain. Luckily for May, his scream was muffled in the wet leather jacket. After the jacket was discarded, May knew that the black shirt the boy was wearing had to come next. She could see the bleeding through the shirt. Ryder watched with some kind of horror on his face as May continued to undress the upper-half of his body. The black shirt fit his medium muscular form more tightly than the jacket, and being wet made it stick to Ryder even tighter. May tugged on his shirt hard and managed to pull off the offending shirt. Once again, Ryder screamed when his arms were moved by the garment. This time the scream hit May's ears, but she knew she had to do something. Without being treated, Ryder could die from his wounds even if he's the Ghost Rider. Tears appeared in her eyes, especially after she saw Ryder's shoulders without clothing. Blood was streaming down his body in a slow, yet steady, flow.

In desperation, May untied the wet bandana from her hair. She rung it out tightly and then, using as much strength as she could muster, ripped her bandana in half. Ryder watched as her a few tears began to trickle down her cheeks. She leaned over top of Ryder and began to tie one half of her bandana around each of her friend's wounds. "Let me know if it's too tight…" May whispered to him as she tugged the fabric taught around the wound and began to tie it tightly. Ryder cringed a bit when May finished tying the first shoulder. She looked down at his face, her eyes full of tears and worry.

He forced himself into a smile, and said, "It's alright. Thank you, May." She nodded and began to tie the other half of her bandana around her friend's shoulder. May sat back and stood up. Her wet hair clung to the sides of her face. Her wet clothes showed off her figure even more than usually. Ryder's skullcap, jacket and black tee where in a muddy pile, having been hastily discarded by May with his weapons. The sight of May soaking wet and the thought of himself half-exposed brought a smile, and then a chuckle to his face. Soon, he couldn't help it from boiling over into a full laughter. May began to snicker as well, and then exploded with laughter, falling down on her rear, laughing hysterically.

Swellow and even Pikachu, who is normally in sync with Ryder, were confused at what had just happened. The Pokémon stood dumbstruck as the trainers laughed so loudly that the native Pokémon began to fly away.

"Are you gonna be alright, Ryder," May asked him, wiping the tears that had formed from the laughter away from her eyes.

"I think so," Ryder attempted to sit up. He strained for a bit, but he ended sitting up. Pikachu gleefully leapt into Ryder's lap and began to coo affectionately. Swellow smiled as much as a bird could, and then looked to where Ryder's wounds were covered by May's bandana. He looked down and turned away from the others. Ryder turned to Swellow and gave him some encouraging words. "Don't be so down, Swellow. You only did what you had to do," the trainer told his Pokémon, smiling. "If you didn't do it, May and I could have died"

"Swellow Swe!" The Pokémon protested, feeling he should be penalized for his actions.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself," Ryder reached his hand over to the Flying-type. He clutched the bird by is underside and placed him gently into his lap. "I don't think any less of you because of this. You're still my friend." He continued talking, stroking his Pokémon's feathers. "I know you'd never hurt me on purpose. I love you, Swellow. You're a part of my family, just like my sister or brother or Spidey's adopted mother, my friends, and Pikachu and everyone else." These reassuring words, combined with the stroking he was receiving, managed to calm Swellow's nerves. Ryder slowly reached for the Pokéball that belonged to Swellow, picked it up, expanded it to its maximum size, and pointed it at Swellow. "I think it's time for you to take a rest, Swellow." Ryder said. A beam of red light shot from the ball to Swellow, reverting him into pure energy. Swellow returned to his Pokéball and Ryder sighed, looking at the lake, with Pikachu sitting at his feet.

May, however, was staring at Ryder, consumed with the scene she had just witnessed. Ryder had leaned over to pick up his distraught Pokémon, even though his shoulders were in so much pain. He calmed him down by reassuring Swellow that he hadn't done anything wrong. He gently stroked Swellow, his calming touch easing the swallow Pokémon's distress. _And to top it all off_, May thought, _he told Swellow that he loved him. Even easier than he could tell me._

Shaking the thoughts from her head momentarily, May spoke up to break the silence. "Hey, Ryder, are you gonna be able to walk?" she asked him. "In could try to carry you if you need me to"

Ryder blushed with embarrassment. "I uh… think I can do it on my own…" he stated. He struggled with his arms, but was unable to stand up. "I think I might need some help up first," he chuckled.

May walked around to his backside and sat down. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him in tightly. "N-now, just use your legs to stand up, alright? I'll help pull you up…" she said, slightly blushing. She was glad Ryder hadn't been able to see. Ryder pulled in his legs and began efforts to stand. May spread her legs apart so that they were alongside Ryder's legs. She bent her knees, and then began to pull herself and Ryder upright. May's arms squeezed Ryder tightly, causing him to lose his breath. When May had finished the process of getting him to his feet, she let him go, and Ryder breathed deeply for a moment. May thought for a moment,_ Great, he's gonna get on me for squeezing him so tight._

"Thanks, May," Ryder said after catching his breath. This response caught May by surprise. Normally when Ryder's personal space was invaded, he got extremely defensive, like with Madam White in Amity Parks in Danny's Phantom universe when she try to grabbed him but he knows a couple of CQC defense moves and a bit of Spidey's hand to hand combat moves, broke her arm with a wrist snap and spinning heel kick to the head. "Could you carry my pack and my weapons, May? I don't think my shoulders are up to it." May saw Ryder smiling, but still weakened. She gave him a smile back, and turned and picked up his pack as she picks up the belt has the pistols and sword, straps on her shoulders with the rifle and sniper rifle and shotgun and chain whip which were surprising light.

While she was leaning down to pick it up, Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder. "Oh, Pikachu!" May laughed, "Shouldn't you be hanging around Ryder!"

"You know as well as I do that if Pikachu was on my shoulder, it would hurt," Ryder told May in a slightly teasing way. May nodded and welcomed Pikachu onto her shoulder. May put on Ryder's pack, with the bottom of it sitting atop her own, wet pack with the belt on her waist and chain whip inside the backpack and the weapons on her back. That was when May realized that she was still wet from her fall into the lake. She decided that it would be best not to worry about that right now, and it would be better to get a move on, to see if they could find a way back to their friends at the Pokémon Center.

"But how are we gonna find our way back?" May thought out loud. Nether of them had anyway to contact Brock, Max, the Saint Shields or the Pokémon Center.

"I think we should start moving," Ryder advised her as he pick up his glasses and places them on his eyes and placed the skullcap on his hand and heat it up with his powers to dry it quickly and retied the bandana on his head, "We don't know how long it'll take for anyone to find us. We also need to make sure we don't disturb the wild Pokémon too much and that we can make sure we don't get caught by Team Rocket"

May agreed, placing Ryder's wet shirt, gloves, and leather jacket in the pack. She carried Ryder's belongings away from the lake as two some plus Pikachu began walking through the forest. After maintaining small talk with Ryder for a while, May's mind wandered back to Ryder's compassion for Swellow. She remembered when she saw him sleeping next to Pikachu after he had fallen ill shortly after she met him, way back in Hoenn. _Ryder would always love his Pokémon more than any girl he met_, she thought. _But that's like him. He sees his Pokémon as part of his family. Some he treats like his brothers, like Pikachu. Others_, May found herself thinking, _he treats like his children. Sure, he disciplines them, but he loves them more than anything. More than me, anyway._ She turned her thoughts away from that and remembered how he had taken Swellow into his strong arms. He was so gentle with Swellow. So kind. So loving. Ryder would always be awkward while interacting with other people, but he could always express himself perfectly to his Pokémon or his team as his family. May realized this, and now knew where Ryder's loving side had been all this time. He's not confidant around girls, she thought, and that's why he doesn't really understand love. May caught herself. _Really doesn't understand 'romance.'_ she corrected herself._ He easily knows what love is. Anyway, that's why he stuttered when he admitted to me how he felt. He was afraid that I would reject him, but because of his fear that I was in love with Drew, he thought that he would have to do something. That is so 'Ryder' of him. It's just like when he battles_, she thought._ Ryder does some pretty unpredictable things when backed up to a wall._

7. Campout

"Hey, May," Ryder called to her. She snapped out of her thoughts and saw that she and Ryder stood in a small clearing in the middle of the forest. The sky had turned orange as the sun set behind the trees. "I think this would be a good time to start setting up camp. We need to make sure we don't over do it." May looked over to Ryder. He still hadn't put on a shirt, but the bandana had seemed to be dry, having been rung out and warmed by Ryder's body heat and the Rider powers. She herself, on the other hand, was still wearing her wet clothes. Ryder sat against a tree and turned to May. "We probably need to get a fire going, so we can cook come food," he smiled.

"Umm... What food?" May asked him.

"Didn't you bring anything?" he asked.

"I didn't think I was gonna get kidnapped by Team Rocket, so I didn't plan for an extended trip," May shouted, annoyed at his question. Ryder looked at her, surprised. She realized what had happened and looked at her feet. "I'm sorry, Ryder, I didn't mean to"

"It's alright," Ryder comforted her, "today's been a rough day. We both need a good nights sleep." Ryder turned to Pikachu. "Hey, little buddy, could you get into my stuff and get out the food that Eva packed for us?" Pikachu hopped off of May's shoulder to the spot on the ground and where May had put down Ryder's pack along with his weapons. He nimbly unzipped the smaller and pulled out a small, sealed package of nacho cheese potato chips. Ryder laughed when he brought it out, "I was goanna snack on that after I woke up while I waited for the rest of you guys. Before the Drew and Team Rocket thing happened"

May turned to her pack and rummaged through it. _My Pokéblock case, my ribbon case, my… stuff_, she quickly hid it. But with no food in sight, she whimpered.

"Hey May, you want some?" Ryder asked her. May turned to him. He had opened the bag and taken a few chips for himself. He held it out in his hand, offering her his food. She slowly took it from his hand and took a solitary chip from the bag. She nibbled on it slowly, turning to look at Pikachu, who had opened his can of Pokémon food and was eating happily. May's stomach let out an audible growl. "You can eat more if you want," Ryder told her, smiling. Grateful, she took a few more chips out of the bag and ate them. "Do you want anymore?" she asked him. He shook his head, saying, "You're not as used to traveling without food as I am. You'll need that to keep your strength up." He then asked Pikachu to pass him his canteen, and the Pokémon obliged. Ryder drank the water within, as May got out her own and took a drink.

It was getting dark, so May went searching for some fire wood. Pikachu stayed with then injured Ryder, who hummed a quiet song to himself that he and Spidey sang back in Pigeon Forge, Tennessee at the Dixie Stampede after Ryder show it to him. Or, at least he thought he was quiet. Ryder was humming quite loudly with the song 'Drink to That All Night' by Jerrod Niemen. May enjoyed the music as she walked around the camp site, gathering wood. When she thought she had gathered enough, she began walking back to set up a camp fire like she had seen Brock do so many times before. _Brock_, she thought. She was worried about her friend and her brother and the Saint Shields. They were probably at the Pokémon Center, worried about her and Ryder, just as she and Ryder worried about them. She picked up one more stick and headed back into the camp site. Ryder calmly stroked Pikachu's yellow fur. Having neither the rocks nor the expertise, May resorted to Combusken to light the fire. After recalling her starter, she sat across from Ryder and began talking to him about various things. Like more of his adventures before he met her. About the things he did when he was in Kanto the first time. His adventures in the Orange islands. His Johto journey all of them with Ash and one with Spidey and Altair. Anything to take her mind off of her current situation.

In the middle of a story about an old pilot and his Noctowl, Ryder asked May, "Do I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"What?" May was surprised. "What do you mean?"

"W-well…" Ryder blushed, "you know how I feel..."

"About?" May asked.

"A-ab-about you…" Ryder stuttered off.

"Oh." May blushed. She had all but forgotten what had happened between them one day ago. "It's surprising, I guess," she started. Only now she didn't have anywhere to take it. "I mean, I didn't expect you to pour it out like that. In a way, though, I'm glad. If you didn't say anything, I may have taken Drew's offer"

"Drew's offer?" Ryder was curious. Pikachu's ears perked up.

"Well," May blushed heavier. "Drew asked me if I would travel with him instead of you"

Ryder swallowed loud enough for May to hear. "A-and what did you tell him"

"He didn't give me a chance to answer," May continued. She added, "Then you and Pikachu popped up and you spilled the beans to me. Then I got all sorts of confused"

Ryder let out a sigh of relief. "Have you decided if you want to go with him yet?" Ryder asked her.

May looked into the fire for a moment. "No. That is, I haven't decided yet. I guess I like Drew, but I also like…" May had trapped herself in a sentence. She quickly dug her way out. "… traveling with you guys. I mean, if it wasn't for you, Ryder, I probably wouldn't even be a Pokémon Coordinator."

"What do you mean?' Ryder asked her. "Didn't the Rustboro contest convince you to be a coordinator?"

"Yeah, but to be honest," May began to tell him a secret she had kept from him and Brock; "I didn't really even like Pokémon at first. With my dad being a Gym Trainer, they had always seemed to be taking up his time. And when he became Petalburg Gym Leader, I almost never saw him. I just went to Professor Birch's that day to get a Pokémon so that Dad would be happy with me." She looked at the stars and sighed. "But what I really wanted to do was travel the world. I wanted to go to places I'd never been, and see all sorts of sights. My Pokémon would just be along for the ride." She turned her head to Ryder. "But, then I met you. I remember when you were looking for Pikachu near Littleroot Town." Both of them looked to Pikachu, who had long by then curled up near the fire, and began to sleep. "You were so worried about him. I remembered watching you stay up all night with him, to make sure he got better. I saw…" her mouth got dry, so she swallowed some saliva and continued, "… how you loved. And it rubbed off on me. I wanted to be someone who could love like you could." She smiled at Ryder, "I wanted Torchic and me to be as close as you and Pikachu." She got depressed and looked away. "But I kept messing up. I couldn't tell Torchic what to do, and she was always getting into trouble." She looked at Ryder again, "But you believed in me. You were always there, like a safety net. Always ready to give advice when I needed it. Always ready to save me when I needed it. Always looking out for me." She realized she was babbling. "Oh, I just don't know when to be quiet, do I," She laughed.

Ryder laughed, too. "Well, I'm glad I could be such a good influence on you, May. Now I know how Brock and June or Ash or Misty felt when they saw me become a good trainer." His gaze narrowed, "But you still haven't answered the original question.

"Hmm?" May questioned him.

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" Ryder reminded her.

Oh, she thought. That question. "No. Not at all," she told him. "I know you, Ryder, and I know you'd never do anything to the people you love. But like I said, I haven't been able to give it much thought." She looked into the fire. "I was hoping to see one of you look really bad in the battle earlier today," she admitted to him. "But both of you had my best interest in mind. So I guess I know now that I have to face this question on my own"

A sharp wind blew through the campsite, threatening the fire. May once again was reminded that she was wearing wet clothes. She shuddered loudly. "Hey May," Ryder asked her, "Do you wanna change into some of my dry clothes"

May blushed. "What? Your clothes"

"It's goanna get cold, and you could get sick if you spend the night in wet clothes like that. I have some dry clothes in my pack. I know I need a dry shirt and jacket," Ryder explained. "And don't you wear just a big, yellow shirt when you sleep, anyway?"

"B-but, it's your clothes!" May exclaimed, "It wouldn't be right"

"Whoa, chili down, May," Ryder smiled, "It's not like you have to live in 'em. And besides we could let your clothes dry overnight, so you could change back before we got moving again." May let out a muffled growl. "And it was just an offer, anyway," Ryder completed his train of thought.

With the choices of being cold, or being warm, May chose to be warm. "Okay, but you better not look when I change!" She warned him, half jokingly.

"I won't," Ryder laughed as he took off his sunglasses and places them on the ground, "I'll be busy trying to get a shirt on, and a dry jacket."

May opened his pack and pulled out two shirts, and a black leather spiked on the shoulders long sleeved to the forearm jacket and his gloves. She tossed one shirt and the jacket and gloves in the direction of Ryder, and proceeded into the forest until she was sure he couldn't see her. It was for principle only, though. She knew Ryder wasn't like that. He wouldn't try to look at her naked. A teenage boy he was, but he respected his friends, and wouldn't sneak up on her while she was changing. She heard a loud, boyish growl from the campsite. Ryder was apparently having trouble changing as well. She undressed down to her underwear, placing her wet clothes in a pile. May knew that all of her other underwear was wet, so she had to keep the pair she had on. She did, however, remove her bra. She placed it on the pile neatly. She was expecting to feel vulnerable, but instead, she felt normal. The only other human around for miles was Ryder, and he would never sink low as to see her naked. She put on the shirt she had borrowed form Ryder. It looked the same as his other shirts. Plain black short sleeved. Except the midsection was where her chest was. May sighed, hoping not to draw attention to herself from Ryder, seeing as she wasn't wearing a bra anymore, anyway. The shirt was large on her, as the boy had predicted, and it covered her underwear completely. She grabbed her clothes and walked in her shoes without socks back to the camp site.

Ryder was more mobile than she had given him credit for. In the time she had taken to change, Ryder had set up a clothes line, hung his wet clothes on it, and set up his sleeping bag back where May was sitting before. Ryder had moved back to the tree he was leaning against all that time and was waiting for her to return. He was wearing his black shirt along with his jacket and gloves and his skin tight, black leather pants. His weapons shined with clean of shine, his bike regrow to full size from Ryder's pocket and was leaning against the tree. "Here," he said to her, "to complete the illusion." He tossed an red and black cap at her. She caught it in her hands and looked at him. Seeing the insistence in his eyes, she put it on.

Even May couldn't pass this opportunity up. "Go, Sceptile!" she ordered. "Use Bullet Seed!" May and Ryder let out a laugh. May turned to the clothes line and set her clothes along it. She was worried that Ryder might say something when he saw her pin up her bra, but no words exited his mouth.

"Well, it's getting late," Ryder said to her, "We'd better get to sleep. We don't know how long it's goanna take for us to find everyone else.

"Where are you goanna sleep?" May asked him, obviously curious about the sleeping bag.

"Right here," he answered dumbly, indicating the area he was sitting in as he took off his skullcap with his medium long hair which hasn't has a haircut in a few months ago as it went to his back of his skull to the chin.

"Then why is your sleeping bag over here?" she asked him.

"It's for you to use, since yours is wet," he answered.

"Nu-uh," she shook her finger at him, "I'm not goanna let you play the hero all the time, Ryder!" She picked up the bag and unzipped it. It unzipped until it was blanket-like in form. She walked over to Pikachu and picked him up. The drowsy Pokémon was as confused as Ryder was. May stepped in front of him, dropped Pikachu into his lap, and sat down next to him. May then tossed the blanket over Ryder and herself, covering the three of them.

Ryder pulled the blanket off of his head. "What are you doing?"

"We're sharing this, so neither of us gets cold," May snorted at him.

"Okay…" Ryder yawned. Normally he would argue back, but it was too late. "Goodnight, May." He pulled a yellow mass of fur out from under the cover. "Goodnight, Pikachu." He hugged his buddy, then placed him on his lap, and leaned on the tree and quickly fell asleep. Pikachu followed suit, yawing loudly, then curling back up and going to sleep.

May looked at Ryder's face._ He looks so peaceful_, she thought, _I kinda like his hair._ She startled herself with that. She gently ran her fingers though his hair, messing it up further. She found herself liking the look of his hair. _It looks so wild_, she thought, _but the boy under it is nothing like that. He's kind, caring, and loyal to a fault, protective, brave, and wise._ "I love you, Ryder…" she heard herself whisper. She was worried that he had heard her, but this fear was destroyed when he began to snore. _Typical Ryder_, she thought. She stretched her arms, and placed one along his chest. She placed her head along his shoulder and quickly fell asleep.

8. Campaign

"_Are you goanna be alright, May?" Ryder asked her, loosely running his fingers through her brown hair._

"_Uh-huh," May snuggled her head against Ryder's lap. She was content to lie there, having him stroke her._

"_You're goanna have to get up eventually," he reminded her._

"_I don't wanna," she said childishly._

"_All right," Ryder gave in, "You don't have to."_

"_Thanks," she turned her head around to look up at him. Ryder lowered his face to hers and puckered his lips. May closed her eyes, waiting for him._

May opened her eyes. It was midmorning. She sat up and tried to make sense of what was going on. She looked down and found that she was wearing Ryder's shirt. The events of the previous night slowly crept back into her memory. As well as the events of the previous day. "Max," she whispered to herself. Her brother still didn't know where she was. She began to look around the camp site. The fire had long since gone out. It wasn't even smoldering anymore. Ryder, his backpack, his weapons, bike, and Pikachu had disappeared. Across from where the fire would have been, a large, reptilian Pokémon stared back at her. His yellow eyes closely watched her as he moved the twig about his mouth. Ryder had left Sceptile to guard her while she slept. She was slightly intimidated by Ryder's fully evolved Pokémon, but she was glad someone was watching her. _Ryder must have gone in search of food or water of something_, May thought. She decided that this was as good a time as any to get dressed in her regular clothes. She ordered Sceptile to turn around as she got dressed, and the Forest Pokémon reluctantly agreed. She quickly dressed herself, but when it came time to put on her bandana, she remembered tearing it in half to bandage Ryder's wounds. She sighed, but a something black along with a red and black caught her eye near the sleeping bag-turned-blanket. Ryder had left his hat and skullcap there. May figured that she had worn it last night, so she just placed it on her head. _I'll give it back when I find him_, she thought. She picked his skullcap.

"You can turn around again," she told Sceptile. The Grass-Type turned back to face the campsite. "Do you know which way Ryder went?" She asked him.

"Scep tile," he pointed in the direction behind her. The trees were dense, but the sunlight filtered through the branches.

But still, May didn't feel comfortable walking out that way on her own. "Hey, Sceptile, come with me and let's go find Ryder," she ordered him.

"Tile!" The Pokemon refused. He was content to stay here.

"Are you saying that you'd let me wander into the forest and get hurt?" May asked him.

But Sceptile caught her bluff. "Scep tile, Sceptile tile sceptile."

May glowered at Sceptile _Thinks he's got it all together, does he?_ she thought at him. _Well, I guess I'm goanna have to test his reaction._ "Alright, I guess I'll go look for Ryder on my own," she taunted Sceptile. "I'm sure Combusken can protect me…" She shouted back to him as she walked into the trees.

Sceptile knew he had no choice. He stood up and began to follow May. He caught up to her, and cursed her under his breath. May smiled devilishly, having played Sceptile like a well-tuned violin. They walked through the woods, not seeing very many wild Pokémon. May attributed that to the intimidating appearance of Sceptile. She began to hear a familiar voice up ahead. She heard laughing cheers, and the voice of Pikachu.

"Alright! Crabhammer the next one, Corphish!" Ryder told his Water-Type. The crustacean Pokémon slammed his glowing claw into the next tree. A handful of large, round berries fell from the branches. Each of them had green and peach colored stripes. May looked to see Ryder, with Pikachu on his head, looking very healthy. Ryder had put on his gloves, jacket and black sunglasses, but obviously wasn't wearing his hat or skullcap. Pikachu scampered over to one of the berries and picked it up. Corphish, the small red Water-Type, having felt he had done enough, smashed one of the berries open and began to eat the sweet inner portion. His motor bike was leaning against the tree beside him.

"Don't tell me you we're gonna eat without me?" May asked Ryder. He turned his head to see the girl wearing his hat, holding his skullcap, but her clothes. Sceptile stepped out of the woods behind her.

"Hey, May!" Ryder waved to her, "I see you've woken up." He turned to Sceptile. "Thanks for watchin' over her, Sceptile," He said, leaning down. He picked up one of the large berries and tossed it to Sceptile. The large Pokémon caught the berry and began to eat it.

"In think the rest of our Pokémon need to eat, too," May told Ryder. The young trainer agreed, and they both reached at their belts and lobbed several Pokéballs into the air.

From Ryder's Pokéballs came the small, purple Aipom, the nimble bird Pokémon Swellow, and a large, gray Pokémon. He had a set of tusks on each side of his mouth. His long black nose stretched down and he began to sniff around. Large ears sat atop his rather short body. The tire-like pattern on his nose continued along his back, ending on his rear. Bracer-like growths surround each of his short legs. This Pokémon runs passed Aipom and begins eating quickly.

"No, Donphan, wait for the others!" Ryder scolded his Ground-Type Pokémon. Donphan stopped and sighed.

From May's Pokéballs came the chicken-like Combusken, the gluttonous Munchlax, and two more Pokémon. The first was a small turtle. He stood on his hind legs, balancing with his rounded tail. Other than his shell, which was brown on top and yellow on the bottom, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon was a light shade of blue. Next to him appeared a small, almost canine Pokémon. She was covered in brown fur, from the tips of her long ears to the bottoms of her small, feet. All except for a large, fluffy portion of fur around her neck. She had a fox-like tail that ended in the same pale white color that the fluff was. Her dark eyes lit up as the she and the turtle Pokémon ran towards some fruit. A nimble Munchlax, however had other plans and began scooping up the fruit in his arms. May quickly brandished her Pokéblock case and tossed a Pokéblock into Munchlax's gaping mouth. The Big Eater swallowed the block and became bloated very quickly, dropping the berries back onto the ground.

"Ewe!" the small canine Pokémon giggled as she took a bite out of the berry.

"Squirtle, Squir!" the small Water-Type agreed.

"Now, you two eat up, alright?" May had walked over to them and rubbed the back of her heads. Eevee smiled and cooed under her touch and Squirtle just laughed. May eyed the berry, and opened up her pack. Many of the items within were ruined. She pulled out a booklet, its cover claiming "Extensive Berry Encyclopedia." The pages were hard and had began to stick together, but nether the less she flipped to a page in the back of the book. She walked over to Ryder and pointed at the picture in the book for him. "It says these are "Watmel Berries." They have a sweet taste to them."

Ryder picked up one of the large berries and broke it open on his knee. He placed the opened rind near his mouth and took a bite. "Damn," he blinked, "that is pretty sweet." He handed the other half to May, who took it from his hand and took a bite.

"Yummy!" she exclaimed. She and Ryder turned to the Pokémon. They had begun eating their fill of the Watmel berries, with the smaller Pokémon filling up before their larger counterparts. Ryder walked over to ask Aipom if she was feeling better from the battle with Drew. Even though the Long Tail Pokémon bounced on her tail with a wide grin on her face, May felt a tang of guilt. May looked down at her shoes and rubbed them in the dirt.

Ryder noticed and walked over to her. "Is something the matter, May?" he asked her, trying to look into her eyes.

"I still feel bad for having Aipom get hurt in that battle I got you and Drew to have," she admitted, not taking her gaze off her feet.

Ryder patted her shoulder and said nothing. He turned back to the Pokémon and watched them eat. He took the half of the berry he had split earlier and continued to eat from it. May sat down and leaned her head against his leg, also eating from the split berry. "Ryder…" May started, "I wanted to apologize…"

"For?" Ryder asked as if he didn't know what she as going to say.

"For getting you and Drew to fight over me. It was wrong for me to play with your emotions like that," May admitted.

"I forgive you, May," Ryder rubbed his hat over May's head and took back his skullcap as he places it on his head and ties it on there. She looked up to see him smiling at her. She cracked a wry smile at him and smashed her half of the Watmel Berry into his face.

Ryder wiped the pulp from his face and looked at May. "What the friggin was that for?" he asked her, his voice slightly irritated.

May had lept up and had taken some steps back. "Betcha can't get me!" She laughed at him. Ryder wound up his throwing arm and tossed his half at May. She sidestepped the fruit, which fell harmlessly against the ground. She placed her hand on her mouth and looked at Ryder. "Did the great Ryder miss? A girl?" she mocked him, trying to hide the laughter in her voice. Her mockery was cut off when Ryder landed half of another berry into her chest with Sniper like dead center. May clutched her chest and kneeled down, having a sensitive body part struck and wind knocked out of her.

Ryder, shocked, ran over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Ryder, this means war!" May shouted, taking the other half of the berry from Ryder's hand and slamming it into his face.

The young trainers ran apart to find more berries. They each split them apart (May with more difficulty than Ryder), and began to throw them at each other. When Ryder had leaned over, May took the opportunity to hit him square in the end. The boy jumped, and turned to the laughing May. He tossed one at her leg, and caused her to fall. May threw another at Ryder, only to have Ryder's next assault catch it in the air, splating against each other. Ryder followed it up with another half. May ducked, having it take Ryder's hat off her head. They both picked up one last piece, and ran toward each other, holding it out in front of them, as if it were some kind of fruit joust. Ryder's longer arms won out, and the fruit crashed into May's face. May's splatted on Ryder's chest. Ryder pulled his hand and the emptied rind away from May's face, only to have May tackle him to the ground. Ryder managed to force them into a roll, with May now having her back on the ground. May, however, was able to use the momentum made by Ryder to continue rolling, placing them back with May on top. May placed her hand on Ryder's forearms, pinning him to the ground, preventing any further escape attempts. The boy was at her mercy. Her legs straddled his stomach, and a fearful look overcame Ryder's eyes. A smirk appeared across May's face. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Both of them were sticky from the berry juice. Dirt had stuck to both of their faces. May felt her heartbeat quicken. She flipped herself off of Ryder and laid on the ground next to him instead.

"So who won?" Ryder asked her after a moment.

"I think it was a draw," May answered.

Using Squritle's Water Gun as a make-shift fountain, Ryder and May washed their faces, arms and legs. May collected some of the Watmel berries and placed them in Ryder's pack; her own could only hold one. After their Pokémon ate their fill of the berries, Ryder and May sent them back into their Pokéballs (except Pikachu, of course), and walked through the woods back to the campsite with Ryder pulling his motorcycle along side themselves. The only things remaining to be collected where the clothesline, Ryder's sleeping bag, and the shirt May wore yesterday. Having forgotten about them, May realized that they wouldn't fit with the Watmel berries they had collected, but by taking the largest out of Ryder's pack, they managed to barely fit it all in.

"I guess we can snack on it while we ride..." Ryder mentioned to her, handing it to the girl while he put his pack back on along with his belt and chain whip and the shoulder holsters on his back.

"No!" May's arms cradled the berry protectively. She had actually had a chance to read her Berry Encyclopedia. "Watmel Berries are really rare! It's a miracle we found an entire grove of them! These can be used to make some very good Pokéblock!"

"Fine," Ryder resigned, "but you're carrying it."

"Fine," May flatly stated.

"Pika…" the Pokémon sighed.

Ryder got on his bike, "hop on." Ryder said as May hop behind and wrapped her legs on his midsection.

Ryder starts up his bike and rode slowly down the road, neither of them saying anything to each other. _Who does she think she is?_ Ryder pondered to himself. Pikachu had taken residence on May's head, because she still wore Ryder's hat. He found the hat more comfortable than Ryder's hair, and napped on May as they traveled in the forest. Ryder returned to his inner monologue. _Does she think because I like her, that she can walk all over me like that?_ he fumed silently to himself. _I mean, I was glad to help her yesterday, but does she think that she can just say 'Jump' and I'll go 'How high?'_ He looked over at May's content face, seeing her smile at the berry in her arms. His anger quickly dissolved, the happiness on May's face filling him with a gladness. _She doesn't think like that_, he told himself, _She was just keeping it like she originally planned._ Ryder's thoughts wandered to the food-fight earlier that morning. He had seen something in May that he hadn't noticed before. Inside the seemingly innocent young woman, a wild girl came to the surface. She smiled slyly and had a fight with him. She took it into her own hands and wrestled him to the ground. She pinned him there, under her body. The look of the wild girl was what he saw on her face. The look of a girl who knew what she wanted and knew what she had to do to get it. As quickly as she came, the wild girl was gone, and the sweet, kind, innocent May whom had captured Ryder's heart in the first place returned. He had never seen May act like that before. He wondered briefly what could have been the trigger for May to act like that. _But when June and I traveled together, I remember her going from sweetly hanging around to being sour and hitting me_, he sighed, _I guess I'll never understand girls_.

They came to the edge of the woods. They rode out and a dusty road stretched to the left and right of them as Ryder stopped his bike. To the right was a tall mountain, but to the left was a small, old signboard. He walked up to it and began to laugh in amusement. When May asked him what was up, he replied, "I know where we are, now!" May turned to the sign and read it.

EAST: CERULEAN CITY

WEST: MT. MOON

Upon closer inspection, in the lower right corner of the sign, there was a worn, almost indecipherable phrase written. She drew her face closer and was able to read it.

GARY WAS HERE! ASH IS A LOSER!

She gasped at what she read. Ryder saw her reaction. "That is actually quite a few years old," he remarked.

"Gary really did antagonize Ash, didn't he?" she asked him.

He nodded. "He was reminded of him by the way Drew treated you the first time."

May looked at the sign again and came to a realization. _If I were a boy, would my rivalry with Drew be the same as Ash's was with Gary? Does he only treat me nicely because I'm a girl?_ She felt herself become disgusted with Drew for a moment. She reached into her pack and pulled out a marker. She scribbled over Gary and Ash's names, and then rebolded the rest of the words in the original sentence. The reformatted phrase stated:

MAY WAS HERE! DREW IS A LOSER!

"What was that for?" Ryder asked her as he drives his bike toward Cerulean City.

"People like him have it coming." she replied, still sour over what she thought of Drew.

Ryder sighed as they rode into town and he guided his bike through it to the Pokemon Center.

9. Center

"This is Cerulean City, right?" May asked Ryder as they arrived in the Pokemon Center after Ryder parked his bike near a bike lock.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ryder answered her, not knowing where she was going with it.

"Isn't this where your friend June lives?" May asked him.

"Yeah, and what about that?" Ryder replied as they walked to the counter. "Hey, Nurse Joy!" Ryder said as he rung the bell on the desk.

"Hello, and welcome to our Pokemon Center," the ever familiar Pokemon Nurse stepped out and introduce herself. A large, pink round Pokemon stepped out behind Joy. She had a plain looking smile on her face. On top of her round, egg shaped body was a small nurse. She also wore a small apron.

"Chansey!" the Pokemon greeted the visiting trainers.

"Joy, do you have any male relatives that run a Pokemon Center in the wilderness?" Ryder asked her.

"Did you run into Joseph?" Joy got an annoyed look across her normally calm face.

"Uh, yeah," May interrupted, "Why is that?"

Joy sighed, "He's one of the very few boys born to our family this generation. He's a good doctor for the Pokémon, but he keeps that Skarmory around."

"That did seem a little off…" May mentioned.

"That Skarmory was his first Pokémon, and together they promised that they would be the greatest Pokémon Center running team in the world," Joy told them the short story. "The problem is that Skarmory isn't the gentlest of Pokémon, even though she means well."

Ryder wanted to get to the chase. "Well, we have some friends there, and we'd like to have the number for that center so we can call them."

"Oh," spat Joy, miffed that the people who she was talking to seemed to want to move on and leave her alone to be lonely again, "here's the number." She handed Ryder a piece of paper with the phone number hastily scribbled on it. Ryder and May left their Pokémon with the nurse (including Pikachu this time), and went to call their friends.

"Ryder! May! You're both okay!" were the first words out of Brock's mouth, having answered the phone. Hearing the shout, Max, Drew, Ozuma, Miriam, Joesph, Dunga, and Doctor Joseph ran over to the monitor to see if he was telling the truth.

"May!" Max leapt in Brock's face to see his sister. She smiled back at him and nodded through the monitor.

"Maybe we should all use different phones?" Brock suggested, moving Max back into the background.

May and Max went to separate phones on their respective sides of the phone and called each other. Brock and Ryder continued their conversation uninhibited. Ryder told Brock that they had fallen into the lake, but he had saved himself and May. He also noted May's quick response to his wounds for saving his life.

"That sounds bad, Ryder," Brock commented this far into the story, "Are you and Swellow alright?"

"Yeah," Ryder smiled to his friend, "like I told you, May ripped her bandana off and used it to bind my wounds. I calmed Swellow down, he's alright." Ryder continued his story, talking about how May and himself camped out, found food the next morning, and found the trail to Cerulean City. He, of course, left out details like May borrowing his shirt and the food-fight they had. He did mention the Watmel berries and the story of the sign.

"I remember that sign," Brock laughed, "That was a long time ago. I'm surprised it didn't get replaced before now."

"I'm kinda glad it wasn't," said Ryder, "it's kinda like an artifact from my early days. I still thought it was pretty funny when May wrote over it, though."

"Yeah," Brock agreed, "And see if you can't get May to spare some of those Watmel berries. I think I can make a great batch of Pokémon food with at least one of those."

"Alright, I will," Ryder agreed.

"Oh, did you have any plans of seeing June while you were in town?" Brock asked him.

"I did. I have some stuff I gotten talk to her about," he told Brock. The former Gym Leader nodded, wished Ryder good luck, and told him that he, Max, Saint Shields, and possibly Drew would be rejoining them soon. Ryder nodded, thanked his friend, and hung up the phone.

Meanwhile, May and Max held their conversation. May told her brother about the night they first arrived at Dr. Joseph's Center. She mentioned Pikachu, Drew (who was standing in the background behind Max, but well within earshot), and Ryder. She told him about her talk with Brock, and the subsequent failed plan they had developed.

"Man, I can't believe Ryder would ever say something like that to a girl!" Max was blown away. "I mean, Ryder is really cool and tough! He's like my second hero! And he says he likes you! And you're just my dumb ol' girly sister." May got an annoyed look on her face and continued to tell the story. Like Ryder, she left out the part about Ryder's shirt, but she mentioned the food fight, although not in much detail. The thought of Ryder and his sister throwing things at each other brought a smile to Max's face, like May thought it would. He asked her if she saw any Pokémon in the forest, to which May replied no, but she didn't find that out of the ordinary. She continued the story, skipping over the part about the sign, fearing Drew's reaction to hearing what she had done.

She finished telling her story, and Max began to explain what had been going on at the center. Brock was worried about them, but he didn't phone their dad or Ryder's sister, feeling himself responsible. Drew was out almost constantly riding on Flygon, trying to see if he could find them. He couldn't find any trace of them from the lakeshore, so he continued to fly, but the thick trees prevented him from seeing anyone. "He was out for like eight hours at a time looking for you guys!" Max exclaimed, seemingly having gained a good deal of respect for Drew over to course of the two days without his sister. Having heard that remark in his favor, Drew drifted out of the background. Max continued telling the story. Dr. Joseph continued running the center as if nothing was wrong, occupied in his belief that his was the greatest Pokémon Center in the world. He was concerned, however, as Max noted seeing Skarmory following Drew.

"But May, have you picked one yet?" Max asked out of the blue.

"What?" May was shocked, "What do you mean?"

Max took a quick look around on his end to make sure no one was listening in. "I mean have you picked Ryder or Drew yet?"

"What's it matter to you?" May asked her kid brother.

"Well, part of me is thinking how cool it would be to hang out with just Ryder and Brock without having you around. You know, just the guys?" Max explained. May nodded, indicating for him to continue. "But another part of me is really gonna miss you if you leave, even if that means you making kissey faces at Ryder."

May knew that Max was going to be a large factor in her decision. Even when she fought with her brother, she really cared about him. "Well, to be honest," she told her sibling, "I haven't really decided yet. I'll come up with some kind of choice by the time you guys get here, alright?" She was hoping this answer would satisfy him without forcing her to choose.

He nodded and flipped out the PokéNav, indicating that Cerulean was three days travel from their current location, giving May three days to choose one of them. "We'll be leaving for Cerulean in the morning, so you can relax, tonight, alright sis?" Max informed his sister. She nodded to the information. Max began saying his goodbyes when May interrupted him.

"Hey Max, wait!" she began, "I wanted to talk to you for a little bit longer."

"About what?" Max asked his sister.

"Well, I feel like I haven't done a good job being an older sister these past two days," she told him with sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry I left you behind. I was worried about you, Max."

"I was worried about you, too, sis," Max responded, "but don't be so hard on yourself. You didn't know what could have happened with Team Rocket. Although I would have liked to be in on your plan."

"Sorry about that, too." May smiled at him.

"Is that all?" Max questioned her.

"No, there's one more thing. Regardless of whom I choose, I want you to know that you'll always be my little brother, and I'll always love you." May told him.

"Thanks, May," Max smiled, "I love you, too. See you in three days!" They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Ryder and May collected their recovered Pokémon from Joy, but before the nurse could ensnare them in another conversation, they quickly asked for their room. They mentioned that they would need the standard double bunk bed room, because they had two friends coming in a few days. While in their room, Ryder set down his backpack full of the Watmel berries they had collected. May left both of hers in the room, and after May took a moment to adjust the hat she was wearing in the mirror, she and Ryder wandered to the cafeteria. They ordered their food and sat down in one of the booths.

"So, what did you talk with Brock about?" May asked him, before taking some of her ramen in her chopsticks.

"I talked to him about what happened to us," Ryder stated. "He and Max were worried about us." He took a bite from his hamburger. He looked at it for a moment, and then began to wrestle the ketchup bottle out of Pikachu's hands.

"So was Drew, apparently," May hinted before slurping down more of her ramen. Ryder raised an eyebrow while he squirted some ketchup on his burger before handing the bottle back to an annoyed Pikachu. May explained what Max had explained to her.

"Anyway," Ryder continued, "I told him about what happened yesterday and today. I feel kinda bad because I didn't tell him the whole story."

"You left out the shirt thing, didn't you?" May smiled at him from across the table.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Ryder looked at her inquisitively.

"I didn't tell Max that either," she giggled.

"Great minds think alike, I guess," he chuckled as well. "I guess you didn't mention the food fight either, huh?"

"Actually, I did, but I left out the wrestling part," May smirked, "I don't think Max would be very happy if he knew I brought you to the ground." Her eyes looked deep into Ryder's. It was that look he remembered from earlier that day.

Ryder audibly gulped. "T-then," he continued, "He wanted me to ask you if you would save him some of the Watmel berries we collected. Said he wanted to make some new Pokémon food with it."

May's eyes returned to normal. "I don't see anything wrong with it." She slurped down more of her ramen.

"Oh, he also asked me if I was gonna visit June," Ryder recalled, "so I planned on going over to the Gym tomorrow. Would you like to come?"

"Sure," May said enthusiastically, "I'd love to see June again!"

"So what did you talk to Max about?" Ryder asked his companion.

"After telling me how worried everyone was, he asked me if I had made up my mind yet," She said, blushing.

"About what?" Ryder asked, clueless about what Max could have asked about.

"If I had chosen between the two of you yet…" May trailed of, looking into the bowl of ramen. There were only a few noodles left.

"Two of… you mean Drew and me, right?" Ryder asked her. She nodded. "What did you tell him?" Ryder asked, also wanting to hear her answer.

"I told him I hadn't decided yet. I also said that I'd have the answer by the time they arrive, three days from now." May explained to Ryder. "So I'm gonna have to think about it during that time."

Ryder nodded, finishing his burger. "Well, I've been thinking, too," he said. He looked her in the eyes and said, "I want you to be happy, May. I want you to do what you want. If you want to go with Drew, then I don't want you to have any regrets. If you leave, I promise I'll take care of Max for you."

"Ryder…" she whispered, "why would you do that?"

"Because I want to do what is for the best," Ryder told her, "Not just for you, but for everybody. Max'll miss his big sister, so I can act as his big brother for him if I need to."

"Ryder," her eyes teared up, "you're already a big brother to Max. He feels comfortable around you, and sometimes I feel like Max can relate to you better because you're a boy."

"But-" Ryder started.

"No, Ryder," she reached across the table and took him by the hand, "Don't talk like you're going to give up. That's not the Ryder I know. That's not the Ryder… that's my friend." She looked up at him, tears slowly sliding down her face. "Like I said, it's my decision. I'll take try to take everything I can into account." The tears came down in a steady flow now. "Don't say things to try to get me to go with Drew." She stood up, crying and shouted at Ryder's face. "I'll be the one to choose! You can't force me one way or the other!" She ran out of cafeteria, tears running down her face.

Everyone else who was eating at that time has turned to look at Ryder. He turned deep red. A group of girls came over to Ryder and asked what he did to 'his girlfriend.' They had a few other choice words for him, as well, calling him a womanizing pig and a sexist punk. They poured their soft drinks on him which made Ryder mad they notices by his glasses and he's the famous Ryder of the RBv2 team they said sorry very quickly and stormed out. Ryder quickly grabbed Pikachu and ran out of the room, hoping to avoid any further luck.

One person didn't pay attention to Ryder's spectacle. His purple eyes were squarely focused on the door May left through. He gripped his chopsticks and broke them, dropping an octopus dumpling back onto his plate.

"May…" he grumbled, "I'll get my revenge…"

10. Clothes

By the time Ryder had returned to his room, May had begun taking a shower. Ash decided not to press any issue, so he gathered a towel, a clean set of clothes, some soap and Pikachu, and they went to the communal bath in the center. He undressed and placed his clothes in one of the tiny lockers in the room. He and Pikachu went into the bath. He lowered himself into the warm water and sighed. Pikachu followed suit.

"Hey, Pikachu, what do you think was up with May?" he opened the conversation with his partner.

"Pika pika…" the Pokémon wondered.

"What do you think she meant by, 'don't say things to get me to go with Drew'?" He asked Pikachu.

The mouse Pokemon blew some bubbles in the water. "Pika, pi pikachu pikapika pika pi chuu kachu, Pikapi."

"You really think that?" Ryder asked him. Pikachu shrugged. "Well, it's something to think about."

Back in the room, May was crouched in the shower, crying. The water ran over her face and mixed with the tears. _It's like he wants me to go with Drew… I thought he said he loved me!_ Many thoughts ran through her head at the same time. It felt as though a large part of her conscious yelled to her, _Drew would never try to get rid of me like that!_ Another part chimed in, _Ryder is an idiot! He doesn't understand love!_ But from a small place, way in the back of her mind, a voice shot up. _Ryder showed me so much compassion over the last two days. He worried about me catching cold. He didn't complain when I slept with him last night. He didn't get offended when we wrestled in the Watmel berry grove._ She listened to this upstart voice. She nodded in agreement with it. The food fight in the grove came to her mind again. She knew that she shouldn't have straddled him like she did, but at the same time, she wanted to do it, and on impulse, did what she wanted to do. She stopped crying and sat up. She thought about Ryder. She wondered why he had given her the go ahead to pursue Drew if he loved her. And she remembered making the scene in the cafeteria. She felt bad about how she had acted. _I've gotta tell him 'I'm sorry' and then I can ask him what he meant, _she thought to herself while getting out of the shower. She put on the clothes she had been wearing, not having a set of clothes that didn't smell like pond water. The only exception was her hat. _Ryder's hat_, she corrected herself; she left it outside, having tossed the symbol of the boy across the room in frustration. She went out of the bathroom and picked up the hat. She hugged it for a moment, and placed it on Ryder's pack with his weapons on the dresser for the belt and rifles and shotgun with the chain whip on the dresser in the room. May turned back to one of the beds and sat on the bottom bunk, and waited for him to return.

Ryder had finished bathing a while ago. _Why did that guy look familiar?_ he kept thinking to himself. When he was getting out of the bath, he saw a man with long, purple hair getting in. Ryder felt that he should have recognized him. _I hope he didn't hear any of my conversation with Pikachu_, he worried. He dismissed it seconds later_. If I didn't recognize him, then he probably didn't recognise me. He probably just thought I was a weirdo hanging out with a Pokémon in the bath._ His train of thought was interrupted by the DING of the dryer that Pikachu was leaning on, trying to derive some heat from it. He took one of the laundry baskets available, and tossed all of the clothes in the basket. He peered inside the dryer to make sure he had gotten all of the clothes. Staring back at him, defying his authority, was a pair of May's panties, sitting in the back of the drying chamber. _I am not touching May's panties,_ he thought to himself. He turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu, get in there and pick…those up," he told his companion. The Pokémon nodded and began to climb in the dryer. He touched his hand to the hot metal, cried out, and leapt back. When Ryder tried to tell him to try again, Pikachu shook his head no, showing him his hand. He wasn't wounded, but it was hot, as Ryder felt when he put his head back inside the dryer but he's used to the heat with his Rider powers. He slowly reached out and touched May's undergarment in his hand. They felt cottony and smooth. He grabbed them, pulled them out, and closed the dryer. But he felt himself unable to put them down. He had never held a pair of women's underwear before. They felt odd in his hands. They were stretchy and soft. _I wonder what they smell like_, he thought. He slowly brought them to his nose and took a quick sniff, tossing them into the laundry basket afterwards. Unsurprisingly, they smelt like the laundry detergent he used on all of the clothes. He blushed with embarrassment, hoping no one had seen him do something so weird. Pikachu leapt on to Ryder's shoulder and felt his forehead. "I'm fine, Pikachu," Ryder laughed it off, "It was a weird thought that went through my head, and I decided to see what they smelt like. They smelt like the detergent, anyway." Pikachu shrugged, and Ryder picked up the clothes basket and carried it back to the room.

When he had entered, he saw May sitting on the bottom bunk of one of the beds. He placed the basket in front of her.

"You aren't serious, are you?" she looked at him, wondering where he got the audacity to make her fold both of their clothes by himself.

"I'll help you, don't worry," he smiled. He sat on the bed next to the basket, and began to take out his clothes and fold them, while May took out hers and did likewise. Pikachu sat on the top bunk of the opposite bed and curled up.

Continuing to fold clothes, May turned to Ryder. "I want to apologize for something again…" she said.

"The blow up in the cafeteria?" he asked.

"Yeah," she meekly responded.

"What was that about?" he asked her, placing one of his shirts on the bed to start a stack. "I said something and you got all upset. I didn't know what I did wrong."

"I over-reacted, and I didn't mean to cause such a big scene." she admitted. "I'm sorry. But, why did you tell me that?"

"Tell you what?" Ryder asked her. He had stopped folding clothes for a moment.

"You told me that you'd take care of Max if I choose Drew." She looked up at Ryder. His face was filled with concern with a dash of confusion. "I felt like, by you saying that, that you wanted me to go with Drew," May said as she looked down the pair of shorts in her hands.

Ryder reached his hand over the basket and held hers. "I didn't mean it like that," he calmly told her, "what I meant…" he took a moment to gather his thoughts, his hand still holding May's. "What I meant to say was that I wanted to watch out for you. You love Max probably more than you like either me or Drew, and I know his happiness was something you cared about." He knew he wasn't doing a very good job at trying to make her feel better, but he had to try anyway. "I want to protect you, and things that are important to you." He told her. "And I know that Max is really important to you. I'm just not good at expressing my thoughts to other people, I guess." He smiled and looked at her eyes. He saw tears in them, and his heart sank. "I guess I'm not as good at cheering people up as I thought," he sighed, releasing her hand.

May broke down into tears, and leapt into Ryder's arms, spilling the clothes basket on the ground and crying fitfully. She wrapped her arms around his body and held him tightly. Ryder, trying to understand what was going on, wrapped his arms around May, holding her tightly. He felt a hidden strength in himself. He laid his face down into her hair, smelling the shampoo she had used recently.

May cried fitfully in Ryder's chest. She felt safe with him holding her. Her crying began to slow down, but his strong arms remained there, tightly holding her, supporting her. She felt that she had no need to cry anymore. She calmed down and her breathing began to slow. She felt Ryder run his fingers through her hair. She smiled into his chest where he couldn't see. She wiped her tears on his jacket and shirt and looked up at him. Her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying she had done this evening.

"May," Ryder whispered to her, "why were you crying?"

"I don't know, Ryder," she smiled at him, "I miss Max, you got hurt recently, we've been fighting today, over that stupid berry, and ...and… and I guess all the stress caught up with me. I just needed a place to cry." She nuzzled her head against Ryder's chest. "Thanks for being that place."

"Anytime, May," he responded, running his fingers through her hair again, "anytime."

May sat up from him and laughed, "I guess we need to pick up all of those clothes and fold 'em, huh?" They both looked over to see Pikachu folding May's last blouse. He quietly turned and sat it in the stack the rest of her clothes were in. Ryder's stack sat next to hers.

"Pikachu!" May was startled. "Did you fold all of those?"

"Pika." He nodded.

"Did you see what just happened up here?" Ryder asked.

"Pika." He nodded again.

Ryder smiled. "C'mon, buddy." Pikachu enthusiastically leaped at Ryder and placed himself between Ryder and May, not forcing them apart, but becoming a part of their embrace. Ryder broke it off and headed for the door. When May asked him where he was going, he turned to her and smiled, saying "I'm just hitting the light." He flicked off the switch, the moon now the only light source in the room. He walked back over to May and Pikachu and took them both into his arms. "I guess we can all sleep together again, tonight," he whispered to them. May wrapped her arms around the boy and his Pokémon. And in that embrace, the three of them

– Ryder, May and Pikachu – drifted off to sleep.

11. Cerulean

May opened her eyes to see Ryder and Pikachu still sleeping. The sunlight dimly lit the room. She sat up on the covers, something none of them got under. She looked down at the neatly folded stack of her clothes. She slowly crawled off the bed and collected a full change of clothes. May tip-toed into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"_Ryder," May called to him. Ryder turned to see her dressed fully in his clothes. The baggy jacket and shirt hid her figure well, and the pants were much too skin tight for her to be walking in._

"_May, why are you wearing my clothes?"_ _he asked her. _

She turned his hat around her head. She began to walk towards him, stepping out of his pants. She was wearing the pair of cotton panties that Ryder had to fish out of the dryer the night before. As she walked, she swayed her hips seductively. "So Ryder," she asked him, honey in her voice, "you wanna see what they feel like?"

Ryder bolted awake, his heart pounding like a drum in his chest. His motion launched Pikachu off the bed onto the ground. The mouse Pokémon rolled across the ground. Pikachu was confused, being tossed across the room while enjoying his slumber. Ryder looked around. The light in the bathroom was on and glowing from under the door. Ryder slid off the bed and walked cautiously toward it. He timidly knocked on the door. "May?" he called to the other side. He heard the sound of the shower through the door.

"What is it, Ryder?" a cheery voice came from behind the door.

"Nothing," Ryder let out a sigh of relief. "I was just wondering where you were."

"Did you miss me already?" May laughed from the shower.

"Of course!" Ryder talked as loudly and sarcastically as he could. "My life revolves," he continued to lay it on, accenting 'revolves', "around you, Pokémon Battles, and Pikachu!" The both had a good laugh about that. By this time, Pikachu had come to his senses, and was angry with Ryder launching him. He stepped from around the bed and glowered at Ryder. "Hey Pikachu, good morning," Ryder greeted his Pokémon.

Sparks showered from his cheeks. "Pika pikapika, pika!" Pikachu shouted as he launched a Thundershock at Ryder. The trainer screamed as the shock coursed his body. The shock lasted only briefly, but it scorched the clothes he was wearing. Ryder's Ghost Rider form powered up as his clothes were unscorched. "Don't ever do that again Pikachu. Got it!" Ryder said with that Ghost Rider voice the room was light up with his fires on his head, he calmed down and the rider form goes down.

"Ryder!" May shouted from the bathroom. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he coughed, "But I'm gonna need the shower after you're done."

May opened the door and let Ryder in. He carried a change of clothes in. May noticed how he smelt like someone had burned him. She knew who had burned him. She walked out into the room and sat in front of a mirror. May turned to Pikachu asked him why he had attacked his friend. The Electric-Type mimed the scene were Ryder awoke, complete with the jerking motion he made when he awoke. He pointed to where he had landed on the hard ground. She stroked his fur for a moment, and then set him down. She told Pikachu he should apologize, and the Pokémon went and waited for Ryder to be done showering. May turned her attention back to the mirror. She took a hair brush out of her pack and began to brush the tangles out of her hair. She smiled at the good-spirited girl smiling back at her from the mirror. After she got her hair just perfect, she reached to Ryder's nearby pack and carefully placed his hat on her head. She winked at the mirror. _I can't believe how cute I am! _she giggled to herself. For some reason, today felt like it was going to be a good day. She couldn't quite put her finger on what made her feel so giddy. May didn't care what the reason was. She was determined to have a good day with Ryder today. As she made another cute pose in the mirror, Ryder walked in from the bathroom. "Hey, Ryder!" she grinned. "Are you feeling better?"

Pikachu leapt onto his shoulder and stepped around to face Ryder, "Pi pika, Pikapi."

"It's alright, Pikachu," Ryder smiled at him, "I'd be grouchy if I was woke up like that, too." He turned to May. "Yeah, I'm alright," he told her.

"I don't know what it is, but today just seems like my day!" May smiled. She stood up and held the tip of Ryder's hat. "C'mon, Pikachu!" May tried her best to imitate Ryder's voice. "Let's go to the Cerulean Gym and win a Gym Badge!"

"Pika!" The Pokémon cheered and leapt from Ryder to May's shoulder.

"Alright, let's visit June," Ryder agreed. They took their packs and Ryder gets on his weapons with them and walked quietly out of the center. Luckily for them, Joy was passed out in front her computer, and Chansey waved them goodbye quietly. They smiled back at the Normal-Type and left the center.

On their way, Ryder and May passed a strip. May saw the ice cream parlor and licked her lips. "C'mon, Ryder, let's get some ice cream!" she tugged on Ryder's arm.

"Not right now," Ryder pulled away, "we're going to the Gym. Besides, we haven't had breakfast yet!"

"Fine…" May almost let it drop, "but promise that we'll go get ice cream later!"

"Alright, we'll go get ice cream later," he promised. He looked over behind May, trying to see something.

"What's up, Ryder?" she asked him. She turned and looked at a small park in the middle of the city. A group of trees separated them from the inner field. She didn't see anything in the trees.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something," he said, blinking. "C'mon, let's go," he told her, turning from the trees. As they walked on, a man with long purple hair in a green outfit resembling a Pokémon sighed. His sharp purple eyes glanced over to make sure that the couple had continued walking before he followed them further. Ryder was mightly curious about that guy.

They arrived at a building that, to May, resembled a circus tent. There was a sign on the top of the building, featuring Dewgong with the words 'CERULEAN GYM' scrawled across it's underside. Ryder and May walked up to the door, which opened automatically. A pretty young girl in a tank top and short shorts sat at the reception desk, strumming it with her fingers. Her other hand was absent-mindedly curling her long, blonde hair. Her eyes shot up and her expression lit up upon eying Ryder. "Hey, Ryder," she said with the voice suiting a valley girl, "welcome to the Gym!" She glanced over to May, "And who's your pretty little friend?"

"I'm May. I'm from Petalburg City," she introduced herself.

"Like, my name's Daisy, and I'm Misty and June's oldest sister." She put a bright smile on her face and pointed to herself. "I'm still super-cute, though, aren't I?"

"Y-yeah…" May managed to get out, Daisy's friendliness making her feel uncomfortable.

"You all came to see, like, June, didn't you?" she asked them, her smile never leaving her face.

"That's right. Is she here?" Ryder asked her.

"She's at the pool. C'mon, I'll take you both to her," Daisy led the way. It wasn't a long walk, seeing as to how they went through one doorway before they were at the pool. Lots of Water-type Pokémon swam around the pool. Some star-shaped Pokémon, with their glowing cores, floated lazily in the pool, while others, such as the frog and the coral Pokémon held a swimming race to see which was the fastest. On the side of the pool crouched a girl, watching as a yellow duck Pokémon gratefully ate from his food bowl. She wore a yellow top with matching yellow shorts. She had her black hair in a pony tail to the side of her head.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu exclaimed, leaping from May and running to the girl. Her cerulean blue eyes looked in surprise as she turned to see Pikachu leap into her arms.

"Pikachu?" she laughed. "What are you doing here?" The calm Gym Leader looked up to see Ryder, May and Daisy walking over to her. "Oh, hello Ryder! Hi, May!" she smiled, running to them with Pikachu in her arms. "It's been a long time! How have you guys been?"

"We're great, June," Ryder told her.

June nodded and looked around. "You two are still traveling around with Brock and Max, right?" she shot a concerned look at Ryder. "Are they okay?"

"It's a long story," Ryder began. He was interrupted by his stomach growling. He put his hand behind his head in an embarrassed sort of way. "Maybe we could talk about it over breakfast?" he asked.

May and June smiled at the same time and both said, "Same, old typical Ryder." When they realized this they both giggled.

"Well, I just got done feeding everyone here, so let's go get something to eat!" June smiled at Ryder and May. She guided them to the back where a living area was. Daisy fixed some food for Ryder, June, and May while the two traveling trainers told their story. They told June about how Team Rocket kidnapped May and he and May's rival, Drew, had to rescue her. May found herself being interrupted by Ryder often, with him trying to move the story along and skipping any parts dealing with himself and May being close. About the events in the Pokémon Center the night before, Ryder only mentioned that they called their friends to let them know they we're all right. May getting upset, crying, being reassured by Ryder: all of it didn't even get a mention. By the time Ryder had said that they we're expecting their friends in three days, May had gotten slightly annoyed. She made a mental note to bring it up with Ryder later. Possibly over ice cream.

"Hey, May," Ryder said to her after he had finished the meal Daisy provided for him, "I need to talk to June in private. Could you go find something for you to do in the Gym while I talk to her?"

May swallowed her last bite of food and looked at him, slightly confused. "I uh, guess so. Why all the secrecy?"

"I just wanted to catch up on what she's been up to," he told her.

May wasn't falling for it, but before she could voice her concerns again, Daisy spoke up. "Oh, I just so remembered!" she squealed. "May, we just got some new berry blenders installed. Would you like to make some Pokéblock?"

May smiled, thinking about the berries that she and Ryder had collected. _They won't stay fresh forever_, a voice nagged her. She agreed with the voice. "I guess you two can have your private conversation. I'm gonna blend some berries!" Ryder handed her the berries as she stood. She carefully cradled them in her arms and followed Daisy down the hall.

May was led down the hall, and down a flight of stairs. She saw many Water Pokémon sleeping at the bottom of the pool, which could be seen from the basement. "Are all of those Pokémon June's?" she asked Daisy as she led her.

"Mostly, but a few belong to me, and our Dewgong belongs to the Gym as a whole," she explained, pointed out the sleeping Water-and-Ice type among the Goldeen and Seaking. A large blue serpent came up to the glass and growled at May. The young trainer was scared and dropped the berries on the ground. "That's Misty's Gyarados, her strongest Pokémon." She said matter-of-factly. May gulped, hoping she would never have to fight such a terrifying Pokémon as she gathered the berries back up.

Daisy led her to the end of the hall, and a room that contained several berry blenders. A few boxes of berries also sat in the room. Daisy told her that she could help herself to any berries she thought she needed. May opened her Berry encyclopedia. She flipped through it, and then looked into the boxes to see which berries they had lying around. Knowing that the sweetness of the Watmel berries would be best accented with some bitterness and a bit of dryness, she picked out some Magost berries and Cornn berries. She also added one Watmel berry and turned the machine on. The machine began to purr quietly, and after a few moments, some small, pink Pokéblock fell out.

"Now, who to test it on…" May though out loud. Munchlax would eat anything that was in front of it, so he was out. May decided that she would test them on Eevee, reaching for the Normal-type's Pokéball and releasing it. The canine Pokémon looked at her mistress expectantly, and May dropped one of the Watmel Pokéblocks into her Pokémon's mouth. Eevee chewed the candy with little difficulty, and she seemed to enjoy it. Proud that she had come up with a satisfactory product, she began to make more of these Pokéblocks. Each time the machine began to purr, she could only think of what Ryder and June could possibly be talking about. He had asked her explicitly to leave them, and he wouldn't give her an answer as to why. _Is Ryder still interested in June?_ she thought. It was more things to bring up with him over the promised ice cream. She licked her lips at the thought of it. She was planning on getting a brownie sundae. She had always liked the chocolate brownies her mom baked for her, and she also loved ice cream and hot fudge. Before she could further fanaticize about ice cream, she realized that she had blended all of her Watmel berries. She sighed, and placed the new blocks in her Pokéblock case and began to head out the door. She bumped into someone entering, falling on her end. She looked up to see a man glowering down at her. His long purple hair flowed out from under his green hat. His sharp purple eyes glared at her from above his nose, his face in a frown. He wore a purple shirt with his belly button exposed. His green jacket and pants resembled Cacturne, his favorite Pokémon.

"So, I see you're done in here," he laughed.

"Harley!" May shouted, coming to her feet. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I've just come to use the new berry blenders, since I'm in town," he explained. "Did you just get done blending berries?" he asked.

"Yup!" she stood proudly. "And my Pokémon like their taste!"

"That's not surprising," Harley placed his index finger to his chin. He extended it, pointing sharply at May, saying, "because your Pokémon are used to eating bland, tasteless Pokéblock!" He began to laugh at her, further infuriating her.

"Shut up, Harley! I've beaten you every time but once when we've battled!" she yelled. "My Pokéblock is much better than yours!"

"That doesn't prove yours is better," Harley pointed out, "it just proves that you're luckier than I am."

"Well, the reason your luck is rotten is because your attitude overflows into it, maybe!" she told him off. She knew he hated when she talked like that.

"You make me so mad!" Harley growled, biting his handkerchief.

May pushed herself out the door. "Well, make your Pokéblock, Harley. I'm gonna catch up with my friends," she told him as she walked back to the pool. June was playing with her Azurill around the water, but Ryder was no where to be seen.

"Hey June," May greeted the Gym Leader.

"Oh, hi May," the black haired Water trainer turned to her. She noticed the slight distress in May's eyes. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing important," she shrugged it off, "just some jerk."

"Okay," June acknowledged. Her attention had already returned to Azurill. "Oh, Ryder told me to tell you that he had to run some errands. He also said that he'll meet you at that ice cream parlor that the two of you saw on your way here."

May remembered the state of her personal items. "Yeah, I could probably use some shopping, too. She walked toward the exit, thanking June for her hospitality toward her, and left. From behind June, a pair of glowing purple eyes stared ominously.

12. Corruption

"Oh, are you the Gym Leader here?" Harley came out of the shadows and asked June.

"Why yes I am." She smiled at him, asking, "How can I help you?"

"Well, I was just walking by, but did I hear you sending that girl off to find the boy you were talking to earlier?" Harley asked her innocently.

"Yeah," June said unconcerned, "he asked me to tell her when she got back. Why?"

"I thought I heard a rumor that you had a crush on boy who was a wandering trainer with a Pikachu..." Harley smiled devilishly.

June blushed. She put her hands to her face, turning from Harley. "Well…" she started, smiling feverishly.

Perfect…

Harley thought, _I'll just make June jealous and turn her against May! I'll ruin her by making her friends her enemies! Harley's Perfect Revenge!_

"…I used to," June finished.

Harley's mouth dropped like a sack of bricks. _What? But… but my Perfect Revenge…_

"I'll tell you the story, but you've gotta promise to keep it under your hat, okay?" June winked at him. Harley nodded, hoping that during the story he could come up with a new way to attack May.

"It all started a long time ago…" June reminisced. "I got in a fight with my sisters along with Misty and told them that we would come back and become the Gym Leader. I was so young then, and I didn't know what I was getting in to." She told him about how she rode their bikes as far from Cerulean as they could go. She sat down near a river between Viridian and Pallet and began to fish. "'If I was going to become a Water Pokémon Master, then I've gotta catch more Pokémon,' I thought to myself," she recounted the story to Harley, "but I never thought that I would catch what I did that day." June told him how she fished up a young boy, cradling an injured Pikachu in his arms. He asked her where he could go to help his Pokémon, and she pointed him in the direction of the Pokémon Center in Viridian. He then stole her bike and rode off into the distance with it. "I'd later find that it was almost entirely destroyed by Pikachu's Thunderbolt," June recounted humorously. She would then journey to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City to confront the boy who took her bike. When she arrived, she found a distraught boy, waiting for any word that his new friend would be okay. While she did tell him off, June would later ally herself with the boy against a Team Rocket attack on the center. She told herself that she would journey with the boy until he repaid her for her bike. "Of course, that's what I told myself." She said to Harley, pouring him a cup of tea. She took a sip from her own cup and continued her story. "The more I followed him, though, the more I became his friend, and the less I actually wanted to get my bike back. I learned a lot about Pokémon with him, and actually caught most of my Pokémon while I was with him. I don't know when it happened, but at some point, I guess I started to feel different about him. I liked him in a different way. The way he would command in battle. The way he loved his Pokémon. I started to notice these things more and notice the annoying things he did less. I thought I would be able to mindlessly follow my crush forever."

"But then it happened. I got a call from my sisters shortly after Ryder had finished competing in the Johto League. They told me to come back to the Gym and watch it while they went on a trip. I initially refused, citing Ryder's debt to me of one bike as my reason. The Nurse Joy of the Viridian Center, however, had repaired my bike while I went on a journey with Ryder and his friends. I gave him my handkerchief to remember me by, hoping he would understand the significance of my gift and how I felt about him. When he left for Hoenn, I didn't hear from him as often. And while I was the Gym Leader, I know I've become a better trainer. I've gotten a lot closer to my dream here than I would have if I had kept hanging on Ryder's curtails. I guess I started to take the lessons Ryder had taught everyone he met during his journey to heart during this time. I knew that if I loved him, I wouldn't mind letting him go for a while. And if I didn't, then my crush would fade eventually."

"I talked with his mother; the two of us became close friends. She told me what she had heard from Ryder while he was in Hoenn. She told me that he had met a girl named May in Hoenn. At first, I was jealous. The thought of Ryder hanging around with some other girl made me mad. But as the time went on, I didn't think it was as big a deal. I met May one day when I visited Hoenn for the Togepi Festival. She seemed like a nice girl, and she and Ryder had nothing between each other besides friendship. He didn't make any advances towards me, nor did he ask for me to stay. I thought to myself, 'You know, he probably still doesn't understand that handkerchief I gave him.' It was after that that my crush began to fade. 'Ryder wasn't ready for love,' I thought. I wanted to get a boyfriend to myself, but I knew that if I kept hanging on Ryder, I wouldn't be happy. It was at that point I formally dissolved my crush on him. I decided to expand my options."

"So you're not in love with him," Harley said cheerily, but deep down he was feeling defeated. _I didn't need the history lesson, either!_ he mentally spat at June.

"No," June shook her head. "Both he and I matured while we were apart. His mother phoned me one day saying that he was returning home after the Hoenn League. I of course watched it on TV, but I was glad to know he was coming back. She invited me to meet him when he got home. I agreed and rode my bike. Part of me was eager to reignite those feelings I had so long ago. I took my new Azurill with me. I wanted him to see me in the best light possible. The moment of truth came and I heard him come in through the door. I walked in to see the look on his face. Instead of having these feelings of love come back to me, all I had was my friendship with him. After a surprise visit from Professor Birch and Max, May's little brother, we all had dinner. I decided to wait in Pallet before I went on home. I went outside to look at the starry sky. I was kind of down that I didn't have feelings for him anymore, but at the same time, I felt free. I knew now, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that I had gotten over my crush on him. As I was affirming this to myself, Ryder came up behind me."

"_Hey Ryder," Ryder walked up and sat down next to her, "can we talk?"_

"_Sure," she responded, "what's on your mind?"_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the handkerchief Ryder had given him. "I know what this means now," he told her, "and I can't accept it."

"_What do you mean?" Ryder asked him. She felt her cheeks flush._

"_I know you gave me this because you love me." he looked at the grass. "I'm sorry, but I can't return those feelings." He pushed the handkerchief into her hands. "Please take it back," he pleaded._

"_You know the funny part, Ryder?" she asked him. Without waiting for a response she continued, "I've already gotten over my crush on you. But I won't take it back." _

"_Why?" Ryder asked her._

"_Because now it's a symbol of our friendship," she explained. "I used to like you, Ryder. That's why I gave it to you. But it was just a childish crush. I've grown up a lot since we parted. Now, I want it to be a reminder to you. Of all the fun times we had together," she smiled. She closed his hand around the handkerchief and pushed his hand back to him. "You'll always be my first crush, Ryder. And we'll always be best friends, okay?"_

Ryder smiled, and nodded. "Thanks, Ryder. You are one of my very best friends."

"_Now…" Ryder got sly, "why did you want to give it back?"_

Ryder blushed and looked to the sky. "There's this girl I like…" he began.

Ryder smiled, "It's that May girl isn't it?"

Ryder looked to her in wonder. "How did you know?"

"_You're so predictable, Rydery!" She rubbed his hat against his head. "She's probably the only girl you've been around since I've been gone."_

Ryder blushed. "Can you give me some advice, Ryder?" he asked her. "I mean, you're great at that love stuff, and I'm not even really sure about any of it."

"_Okay," Ryder said, "what's the situation?"_

"_Well, she went home to the Petalburg Gym, so I don't know when I'll be able to see her again. There's also this new challenge here in Kanto called the Battle Frontier, which means I'll be traveling again. I'm gonna miss her, Ryder. How can I make sure we stay friends?"_

Ryder sat up and looked at the stars. "You'll have to call her often. And send her romantic letters; I can help with this part. But above anything is you can't let her get away. I regret not telling you how I felt back then, but now that you know, it doesn't seem like it would have kept my crush on you alive longer. You can't let the girl you love get away, Ryder."

"Of course, neither of us knew May would follow Ryder to Motorcity v2 and follow him during his Battle Frontier quest. But after I came back to the Gym, I sent him a letter, wishing him good luck with May."

"So you defiantly have no feelings for him? Harley asked. He was crying on the inside.

"Nothing other than friendship," she told him, sipping more tea. "But why are you interested in that?" she smiled at him.

Harley gulped. _Does she think I like her?_ he thought. "Then what did you two talk about when you sent May away?" he asked her. "If you tell me, I'll tell you my reason."

"Oh, alright," Ryder said. She recounted her conversation.

"_So Ryder," Ryder began when May was out of earshot, "how go things on the Love Frontier?"_

Ryder told her the things he kept out of the story while May was present. He also told her that he had admitted his feelings before he felt he was ready, only because he felt like he was going to lose her. He told Ryder nearly everything: his dream about losing her, loaning May his clothes, sleeping with her, the wrestling, the sign (to which Ryder laughed), and the entire situation at the Pokémon Center the night before. All of it but his injury.

"_Why was May wearing you hat, Ryder?" she asked him._

"_Her bandana got torn when we landed," he lied to her, "so I loaned her my hat."_

"_Well, if you want to do something sweet for her, you should go buy her a new bandana, Ryder," she shoved him playfully on the shoulder. Ryder cringed. _

When Ryder asked him what was the matter, he brushed her off and told her that he was gonna buy her a new bandana, like she suggested. "Don't tell May, though. Tell her I just went on some errands. And tell her that I'll meet up with her at the ice cream parlor we saw on the way here." With that he took Pikachu and left, leaving Ryder concerned over what happened to his shoulder that he didn't tell her.

"There, I told you what I talked to him about," June pointed her finger at Harley, "now why is it any of your business?"

"Because I know what's really going on," he said sadly. "I know what May's doing to that poor boy…"

"What?" June's eyes filled with concern, "What do you mean? What has she been doing to Ryder?"

She's got the bait, now to reel her in,

Harley grinned inwardly. His face took a pathetic expression. "It's horrible, Ryder!" he cried. "She's so abusive of him! When she gets mad at anyone, even her brother, she takes it out on poor Ryder instead. She's been beating him since they met back up in Kanto. Even her brother and their other friend don't know." His tears were free flowing now. "Ryder tries to act strong. He acts like nothing is wrong. But his shoulders are cut up where she's been lashing at him. I can only assume that without anyone else to stop her, she's been even worse to him!"

"But wait!" Ryder stopped him, "How do you know? Do you even know May?"

"Of course I do!" he shouted, still crying, "I was her first boyfriend!"

Ryder was shocked. "And she did this to you, too?"

"Yes!" he cried. "She would beat me herself, or she'd let her Pokémon do it for her. May is so violent. But she does well to hide it." He began to dry his eyes on his sleeve. "Ryder is just an innocent boy; I don't want to see anyone else become a battered boyfriend to this violent maniac!" A full-on cry returned. "I was trying to get you to fight her on your own so I wouldn't have to relive this painful story, but I'll do what I have to if it means stopping her reign of terror!"

"I'm so sorry…" Ryder began, realizing she never learned his name.

"I'm Harley, from Slateport City in Hoenn," he introduced himself.

"Well, Ryder and May should come back here later today," she told Harley, "and I'll confront them then. You don't have to be here with me, if you can't handle it."

"Thank you, Ryder!" he cried, hugging her. "I knew that Kanto's Gym Leaders would be upstanding enough to help me!"

In the back of his mind, he thought, _Hook, line, and sucker._

13. Cream

Ryder walked through the bustling streets of Cerulean, looking for the store he had seen in the phone book. It claimed itself a small store that carried the "hot accessories that everyone wants." Ryder cringed at the description. He could only imagine what the store looked like. The store he imagined had neon lights set up in a display right in the door. All of the walls would be painted black, and you'd be hard pressed to find an angle you could look in the store without seeing some form of perverseness or profanity. He always avoided even looking at stores like that when he walked by.

"Pika…" the small Pokémon called as he plodded behind the trainer. "Pika pika Pikachupi pika?" he asked.

"I didn't want her to worry about me, Pikachu," the boy explained to his partner. "If June knew, she'd tell Eva, and then Eva would never leave me alone. She already worries about me. I don't need to tell her that I've gotten hurt by my own Pokémon."

Pikachu sighed, conceding the battle. He knew Ryder would have to tell everyone eventually. The Pokémon hopped onto Ryder's back and stood on his backpack, trying not to hurt the boy's shoulders with his weapons on his shoulders and the katana and revolers on his sides of his waist. Ryder stepped around a corner and saw a small building. He peered at the letters on the side of the building. He glanced down at the paper, noting that the address was the same as what was given in the phone book. The wooden frame of the building was not the image Ryder created for himself in his imagination. The building looked like it needed a new coat of the pea-soup green paint. The paint had been chipping away, and the sign was not neon lights, but wooden and painted. A picture of Vaporeon with a bright purple ribbon was painted on the sign, with the words 'HIP THREADS' written in a yellow, cursive font. The sign was worn, paint chipping all over the picture. A small sign on the green door noted that they were open. He uneasily walked up to the door. He turned the knob, and stepped inside. He heard a bell ringing. Upon stepping inside, he saw that the inside of the building was faring much better than the outside. The walls were painted a pale blue, with racks of clothing sitting in the rear left-hand corner of the store, from the direction Ryder was facing. Opposite the clothing racks, on the rear right hand corner of the store was a middle-aged woman. Her dark blue hair was done up in a bun, bifocal glasses sitting across her face. She smiled as she polished a gleaming golden pocket watch. The sunlight reflected off of the watch, reflecting on the woman's clothes. She wore a plain brown dress with a white apron tied around her waist. Between the woman and the clothing racks was a closed, oaken door. _The other half of the building must be where she lives_, Ryder thought. He walked up to the woman and began to speak. The woman looked up and almost dropped the watch in surprise.

"Are you okay, miss?" Ryder asked her.

"Misses," she corrected the trainer, showing off a silver wedding band, "And I'm okay. You just look familiar, that's all." She closed her grey eyes and shook her head. "How can I help you, sir?"

"Well, I was actually coming here to buy something for a friend of mine," he said, "You see," he said, placing his pack on the table, unzipping it, "My friend and I were out in the wilderness recently, and I got cut pretty bad." He pulled May's torn bandana out of his bag. It was stained with his blood, but Ryder thought of the caring girl who had destroyed it for him. He placed the halves on the table and continued, "She had to tear her bandana up to bandage me. Anyway, I was wondering if you all had something about the same size." He tried to place the tears alongside each other, so that the woman could get a good idea. She shifted her glasses, staring at the material.

"I think we have something like that," the woman said, stepping out from behind the counter. Her heeled shoes clicked as she walked around the store. In the front of the store, right behind the dusty windows was a hat rack. Ryder glanced across the rack. He saw hats from sports teams, like the Electabuzz and the Starmie, sitting among a few headbands and berets. The woman reached up and pulled down a single, black with hot rod flames on in the middle skullcap bandana. The pattern was similar to May's red bandana, but the white Pokéball pattern was in a different spot with the flames in the middle of the frabic. She walked back up to the counter and started tapping buttons on the cash register. The antiquated machine displayed $15.00 as the price for the bandana. Ryder thought that such a simple piece of cloth shouldn't have cost so much, but he laughed it off, reminding himself how little he knew of flashion. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the money. She placed the bandana thoughtfully in a box, folding it gently. She handed the small box to the boy in exchange for the money he held in his hand. The cash register's bell rang out in the quiet store, startling the young trainer. He smiled as she handed him the box.

"Thank you, ma'am." he said to her.

"Pika!" the Electric-Type added, smiling. Suddenly, his ears twitched and he looked to the back door. It had creaked open with a set of blue eyes gleaming through the small opening. The woman looked back at the door, a hint of fear on her face.

The door slammed open, shaking the store. A young girl, looking much like a Nurse Joy stood in the doorway. The girl's stature would be considered short. She looked about even to Max, maybe shorter. She wore a small, blue dress with tiny, black dress shoes. Her dark-blue hair was in braided pony-tails, lying down her back, but her blue eyes and facial features obviously matched those of the famed family of Pokémon Nurses.

"It's you!" She exclaimed, pointing at Ryder. "I-I can't believe it!" The girl bounded up to him and looked at his face closer. "It really is you!"

"Um…" Ryder backed away, "Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you!" the small girl jumped up and down. "I'm Cyndi, your number one fan!" she pointed at him.

Ryder looked surprised. "You're my fan?" he asked her.

The girl nodded. "I've been following your exploits ever since I saw you back in the Indigo League and in the Roadburners v2 team in Motorcity v2! You were so cool! In your first league competition, you got to the best sixteen!" Cyndi squealed with delight, and then frowned. "I bet you would have won if your Charizard would have obeyed you. That really sucked."

"Cyndi!" the woman stomped over to Cyndi and grabbed the girl by the ear. "What have I told you about that language?"

"Ow!" the girl cried, "Ow! Sorry Mom, I won't do it again, please!" the young girl begged.

The woman let go of her daughter's ear and looked at her through her glasses. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to know…" she bowed respectfully.

"What do you mean?" Ryder asked her as he tilt his sunglasses down a bit from his eyes showing a half bit of his brown eyes.

"Let me introduce myself," she began. "My name is Raine, and the child here is my daughter, Cyndi. Ever since we saw you live in the Indigo Pokémon League, she's been a fan of yours."

"And then I read in the paper that you beat Drake, the leader of the Orange Crew!" Cyndi was ecstatic. "And your Pikachu was the one to knock out his Dragonite." Her eyes looked up to see the yellow paws clinging tightly around his head. "Is…is that Pikachu?" she asked.

Pikachu hopped down and walked up to the girl. At the sight of the Pokémon, Cyndi began to shed tears of joy. She ran up to him and picked him up, embracing the mouse Pokémon in a hug. "It is!" she laughed and smiled. "It really is Ryder's Pikachu!" She danced around with Ryder's Pokémon for a moment. Pikachu wriggled out of her grip and began to lie on her head. Cyndi laughed as the Pokémon's warm body heated her head.

"After that, she followed your progress on the internet, always wanting to hear more of what you'd been doing," Raine continued. "She followed your exploits around Johto and for her 7th birthday, her father and I took her to the Johto League Silver Conference."

"You were awesome there, Ryder!" Cyndi hugged his leg with Pikachu still perched precariously on her head. "You got to the top eight, beating a lot of good trainers! You even beat Gary Oak, grandson of the famous Professor Samuel Oak along with Ash Ketchum!" She nuzzled his leg, and then got a depressed look on her face. "Then Harrison and his Blaziken," she added, mocking Blaziken in her voice, "knocked you out in the next round. I'm glad that guy got what was coming to him, losing right after he beat you."

"Actually," Ryder pried her from his leg and kneeled to face her, "I learned a lot from my battle with Harrison. If it wasn't for meeting him, I would have never gone to the Hoenn Region. I made a lot of good friends there and caught some amazing Pokémon."

"Yeah, but I wish you could win a big tournament someday," Cyndi said dejectedly, "so everyone else can see how great you are."

"Well, it's been great meeting you two," Ryder told them, backing out of the store.

"It's been great meeting you, too!" Cyndi waved to him. "If you're ever nearby, you can come and visit!"

"You know where to find us," Raine bowed respectfully to him.

Ryder walked out the door and began to walk down the street. Pikachu hastily ran through the door as it was closing and leapt on to the trainer's back. He decided now would be a good time as any to go to the ice cream parlor. He had hoped May wouldn't beat him there. He didn't need to look more suspicious than he already did.

May walked out of a pharmacy, resupplied and ready for sweets. She turned down the road to the ice cream parlor near the park. The building was made of brick and looked rather new. May knew she would have to wait for Ryder to show up, but she would rather wait in an air-conditioned building. "He's probably off watching a Pokémon or something," she laughed to herself. May open the revolving door and was surprised at what she saw.

The floor was black and white tile, in a checkerboard pattern. Around the building, there sat tables of varying sizes and shapes. Cushioned booths for two lined the walls with round tables in the booths at each corner, presumably for parties or family outings. But that wasn't the surprising part.

The surprising part came when she saw who was working at the counter. A man with blue hair who was adjusting the paper hat on his head, trying to look professional, stood behind the front counter. A woman with long, red hair tirelessly cleaned the ice cream dispensing machine. And a small, feline Pokémon scrubbed under the tables around the room with a small rag.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" May exclaimed, getting the attention of the familiar trio. They all looked up and saw the girl. The team all screamed in surprise. "What are you guys doing here?"

"If you want ice cream, we won't give you trouble!" The woman began.

"Instead of a single scoop, why not try a double?" the man looked to May.

"A sweet taste as old as the galaxy!" she posed dramatically.

"Sent here to fill your tummy!" the man followed suit.

"Wait!" the Scratchcat Pokémon cried, "I'm not ready yet!"

"To denounce the evils how low-quality treats!" the red haired woman spun around.

"To extend our reach with delicious sweets!" the blue-haired man caught her.

"Jessie!" the woman looked up.

"James!" The man also turned to May.

"And Meowth are da- OW!" the Pokémon leapt up, hitting his head on the table he was under.

"Whenever you want some after lots of hard labor…" Jessie raised her hand to the ceiling.

"Team… Creamer" James said, awkwardly.

"Will be dere…" Meowth crawled out from under the table, his paw on the lump on his head.

"With a new ice cream flavor!" The trio brought it together.

"Wobbuffet!" The Pokémon came out of his Pokéball, also wearing one of the paper hats.

"Team…Creamer?" May could barely contain her laughter. "What are you guys up to?"

"Meowth," James turned to his Pokémon partner, "you'd better explain. Jessie and I need to stay at our posts."

Meowth and May walked over into a corner booth. She sat down and scooted over, making room for Meowth to sit. The cat Pokémon began to tell the story. "Ya see, after our Weezing Air-Mecha was destroyed, we were blasted off to land in Cerulean City. We tried to call da Boss, to ask for some more money, but he wouldn't give us any. We used all of our money on the Weezing Air-Mecha; we even drained the food budget. Without any money, we wouldn't be able to eat. We were down on our luck when the guy who runs this joint needed some new employees. He agreed to hire us and give us our first weeks pay, upfront. After, of course he got us to sign a contract. He did a background check on Jessie an' James, but thankfully we got off clean enough to pass. But Cerulean is known for all da cops that roam around here. If it gets out that we're from Team Rocket, we'll be thrown in the slammer!"

"I don't get it…" May furrowed her brow, "Why do you have to keep a low profile? In Hoenn, you guys didn't seem to worry about being noticed…"

"Dat's because Hoenn an' Kanto have two different criminal elements," Meowth explained. "Team Rocket is known all throughout da Kanto Region as the top organized crime ring. Our influence even extends into the Johto Region. We're one of the most powerful criminal organizations on da planet," he boasted. The Meowth became embarresed. "But we don't got anything going on in da Hoenn Region. That's why no one thought we were bad guys until we showed 'em."

May hummed and thought. "So, you guys needed the money to eat, so you all got a job here in the parlor?

Meowth nodded. "That's about the size of it. Please, we're beggin' ya! Don't turn us in! We'd rather work for money than be in jail!"

May nodded, a frown on her face. "Fine, but you guys owe me!" she pointed to Meowth.

Meowth rubbed his paws together. "Alright, we owe ya. Thank you!" he leapt into May's lap and gave her a hug.

May pried him off of her and held him by the fur on his back. "I think we're close enough," she said.

The bell on the door rang as a trainer with a Pikachu on his back and weapons on his body walked in through the door. He immediately assessed the situation. "Team Ro-" he managed to get out before May covered his mouth.

"I'll explain what's going on. Meowth needs to get back to work." May told him, guiding Ryder with his mouth covered to a booth made for two. She sat him down across from her and began to talk to him about the plight Team Rocket was in. He agreed to let them work, but added the same 'you guys owe me' sentiment that May did. Meowth nodded, thankful that the twerps would keep their secret. They turned to Meowth and ordered some ice cream. May ordered a brownie sundae, and Ryder ordered a banana split. The Pokémon took their order and ran it up to his partners. They sat down, with Pikachu sitting on the table, waiting for his part of the banana split.

"Hey, Ryder, I wanted to ask you something?" May broke the silence. Ryder looked up from something in his lap.

"What is it, May?" he responded.

"When we were telling June how we ended up in Cerulean, why did you keep interrupting me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Ryder gulped. He hadn't known she had noticed.

"Well, when I was going to tell June that you got hurt, you interrupted me and started talking about us camping. You moved on to eating berries, then the center!" The hurt in May's voice was apparent. "Why did you try so hard not to let June know?" she asked him.

"Well…" he started.

"And then you go on and get me to leave the room just so you all can have a private conversation!" she exclaimed. "What was that about?"

"May, are you jealous?" Ryder asked her.

A small blush came over her face. "No, but I thought you said you liked me…" Her face became embarrassed. "and I didn't think you could be interested in me and still have feelings for June…"

"Is that what you're worried about?" Ryder laughed. May looked up to his face. "You're concerned about nothing!"

"Huh?" May was confused now. "Then why all the secrecy?"

Ryder blushed, placing his hand behind his head. "I guess I better come clean then, huh?" he said. May blinked. "The reason I was talking to June alone is because I wanted to ask for her advice."

"About what?" May asked him.

"About…" he turned bright red for the first time since he had admitted to May, "about love. I know that I'm no good at being 'romantic', so I asked June for help. She's the one who convinced me to tell you."

Ryder recounted his conversations with June about love to May. He told her about their meeting after the Hoenn League before she showed up in Kanto. He also told her what he talked about when he sent her away.

"But why did you want to keep it secret?" May asked him.

"So you would think all the sweet things I would do would be my idea," he admitted, "I thought that if you knew I was asking for help, then it wouldn't mean as much."

"Okay…" she said. Then a bright smile crossed her face. "So, Ryder…where's that new bandana you got for me?" she asked.

Ryder had realized he let the cat out of the bag from when he recounted his recent conversation with Misty. He reached into his lap and placed the small, pale box in front of her. She opened it and took the black hot rod flames skullcap bandana out.

"They didn't have any red ones…" he smiled, embarrassed. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind black with hot rod flames in the middle."

"Oh, it's so cute!" May squealed. She took Ryder's hat off her head and tossed it to Pikachu. She placed the cloth on her head and began to tie it in the back.

It really does look cute on her

, Ryder thought, not realizing what he was thinking.

"There's something I wanted to say, too," Ryder added. "I wanted to apologize."

"Now you have to apologize?" May laughed. "For what?"

"When I told you how I felt…" Ryder began. He was interrupted by Meowth placing their ice creams and a bill in front of them. They thanked Meowth, who bowed and walked to take care of further patrons. "When I told you how I felt about you, I don't really think I was ready," he finished his thought.

"Hmmm?' May looked at him inquisitively, hot fudge and whipped topping on her cheeks.

"I was following June's advice to try to keep you with me…" Ryder explained. "She told me not to let you get away. And I was kinda in a bind. I even stooped low enough to get Pikachu to spy on you." The mouse Pokémon gulped, his hands and face sticky with ice cream from Ryder's banana split.

"Don't worry, Pikachu," May calmed him down, "I already figured that Ryder sent you to spy on me." Pikachu, now calmed, continued to eat Ryder's ice cream.

"Well, anyway, I wanted to apologize for that," Ryder said.

"Apology accepted!" May beamed a smile at him.

"Oh, and May?" Ryder asked her.

"What?" she said, dropping the second half of her brownie back into the plastic bowl.

"Can we sleep separate tonight? I mean, I didn't really mean to fall asleep with you last night, but that's just how it happened." He explained.

"What's wrong?" May's eyes flickered, her spoon sitting in her mouth. "Are you afraid I'll try something funny on you while we sleep?" she asked him suggestively.

The images from Ryder's nightmare earlier that day came flying back to his mind. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "Well, kinda. That is, umm… I don't think it'd be appropriate for us to start sleeping together. We're still young, and not even officially a couple or anything yet!"

"Calm down, you baby!" May laughed, "I was just kidding! I was actually thinking the same thing earlier today. I don't think it would look to good if Max and Brock or any of our friends in the RBv2 team come in during the night and see us sleeping together. Can I ask you something, then?"

"What now?" he asked.

"Why did you sleep with me last night?" she asked him, blushing over her empty ice cream bowl.

"I was trying to comfort you, I guess." Ryder looked out the window. "You seemed upset, and I know that you'd normally hang on to Max when you'd be like that. I was trying to help you feel better."

"Well, thank you," May commended him. "You did a great job."

"Like I said, May. Anytime," Ryder reminded her.

14. Candidate

Ryder and May stood up and walked toward the counter where a cheerful James took the money for the ice cream, gave them their change, and bid them farewell as they walked out the door. After walking toward the Pokemon Center for a few minutes, May began to complain about the heat.

"Ryder!" the girl whined, "can't we go do something? The heat is killing me!"

Ryder was glad to be wearing his hat again with the skullcap under it. Although he thought it smelled like May's shampoo. "I guess we could ask June if we could go swimming in the Gym Pool..." Ryder thought out loud.

"That's a great idea, Ryder!" May grabbed his arm and pulled him along. As Ryder was being pulled along, he heard some ruffling in the bushes behind him. He turned his head, and the ruffling ceased. For the second time today, Ryder felt as if he was being followed.

May managed to drag them to the Gym, stepping through the door. This time, no one was sitting at the counter. "Hello?" Ryder called out.

"Are you here, June?" May added.

"Pikachuuu!" the Pokémon put his words in.

Suddenly Ryder's senses goes off as he senses someone very angry like either Hulk or Rath or Gwen's anger. _Oh, fuck there goes the neighorhood. _Ryder thought.

The black-headed Gym leader stomped into the entrance area. The fire in her eyes was unmistakable.

"You…" she growled, "you…"

"What, June?" May was startled.

"You bat faced weasel!" June shouted at the girl as she brought her hand across the coordinator's face. May held her cheek, tears forming in her eyes.

"June!" Ryder grabbed her by the shoulders. "What's the fucking gotten into you?"

"I know what she's been doing to you, Ryder!" June shook free and faced down May. The young girl held her face, tears streaming.

"What do you mean, June?" Ryder held her back.

"She's been taking advantage of you!" June turned to Ryder, grabbing him by the collar.

Ryder shook himself from Misty's grip. "What do you mean, June?" Ryder's voice was serious, now as that voice went deep with James Heller style. "And why all the pressure against May?"

"I know what she's been doing to you!" June shouted at him. June turned to the girl who had been stunned silent since the slapping. "She's a two-faced, conniving, cruel monster!" she shouted, pointing at the girl. May looked up to June, her eyes full of sadness and disbelief.

"June, the only one being two-faced right now is you!" Ryder pulled her back. Her spun her around and glared intensely in her eyes. "Now tell me what's going on!"

"She's been hurting you, Ryder!" June shouted at him, anger and compassion in her voice. "I can't stand to see my best friend like this!"

"What do you mean?" Ryder was puzzled as his voice went normal.

With that, June brought her hand down sharply into Ryder's right shoulder. The boy cried out, and fell to his knees, his left hand gripping the point.

"Ow…" Ryder moaned…" what'd you do that for?"

"To show you how the injuries she's inflicted on you affect you!" June snapped at him.

Pikachu leapt from Ryder's back to his defense. "Pikaaa…" the normally friendly Pokémon stood his ground, sparks flying from his cheeks. "Pikachupi, pika pika Pikapi pi Pikachu, pika pi-ka!"

"So I see you're in on this, too, Pikachu." June looked down her nose at him. "I'm surprised. I thought you'd be the one to help him against her, but I see you're just as weak willed as he is."

"June!" May spoke up, "stop! Quit hurting your friends! Just give us a chance to explain!"

"And give you a chance to charm your way back with lies?" a voice from the pool room called out. Harley, with a stern and serious look on his face, stepped into the room.

"It's you!" May screamed, her voice becoming hoarse from the crying. Her eyes widened, her fists clenched. "What have you been telling June!"

"I've been telling her the truth," Harley averted his gaze from the tearful trainer. "I've told her all your dirty secrets about how you've been abusing poor Ryder here."

"That's not fucking true you little idiot…" Ryder climbed to his feet as his body bunk up a bit like Goku transforming into SS. "May's never laid a finger on me!"

"Then how do you explain this?" Harley shouted, producing a picture he had printed out from the internet. May and Ryder gasped at a picture of Ryder being attacked by Torchic's Ember attack.

Those stupid paparazzi!

May cursed them in her mind. The day they had journeyed into North Petalburg prior to Ryder and Ash's fifth Gym battle in Hoenn came to mind. Being giddy from all of the praise she was getting, she accidentally had let Torchic burn Ryder during the battle there against his Taillow. Conveniently for Harley, Ryder's Taillow wasn't in the picture.

"I can explain!" May screamed at them, her eyes running out of tears to produce.

"I think you've done enough, little girl!" June pointed at her. "I challenge you to a battle!" May's eyes widened in shock. June began to walk up to the girls face, but Pikachu jumped between them and let out a Thundershock to separate them. He turned to face June, this time, true anger across the Electric-type's face. Ryder's Ghost Rider form comes up with his eye holes glare dangerously like Batman.

"What?" May couldn't process everything fast enough.

"June, you gotta believe us!" Ryder turn, grabbing her arm. "Harley's a big liar. He's got a vendetta against May, and is just trying to get you to turn on her."

"Ryder, I can't believe you!" She pulled her arm out of Ryder's hand. "You'd stand with this witch, even after she's done all of these things to you!" She pushed him back to the ground, knocking off his Ghost Rider form with his skin return, her anger getting out of her control.

"You leave him alone!" May shouted, slapping June across the face. "He's done nothing to you but try to reason with you, and you have the nerve to hurt him!" Her nearly ever-present tears had returned. Her breathing was rapid through her clenched teeth. "I accept your challenge!"

"Good," June leered at her. "It'll be a one on one battle, to be held three days from now, the day after Brock and Max or any other of your friends get here. I want them to see it. If I win, then you have to go into complete detail on the speaker in Cerulean Gym as to your relationship with Ryder."

"And if we win…" Ryder pulled himself back to his feet. He glared angrily at June. "You have to give us some compensation. What you did to her just now was completely out of order for a Gym Leader to do. I don't know what Harley said to you, but if you take his word above your friends, then you must have hit a new low."

"Ryder, you're too proud for your own good!" June said to him, sternly. "Why don't you come clean? She's been attacking you with her Pokémon! Why don't you just let your pride go and tell us what she's been doing to you?"

"That's fucking it!" Ryder could stand it no longer. "I challenge you to this battle as well. Make it a tag battle!"

June smirked. "Good. That way I can humiliate you both, and you both have to admit to what's been going on."

"How about we make one more specification?" Harley asked, approaching the group. "Let's make this a Contest Battle. I'll be June's partner, of course." He wanted to best May in a battle that put her integrity on the line. So he could strip it away.

"Fine with fucking me!" Ryder snarled at Harley, adjusting his sunglasses on his eyes. He then took the distressed May by the arm and began to lead her out. "C'mon, May. We can tell when we're not wanted around." Pikachu leapt into May's arms, trying to comfort the girl. She could only cry as Ryder took her out of the Gym with him.

"Don't bother coming back to the Gym, Ryder!" June shouted to the leaving trainer. "You're both banned from the Cerulean Gym from now on, until the day we battle! And make sure you watch the news tonight. I'm sure you'll find it interesting." Ryder heard these words as he left the Gym, the doors automatically closing behind him. May cried into Pikachu's soft fur.

Harley watched with utmost satisfaction. May was torn up that Misty would turn so quickly. And she was even more deeply wounded when June took out her anger on Ryder. The girl was reduced to tears more than once in this encounter. However, in order to make his vengeance complete, he'd have to defeat her in the coming battle. _With June's help, that should be simple! Harley's Perfect Revenge is back on track!_

They had stepped into the grass outside the Gym. May fell to her knees, crying loudly.

"It'll be alright, May," Ryder placed his hand on her back, comforting her, "all we have to do is win the battle three days from now. Then Misty will have to see things our way."

"But why?" May sobbed, hitting the ground with her fist. "Why did she say those terrible things?" She reached for a rock on the ground and began to wind her arm back. "I hate you, June!" she shouted. She tried to throw the rock, but her arm was caught by Ryder's hand.

"No," he calmly told her, gently rubbing her back, "Let's not sink to Harley's level. Never say you hate anyone. You never know when they could become your friend. People like Harley hold stupid grudges and never can let them go. That's a lesson he'll never understand."

May could only sit there and cry, with Ryder trying to comfort her. He looked back to the glass doors of the Gym, but June and Harley had disappeared into the Gym.

"Well, I guess you've gotten yourself into trouble again," a familiar voice came up down the path leading from the Gym. Ryder and May both looked up to see a familiar green haired boy walking towards them along with Ozuma, Miriam, Dunga, and Joseph who were pushing along Ryder's bike with them.

"Drew! Ozuma! Miriam! Dunga! Joseph!" both Ryder and May turned to him. May wiped the tears from her eyes and stood to face him.

"How did you get back so quickly?" Ryder asked him, "Max said it would take him and Brock about three days to arrive."

"Did you forget about my Flygon already, Ash?" Drew asked him rhetorically. "I rode him here. He can make pretty good time when he needs to. It really wore him out, though, so right now he's resting at the Pokémon Center." "Us with super speed." A look of concern shot across their faces. "What happened in the Gym? Why was May crying?"

"I think we better find a more private place to talk about this," Ryder commented, "and I think I know the place." He turned to the bushes and called out. "Alright, Cyndi, come out of the bushes."

Drew and May and the Saint Shields put a stunned look on their face as the small girl walked out from behind the bushes.

"How did you know I was there?" Cyndi protested.

"You didn't make yourself hidden very well," Ryder pointed out. "Besides, blue hair sticks out a ton among green bushes."

The small girl became flushed and walked up to the trainers and bladers. Pikachu leapt to her head.

"We're going to your house, Cyndi. We can talk in private, there." Ryder explained.

The girl nodded, taking the lead and guiding the trainers to the small clothing store in the outskirts of Cerulean City.

When they arrived Ryder kicks up his bike stand and leans it against an bike lock, Raine led them into the living room behind the store front. The room wasn't painted, the wooden boards serving as the backdrop. A dusty window sat in the back of the room, the afternoon sun gleaming in. Ryder sat on the couch in the middle of the room, next to May, who sat next to Drew, who sat next to Cyndi, who sat next to Ozuma, who sat next to Miriam, who sat next to Dunga, who next to Joseph. Ryder and May recounted their adventures when they were separated. When Ryder was about to come up with a story as to how May's bandana got ripped, May halted him. "No more lies," she said. "Not when Harley is using them to use June as his tool!" With that, Ryder backed down. He let May tell the rest of the story at her leisure.

May didn't tell the story in its entirety, however. She also left out many of the times she and Ryder were close. Ryder chuckled in the back of his head. _She's probably worried about what Drew'll think,_ he thought. He told himself he'd point out May's hypocrisy later.

Drew thought for a moment, then turned to Ryder. "Well, I'll be willing to help you train for the contest battle," he said.

"Really?" Ryder asked him. "That'd be great!

"Thanks, Drew," May smiled at him, "I knew we could count on you to help."

"Don't mention it," he waved off the praise. "We'll start bright and early tomorrow."

"Okay," Ryder nodded, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Hey!" Cyndi spoke up, pointing at the small television she was watching. "June's on TV!"

Sure enough, the Cerulean Gym leader was holding a press conference in front of the Gym. She stood along side her sisters and Harley. Various flashes from a multitude of angles kept illuminating her body.

"I've issued a challenge to a trainer by the name May, a Pokémon Coordinator from the Hoenn Region," she announced. The news program cut to a picture of May. It was the profile shot taken during the Kanto Grand Festival. Misty continued to talk while the picture was on screen. "I can't get into specifics as to why I must battle her, but I can tell you that it will be three days from today. It'll be a tag battle between her and… a very close friend of mine that has chosen to be with her rather than me." A picture of Ryder from the footage shot before his battle with Tucker, the Dome Ace and a Frontier Brain, appeared onscreen. It was a picture that had been taken during the press conference. May's face was unaltered, but the faces of Brock, Max and Scott where blurred out. The footage changed back to June with her supporters in front of the Gym. "My partner will be this trainer, Harley." As she said this, Harley waved shyly at the camera. "It will be a Contest Battle with each trainer using one Water-Type Pokémon." Misty turned and began to walk into the Gym. The reporters began to crowd the area, but June's sisters and Harley held them back.

"Please," Harley pleaded with them, "June's been through a lot today. She's had to face some very ugly truths, and now she needs her rest." He managed to keep the reporters at bay long enough for Misty to retreat into the Gym. June's sisters began to distribute posters, hoping to hype up the battle and sell tickets. The screen had flickered back to the news anchor who began to put in his opinion.

"What'd she do that for?" Ryder shouted, "Is she trying to make us look like the bad guys?"

"No," Drew said, looking at the screen, "this is more Harley's style. I'll bet he convinced June that a large crowd would be there to see the humiliation."

"That just makes me hate June even more!" Cyndi shouted, shaking her fist at the picture of the Gym Leader that appeared on screen.

"Why don't you just tell her the truth about what happened?" Raine asked, walking in from the kitchen.

"We tried," May explained, "but I couldn't get her to listen to me."

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore," Ryder stood up. "Misty's thrown down the gauntlet, and now we have to clear ourselves by winning. We'll uncover Harley's web of lies only by battling." He turned to May, "Because it's a Water-Type battle, I'm using Corphish."

May pulled a Pokéball from her belt. "I guess that means I've gotta use Squirtle," she said.

"With the news of this going around, it might be too dangerous for you two to go back to the Pokémon Center," Drew said. "You two better stay here."

"You're right," Ryder said. Then he leapt up. "Oh, no! News of this might have reached Pallet Town or Motorcity v2 by now!" he gasped.

"Do you think they'll even go to Petalburg to try to talk to my father?" May asked.

"They might…" Drew said, thinking. "I better get going," he said, turning to the door, "We're going to have an early day tomorrow."

"Hey, Drew?" May spoke up, "can we talk for a bit?"

"Sure, May," he said, leading her outside. Ryder couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as they left the building. Ryder followed Raine into the kitchen to help her fix dinner.

"Drew…" May started, "thanks for agreeing to help Ryder. He's never had a contest battle before, so this'll help him a lot."

"Don't mention it, May," Drew smiled at her. "I'd really appreciate it if you came with us to watch. You might learn something, yourself!" he laughed.

"Hey," May smiled back at him, "who beat you in the Kanto Grand Festival?"

"You only won because of the time limit!" Drew sneered.

"Well, I was actually planning on it, anyway" May turned from him and said matter-of-factly.

"May…" Drew whispered to her. She turned to see a rose in her face. "I missed you while you where gone." He said. "I was worried that something bad might have happened to you."

May took the rose out of Drew's hand and held it to her chest. She smelled it for a moment. "You didn't have to worry about me, Drew," she smiled at him, "I had Ryder with me, and he made sure I was okay."

"But I could tell that he was getting injured by the way Swellow was grabbing him. I was worried that Ryder wouldn't have been able to protect you," he explained.

"Yeah, I heard how worried you where when I called," May added. "Max told me that you'd been searching nearly all day and night for us."

"Honestly, May," He looked into her sapphire eyes with his emerald eyes, "I was only looking for you." He ran his fingers through May's locks and caressed the cheek that June had slapped earlier that day. May couldn't help but feel herself blush. He gently turned his head and kissed her on the cheek. At that, May fell to her knees, unable to stand. "I'll see you around," he told her, walking off. She looked back at the rose he gave her, seeing a small, white note attached to it. She took it off and read it.

I realize things may be a bit hectic for you now. I'll wait for your answer until this mess is over with.

With Love,

Drew

May folded the piece of paper and placed it in her pack. She stood up and brushed herself off, and walked back inside, hoping noone saw the exchange between her and Drew.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of large, dark eyes had seen it all.

15. Choices

"Pikachu!" Ryder called from another room. The Electric-type fell backwards from his window perch, landing on his back. The door next to him opened and May stepped inside. She glanced over and saw the fallen Pokémon, lying on his back.

"Hey, Pikachu," she laughed, "what are you doing on the floor over here?" She picked him up and held him in her arms. Pikachu cooed as May rubbed his head. The coordinator walked into the back room to see Cyndi watching television, blankly flipping through channels. She turned to her right as a delicious scent wafted into the room. She carried Pikachu over to the door and looked into the kitchen. The room has white and blue tile on the floor with a yellow and blue wallpaper. The wallpaper was old, as May could tell from it peeling off certain parts of the wall, mostly toward the ceiling.

"Hey, May," Ryder smiled at the rhyme he had come up with. The boy was setting plates at the table. "Did Drew leave?"

"Yeah…" she said, her mind drifting back towards her confrontation with the charming boy.

"Oh…" Ryder looked down, picking up a bowl he had sat down, returning it to the cupboard nearby a cooking Raine. "Are we ready to eat, yet?" Ryder asked the woman.

"Yes, it looks about done…" she said, turning the heat off of the pot. "Cyndi! Supper's ready!"

The girl wandered back into the room, absently taking a chair close to the door she had just walked in from. Ryder walked into the living room to obtain a fourth chair because the table in the kitchen only had three near it. It was a rectangular table, with three chairs on the left side, coming in from the living room. Ryder sat his chair across from May, who sat the furthest from the door, with Raine and Cyndi sitting in that order, Saints Shields sit by Ryder. Raine began to pour the stew she had made into the bowls at the table. After thanking her for feeding them, Ryder and May began to eat their meal.

Raine was a good cook. Her stew tasted great and filled the stomachs of the trainers and bladers very well. Cyndi got a disgruntled look across her face while her Ryder and May complemented the deliciousness of the meal.

"Mom," she asked, "Can we afford this?"

"Hush, Cyndi!" she quieted her daughter. "Don't talk about things like that in front of our guests."

"But Mom," Cyndi became outraged, "you know Dad's been late this week! If we eat all of our food now, then what will we have if it doesn't arrive until next week!"

"Hush!" Raine scolded her child.

"What's wrong?" Ryder asked, having stopped eating.

"It's nothing…" Raine tried to dismiss the issue. "May, you're a Pokémon Coordinator, right? How is that working for you?"

May thought for a moment, "Well, I feel like I'm doing well," she said. "I got to both of the Grand Festivals I've tried to enter. I even got a couple rounds into them. But now that their over…" she sighed, "I guess I don't really have a goal right now. I guess I'm glad that Harley made it a contest battle. It gives me a goal, even if it's just for a couple days."

"Bah, give me Gym Battles and league tournaments, any day!" Cyndi scoffed. "Contests are just a hyped up beauty contest!"

May quickly got offended. "Hey, Contests are just as hard as Gym Battles, if not harder!" she snapped. "You have to plan interesting appeals, execute them flawlessly, then you have to battle with style in the second round! Neglecting any one part could make you end up in ruin!"

"Hey, May," Ryder laughed, trying to break the tension, "calm down. I know you try your hardest at the contests, and from what I can tell, they are anything but easy. Don't let her get under your skin."

May took in a deep breath. "I've had a hard day today," she sighed.

Cyndi looked curiously at May. "Hey, Mom," she spoke up, "Can May sleep in my room with me tonight?"

"I suppose," Raine said, an eyebrow raised, "but why? You just got in a fight with her?"

"Because I want to have some girl talk with her. I mean, she's the girl closest to Ryder. I want to talk to someone who has an inside view of my hero like that."

"Your hero?" May and Miriam asked.

"I'll explain!" Cyndi stood on her chair. She talked about how she had first seen Ryder in the Indigo League, and then heard of him when he beat the leader of the Orange Crew. She told May about seeing Ryder live in the Silver Conference. She talked about how she wanted to ask May what it was like at the Evergrande Conference. "I also went to see Ryder live at the Battle Dome, when he fought Tucker. I didn't realize we were in the same building, May! I want to hear about the rest of Ryder's Battle Frontier matches!"

"Why can't I tell them?" Ryder asked, feeling overshadowed.

"Because you're too modest, Ryder." Cyndi told him. "You'd make it out to not be such a big deal. Just like when you said that you were glad to get beaten by Harrison and his stupid Blaziken." Cyndi hopped off the chair and turned to May. "Do you wanna see my room?" she asked.

"Sure," May laughed, standing up and following the girl into the other room and up the stairs.

Ryder turned to Pikachu, who had barely even eaten any of the Pokémon food Ryder had set before him. "Is something up, buddy?" he asked.

Pikachu just continued to stare at May until she disappeared from sight. He knew he would have to tell Ryder before the day was over. It was his duty as Ryder's best friend to tell Ryder what happened. After May disappeared, he turned his attention to his food. He was a hungry Pokémon, after all.

May walked up the wooden stairs and turned right, following the younger girl. She stepped into the room before the younger girl could turn on the light. A quick click from the desk lamp on Cyndi's desk, and the room was brightly illuminated. The room was painted with a faded pink paint and boasted a purple carpet. The bed had pink covers and a fluffy, white pillow. Next to the bed, facing a window, was a small desk. Lots of drawling utensils were strewn across the room. A large bookcase sat opposite the bed on the right side of the room. Filling its shelves were many Pokémon Dolls. "A Pikachu, a Pidgeotto, a Butterfree…" May began. She remembered hearing of these Pokémon before. "Oh, there's a Cyndaquil, and a Totodile!" she continued. "Here's a Treecko, a Taillow, and a Corphish…" she said, coming to a realization. "These are all Ryder's Pokémon…" May could point out nearly every one of Ryder's captures among the dolls. The only two missing were Sceptile and Aipom. "I guess she doesn't know…" May whispered to herself. To the left of the book case, away from the window, there were some newspaper clippings. "'Local boy reaches top sixteen in first league attempt'… 'Ryder does it again! Boy defeats leader of the Orange Crew'… 'Local Trainers show Pallet Pride in Johto Silver Conference'" May was amazed at all of these articles. Cyndi had been following Ryder's exploits for a long time. She almost missed the article about Ryder losing in the Hoenn League. It was much smaller than the others. May felt something rise in her throat. Ryder has done so much, yet he still hasn't reached his goal. And it seems that a lot of the people who cheered him on no longer cared about where he was or how well he did. When she reaches the point where she'd have been traveling along just as long as Ryder has been, will there still be people who care about what she does?

On the wall to the right of the book case where some very well done crayon drawings that Cyndi hastily took down. "What are those?" May asked, trying to see the pictures.

"Nothing…" the girl stated as she began pulling them off the walls. Just then she dropped a piece of paper. The paper sailed lazily toward May's feet. She picked it up and looked at it. It featured a couple, dancing. The boy was someone May could very easily identify. Dancing with Ryder was a girl who looked about May's age. Her long, dark blue hair gently fell along her back, her head resting against his chest.

Before she could look longer, Cyndi snatched the picture out of her hands. "Don't be so nosey!" she scowled. She quickly rolled up the paper with the others and slid them under her bed.

May giggled. "You have a crush on Ryder?" she asked.

Cyndi blushed. "So?" she asked. "It's not like you don't!"

It was May's turn to blush. "What? How do you know?"

Cyndi smiled. "Well, other than you just admitting it," she grinned, "I watched you both in the ice cream parlor. And I heard you whine to him to get him to do something for you."

"Okay," May sat in the chair in front of Cyndi's desk, "I'll admit it to you. I like Ryder."

"I knew it!" Cyndi gloated. "I knew you did! Are you two gonna go steady?"

May looked up. "What? You don't know the full situation, do you?"

"What do you mean?" Cyndi was dumbfounded. "You like Ryder. It's obvious he likes you, the way he jumps to your defense. I don't see the problem…"

"Well, there's this other guy…" May began.

"Is it that Drake guy?" Cyndi asked. "The one with the green hair."

"His name is Drew!" May practically shouted. She realized what she did and her face turned as red as her blouse. "I like him, too."

"I'd help you," Cyndi started, "but you know who I think you should go with…"

"You think I should go with Drew?" May asked.

"Hell, no!" the girl cussed. "Ryder is much better than that Shoe guy!"

"But I thought you liked Ryder?" May was furrowed her brown eye brows. "Why would you want me to be with him?"

"I can never be with Ryder…" Cyndi looked down. "The age gap is too wide, and besides, I'm content being his fan. But you!" She stood on the bed so she could reach May's shoulders. "Ryder has fallen in love with you! And you like him! You're living my dream!"

"Yeah, but right now, Ryder and Drew seem to be pulling me into a nightmare…" May sighed.

"Well, tell me how you met Ryder, and Drew…" Cyndi sat on the bed. May recounted the start of her adventure. Meeting Ryder and Pikachu. Receiving her Torchic. Teaming up with Max and Brock. And becoming inspired to become a coordinator. She told Cyndi briefly of the adventures Ryder and she had in Hoenn. She told her about Ryder's first two Gym Battles. Then they arrived in Slateport, and May met Drew in her first Pokémon contest. May talked about her defeat, and how they met several times during her Hoenn adventures. She told Cyndi about how she lost in the Grand Festival and Drew's rose.

"Drew sounds like a playboy!" Cyndi spoke up. "I think he's only giving you a rose to seem like the romantic type, but if you where a boy, he'd treat you just as bad as Harley does now, if not worse!"

This was the second time this thought entered May's head. _Drew isn't like that, is he? He'd have helped me, even if I was a boy, right?_

"And from what I can tell, Ryder treats everyone with respect and kindness unless they show him that they don't deserve it by doing bad stuff," Cyndi supported Ryder's case.

May thought about this for a moment. Ryder was generally easy going, and would go out of his way to help just about anyone. Only when faced by criminals, like the Rockets, the Aquas, or the Magmas did Ryder act harshly to them. And it was only after they had done something first.

"I just don't know…" May turned to the window. She looked at the stars and thought of Ryder and Drew. "I think we need to head to sleep, soon." May commented. "It's gonna be an early day tomorrow."

Meanwhile, Ryder was helping Raine clean up after supper. He washed the bowls out while Raine moved the uneaten portion of the stew into plastic containers to eat as leftovers. She handed them to Ryder, who opened up the refrigerator and placed them inside. "Hey, Raine," Ryder began, "what was Cyndi talking about?"

"I'll tell you, Ryder…" the woman sat down. "My husband works quite a ways away from here. He rarely ever has a time where he can come home. His work keeps him away. But he always manages to send his check home to us. Our store doesn't get much business, so we rely on him sending us that money." She looked out the window to the starry sky. "But for the last few weeks, his checks have been coming later and later. Cyndi and I are having a hard time getting by. I don't know how much longer we can keep the store open…"

"What you all need is some publicity," Ryder stated. "If we could some how harness the publicity that June's sisters are stirring up for the battle, we may be able to get people to learn about your store!"

"How would we do that?" she asked him.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet…" Ryder admitted.

"You should get some sleep…" Raine placed her hand on Ryder's shoulder. "You're going to have an early day tomorrow."

"Yeah," Ryder looked down. "I'll go to sleep, now. Thank you for taking May and me in."

"It's alright," Raine assured him, "I know that you'll help us if you can."

Ryder took out his sleeping bag and fashioned it into a blanket like he had done so two nights ago. He took off his jacket and weapons and left them hanging on the chair he brought back into the living room along with his skullcap and sunglasses and places goggles on his eyes. "Hey, Pikachu!" Ryder shouted. He heard his friend scampering down the stairs into the room. "It's getting late. We've gotta be getting to sleep." Ozuma, Dunga, and Jospeh were already sleep in the room.

"Pika." The Pokémon interrupted. He had to tell him.

"What is it?" Ryder was worried.

"Pikapi, Chuu pikaka Pikachu!" Pikachu, exclaimed.

"What?" Ryder shouted in a hushed tone, "Are you sure? Did you see?"

"Pika." he nodded.

Ryder growled. "That Drew…" he scowled, "what's he up to…" He sat down and looked at Pikachu. "I wonder, is he really gonna help me, or is he gonna get revenge for beating him the other day?"

Pikachu shrugged. He hopped into Ryder's arms, snuggling close to the trainer. "I don't know who I can rely on now, Pikachu…" Ryder confided in him, "Misty's turned on us, Drew's trying to use us. I hope Brock, my gang, Saint Shields, and Max'll be on our side. I wonder how everyone in Pallet is handling this…" Ryder closed his eyes after that, fading into sleep.

"_Ryder!" a woman in a blue blouse and black jeans ran to him, pulling him close._

"_Mom?" Ryder was confused, "What are you doing here?"_

"_We heard what nasty things June's been saying about you!" Ryder's mother cried in her son's hair. "We've come to take you home, away from this place."_

"_What?" Ryder was even more confused. From up the stairs, A man with short hair held May under his arm, easily holding her restrained under one arm. He wore a brown shirt and black jeans. "May!" Ryder called out to her._

"_Ryder, help!" she struggled helplessly. _

The man walked up to Ryder. His adopted mother had disappeared. "I'm taking May back to Hoenn."

"_But why?" Ryder asked._

"_I heard the things you've done with her. I can't believe you would do such a thing…" His dark eyes focused on Ryder in anger. "To think I trusted you…" he pulled his free arm back and punched Ryder in the face._

Ryder was jolted awake from the events in his nightmare. He looked at the ceiling for a moment, then at the old VCR sitting atop the small television. The LCD displayed 3:03. Turning his head back to the ceiling, he closed his eyes and tried to drift back to sleep. Unfortunately for him, his dreams would continue to be riddled with nightmares. Unlike a certain coordinator's.

"_Good evening, m'lady," a boy with black, messy hair with a black skullcap on his head bowed before her. As he stood to face her, May took notice of the neat tuxedo that the boy wore. Her eyes looked up to see the smiling face of her friend._

"_Ryder!" May stood up. She at that point noticed that she was wearing a dress. It was much similar to the one she had worn shortly before her adventure with Lucario and the Regi Pokémon, except that all the red was replaced with black, taking note from her new bandana. "What's going on?" she asked._

Ryder's hand extended. "I'm asking you to dance," he said.

"_Of course I'd like to dance!" May blushed, taking his hand. He led her to the middle of the full ballroom. He placed his hands on her waist and she tossed her arms onto his shoulders. Together they began to dance. Ryder led May in the dance, gazing lovingly into her sapphire eyes. May gazed into his auburn eyes, and felt something begin to well up inside of her. Before she could act, though, a familiar voice called to them._

"_May I cut in?" Drew asked Ryder, also dressed very neatly in a tuxedo._

"_Of course!" Ryder smiled, handing him May's hand. Drew placed his hands on May's waist, just as Ryder had done, and they began to dance. His emerald eyes captivated her, keeping her from looking anywhere else as they spun. Drew stopped dancing with her and Ryder walked up to the pair. _

"_I love you, May," the boys said simultaneously. They puckered their lips and each planted a sweet, soft kiss on the girl's cheeks._

May looked up from her sleeping bag on the floor to see the bright window. The sun had risen on the other side of the building, but it was already day break. She stood up and began to get dressed. The first day of training had begun.

16. Cooking

"_May, you are the image of loveliness," Drew declared to May while kneeling before him._

"_Oh, Drew…" May blushed. She held out her hand, and he took it in his._

"_Hey!" Ryder shouted. He ran toward them, but was stopped by an invisible wall. Drew kissed May's hand gently, and continued to plant kisses up her arm, on her neck and finally, on her lips. When their lips met, May embraced Drew, pulling him in tightly._

"_No! Stop!" Ryder shouted, pounding on the unseen obstruction. Suddenly, he felt his breath be taken away from him. He was at the bottom of the pool in Cerulean Gym. He turned to see a large, blue Pokémon, ready to swallow him_

Ryder awoke from this last nightmare. He glanced over at the VCR again. The sky was still dark. The VCR told him 6:25. He grudgingly got up, fed up with the constant stream of nightmares he was being dealt. _This is as good a time as any to get something for breakfast,_ he decided. He carefully slipped out of the covers without waking Pikachu, and wandered into the kitchen to fix him something small to eat. The Saint Shields were out training with their Beyblades in a random place away from Cerulean City.

Opening the refrigerator, he saw they had about one and a half cartons of eggs in there. He decided, rather simply, to make a big batch of scrambled eggs for everyone in the house. He found a large pot and sat it on the burner. He pulled open several drawers before giving up on finding a whisk and decided to use a large spoon instead. Turning back to the refrigerator, he pulled out half a stick of butter and nine eggs. He figured that the humans would eat two eggs worth and Pikachu would eat only one. He then thought of how he was supposed to feed his other Pokémon. Since going to the center would thrust him into the public, would he be able to feed them? How bad was it out there, truly? He figured that he had to wait at most a day before Brock would show up with their supplies, so he could ask May to spare some Pokéblock in the mean time.

Ryder began to crack open the eggs when he heard steps coming down the stairs. A glance at the window showed that the sun had risen, as it had already begun to shine directly into the window. He looked out the open doorway to see a groggy May stepping into the kitchen to see what was making the noise.

"G'morning, May," Ryder greeted her, cracking open the last egg.

"Morning, Ryder," she yawned, "you get some sleep?"

"Not really," Ryder admitted, "I had too many nightmares."

"About what?" May asked, curious.

Ryder shook his head. "Doesn't matter," he said, "just bad dreams." He grabbed the large spoon he had set aside earlier and began to break the yolks.

May walked over and peered into the pot. "Are you making breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ryder nodded. "I figure that Cyndi and Raine will like to wake up to breakfast. Do you wanna help?"

"Sure, I guess," May shrugged. "What'cha need?"

Ryder thought for a moment. "I don't really wanna put any salt or pepper in 'em," he said out loud, "they might not like that. Do you know a good egg cooking temperature?"

May turned to the stovetop and clicked a knob. "There! All set!" She eyed the butter sitting on the countertop. "Umm, Ryder," she said, "the butter goes in first and melts, then the eggs go in."

Ryder looked at her for a moment, then looked at the forgotten ingredient. "Oops…" he muttered.

May sighed, searching the cabinets for a large bowl. She found one, rinsed it out, and took the pot away from Ryder. "Honestly," she sighed, "you're lucky I woke up. You'd have gotten most of the eggs stuck to the bottom of the pan!" She poured the pot into the bowl, using the spoon to get every bit out she could. She then placed the emptied pot on the burner she had turned on, and tossed the half a stick inside.

Ryder almost jumped, "Are you sure we should be using that much butter?" Ryder asked.

"Why not?" May looked at him. "My mom uses that much butter all the time at home."

"Yeah, but butter is more expensive than margarine!" Ryder explained. "You can't just waste that!"

"Margarine?" May asked. "What's that? Some kind of cheapo butter?"

Ryder's mouth dropped. Then he got angry. "Hey! Margarine is just fine! Not everyone gets a Gym Leader's salary, you know!"

"Would you two keep it down?" a sleepy-eyed Cyndi asked, wandering in. "You two sound like my mom and dad when they try to cook together."

Ryder and May looked at each other and blushed. May turned her attention back to the cooking. The butter had melted sufficiently, so she poured in the eggs into the pot and began to cook them with the spoon she took from Ryder's hand.

Ryder stepped back and let May cook. He turned to Cyndi and asked her why they don't get margarine instead of butter, considering the price. "My mom doesn't want to use it," she explained, "'cuz she read in a magazine once that margarine is one molecule away from being plastic." Ryder leapt up at the information, but decided that he still liked margarine anyway.

They let May cook the eggs for them. Ryder began to toast some bread for everyone. During this time, Pikachu and Raine stepped into the kitchen, having smelled the eggs from around the building and Ryder brought the chair back in from the living room. They all sat around the table as May began to distribute the eggs and toast around the plates. Ryder watched her face light up as she placed the eggs on the plates, cutely placing a piece of toast the side of each one. Raine had poured each of them some orange juice.

But Ryder could only focus on May. Images from Pikachu's espionage from last night came back into his mind. Drew kissed her. Did he do it on the lips? With his tongue? Ryder shook his head. _There's no way May would let him do that!_ he told himself. Perhaps on the cheek. He wanted to do that. Ryder began to blush when he thought this. He shook the thought from his head, and after sufficiently salting and peppering his eggs, he began to eat.

May looked at Ryder with guilt in her heart. She knew that she couldn't tell him. _It would hurt him so bad_, she thought. _I don't want him to be angry with Drew, especially when he agreed to help Ryder train._ She sighed, remembering the images from her dream. She knew she couldn't have them both like that. Ryder, being who he is, would be far too jealous. And Drew would upstage Ryder at every turn available, further forging a gap between them. She ate her eggs, making a sort of half sandwich with her piece of bread. Raine heard a knocking at the door and went to see who it was. She shortly returned with Drew in tow.

"Oh, hey Drew!" May greeted him, smiling. Ryder bit his fork when she said his name.

"Hiya, May," Drew greeted her coolly. He turned to Ryder. "Are you ready for training, Ryder?" he asked.

Ryder stood up, fire in his spirit and determination in his eyes. "Yeah!" he shouted. "Let's get going."

Ryder ran into the living room to collect his stuff. May looked at Drew. "You want some eggs?" she asked.

"No thanks," he motioned, "I already ate this morning." He changed the subject as Ryder reentered the room. "Do you guys know how bad it is out there?" he asked. Ryder and May shook their heads. "There are posters for the battle on nearly every wall. I managed to sneak one here." He reached into his jacket and pulled out the poster.

It displayed the a rather menacing looking drawling of Ryder and May glaring from the darkness as Misty and Harley stood in the spotlight, ready to face off against them. The words "CONTEST BATTLE" where written across the top in yellow. Below was the date and time, which was scheduled for the day after tomorrow, at noon.

"More of Harley's propaganda…" May sighed, "will we ever get a break?"

"Let's go," Ryder said, turning to Drew. The male coordinator agreed, and he, Ryder, May, Pikachu, and Cyndi left the house for the river not far from town. It was, however, far enough out of the way to prevent any onlookers from drawing attention to the trainers. They could see Cerulean across the river, but it was far enough away that no one could accurately identify them. Cyndi and Pikachu sat in the grass, watching the other prepare for the training.

Ryder called his Corphish out from his ball, and immediately Drew began to criticize. "Oh, man, this is your Corphish?" he asked. Corphish shook his claws angrily at Drew. "The thing's got no style at all. Maybe doing some flips or something when he comes out of the ball would help?"

Ryder nodded and instructed Corphish. The Pokémon nodded, and after being recalled into the ball, was immediately resummoned. This time, the Water-type attempted to flip, but landed face first on the ground. "Ah, forget it," Drew sighed, "we can work on that later."

May had brought Squirtle out of his Pokéball and was following along with Drew in the training exercise. She figured it would help her as well when they had to battle. The tinyturtle Pokémon came out of his ball spinning, before sticking his arms, legs and head outside the shell. Drew clapped and commended May. She and Squirtle blushed, while Ryder and Corphish growled. Ryder for the attention that Drew was giving May, and Corphish for being upstaged by the younger Water Pokémon.

The next thing Drew tried to help with was attack appearance. "Alright, Corphish, show us your Bubblebeam!" Ryder declared in a commanding voice.

"Cor-" The Pokémon wound up his claw. He flung it forward with an intense force, shouting, "-phishpishpishpishpishpish," as the yellow bubbles flew from his claw.

"That's not an ordinary color…" Drew noted. At that, Corphish grinned, changing the color of the beam from yellow to green to purple to blue and back to yellow. "When did your Corphish learn to do that?" Drew asked.

Ryder had to think for a moment. "I think it was when we were about to leave Lilycove City…" he recalled. "I think he changed the color to impress this Mawile there, but she ignored him, and I guess he hadn't changed the color since."

Drew shrugged. "Okay, Corphish," he told the Pokémon, "what you need to do is keep the colors rotating. That'll impress the judges in the contest." Corphish smiled and nodded, having impressed the coordinator.

Next was Crabhammer. "Can you try to change the color, Corphish?" Drew asked. "I mean, it can't be that much harder than with bubble beam, right?"

Corphish grunted and strained, the glowing claw slowly began to rotate between various colors. The Pokémon was putting considerable effort into this, and began to strain his muscles. "No, just blue is fine, Corphish," Drew told him. "That looks harder for you to keep up, so one color on your claw should be good. Maybe blue, seeing as to how it's a Water-Type attack." Corphish nodded, and his claw changed to a sky blue. This was much easier than rotating between colors.

During this time, May was practicing Squirtle's attacks. While he couldn't change Bubble's color, May knew that her true ace in this battle would be Ice Beam. She tried to teach Squirtle how to widen the beam. The river they were training next to was about as wide as the Cerulean Gym's pool, so May thought that this would be a good practice target. The Ice Beam began with its normal width, but as Squirtle tried to widen it, the beam became much less powerful. May's goal now was to help Squirtle widen the beam while maintaining the same power as the focused beam.

"May, is Squirtle alright?" Drew asked, walking over to them.

"Of course he is!" May smiled at her fellow coordinator. "We're just working on a new trick."

Drew placed his hand on May's shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Well, don't over exert yourself. I don't want you missing any of my lesson," he told her, his face close to hers. Suddenly, a bright green glow came from behind them.

"Corphish!" the Pokémon shouted, glowing green for a moment.

"That must have been Harden!" Ryder shouted. He kneeled down next to Corphish and began to rub the Water-Type's head. "Great job, buddy, you're really getting the hang of this!" he commended.

Corphish smiled and waved his claws into the air. May smiled at the extraordinary bond that trainer and his Pokémon. Drew saw her smiling and put on a frown. He began to walk up to Ryder. "Hey Ryder, why not try what we've learned so far in a practice battle?" he asked.

"Sure," Ryder nodded. Corphish shook his claws in agreement.

Drew and Ryder stood at the opposite ends of the clearing. Corphish stepped up in front of Ryder.

"Absol, go!" Drew shouted, tossing the Pokéball containing his Dark-Type. The long-haired grey Pokémon stood before Ryder and Corphish. May paused her training momentarily, sitting with Cyndi and Pikachu in the grass to watch. Pikachu leapt into May's lap and the coordinator wrapped her arms around him.

"Alright, Corphish, let's start with Bubblebeam!" Ryder commanded. The Pokémon obeyed, launching a very impressive ray of rainbow-colored bubbles at Absol.

"Absol, Razor Wind!" Drew ordered. The Pokémon wound his head back, then launched the bladed attack from the blade on his face. The Razor Wind cut through all of Corphish's bubbles and slammed fiercely into the Ruffian Pokémon.

"Corphish, Crabhammer!" Ryder commanded. The Water-Type leapt into action, his claw glowing sky-blue.

"Absol, Iron Tail!" Drew retaliated, a small grin on his face. Absol's tail blocked Corphish's attack and stopped him cold.

"Corphish, use Vicegrip on Absol's tail!" Ryder shouted. Corphish gripped Absol's glowing tail tightly in his grip. The Water-Type flung Absol into the ground, shaking the ground nearby.

Absol rose to his feet, ready for more. "Alright Absol, use Razor Wind!" Drew ordered the Attack.

"Corphish. Harden!" Ryder ordered. The crustacean stiffened his muscles and emitted a red glow momentarily. The Razor Wind slammed into Corphish, but the small Pokémon managed to endure it.

"Corphish, dig under the ground!" Ryder commanded his Pokémon. Corphish spun his claws around very quickly, tunneling bellow.

"Absol, flush him out with Water Pulse!" Drew commanded. An orb of water appeared before Absol. The Pokémon mentally forced it to the ground, and a wave of water slid across the ground, quickly entering and filling Corphish's hole. The Water-Type, taken by surprise, leapt from the hole into the air, water following him. "Absol, Flash!" Drew commanded. The Dark-Type emitted a sharp, white glow, blinding Corphish momentarily. "Iron Tail!" Drew continued the offensive, his eyes filled with fury. Absol lunged at Corphish, slamming his glowing tail into the opposing Pokémon. Corphish flew backwards at Ryder, zipping past him into a tree. As the Water-Type began to slide down the tree, Drew continued. "Razor Wind!" He commanded. Absol obeyed, flinging another attack at Corphish. Still reeling from the previous two strikes, Corphish couldn't move fast enough to evade the attack and took it full force. As the small Pokémon cried out in pain, Drew ordered Absol to finish Corphish off with Iron Tail, and the Disaster Pokémon began to charge at the slumped over Water-Type.

"Hey, cut it out!" Cyndi shouted, leaping to her feet. Absol stood still, and looked to Drew. "I thought this was a practice battle, not a real one!"

"You stay out of this!" Drew shouted at the girl, noticeable anger in his voice.

"Corphish can't battle anymore! You're just bullying him!" Cyndi shouted at the coordinator.

"I don't think I should take advice from someone as young as you," Drew looked down his nose at her. "I don't think you have any idea what you're talking about."

"What, is it because I don't have breasts yet, that my opinion isn't important?" Cyndi snorted at him.

Drew was taken back, having been accused of womanizing by someone barely a young girl.

"You're just mad that Ryder beat you last time, and now I don't know if you're trying to showboat or if you just want to hurt Corphish enough so that Ryder can't be May's battle partner!" Cyndi accused him.

"Is that true?" May looked up to him, surprise in her eyes.

"Of course not!" Drew adamantly defended himself. He tried to shift the focus off of him to someone else. "Pikachu was spying on us when I kissed you last night!" He pointed an accusatory finger at the Pokémon in her lap. Pikachu leapt up from May's lap and turned to the girl.

"Pikachu, where you really spying on us?" May asked him. The Electric-Type nodded, shame across his face.

"I bet Ryder put him up to it…" Drew smirked, trying to incriminate the trainer. Ryder had turned to Corphish and picked him up during the scene Cyndi had created. He held the injured Pokémon in his lap, looking down at him. Corphish's eyes were still full of determination, but the Water-Type's body wasn't able to show the same energy.

"What?" Ryder looked up, clearly not paying attention to what was happening. May looked at him with hurt in her eyes, Cyndi shot him a confused glance, and Drew had a smirk on his face, successfully changing the subject from his transgressions to Ryder's.

"Did you send Pikachu to spy on Drew and me last night?" May asked him.

"What? Of course not!" Ryder shouted, still holding Corphish in his arms. "Pikachu wandered off by himself. I went with Raine to help fix dinner."

"Yeah, I saw Ryder walk off with her after you two left. He didn't tell Pikachu anything!" Cyndi defended him.

"So says the Ryder fan girl," Drew smiled. It was so easy for him to blow holes in their defense. Cyndi quieted down, looking at her feet.

"Look, May," Ryder turned to her, "I'm telling you, I didn't tell Pikachu to follow you. You can believe me, or you can believe Drew. It's your decision, not mine."

"I think…" May stood up, "that it's time for lunch." May smiled at the irritated group, trying to make even a temporary peace. They agreed, their arguing and training having worked up an appetite. Cyndi brandished a small cooking pot, and sat it on a pile of sticks. May used Combusken to light the fire like she did when she and Ryder were lost together. Cyndi poured some of last night's stew into it to get heated up. Ryder and Drew pulled bowls and spoons out of their packs and distributed them among the group. After May poured each of them some of the warmed stew, they began to eat. Ryder took a spoonful and fed his injured Corphish. The Water-Type enjoyed the food as Ryder took a spoonful for himself. Drew had given Absol some Pokéblock while the food was getting ready, but Ryder was giving up part of his food for his friend. May saw this and thought very fondly of how Ryder treats everyone. This was a stark contrast to how Drew had just been arguing with Cyndi. She smiled at the trainer as he cared for his injured partner.

Cyndi looked into the embers, the fire having been put out by Squirtle. To her, Drew had already proved that he was only nice to girls he found attractive. She saw Drew as a macho, sexist punk who needed to be put in his place. His harshness toward Ryder and Corphish, and wanting to ignore herself made her dislike him even more. _What does May see in him?_ she asked herself. _I guess he's sorta cute, even if it looks like he doesn't eat well enough. And the roses are a romantic touch._ Cyndi found herself wanting Ryder to take on that quality. She sighed, and hoped that this afternoon's training would go better.

May looked into her stew and thought about what Drew had done. _Why was he so desperate to change my focus from him to anyone else? Was he afraid that I would think badly of him?_ The scene replayed through her head. Drew had brought Pikachu up, even though he had nothing to do with the situation at hand. May pondered this for a moment, and then looked to the sky. The sun was already passed overhead; afternoon was drawing close. She hoped that Ryder and Drew would get along better in the next round of training.

17. Crying

The group packed up their items, but had to wait for Corphish to get better before training could resume. Ryder placed the tired-but-fed Pokémon back into his ball for resting. Drew thought he could help May practice by giving her a practice battle. Ryder and Cyndi sat in the grass on the sidelines with Pikachu sitting in Cyndi's lap. The two coordinators faced off against each other in the clearing.

"Squirtle, take the stage!" May spun and tossed her Pokéball into the air. The ball snapped open, and a spinning shell spun in the air. The head, arms, legs, and tail of Squirtle popped down, the Pokémon landing on his feet.

"Butterfree, go!" Drew shouted, tossing the ball into the air. The Pokémon appeared, but it was one May didn't know Drew had. Her body was in two segments. The top featured her large, red segmented eyes and antennae. The lower and larger portion of her blue body housed her small claws and long feet. Her black and white wings featured a beautiful pattern.

"Free!" the newly reveled Pokémon chirped.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a Butterfree, Drew!" May smiled at him, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out the yellow Pokédex that Professor Oak had given her. She opened it and pointed it at the Pokémon. It whirred for a moment, then clicked.

A picture of Butterfree appeared on the screen, and the recording of data on Butterfree began. "Butterfree," said the Pokédex, "the Butterfly Pokémon. It has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can seek, extract, and carry honey from flowers blooming over six miles away."

"That reminds me of your Butterfree, Ryder," Cyndi commented.

"How did you know I used to have a Butterfree?" Ryder asked her.

"June told the kids at the Gym one day. She's told a lot of stories about you. She told us about the time Butterfree helped fight against a Tentacruel that was attacking Porta Vista in the story of how she got Horsea."

Ryder thought about this for a moment. June had sung his praises in the past. _There's gotta be a way we can get June to see that Harley's lying. It's too late to tell her the truth. The battle's already scheduled, so we're gonna have to fight, anyway. I hope I can snap her out of it,_ Ryder thought to himself. He knew he had to wait for Corphish's strength to come back before he could continue, so he decided to watch May and Drew battle so he could pick up some tips.

"Squirtle, use Bubble!" May ordered. Her small Squirtle took in a breath, and then blew a flurry of bubbles in Butterfree's direction.

"Butterfree, Gust!" Drew commanded. Butterfree flapped her wings rapidly, blowing the bubbles away from the battlefield.

May grunted at her failed assult. 'Squirtle, come in close with Rapid Spin!" she told her Water-Type. Squirtle pulled his body into his shell, and began to spin through the air at Butterfree.

Butterfree lurched skyward, causing Squirtle to miss. "Butterfree," Drew commanded, "Psychic attack!"

Butterfree began to glow bright blue, her eyes emitting the most light. Squirtle's shell also took the glow. Butterfree mentally began spinning Squirtle backwards and forced him onto the ground in front of May. The spinning shell dug a small hole in the ground. When Squirtle came out, he looked slightly dazed. The Tinyturtle Pokémon shook it off quickly and awaited May's next command.

"Squirtle, try Ice Beam!" May commanded. Squirtle opened his mouth and began forming a bright, glowing blue ball in front of it. He fired the arcing beam of cold energy at the Butterfly Pokémon overhead.

"Butterfree, Protect!" Drew ordered. The Pokémon created a green force field around herself. The Ice Beam was absorbed by the field, causing Butterfree no damage at all.

"C'mon, Drew! Take me seriously!" May protested.

Drew looked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't launched an attack at me the entire battle except for that Psychic defense," May pointed out. "All you've been using are defensive techniques!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Drew asked her skeptically.

"If you want me to respect you, then take my battle seriously!" May shouted.

Drew's expression turned stern. "Alright, then I'll have to expose the flaws in your battle style."

"The flaws in my battle style?" May asked.

Squirtle glared at Butterfree, who remained enigmatic. Butterfree began to charge at Squirtle at high speed.

"Squirtle, use Bubble!" May commanded. Squirtle once again launced the bubbles at Butterfree. The bubbles began to glow blue before they hit Butterfree. They stopped in mid air and began to form a circle around Butterfree, who was also glowing with the blue color.

"I said take me seriously, not keep playing with me!" May shouted in anger.

"I'm teaching you a lesson, May," Drew's face remained stern.

"You know what, then? I'll have to teach you one, then!" May shouted. "Squirtle, Ice Beam!"

Squirtle's Ice Beam was shot at Drew's Pokémon, but the bubbles Butterfree held with her mind intercepted as Butterfree flew sideways. The bubbles froze into orbs of ice, still held by the Bug-and-Flying type.

"Now, Butterfree!" Drew ordered. At her master's insistence, Butterfree tossed the frozen Bubbles in Squirtle's direction. Some shattered around him, startling the young Pokémon. But most hit their mark, injuring Squirtle and landing him on his back. "Finish this with Psybeam!" Drew ordered. From Butterfree's antennae shot a beam of concentrated psychic energy. The beam crashed into the Water-Type, sending him backwards to lay unconscious at May's feet.

May picked up Squirtle and looked up at Drew in disbelief. "But how-"

"You fight too much like Ryder does," Drew told her. "All offense and little defense. Contests require defense. Without that, you'll never beat Misty or Harley." He recalled Butterfree and started to walk back to Cerulean. "You both have that problem," he told them while walking away. "Ryder fights with a trainer mindset, and May's been learning from a poor source for coordinator strategies." He turned to them once again. "I wish you both good luck in your battle with Harley and Misty, but from what I can tell, your victory seems unlikely at best." He once again walked off, this time leaving the group entirely.

Ryder thought inwardly. _Is that true? I have been training May since she started. Can I help that my battling style is what she picked up? I'm a trainer, not a coordinator. Is it really, then, my fault for being a trainer, that May lost the Kanto Grand Festival? Because I spent so much time trying to prepare her, only to prepare her improperly? Have I been the one misleading May, all this time, without knowing?_ Ryder's eyes began to swell with tears, but he forced them back as his sunglasses fogged up. _I can't believe it. I'm so stupid. It's all my fault. If I had known better… If May was with a coordinator… if she was with Drew, then maybe… just maybe she wouldn't have lost…_

That's true,

May thought,_ I have been hanging on Ryder's word when it comes to training. I even battle like him. Was that really my downfall when I battled Saori in the Grand Festival?_ She saw Ryder stand up and run into the forest. She thought she could see something shimmering slide down one of his cheeks from his sunglasses. _Oh, no. Ryder blames himself for this. The poor guy's taking this realization pretty hard. I better go talk to him. _"We better go talk to him," she said to Cyndi and a depressed looking Pikachu. They nodded in agreement and chased the boy into the woods.

Ryder stood next to a tree, punching it harshly, crying, sunglasses dropped to the ground. _I'm such a loser. I failed May. I failed her. I failed my pupil. I failed my friend. I failed the girl who looked up to me, learning from me. I failed her father. I told him that I would take care of her and make her into a great trainer. Some promise that turned out to be. I completely screwed her up. Because of me, she might never reach her dream of being a top coordinator. I've only been slowing her down. I'm a reject, just like Gary knew I was back then._

"Ryder?" a sweet voice called to him. The boy looked up, his eyes red from the tears to see her in that black bandana he bought her. That smiling face belonging to that sweet, innocent girl. The girl he loved. The girl he failed.

"What do you want?" Ryder choked out, sounding more forceful than he meant to.

"We came to see what was wrong with you…" she walked up to him from behind. Pikachu walked up and placed his hand on Ryder's leg.

"What's wrong with me is that I've been teaching you how to be a trainer, instead of a coordinator," he cried. "What's wrong is that you've adopted a battle style not meant for Contests because of me training you, and I've caused you to lose." Closed his eyes and shouted at them. "What's wrong with me is that I've caused you so much harm, caused you to lose an opportunity to become a great coordinator, all without knowing it, because I'm so stupid!" He fell backwards and sat leaning up against the tree, crying. Pikachu leapt into his lap, trying to comfort the depressed young man.

May looked at the boy solemnly. _He certainly had a lot of pride in my successes. He has been there for me even in the beginning, so I guess it's natural that he felt proud of me when I got so far in my contests. He was glad to know that he had made a positive difference, and could see it at work in my life. Now that's been stripped of him, replaced with the knowledge that his help has become my downfall._

"Ryder, get up!" Cyndi had begun to burst into tears. "You don't cry! You're too tough for that!" Obviously, Cyndi seeing her hero crumpled over in a heap, crying had upset her. "Get up! Show me that fighter's spirit that I see when you battle!" Her eyes filled with tears, and she collapsed against his leg. "Get up," she cried, gently hitting him in the leg. She had finally given in to the crying and just began to weep.

May knew what she had to do. "Pikachu," she told him, "lead Cyndi back to her house, and take Corphish and Squirtle's Pokéballs with you. They'll need the rest." Pikachu stood up and looked May in the eyes. His eyes were also tearing up, but he saw in May an inner strength he had originally thought only his trainer had. Her eyes watered, but she didn't cry. Not this time. Pikachu nodded and grabbed Corphish's Pokéball from Ryder's belt. May placed Squirtle's in Cyndi's hand and Pikachu led her out of the forest.

May sat down next to the boy, and began to rub his back with one of her hands, trying to soothe the distraught trainer. "I'm sorry May," Ryder whimpered. "I'm sorry I failed you."

May smiled at him. "I don't think you failed me, Ryder," she said to him, "as a matter of fact, I'm glad you have been there to guide me. Not that long ago, I was a new trainer. I needed help from an experienced trainer like you. I didn't even really like Pokémon, what with Dad's Gym Battles keeping him away all the time. But you showed me a different side. The bond between you and Pikachu showed me that Pokémon aren't bad. It's what you make of them. Your love for Pikachu is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. You'd do anything for your friends, not just Pikachu, or me. You might not be able to put it into words, but I'm sure you love all of us. Max, Brock, me, all of the Pokémon, all of us. You are the best friend any of us could have ever wished for. And I-"

"Ryder, you have to believe in yourself," a familiar voices came from behind them.

"You're not gonna give up, are you Ryder?" a younger voice spoke up. Both Ryder and May looked up to see their friends standing above them.

"Brock! Max! Guys!" May shouted, smiling. She took her brother into her arms and clutched him tightly. "I've missed you so much, Max." She smelled her brother's hair, and immediately pushed him back. "Phew, Max, have you taken a bath since we got separated?"

"Hey!" Max argued, "I wanted to save time so we could get here sooner. I used the PokéNav to find some shortcuts, and we saved time by cutting other stuff out of the schedule."

"Don't worry," Brock reassured them, "I've been bathing. I just did it when Max was eating. I've been eating on the go." The older trainer turned to Ryder. "We heard what May said about you, Ryder. And I agree. I've never met someone like you, and from what I can tell from our travels, there is no one else like you. You're an inspiration to everyone you meet, the way you care for your friends and Pokémon. You've helped May in ways that no one else could ever teach her. You've taught her that winning isn't what is most important, it's the respect you have for your opponents and your Pokémon. It truly is about love."

"Thank you, May," Ryder said, looking up to them, "Thank you, Brock. I needed that." He rubbed his eyes dry and stood up.

"But what was wrong, Ryder?" Max asked him. "We didn't hear what happened in the first place."

"Drew got him upset," May told them before Ryder could talk. "He said that I battle too much like Ryder to win in contests, and he blames himself for my loss at the Grand Festival." She turned to Ryder. "But it's okay that I lost. It shows that I have room for improvement. We'll just have to try harder next time, right?" she smiled at him.

Ryder's confidence was being built back up. "Yeah, you're right," he nodded. "Let's go check up on Squirtle and Corphish." May nodded and the two trainers turned and began to walk away.

"Hold on a second!" Brock grabbed both of them by the shoulder. "What happened to Squirtle and Corphish?"

"They're alright," May laughed, "just a little battle weary."

"Are they at the Pokémon Center?" Max asked them. Ryder and May remembered the smear campaign Harley was running in Cerulean.

"Umm, why not come with us?" Ryder smiled uneasily. May also placed a counterfeit smile on her face.

"Alright, what's up?" Brock asked the suspicious pair.

"We'll explain on the way," Ryder sighed.

The quartet sat in the living room portion of Cyndi's house. Brock thanked Raine for the tea and sipped on it, thinking.

"So June's gonna battle you both in a Contest?" Brock asked them, trying to wrap his mind around the story.

"Yeah," Ryder explained, "Harley put her up to it. She thinks May's been doing bad stuff to me, and wouldn't give us a chance to explain our story. We've got no choice but to try to reach her during the battle."

"Yeah," Max interrupted, "but remember what Drew told you. You're going to have to change your fighting style if you wanna win."

Brock nodded. "I bet Harley's training June right now," he told them. "Granted, Harley's not the greatest teacher, but June could easily adapt those strategies to her battle style, an become a force to be reckoned with."

"But who's gonna help us, Brock?" May asked. "Drew thinks that we're a lost cause, and we don't know of any other coordinators nearby."

"That's not true," Raine interrupted. "I used to be a Pokémon Coordinator before I got married. I don't have any Pokémon anymore, though, so I could only offer advice, not help you practice battle."

"What happened to your Pokémon?" May asked.

"It was a long time ago…" Raine reminisced. "I was on my way to Cerulean after competing in a Pokémon Contest when I saw a younger boy trying his hardest to capture a Pokémon."

The red-haired boy cried at the side of the road, an empty Pokéball sitting in front of him.

"_What's wrong?" a much younger Raine asked him. Her hair was flowing down to the middle of her back, and she didn't wear glasses. She still wore a rather plan looking dress, however._

"_I can't get a Pokémon to become my partner," the boy sniffed. "My cousin said that I wouldn't amount to anything, and I need to catch a Pokémon to prove her wrong."_

"_What's your name?" Raine asked the younger boy._

He stood up and looked at her, his blue eyes filled with tears. "My name's Joe and I'm working to become a Pokémon doctor."

"_My name's Raine," the young woman responded, "and I've been trying to become a coordinator. Here's my partner." She pulled a Pokéball from her waist and opened it. A young Steel-and-Flying type Pokémon appeared._

"_Skyaa!" Raine's Skarmory called._

"_Oh, cool! With Skarmoy and your help, I'm sure to get a Pokémon!" the boy cheered._

"But regardless of how many times we tried, we still couldn't catch a single Pokémon. I took a closer look at his Pokéball, and found the problem."

"_Here it is!" Raine pointed out, "There's a missing panel in here. The Pokémon can't be properly contained, so the ball just lets 'em out."_

Joe started to cry again. "I knew my cousin would try to sabotage me like this! Now I'll never get a Pokémon."

"_Calm down," Raine patted him on the back. "We'll go together, and we'll both use my Skarmory, okay?"_

"_Really?" the boy sniffed, looking up into her grey eyes._

"So we traveled to the Pokémon Doctor's school, and I stayed in that town with him while he took the classes and everything. I started to fall in love with him. He used Skarmory in the school when the entire majority of the other entrants used Chansey. He trained Skarmory to be gentler with her talons, and even she started to share his dream of becoming a Pokémon doctor. Before I knew it, four years had passed in that town, and graduation day was soon approaching.

"_Raine," an older Joe stood before an older Raine. He had grown to be quite tall and handsome. His blue eyes looked sharply into her grey eys. She felt captivated at that moment. "I want to thank you so much for everything you've done." He handed held out a gold pocket watch to her. "I want you to have this," he told her. He also pulled out Skarmory's Pokéball. "You can also take Skarmory with you. She's been a great help."_

"_Why?" a surprised Raine asked him. She felt sadness in her heart. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"_

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, but I've been delaying you here for four years. The school will give me a Pokémon to use in a Center as soon as I find an assignment. I wanted to repay you for your kindness by giving you my grandfather's pocket watch."

"_You keep it," she said, blushing and pushing his hand back. "I haven't minded staying here all this time. You've done an excellent job taking care of Skarmory. And besides," she started to blush, "I think I love you." She looked up at him to see him blushing. "Oh, no. Now I've gone and ruined our friendship!" she worried, shaking her head back and forth._

She felt the strong arms of Doctor Joseph around her. "It's alright. I love you, too." Raine wrapped her arms around him, and they embraced there together.

"_Isn't that sweet?" a teenage Nurse Joy wearing a tank top and tight denim shorts walked up to the couple. _

"_Who's that?" Raine looked up and asked._

Joseph sighed and turned to face Joy. "That's my cousin."

"_I can't believe you're going to try to run a Pokémon Center with a Skarmory!" Joy snorted._

"_Skarmory and I will become the greatest Pokémon Center running team in the world! You'll see!" he proclaimed._

Joy laughed and walked off, while Raine placed her hands on Joseph's shoulders and massaged them. "It's alright. I know you're the better person." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"In a few years, we were married, and a few after that, Cyndi was born," Raine continued. "With young Cyndi in our care, we had to make a decision. One that carried quite a bit of weight, since my grandmother had passed away shortly after Cyndi was born. I decided that I would take over her clothing store, while he and Skarmory lived in the Center. Cyndi needed to be close enough to a city to go to school, and the closest was Cerulean. Everything just worked into place. God works like that sometimes."

"Cyndi!" Ryder jumped up. "She still has our Pokémon! Where did she go?"

"She came and told me that you two would be a bit late, but she was going to see her Aunt Joy at the Pokémon Center," Raine told them.

The reality of the situation had struck. "Oh, no," she gasped.

18. Cops

"_I can't believe that punk passed!" An infuriated teenage Joy pouted. "With a higher grade than me, even! A man does just does not fit as a Pokémon Nurse! Who does he think he is?" she complained to another, more conservatory dressed Joy walking beside her._

"_Well, you know that a lot of stereotypes are being brought down," the calmer Joy told her, "We might see a lot more male nurses using a wider array of Pokémon."_

"_I can't stand the fact that he's made it, though. He's such a sissy, but now he's upstaged me!" the rouge Joy whined. "He's made a mockery of me! My own younger cousin is undermining my authority!"_

"_Don't you think you're blowing this thing out of proportion?" the calm Joy asked._

"_What do you know?" the rouge Joy spat. "You're probably gonna take his side, anyway!" She then turned and marched out the door, heading for her first assignment._

A few years passed, and she got an invitation to a wedding. She read the names and tossed it aside. She later got pictures, which she also threw away, and was asked by her sisters why she couldn't make it.

"_Work related," she lied._

It was a couple years down the road before she heard of them again.

"_Great news!" her older sister had come up on the screen. "Joseph's a father now. He's got a beautiful baby girl." The Joy in the hospital moved the camera to see a very small, dark blue haired baby girl, sleeping quietly in her mother's arms. Many other Nurse Joys had gathered around, smiling and telling the mother how cute her baby was. The watching Joy's male cousin had fainted on the floor, his Skarmory tapping him on the head with her beak._

"_Yeah," said the Joy watching the event, "real great news."_

The Joy inside the monitor turned to her. "I'm sorry you're in the Orange Islands right now. I'm sure you'd like to be here in person."

"_I wouldn't miss it for the world," said the Joy outside the monitor. She hit the Emergency Siren with her foot, causing a loud noise to reverberate through her center. "Oh, looks like there's an emergency. Talk to ya later, sis." She hung the phone up and disabled the alarm. _I'll get my revenge,_ she thought. _I'll get it someday.

Many more years have passed, and that same Joy has found herself working in the Cerulean Pokémon Center, a mere two or three days travel from her estranged cousin. But she made no effort on her part to see her cousin or the in-law. She did, however, manage to meet her niece when she visited the Pokémon Center. She earned the young girl's trust and even broadened her vocabulary. She took little interest in the girl and her idol. Some wandering trainer named 'Ryder' or something.

That was until June's sisters had began distributing posters of an upcoming battle. She recognized the name from some of the e-mails the young girl had sneaked to her, knowing full well that her mother would disapprove of the Pokémon Nurse, citing her as a bad influence. She clicked over to the registration of Pokémon who had come through the center recently. Sure enough, two trainers, named Ryder and May, had their Pokémon healed here not too long ago. She saw that May had 4 Pokémon and Ryder had 5. But she faintly remembered a sixth Pokémon with them. _Donphan, Sceptile, Swellow, Aipom, Corphish…_ she thought to herself. _Who was that last one… They took it with them, and didn't register it with the center…_

"Auntie Joy!" she looked up with a smile on her face as the young girl ran to the counter. "Auntie Joy!" he repeated. A small, yellow Pokémon chased behind her.

"What is it, suger?" Joy asked Cyndi as the girl caught her breath.

"Can… can… you heal these Pokémon for me?" She placed two Pokéballs on the table, panting from running so hard.

She took them from her and placed them in the registration machine. Corphish and Squirtle's Bios appeared on the screen. Joy smiled a vile smiled. Her chance to strike had come.

"Tell me, Cyndi, where did you get these Pokémon?" Joy asked her slyly.

"Oh!" Cyndi leapt up. "I never told you. Ryder is staying with us at the house! These Pokémon belong to him and his friend, May."

"Ryder is staying with you, you say?" Cyndi restated while the gears turned in her head.

"Pipi!" Pikachu had caught up to the counter. He hopped from Cyndi's head to the countertop.

"This is Ryder's Pikachu!" Cyndi gleefully cheered. "You know, the one I told you about. Isn't he cute?"

"My goodness, yes, he certainly is cute," Joy falsely agreed. She picked up the electric type and placed him on the counter. As she began manual registration of the Pokéball-less Pikachu, she slid her foot to the silent alarm and tripped it.

"Okay, Pikachu," she hid her motives behind a mask of cheerfulness, "I guess I can heal you, too." She placed Pikachu on a tray with the Pokéballs of Squirtle and Corphish.

"Cyndi!" the Pokémon nurse heard coming from the door. Nine people had just barged into the Center. A young boy in a skullcap, a girl about his height with a black bandana, a really little kid, and an older boy stood in front of her cousin's wife. Along with four bladers with them.

"Ryder! You're here!" Cyndi ran up to him. "Aren't you proud? I brought your Pokémon to the center for you!"

That's Ryder?

Joy thought. _That punk who's friends with Joe and wouldn't listen to me? This Pikachu is his sixth Pokémon? Well, just let them wait until Jenny arrives._

"Thank you Cyndi, but next time, wait for the rest of us, okay?" Ryder said to her, smiling at the young child.

Cyndi smiled and looked at the small boy next to Ryder. She and Max pointed at each other. "Who are you?" they asked simultaneously.

"Oh yeah," Ryder began to introduce them. "Max, this is Cyndi, Raine's daughter. We've been staying with them. Cyndi, this is Max. He's May's little brother and has been traveling with us for a while."

"Oh wow!" She smiled at Max. "You get to travel with Ryder?" she giggled as she hopped up and down. "You've gotta tell me about what it's like to travel with him!"

"Huh?" Max was confused. "What do you mean? Ryder is a pretty regular guy."

"You've never seen her room, huh?" May giggled. Ryder looked at May wondering what she meant by that.

"Freeze! Everyone to the floor!" A woman police officer leapt into the Center, her gun in the air.

Brock leapt up to her. "Officer Jenny!" Love filled his eyes, and he came down on one knee in front of her. "I'd let you walk all over me any day!"

"I said everyone to the floor!" Jenny shoved him down with her foot.

All of the trainers in the center covered their heads as they ducked to the floor execpt for Ryder and Ozuma, Dunga, Miriam, Joseph who were glaring hard at her not know them are with the RBv2 team. Jenny stepped over them to the counter. "What seems to be the problem, Joy?" she asked, lowering her gun.

"These Pokémon were stolen by that little punk!" she declared pointing at Cyndi.

"Which Pokémon?" the officer asked.

"A Squirtle, a Corphish and a Pikachu. She brought them here, thinking I'd heal them, but what that criminal didn't think was that I would check where these Pokémon came from." Joy looked down her nose at Cyndi. "Especially from such a little girl." She leaned over and picked up the tray hold Pikachu and the two Pokéballs.

"Pikachu!" the Pokémon leapt up, running over to one of the trainers who were lying on the floor.

Jenny turned to the group. "Does that Pikachu belong to you?" she asked May.

May stood up and held Pikachu in her arms. "No, he belongs to my friend Ryder," she explained. Ryder looked at the officer, who nodded, signifying that it was okay for Ryder to stand up. The boy stood up, and Pikachu leapt to him. "I asked Cyndi to look after our Pokémon for us. We just came here to catch up with her. She hasn't done anything wrong," May continued.

Jenny wrote down the account into her notepad. She looked over at the small girl who by this time had hidden her head inside Max's green shirt. "Pull your head out of there, young lady. That's not appropriate for someone your age." the officer warned her. Blushing bright red, Cyndi took her head out from inside Max's shirt and stood up. The small boy also came to his feet after having Cyndi invade the back of his shirt. "You're Cyndi, right?"

The girl nodded, embarrassed and tearful.

"Do you want to press charges?" Jenny turned to Ryder and May, who where helping Brock and Raine up respectively.

"Oh hell no!" Ryder shouted. "Her family's been really good to us. All that happened was a little misunderstanding!"

Jenny flipped her notepad closed. "Well, then my work here is done. I'll file the report, but nothing should come on anyone's criminal record."

"But why, Auntie Joy?" Cyndi walked up to the counter. "Why did you think I was stealing those Pokémon? I told you who gave them to me."

"Because your father's pissed me off ever since we were little!" Joy shouted. "Ever since he was little, he's always playing with his sister's dolls, talking about how he wanted to be a Pokémon Nurse, when he should have been doing boy things!" She turned to Raine, whom Brock helped stand after Jenny had taken her notes. "He never got a chance to toughen up because of that broad right there! Your mother continued to baby him, and then he got into the Nurse's school. He never even caught his own Pokémon, for crying out loud. That Skarmory was your mother's only Pokémon, and she practically gave it to him!" Her gazed turned back to Cyndi. "But that wasn't all. He graduated at the top of the class, that year. Even beating me. And not even that was good enough. He got married to that bitch and had you. You've been a reminder of your father to me ever since I met you. I could see his spirit in you, and I wanted to crush it ever since I met you." She clenched her fists and shook them at the shocked girl. "And when I finally get the chance to put in your place, your hero has to come to the rescue! You all make me sick!"

Joy's tirade was brought to a halt when Raine, out of nowhere, had punched Joy square in the face, sending the nurse tumbling behind the counter. Blood from Joy's nose remained on Raine's hand and on the desk. The Pokémon Nurse held her nose to try to slow the flow. "Did you see her assult me?" she whined to Jenny. She bled on her white apron, staining the delicate material.

Jenny looked at Joy scornfully. "I'm turning the other way on this one. If she hadn't done it, I'd sure have."

"Give me your badge number!" Joy screeched, "I'll get you off the force!"

"I've got many eye witness accounts of you badmouthing a little girl," Jenny looked down her nose at the raging nurse, flipping her notebook closed again after jotting down notes from Joy's outburst. "Enough to put your character into question. If you push this, you might end up the one out of a job. Cerulean's known for its police force, not just because of our skill, but because we uphold justice for all. And I'd say justice has been served today."

Joy looked back at Raine, the former coordinator's eyes glazed over with rage. She picked Joy up by the collar, lifting her off the ground. "If you ever say anything of that nature around my daughter again," Raine threatened, "more than your nose will be broken."

"I'll ignore the terroristic threatening, but you're gonna have to set her down." The mother complied, dropping Joy back behind the counter. Chansey had come out of the back room smiling, holding bandages. Chansey began to carefully wrap Joy's wound. The Pokémon joyfully wrapped her partner's bloody nose, and then grabbed Ryder and May's Pokéballs and handed them to their respective trainers. They smiled and thanked the Egg Pokémon for her assistance.

"Chansey's a much better nurse than that Joy'll ever be," May whispered to Ryder, causing him to chuckle.

"But why did Pikachu run over to you?" Ryder whispered back, still thinking about that instand

"Maybe he likes me more?" May winked at Ryder, giggling.

"Way to play favorites, buddy," Ryder sarcastically told Pikachu. The Mouse Pokémon sighed, not even attempting to explain.

Cyndi sat on the ground, her legs spread far apart. She was stunned at her aunt's words._ How could she treat her family this way?_ the distressed girl pondered, the thought echoing through her head.

"Need a hand?" a voice asked her. She looked up to see Max smiling at her from behind his glasses. She slowly nodded, and took his hand. Max pulled her to her feet. Cyndi began to dust herself off. "Are you alright?" Max asked her.

Cyndi felt her face heat up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just startled, is all."

"You'll be fine," Max assured her, a smile on his face. "People can say some pretty mean stuff, but you can't let it get to you. Ryder and Spidey taught me that." He smiled and began to crack jokes to ease the tension. "Just please don't stick your head up my shirt again. I'm not a very good hiding place."

Cyndi felt herself smile as the rest of the group called the two youngsters over. "Can you tell me more about you're travels with Ryder?" she asked him.

The group left the Pokémon Center to find a mob outside, waiting for Ryder and May. The group began to blind the trainers with their flashing camera lights, but a quick Thunder Wave from Pikachu and Cross Fire from Ozuma's Flash Leopard Bit Beast shorted and burned out their cameras, forcing them to leave with no footage. The party of nine began walking down the road. When they got to the fork that would lead out of the city or to the Gym, Brock opted for the Gym. "I wanna try and talk to June," he said. "She's my friend, and I hope she'll listen to what I say." Ryder wished him good luck, and told him that they would be at Cyndi's house later in the evening.

"Hey, wait," May remembered, "you said you could help us with our training?" She turned to Raine, who had since returned to her calmer self.

"Yes," she said, removing her glasses and wiping them off. "But Joseph's got our Skarmory right now. So I could only offer advice. I couldn't battle."

"Hey, wait," Ryder recalled, "someone in this town owes us!" He turned to May. "Remember?" he asked. The idea clicked in the girl's head as well.

"We're going to the ice cream parlor!" May smiled. "I can get a hot fudge sundae!"

"Wait, what about ice cream?" Max asked. "Who owes you?"

May grabbed Max by the arm and began to run down the street, with Ryder, Ozuma, Miriam, Dunga, Joseph, Raine and Cyndi following.

May and her brother waited in front of the now familiar ice cream parlor for the rest of the group. After the rest of them had caught up, the group went inside.

"Hey, isn't that-" the youngest boy said before his sister and her friend covered his mouth.

"No, now shush!" Ryder and May said, each placing a hand on Max's mouth. May caught that she was holding Ryder's hand and shot a wry smile up to his black sunglasses clad eyes before letting go. Ryder blushed slightly and released Max's mouth. The boy silently witnessed the scene between the two, but said nothing right now.

May proceded up to the counter and looked at the menu. "What do I want this time?" she pondered to herself. She almost giggled with anticipation.

"May, we're here to ask for help, not to eat," Ryder reminded her. "I don't think we'll be getting anything."

May put her puppy dog eyes on. "Please, Ryder," the girl cutely begged him, leaning on his shoulder, "can we stay and get some ice cream? Only a little…"

Ryder's resolve against May had dissolved. "Alright," he gave in, "we'll get some ice cream."

May nuzzled her head against Ryder's shoulder and giggled. "Thank you, Ryder," she told him, walking back up to the counter to order something from the blue-haired man working the register.

"You two make a cute couple," Raine whispered to Ryder.

Ryder felt his face turn redder than May had made it with her antics. "Do you really think?" he whispered back.

Cyndi and Max pushed passed the two and ordered something from the blue-haired man. Max shot a knowing gaze at familar face, but the worker smiled it off, silently thanking Ash and May.

"It's obvious she's interested in you. Are you afraid?" Raine continued.

"It's not that," the trainer/rider whispered back, "there's this other guy…"

"That Drew from earlier today, is he the one?" Raine asked him.

"Geez, you make it sound as obvious as when Brock does something," Ryder pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes, embarrassed.

"I'm just good at reading people in love," she smiled. "The only advice I can give you is to try your hardest and be yourself, Ryder. Don't ever try to be anyone else."

Ryder smiled, the thought of him dressed as Drew making him laugh inside in his mind. "Thanks, Raine. Now we need to get some ice cream and go sit with the others."

"Oh, and by the way," she told Ryder while scanning the menu, "I think the reason Pikachu went over to May was to protect her. Pokémon often take on the characteristics and behavior of their trainers. Pikachu was just doing what he knew you'd want him to do."

"Really?" Ryder looked at the small Pokémon sitting on his shoulder.

Pikachu nodded and laughed, motioning toward an ice cream sandwich that he wanted as a reward.

19. Channel

Brock stepped into the Cerulean Gym and heard a battle raging. He quietly walked into the pool and saw only that June was the only human in the Gym. Her Gyarados and Politoed battled each other, each trading attacks.

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam!" June called out, "Politoed, Water Gun!"

As each of the Pokémon launched their attacks at each other, Brock walked up behind the Gym Leader who stood at the side of the pool.

"Hey," was all that Brock said when he placed his hand on her shoulder.

June jumped and turned to see her old friend. "Oh, Brock," June was overjoyed, "I'm so glad to see you."

"It's nice to see you, too, Misty. How about two Kanto Gym Leaders catch up with each other?" Brock calmly suggested.

"I would," June shot his a mischievous glance before returning to watching the battle, "but isn't your little brother Forrest the Gym Leader in Pewter, now?"

"Well, how about for a friend, then?" Brock smiled.

"Anytime," June smiled back. She told Gyarados and Politoed that the battle was over, and the two Water-Types ended their battle and began to swim quietly.

June led Brock to a small, teal room. Brock took a moment to absorb the teal green on the walls. Sitting on the carpet, in the middle, was a coffee table. On which stood a framed picture. "Do you remember this, Brock?" June asked him.

He sure did. The picture showed Ryder, June, Ash, Misty, and Brock standing outside Ash's house. The sun had just risen that day, tinting the image orange. Brock and Misty both had one hand on Ash's shoulder, while Ryder and June leaning against each other with smiles on their faces, and smiled at the camera as Delia had taken the picture. It seemed like such a long time ago, right before they left for the Johto Region.

"Now how did you get here so early, Brock?" June asked, "Ryder said that you wouldn't be here until tomorrow."

"Well, this time we took a shortcut that worked," Brock joked with his former traveling companion. "And I actually wanted to talk to you about Ryder."

"You've seen the posters?" June asked.

"How can I not have?" Brock tossed a folded up copy on to the table in front of her friend. "What's the deal, June?"

"I heard from a reliable source that May has been doing bad things to Ryder," Misty told him, hoping to win him over to the story she believed.

Brock had already been told the story by Ryder and May, but he decided that he would let June talk. "Oh? Like what?"

"His shoulders are cut up pretty bad," Misty said, sadness in her voice, "and they used to be so strong. I can't even imagine what she's probably doing to him right now…"

Ah, the Swellow thing

, Brock thought. "Can you tell me this reliable source?" Brock asked her. He knew he had to show Harley's true colors if he wanted June to believe him.

"It was May's first boyfriend, and he told me all of the things May used to do to him," June explained. "I could tell that I shouldn't have trusted her. She's been playing you and May's brother for fools."

Brock was still silently snickering at the thought of May and Harley as a couple. "What do you mean, playing us for fools?"

"She always appears like she's not doing anything wrong, but when you two are busy with something, she's always beating him and belittling him, ever since you all came back to Kanto. She even attacks him with her Pokémon!" June told the story to Brock.

"Max is one of the most observant people I know," Brock told her, "he'd know if something was up. And what proof do you have that May attacked Ryder with her Pokémon?"

"My source had a picture."

"Can I meet him?"

"Sure." June stood and walked to the door. She reached her head out and called for Harley. The green-clad coordinator stepped into the room.

"You're here! Harley's very surprised." Harley said, eyeing Brock.

"It's nice to see you again, too, Harley," Brock smiled, mocking him.

"Huh?" June was confused. "You two have met?"

"Harley's a Pokémon Coordinator from Hoenn. He's lost to May four times and beaten her once. He's got a grudge against her." Brock explained.

"And?" Harley asked. "That's something anyone with enough time can find out on the internet."

"I already know Harley, Brock" June told him. "Why are you telling me about him?"

"Harley would do anything to get back at May for humiliating him in the contest battles," Brock told her.

"That's a lie!" Harley shouted. "I want to bring her to justice!"

Brock turned to Misty. "Having Ryder and May tell all of the secret details of their relationship is a pretty bizarre form of justice."

"How did you know about that? That's not on the posters…" June was puzzled.

Harley knew he needed to act fast. "He's trying to confuse you. He's probably doing this for Ryder and May. He wants to protect their dirty secret. He's just worried about how all the girls will react to knowing he's been hanging out with some psycho."

Brock ignored Harley's allegations. "Why did you choose that way to punish them for losing?" he asked June.

"When May tells everyone about the horrible things she's done, it'll put her face with abuse," Misty explained. "No one else can be her victim for as long as she lives."

"What if I can prove that Ryder's shoulder injury was caused by someone else?" Brock asked her.

"Who else could have?" June asked.

"Well, for one, I could have, and reasonably Max, too," he explained.

"Y-you wouldn't have hurt Ryder, would you?" June asked, almost terrified of the answer.

"Of course not!" Brock shot down her concerns. "I'd never hurt Ryder, and neither would May or Max. Even RBv2 team."

"I don't know May as well as you do, Brock," June looked back at the picture of her with her friends. "I'm not sure I can trust her."

"Then trust me, June," Brock looked into her cerulean eyes. "I've been with May and Max for almost as long as Ryder has been. They wouldn't knowingly harm each other."

"He's trying to deceive you!" Harley declared. "I bet he's already talked to Ryder and May about it, and they fed him a story about how you're the bad one, June."

"Is it true?" June looked into Brock's eyes.

"I did already speak with Ryder and May," Brock confirmed their suspicion, dropping his arms back to his side. "They told me their side of the story. Now I want to hear yours."

"I told you," June became defensive, "I don't trust May. I haven't known her long enough to know what she'd do to my friends.

Brock stood up. "Oh, come off it, June!" he shouted. "You know as well as I do that you've trusted lots of different people that you've never met before as we went on our journeys together. And even if your personal experience with May is what makes you not trust her, then my saying that she can be trusted is usually enough. What makes May so different that you can't trust her?"

"It's just…" June felt her face begin to turn red.

"You're jealous of her, aren't you?" Brock asked calmly.

"What?" June jumped up. "Me, jealous of May?"

"You're jealous that you weren't around when Ryder started to become interested in girls, and now you want to ruin May so she can't stay with him. Is that it?" Brock asked the Gym leader.

"Maybe I am jealous!" June snorted. "I followed him around Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto, pining for him, and he never returned anything!" Misty began to break down into tears. "It's just so frustrating. I mean, I should be happy for him, but I just can't be."

"It's okay, June," Brock comforted her. He took her hand in his and rubbed the back of it. "I'm sure you'll feel better about this later, after we sit down and talk to Ryder and May."

"June, are you going to let him manipulate you into calling off the battle?" Harley whispered into her ear. "Are you gonna let May get away and continue to hurt Ryder?"

"No I won't!" June yanked her hand away from Brock. "May will be brought to justice! She won't be able to hurt Ryder or anyone else ever again!"

"So you really are taking Harley's word above mine?" Brock asked her. "Do you think that getting May out of the picture would make Ryder come back to you?"

"M-maybe…" June was at a loss for words.

"I can't believe you, June!" Brock spoke roughly. "Are you really going to drag the name of the Cerulean Gym in the mud, just so you can have your choice in a guy?"

"Get out," Misty spoke meekly.

"That's just petty." Brock finished, disdain in his voice.

"Get out!" June roared. "I'll have no one speak badly about my Gym, especially someone who can't even keep their Gym with a single type! If you want to side with May, then fine! I am jealous! I don't care anymore! If I can't have Ryder…" she quieted down and spoke under her breath, "…then maybe no one should…"

Brock turned to the door. He opened it and turned back to Misty. "I guarantee you, after all of this is over, even with the smear campaign, and regardless of how the battle goes, if Ryder and May want to be together, they will be. And they will both still want to be your friend, regardless of the mean things you may do right now. They'll forgive you, even of this. That's the kind of people Ryder and May are." With that, he left the room, with a perplexed June flopping back on the couch, crying into the picture she held of her friends. Harley stood over her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"C'mon, hon," Harley talked with his friend, "let's go do something to cheer you up."

Ryder sat quietly eating his ice cream bar. He sat beside May in the large booth along with the Saints Shields by Ryder's left side. Beside the coordinator was her brother, who sat next to Raine, with her daughter sitting across from Ryder. Pikachu sat on the table, eating the ice cream sandwich that he had earned. The Pokémon seemed content. Ryder thought about the current situation. He had never had his friends turn against him before. Part of him felt like it would be tough to get June to see things his way. June was one of his best friends. He knew he couldn't let her stay angry at him forever.

He paused his thinking. June_'s not mad at me_, he thought, _she's mad at May_. He looked over at the coordinator sitting next to him. She was licking her bowl clean, trying to get the last bit of fudge from her sundae. Ryder smiled at her and chuckled. May noticed and looked at him, a dap of fudge on her nose. She smiled, and scribbled something on a piece of paper, then slid it to the waiting waiter. May smiled at Pikachu, who was enjoying his reward, and returned to cleaning the bowl with her tongue. _May's such a nice person_, Ryder thought to himself. _Why would June believe Harley over May? Just because Harley's feeding her jealousy, I bet._ He felt a tug at his sleeve. Pikachu wanted to know what was on his trainer's mind. Ryder ate the rest of the ice cream off of the stick, and placed it flat on the table. He looked at Pikachu's eyes. _You know, don't you, buddy?_ he silently asked his Pokémon. Pikachu nodded, and nuzzled against Ash's arm, trying to cheer him up.

"Is something up, Ryder?" May asked him, still not having realized that she had a dab of fudge on her nose.

Ryder looked up and broke out laughing. This confused Pikachu further and made May self conscious.

"What is it?" May asked, worried. "There's something on my face, isn't there?"

"There's a drop of fudge right on the tip of your nose," Ryder chuckled, cheering up from his deep thoughts.

"Well, since you noticed it, you can be the one to get it off my face!" May taunted the trainer.

"I bet Ryder's gonna kiss May's nose!" Cyndi whispered to Max. Max snickered, but was also awaiting the outcome of this situation between his friend and his sister.

"I...uh…" Ryder stuttered, not sure how to get the fudge of May's face.

"C'mon!" Cyndi called from across the table. "Just lick it off!"

Ryder turned red as the other patrons in the restaurant began to stare. He prayed silently for any way out of the situation.

Thankfully, his most loyal partner had just the solution.

Pikachu leapt onto May's face and began to lick the fudge off of the end of her nose.

May's reaction was one of surprise. She let out a shriek, then followed it up with "Ryder, get your crazy Pokémon off of me!"

Ryder's reaction, however, was one more of anger over Pikachu's disobedience. The trainer pulled Pikachu off of May's face, and held him up in the air in front of his face, so that only the Pokémon could see his expression. "Pikachu, why'd you do something crazy like that?" Ryder said angrily. As Pikachu saw on his face, Ryder was smiling and happy that the Electric-Type had pulled him out of such a questionable situation.

May yanked Pikachu out of Ryder's hands. "You've been a bad boy, Pikachu!" she chastised him. Pikachu put an embarrassed look on his face. She put the Pokémon's sensitive ear close to her mouth. "I was trying to get Ryder to do something," she whispered as quietly as she could, "and you had to interrupt." She knew Pikachu could hear her. The mouse Pokémon looked at her, confused. May looked at him in the eyes. _I know you saw Drew kiss me_, she thought as loudly as she could, not sure if Pikachu could read her thoughts. _I wanted to give Ryder the chance to get as close as Drew did._

Pikachu nodded, understanding the unsaid message the coordinator sent him. "Pika, pika Pikachu pika pi pika Pikapi, Pi Pikachu pikapi pika," he said. May understood, somehow, that there would be no further interruption from him. But she wasn't sure how she understood.

"A-hem," the waiter drew attention to himself. The group, realizing that most of them were standing, sat down and faced the Pokémon that had addressed them.

"I'm glad youse guys are having a good time," Meowth smiled, looking at Pikachu, something hidden in his eyes.

"We are, thanks a lot," Ryder said to Meowth, missing anything not verbally said between the rival Pokémon.

"And here's the bill," Meowth announced, placing the bill and a small, folded sheet of paper on the table in front of Ryder. Ryder pulled out his wallet and tipped the Pokémon. He silently passes the folded paper to May, who opened it and read it. Ryder and his friends had been communicating with Team Rocket using this method of passing paper around while they ate. Meowth took it to Jessie, who would scribble some words back, and then Meowth would give it to May, who would read it, and reply.

The twerps offered a simple proposition: Team Rocket would be their sparring partners for practice battles in return for the twerps keeping silent about their status as Rocket Agents. No Pikachu-Catching would be permitted. Jessie and James would show up at Cyndi's house, ready to battle at eleven o'clock tonight. May whispered the plan she and Jessie had formulated via correspondence to the rest of the table. Ryder nodded, and walked to the counter, bill in hand.

Jessie was working the register right now, as James was on his break. He placed the money in Jessie's hand roughly, clasping it. "Thank you," he said, squeezing her hand.

"The pleasure is all ours," the red-haired woman said, a knowing smile on her face.

May led the group back outdoors with Pikachu on her shoulder. "C'mon, let's go find some more fun stuff to do!" she cheered.

"But May-" Ryder tried to dissuade her.

"C'mon Ryder..." May again attempted to use her feminine charm to get the better of the boy.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to step in on this one," Raine told May. "It's getting close to Cyndi's bed time."

"Aww, mom!" Cyndi whined. "I wanted to watch the practice battle!"

"You can, but right now we need to get back home," Cyndi told her daughter.

The older children agreed with Raine, and the five of them walked back to Cyndi's house. The LCD on the VCR displayed 10:32PM, meaning that they still had a bit before Jessie and James would arrive for the practice battle. Ryder and May decided that they would take this opportunity to watch the news, while Cyndi took Max to her room to show him her Ryder memorabilia. Both of the traveling trainers sat on opposite ends of the couch as Ryder flipped on the set with the remote.

"…tried to interview Petalburg Gym Leader, Norman, earlier today for his reaction to the events in Cerulean concerning his daughter," the news anchor on the television explained.

The scene cut to outside the Petalburg Gym earlier that day, with the camera man and the reporter sneaking behind to find a man with a brown shirt and black jeans sitting on a bench, a cool, wet towel lying atop his neck.

"Norman, sir!" The reporter leapt to him, pushing his microphone to the Gym Leader. "What is your comment on the situation in Cerulean concerning your daughter?"

Norman put a scowl across his face and took the microphone into his hand. "My wife and I are going to Kanto to get the story from my daughter herself," He explained. "As for this," he noted the microphone. Norman flexed his powerful arm and crushed the microphone in his hand, causing the audio to disappear from the clip. Norman took the same hand and smashed the television camera with it, ending the scene.

Ryder gulped. _If Norman finds as much fault in me as there are in those reporters, I might not live to get my last Frontier Symbol. I wish I just have Spidey with me. Wait a minute I have my Ghost Riders powers his strength doesn't compared to my super strength which about 40 tons._

"Dad's always been like that," May sighed. "He's never really liked the publicity that comes with being a Gym Leader, so he tries to stay out of the spot light as much as he can. Reporters know not to creep around our back door." She laughed at her last sentence, and Ryder chuckled slightly as well.

The scene on the television had changed again. This time, Ryder knew the location all to well. The reporters knocked on the front door to Professor Oak's Laboratory in Pallet. The door opened, and a man in his sixties stepped out. The lab coat he wore over his red shirt and khaki pants held various pens and notes. Even though he was old, the man still had energy inside of him. However, his normally jovial expression was replaced with a grim disposition.

"I think you all should run along," the professor told them. "Mrs. Ketchum isn't going to do any interviews until she speaks with her son's friend."

"Professor Oak!" A male reporter spoke up. "What is your comment on the situation?"

"I don't know the situation well enough either, so we're taking my assistant with us and we're going to Cerulean," Oak explained. "As you know, I've never really been camera shy in the past. However, this event hits much closer to home, so to speak. I'd appreciate it from the journalistic community that they'd leave Mrs. Ketchum, my assistant and I alone as we traveled. Thank you for your time." Oak bowed slightly, and began to return indoors. "And tell your colleagues in Hoenn that attempting to talk with Norman is a bad idea." With that, the professor returned in doors and the swarm of reporters left.

"Norman, Mrs. Ketchum, Professor, Tracey? They're all coming here?" Ryder asked no one in particular. Ozuma tapped Ryder on the shoulder and whispered into his ear about the RBv2 hearing about this and coming here. He gulped.

May fidgeted in her seat, thinking. _Dad's coming? Is he gonna be mad at me for trying to get a boyfriend while I was supposed to be on a Pokémon journey?_ She glanced over at Ryder, who was dwelling on the thoughts of his friend's mother coming to town and what she, the professor, and his watcher assistant would do when he told them about how he got hurt. _I hope dad doesn't flip out and hurt Ryder…_ she thought to herself.

Upstairs, the two youngest occupants of the house looked around Cyndi's room.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Max smiled. "You've got all this Ryder stuff, and even plush dolls of all of his Pokémon!" He looked over the dolls again. "Well, almost all of them," he sighed.

"What do you mean, 'almost all'?" Cyndi got stern. "What other Pokémon does he have?"

"Well, for one, his Grovyle evolved into a Sceptile," Max told her, in a voice that let her know he was right. "And he also caught an Aipom at the Kanto Grand Festival."

"Aipom?" Cyndi raised an eyebrow. "That's a rather weird Pokémon…"

"It was so cool when Ryder battled her!" Max told her. "Aipom was doing well against Pikachu, until Pikachu let her have it with a Thunderbolt!"

Cyndi moved to the small television that sat in the corner of her room, close to the door, while Max continued on about Aipom's battle with Pikachu. She blew the dust off an old VCR and stuck in a tape. The television screen came to life, and displayed a logo. 'Orange Islands Championship Match,' it said.

"This is an official recording of Ryder's battle against the leader of the Orange Crew!" Cyndi squealed as she plopped herself in front of the television screen. Max sat down next to her, eager to see how the battle unfolded.

20. Conversation

The clock ticked down to eleven, and sure enough, Jessie and James knocked on the door. The two were dressed in street clothes, leaving their Rocket uniforms hidden at an undisclosed location. Jessie wore a pink, long sleeved cotton shirt and a pair of grey aerobic pants. James wore a button up shirt and tie, with navy blue pants completing his official look. Meowth had decided not to join them, rather, the scratch cat Pokémon preferred to sleep during the night, a contradiction of his specie's nocturnal nature. Ryder and May made sure Corphish and Squirtle were feeling alright, and then went out to face the Rockets in this practice battle.

"Thank you guys for coming to help with our training," Ryder told the Rockets as they prepared for battle outside of Cyndi's house.

"We'll be glad to beat you, twerp!" Jessie smirked.

"Well, we're not gonna make it easy for you!" May chimed in.

"With all the ice cream you've been eating, you're gonna need to work off those calories," James taunted May.

"I am not getting fat!" May roared. The shout echoed thought the quiet city.

"Alright, this practice battle will have no limits on either side for Pokémon or time," Raine declared. "Let the battle begin!"

"Corphish, I choose you!' Ryder tossed the Pokéball.

"Squirtle, take the stage!" May threw hers as well.

"Dustox, go!" Jessie threw her ball.

"Cacnea, let's go!" James added his to the mix.

Corphish once again tried to do the flip Drew recommended, but ended up on his face again. Squirtle preformed his trademark entry easily. James' Cacnea leaped back to hug him, but the Rocket Trainer pulled his Grass-type off of his face and sent her into battle. Jessie's Pokéball revealed a Bug-and-Poison-type moth Pokémon. Her yellow compound eyes matched her yellow antennae, her large purple body and green wings intimidated the smaller Pokémon near her.

"Cor…" the water-type rubbed his face.

"Squirtle!" May's Pokémon cheered, ready for battle!

"Cacnea!" The cheery cactus Pokémon smiled at her opponents.

"Dustox!" The Bug-and-Poison type introduced herself.

"Corphish, get in there with Bubblebeam!" Ryder ordered.

"Squirtle, add your bubbles!" May told her Pokémon.

"Cacnea, pop those bubbles with Pin Missle!" James commanded.

"Dustox, help Cacnea with Poison Sting!" Jessie added.

As Corphish and Squirtle let the bubbles fly from their claws and mouth respectively, Cacnea and Dustox began shooting them down with the pins. The combination attacks collided with each other, with neither side taking any damage.

"Corphish, Vicegrip Dustox!" Ryder ordered. Corphish began to charge at Dustox

"Dustox, knock it away with Psybeam!" Jessie ordered. A psychic energy grew between Dustox's antennae and fired as a beam at Corphish.

"Corphish, break off the attack!" Ryder ordered his retreat. The Water-type leapt out of the way of the attack, causing it to hit the ground harmlessly.

"Ryder," Raine interrupted, "one of the things you've got to do in a contest is use your attacks to be a defense."

"How would I do that, with stuff other than Harden?" Ryder gritted his teeth to the battle.

"Maybe deflecting attacks with Crabhammer," Raine tried to come up with something.

"Oh!" Cyndi chimed in, walking out the door with Max following closely behind, "Like earlier today when you used Vicegrip to grab Absol's Iron Tail!"

"Hmm…" Ryder thought for a moment.

"Cacnea, use Pin Missile on that Corphish!" James ordered the assault on the unwary Pokémon.

"Squirtle, use Rapid Spin to block the Pin Missiles and then take the fight to Cacnea!" May said. She looked to Raine, hoping she was following the advice the older coordinator had given Ryder.

Squirtle leapt in between Corphish and Cacnea, and began to spin. The spinning motion deflected Cacnea's pins and Squirtle continued to approach Cacnea while spinning. The tiny turtle Pokémon scored a hit on Cacnea, knocking the Grass-Type over.

"Great work, May!" Raine congratulated her.

"Thanks, Raine!" May smiled back.

That didn't look too hard

, Ryder thought to himself. "Alright Corphish, attack Dustox with Bubblebeam!" he ordered.

Corphish fired the rainbow stream of bubbles at Jessie's Dustox. The bubbles knocked the Bug-and-Poison type to the ground. "Get in there and Vicegrip her!" Ryder orderd.

"Stop Corphish with Poison Sting!" Jessie told her Pokémon.

"Use Crabhammer as a shield!" Ryder told his water-type. Corphish held his glowing, blue claw in front of him. The poison darts shot from Dustox bounced off the claw. Corphish grabbed the moth Pokémon with his claw and threw it at Cacnea.

"Squirtle, freeze Dustox into a block of ice!" May ordered her small Pokémon.

Squirtle took in a deep breath and shot the ice beam at Dustox. The beam came into contact with the Pokémon, trapping her in a large ice crystal. Cacnea tried to break the ice with her glowing Needle Arm, but her arm couldn't quite break the ice. The frozen Pokémon knocked Cacnea off her feet and onto the ground.

"You guys!" Brock ran into the clearing. He looked over at the sides in the battle. "Team Rocket! Are you trying to steal Pikachu again?" The breeder reached for a Pokéball at his belt.

"No, you've got it all wrong!" James tried to stop him.

"He's right, Brock," Ryder turned to his friend. "Team Rocket owes us, and they're helping us train for the coming battle with June and Harley."

"What? How do they owe you?" Brock asked, confused now.

"It's a long story," Jessie sighed, "we'll let the twerps give you the details latter." The Rocket gritted her teeth and growled at Ryder and May. "Are we gonna continue the battle, or can James and I leave?"

"We're gonna keep on battlin', of course!" Ryder smiled. "Just as soon as you get your Pokémon back in battling condition, we'll keep going, right May?" He looked at her, a spark in his eyes. He was fully enjoying himself in the battle with May as his partner.

May looked back at him, her fire also reignited. From having lost the Grand Festival, she no longer had a goal. Having the battle to look forward to, she nodded to her tag partner. "Yeah. We're not gonna take a break until we're done!"

"That's the spirit!" Cyndi cheered them on.

"I know you two'll be able to beat Harley and June!" Max assured them.

The two trainers turned to Jessie and James. The Rockets stood ready to continue. "Given all the times you've sent us blasting off, I know you'll be able to win," Jessie looked at them.

"She's right. Your Pikachu might be rare and powerful, but without a great trainer like you, he would've never gotten as powerful as he is now." James smiled at the trainers.

"Team Rocket…" Ryder was surprised at them. "Alright! Let's get started again! I won't let you all down. Together, May and I will bring Misty back to her senses and defeat Harley." He motivated all of the Pokémon and the trainers present.

"Go!" the battlers shouted, their recovered Pokémon again leaping into battle. This battle would continue throughout the night into the early hours of the morning, with attacks flying from both sides.

It was about 2:00 a.m. when the battlers decided to call it quits. Squirtle and Corphish stood fatigued at their end of the field, while Cacnea and Wobbuffet stood, waiting for the next move. Jessie had already had to recall Dustox and Seviper by this time, embarrassing her that she's been the only one requiring a Pokémon substitution. Corphish tumbled over on to his side, to worn out to continue. Squirtle had fallen asleep several times during the battle, but was woken up by May's calling or an attack from the Rocket Pokémon. May asked Ryder if he thought it was time to call it a night, and after the trainer saw how tired Corphish was, he agreed. They thanked the Rockets, who bowed respectfully and turned to go back to where they were staying.

"You'll all be able to stay in here," Raine explained, leading them back into the living room. Cyndi's snoring from the upper floor could be heard clearly.

"I take it most of us are going to have to sleep on the floor?" Brock asked.

"Not at all," Raine told him. She turned to the couch and pulled it out, changing it into a bed.

Ryder sighed. "I wish I had known that last night," he sulked.

"If you all eight sleep tightly together, you should be able to fit," Raine said.

"I think we can make it work," Brock said, surveying the couch-turned-bed. "Thank you for keeping us here," he added as Raine walked up the stairs.

"Think nothing of it, Brock," she smiled at him. She looked to the rest of the children in her living room, nodded them all a good night, and proceeded up the stairs to sleep, herself.

Brock used his sleeping bag to make a blanket for the group. The breeder chose to lay on one of the ends, with his long time traveling partner next to him. The youngest child took the opposite end of the folded out bed, and his sister took a place between her mentor and her brother along with the Saint Shields by Ryder. All of them had taken their shoes off, but laid there looking at the roof, fully clothed with the exception of sweatshirts, jacket, shirt, skullcaps, glasses and gloves.

"I talked to June," Brock said after a while of everyone being silent. "She won't even take my word that May's not been doing anything wrong."

"I wonder why she doesn't believe us," Ryder thought out loud.

"It may be because you never told her about your injury," Brock explained.

Max and Miriam's interest were peaked. "Injury?" the boy and young girl sat up. He looked over at Ryder. "What injury?" they asked.

"Show him, Ryder," Brock told him.

"Alright," Ryder submitted. He sat up, and began to pull his black shirt and jacket off. He felt his face flush slightly at the thought of May seeing him remove his shirt and jacket. He was glad that only the moonlight and the dim LCD from the VCR were the only things lighting the room.

May looked over to Ryder's shoulders. Round scabs, about circumference of dimes appeared on the boy's shoulders. It was apparent he was healing, and the scabs showed no sign of infection. Yet even then, May couldn't stare at them too long. She blamed herself still for what happened to him that day. May turned her head to face Max.

"Oh, geez, Ryder? What happened?" Max was full of questions. The boy reached to the coffee table and put on his glasses.

"When May and I where falling to the lake after we escaped the Weezing Air Mecha," Ryder explained, "I used Swellow to slow our decent. He had to grip hard, though, so he ended up hurting me." Ryder looked up at the ceiling, picturing his loyal Flying-type. May sat up next to him, looking at the boy's face for answers. "May and I owe Swellow our lives. So what if I got a little hurt? Without his help, May and I might not have survived the fall."

Max protectively grabbed onto his sister's arm. "You don't mean you could have..? You both could have…"

Ryder turned to the boy and nodded. "Swellow saved us. I don't mind that he hurt me. I'd rather be alive and hurt, than not here at all. And besides, I know Swellow didn't mean to hurt me. He was just doing what I asked him to."

"Why don't we tell June that tomorrow?" May suggested. "We could get her to call off the battle, and we could all be friends again."

"By this point," Ozuma said, "June'll probably think that you two are just coming up with a story to get out of battling."

"You're right about that, Ozuma," Brock said, lying back down, "June's fueled by much more than concern over her friends."

"What do you mean?" Ryder asked him.

Brock faced only the ceiling as he spoke. "Even though she wouldn't openly admit it, she's envious of May."

"What? Why me?" May asked, looking past the topless trainer to her wizened friend.

"Part of June still wants to travel," Brock explained. "She sees you living the life she once did, and she wants it back. She misses her friends a great deal. She sat over a picture of Ash, Ryder, Misty, me, and her, and kept looking at it, as if she wanted to have that again."

"Well, June could travel with us if she wanted," Ryder brought up. "I mean, couldn't her sisters take care of the Gym, now that their back?"

"That's only one part of it, Ryder," Brock told him. "June's also jealous of the fact that you fell for May, even though June was with you for a very long time."

Ryder felt his face flush. He sank beneath the covers, and hid his face from the girl next to him. He grumbled something to himself and turned to lie on his stomach.

"C'mon, Ryder, tell us," Brock pleaded. "The reason that we're in this mess is because we wouldn't tell each other the full story."

Ryder grudgingly flipped back over and stuck his head out from under the covers. "It's not my fault that I didn't start to notice girls until this long," he defended himself. "I guess I was always too focused on Pokémon to begin to notice."

"Then how did you fall for my sister?" Max asked him.

Ryder cleared his mind and began to think. Having his crush out in the open allowed him to focus his energy on thinking about where it came from, rather than hiding it "When I met May, she knew almost nothing about Pokémon. I became her teacher that day. I took it upon myself to teach this girl how to be a trainer."

"So the formerly mutually exclusive concepts of Pokémon and girls came together when you met May, right?" Brock asked.

Ryder looked up at May, who was staring at him with her deep, sapphire eyes. He turned back away from her. "Yeah, I guess that's how it happened. I mean, there used to be girls back in Motorcity v2 I thought were pretty cute until I started training to become a Pokémon Master. My dream became more important than any relationship. But when I met May, they weren't different anymore. I couldn't teach June anything, and normally when I tried to talk to her about something, she'd flip out and get mad at me. With May, I could teach her, and I became closer to her as we traveled more. I didn't know it was happening until it hit me: I had a crush on the girl I had been mentoring. It took me a while to come to grips with this. I had never felt this way before. It was the same feeling that I had when I would leave home to go to a new place. Part excitement, part nervousness. I was at the border into a broad new region, full of experiences that I had never thought of before." He sat up and faced May. "I'm sorry I never told you sooner," he said to her. "I didn't think that you'd ever stop traveling with me, just as long as we could keep on going to new places with new Gyms and Contest Halls. I kept putting it off. But when Pikachu told me that Drew had talked to you, I could feel in my gut that he was going to take you away. I had to act, even though I knew that I wasn't ready to say anything yet. I was just following the advice June gave me, to not let you get away if I could help it."

"I guess it's a good thing you did," Max laughed, "or you'd never have had the chance to save my sister like you did."

"Well, if he didn't, we also wouldn't have ended up in this situation with June," Brock added.

"I guess that's right," Max sighed.

"May, did I upset you?" Ryder asked her. "You haven't said anything since I started to talk…"

"No, it's just," May slipped down into the covers and looked at the ceiling, "love is so complicated, yet powerful, ya know?"

Ash had a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"You love everyone one of your Pokémon, Ryder, like they where your own brothers, sisters, and children. Your Pokémon respond to this love by battling with all of their heart. Yet, that's not the only kind of love," May explained to her traveling companion. "There's also the love you feel for your adopted mother or your sister or brothers, and they shows back. A love that, even though you are separated by distance, is always strong. Your adopted mother, sister, brothers, sister-in-law loves you very much, and that's why she allows you to travel, because she knows it's your dream." She blushed a little and continued to talk. "Then there's that special kind of love. The love that you have to share. You start to feel attached to a certain person, and you want to share that love with them. It's a special love that two people who never want to be separated share together. A love that often times starts as a friendship, then develops into something more."

"Did you hear that, Brock?" Joseph asked jokingly. "If you want to get a girl to like you, you should try to be their friend first, not trying to swoon them with some over-the-top appeal."

"Hey, girls have to give credit to a guy who shows a lot of guts, don't they?" Brock pouted. Ryder, May, Ozuma, Dunga, Miriam, Joseph, and Max all had a laugh at their lovelorn friend. Brock curled up and grunted out a good night, returning to his world of dreams where he could get any girl he wanted.

"Ryder, can I ask you something?" Max looked at the experienced trainer.

"What is it, Max?" Ryder smiled. "You know you can ask me anything."

"Well, are you and May gonna start kissing each other?" Max was blunt in his question.

A myriad of emotions ran through Ryder's head. At first, his subconscious clocked in with an 'I hope so.' Before this thought could reach his mouth, however, it had to pass though his conscious mind, which jumbled up the message into a kind of embarrassed babbling. Finally, his face, sensing the closeness of the issue and the in-route response, intensified blood-flow though the face. As the trainer began to make an excuse, this tongue got in the way of his lips and changed his excuse into a string of non-words.

May, ignoring the strangeness of her friend's behavior, turned to her brother, "Why would you ask something like that? I have a say, too."

"May, it's obvious you like Ryder," Max said, again placing his glasses on the coffee table. "The way you manipulated him at the ice cream parlor was evidence enough."

And he doesn't even know I've done that to him before!

A stunned expression flashed across the coordinator's face, quickly being replaced by one of angry denial. "I was just trying to convince him to get ice cream. You wanted some to!" she faced down her brother.

"Yeah, but you acted all cute around him," Max glared at the space to the left of his sister. His vision wasn't what it used to be, especially without his glasses on. "I thought I was gonna get sick, you were being so mushy. And then you tried to get him to kiss your nose!"

At that, Ryder's brain finally snapped, and the trainer again fell to his back. A half smile appeared across his face, with his eyes twitching in an almost unnatural way. The amount of blood being used to tint his cheeks red was reaching an unhealthy level.

"I was not!" May denied to her brother. This wouldn't be the first time she tried to get Max to leave her alone by lying, but most of the time, Max would catch her lie and expose it.

This was one of those times. "Oh, come on! You could have easily used a napkin to wipe your nose off. If Pikachu didn't freak out and eat the fudge, I probably would have puked when Ryder would've had to kiss you."

"Hey, Pikachu was getting Ryder out of an embarrassing situation!" May defended the Electric-Type. She shocked herself with this knowledge, somehow understanding Pikachu's motive without being told. She looked around. "On that note, where is Pikachu?"

May looked over to Ryder to see Pikachu leap on his trainer's stomach from his place near the door. Ryder groaned loudly, snapping back into conscious thought. He sat up and picked up Pikachu and hugged him, thanking his friend for waking him up from the delirium he was experiencing.

"Oh, Rydery!" Max mimicked his sister's voice, "I want you to kiss me all night long!"

And Ryder went down again. Pikachu tickled his trainer's nose with his tail in an attempt to wake his friend again.

"Cut it out, Max!" May blushed at her brother's taunting. "Why do you keep treating Ryder and me like a couple?"

"I thought you where," Max said. "Aren't you?"

"No, I haven't chosen between Ryder and Drew yet," May told him, her eyes looking down.

"From what I could tell, you have chosen," Max said, turning from his sister. "I'm going to sleep now, too. G'night."

May thought herself the only one left awake when Ryder sneezed at Pikachu's attempt. The trainer sat up, again thanking Pikachu for his insistence to bring him back to reality. The Pokémon, knowing his services wouldn't be needed with Max asleep, returned to the floor to sleep near the door.

21. Celebrity

Ryder and May found themselves the only ones awake in the house. For a while, neither of them said anything, the tension in the air rising.

"Ryder," May began, trying to break the silence, "I'm sorry I put you on the spot like that in the ice cream parlor earlier tonight."

"It's alright, May," Ryder smiled. "If Pikachu didn't jump in there to help me, I'm not sure what would've happened."

"That's something I wanted to ask you about," May turned to her friend. "For some reason, when I've been talking to Pikachu recently, it almost seems like he can read my mind, and I can understand what he says. Does this happen to you?"

"Of course it does," Ryder laughed. "Pikachu and I have been together for a short time now but yet we have a extremely quickly understanding, so we have kind of a bond that lets us know what the other is thinking."

"But why is it happening to me?" May questioned, "I haven't been with Pikachu as long as you have, so why can I understand him?"

"It's got less to do with how much time you've been together, and more to do with what's in your heart," Ryder explained. "Pikachu and me have had this bond for a while. It's 'cause we have the same heart, or something. If you can understand Pikachu, then your heart must be lining up with his, too."

And by extension,

May thought, _my heart must be coming closer to Ryder's._ She looked down at the place on her body where her heart is. She placed a hand there and felt her heart beat. It was a steady beat. Not rapid, like when Drew had kissed her, but controlled. Steady. She placed her other hand on top of the one already on her chest and squeezed it. She felt both happy and sad at the thought. She knew that if things go the right way, she and Ryder could travel together as long as they would be able to. May also thought of Drew. Even with her growing feelings for the trainer, she still loved the coordinator. Parts of her wanted to stay with Ryder, and others shouted for her to go with Drew. For the first time, May felt like this struggle for her affection was going to tear her asunder. She wrapped her arms around herself, and begun to shiver. May was afraid of what would happen when she made a decision. Who would she hurt by choosing one over the other? Would some people condone a certain choice? _June certainly wouldn't mind if I choose Drew_, she thought. She remembered the friendship she used to share with the Cerulean Gym leader, before Harley took control. Would getting out of the battle be as easy as accepting Drew's proposal? May was afraid of this thought. She feared it because it meant running away from her problems and running away from her friends. It meant showing June that she was right, even thought May knew she was wrong.

"Are you alright, May?" a compassionate voice asked. May looked up, her eyes sad, but not tearful, to the young man who addressed her. His black sunglasses clad under those brown eyes where full of compassion and worry for her. On his shoulders, proof of how far he was willing to go to protect her. But most importantly, she could see his heart, a heart that overflowed with kindness, understanding, and love. Not just for his partners, or his friends, but for everyone and everything he meets. A kind of person like him was one in a million. No. Once in a life time.

"Ryder," May timidly asked her friend, "this is all gonna end all right, isn't it?" She could feel her eyes giving way to the stream of tears, but she fought them back. "After this is over, we're all gonna still be friends, and we're gonna go to the Battle Pyramid, and you're gonna beat Brandon and win your last symbol, right?" The tears slowly worked their way down her face, dripping into her lap.

Ryder looked at the crying girl for a moment, taking in fully his protégé's worry. "Of course it's gonna be alright. We'll always be friends, May." He placed his hands on her shoulders. He squeezed them a bit, trying to calm the coordinator down. "After we get June back on our side and show her Harley's lies, everything will turn back to normal."

"But what about you and Drew?" May asked him, her eyes gazing into his. "I'm not going to be able to dodge the subject forever. When I choose one of you, the others bound to be heart broken."

"Drew and I actually talked about this on our way to rescue you from Team Rocket," Ryder said. "We agreed not to hold a grudge if you picked the other. And even if we didn't, I'd still be your friend, even if you decided to follow Drew."

May said nothing, only smiling at the boy she sat next to.

"So, do you know when you're gonna choose one of us?" Ryder asked her. "I mean, if you don't know when you're going to be able to, that's okay." He dropped his arms back down to his side.

"No, it's alright," May glumly stated, "I know it's something on your mind. I just wish it wasn't such a big issue with everyone."

Ryder let out a short, quick laugh. "I understand. If you don't feel anything for me, that's alright. I just hoped we'd stick together a while longer…"

"No, Ryder," May interrupted him, "It's not that I don't like you." The trainer looked at the girl. She realized what she just said, and now she had to go with it. "I really do like you. You're a great guy, and when I'm with you, I feel safe. But, I also like Drew. He's a romantic, and I can't say that I don't find that appealing."

"Well, I'm not a romantic," Ryder smiled, "and I have no intention of becoming one. That would be me trying to be someone I'm not."

"I'm glad, Ryder," May smiled at him, "because the last thing we need is more Drews around."

They both snickered at the thought of a world overpopulated with dozens of the same coordinator.

"Thanks for comforting me, Ryder. It really means a lot," May smiled at him.

"It's alright, May. You know I'm always here if you need a shoulder to lean on," Ash told her. The trainer was surprised when the girl wrapped her arms around him pulling him tightly in for a hug. Ryder placed his arms around May, and the student and teacher held each other for a moment, feeling each others warmth.

May let out a chuckle. "What's up, May?" Ryder asked his companion as he held her.

"I can feel your heart beat," May whispered. Ryder blushed when he felt his heart pounding against his chest in a steady rhythm.

"Well," Ryder countered, "I can feel you breathe." May smiled as she expanded her lungs again, making the boy's arms feel that much tighter around her.

"We'd better be getting to sleep, Ryder," May whispered into his ear.

"Alright. We're gonna need to do some more training tomorrow," Ryder whispered back.

The couple released each other from their embrace. They looked sheepishly at each other's faces. They whispered a good night to each other, and slipped under the covers to sleep among their friends and family.

May felt the cool breeze blowing against her face. She looked around to find herself in a familiar field. Ryder stood behind her, although he was much taller than she remembered. Looking across the field, she saw Drew and his Roselia. Brock stood at the sidelines along with Ozuma, Miriam, Dunga, Joseph, watching the battle, and she could barely make out her red bandana in the bushes behind him.

"_We can't waste this opportunity, Pikachu! Thunderbolt him!"_ _May heard those words ring in her ears. She looked down at her hands and feet, seeing the small, yellow body of Ryder's partner. She nodded at Ash, and ran on all fours toward Roselia. May glared at the enemy Pokémon, sensing something familiar about him. She concentrated her hardest, and launched a massive electric charge at the small Grass-type. He screamed with a familiar voice, but May couldn't put her finger on whose it was._

Roselia shook off the Thunderbolt as Drew shouted a command. "Roselia, Petal Dance!"

Roselia smiled a familiar, fiendish grin. He spun around and the pink petals flew at May. She tried to leap around the petals, but they came from too many directions at once, and she felt herself getting pushed back by the force of the attack. May felt the petals cutting against her sides, but felt no pain. She heard a loud thud as she hit the ground.

"_Get up, Pikachu! I know you can do it, little buddy!" Ryder called to her. She came to be standing on all fours, and looked down the field at Roselia. _

I remember this part_, she thought. _

"_Pikachu, this is our shot!" Ryder called to May, "Take 'em out with Volt Tackle!"_

May looked at Roselia for a moment longer. Even though she was afraid that she was gonna run into another Petal Dance, she began running across the field as fast as she could. She could feel a buildup in her face. The power that her body contained began to rise to the surface as she ran down the field toward her adversary.

"_Roselia, finish her off with Solar beam!" Drew commanded. Roselia grinned as he held his rose-tipped hands into the air. May could see the energy he was collecting move into his grasp._

"_No, I absolutely won't lose to you!" May shouted, hearing her own voice come out of Pikachu's mouth. A golden, sparking aura enveloped her. Her powers had taken on a visible form. She charged as quickly as she could at Roselia._

"_Roselia, now!" Drew commanded._

May leapt at Roselia, her body coursing with the electric energy. Just before she connected, though, Roselia lowered his rose and shot a beam of energy straight into her face. May again felt no pain, but a sudden fatigue came over her as the beam flung her small body through the air. She tumbled across the ground and landed near Ryder's feet.

"_Pikachu is no longer able to battle!" Brock called from the sidelines. "Drew and Roselia are the winners!"_

"_Serves you right!" Roselia called to May using Harley's voice. "You didn't think you could beat me, did you?"_

"_Harley…" May growled, but her body couldn't muster the strength to fight back._

"_You're such a joke, May," Roselia walked over to her and kicked dirt into her eyes. May's vision went black; all she could do was hear._

"_Pikachu, are you alright?" Ryder asked her, taking her into his gentle hands._

"_Yeah," she choked out. "I feel so weak."_

"_We've already lost May," Ryder told her. "I'll take you back to the Pokémon Center, and then we'll talk with Max and Brock and the Saint Shields about leaving without her."_

"_Why, Ryder?" May asked him from his arms. "Why are you gonna give up on her?"_

"_She obviously likes Drew more than me," Ryder began to cry. He didn't let it affect his talking. "He probably set up the battle to make a fool of me."_

"_No, I set up the battle, Ryder," May tried to comfort him. Her small Pikachu arms tugged on his collar._

"_Does that even matter?" Ryder asked her. "If she's in love with Drew, then I shouldn't get in the way. It's what makes her happy that's important."_

"_I'm not in love with Drew!" She shouted at him. She could feel her cheeks light up with involuntary sparks. "And I won't be happy with him! You've got to save me, Ryder!"_

"_It's too late for that," the tears continued to flow down his face. "I battled for her, and lost."_

"_It's not the outcome of any stupid battle that makes someone love someone else!" May shouted again. "No matter what the stakes, if two people love each other, then they'll rise above what ever losses they face, and be better for it! Not even if we lose to June!"_

May sprung awake to find herself the only one left in the bed. She looked around for signs of the rest of her traveling party. However, it was her own words from the dream that echoed through her thoughts. Did it really not matter if they beat June? All May would have to do is tell the truth about how she felt about Ryder, and the kinds of things they do together. She felt a smile quickly rise to her face. May sat up and looked about the room. Not even Pikachu, who's post was at the door, remained in the room. She turned to the kitchen and heard talking coming from it. She decided to get up and go see what the ruckus was about.

The coordinator wandered into the kitchen to find Brock cooking while performing a spectacular show. He was fixing them a hash brown casserole dish using the shredded potatoes, eggs, cheese and ham. As he flipped his creation into the air again, May looked for a chair to sit at. All of the chairs that the house could pull together were assembled here. Ryder sat at the head of the table, with Max and Cyndi taking the spots closest to him even the Ozuma and Joseph sat on the side with Max and Dunga and Miriam sat next to Cyndi. Raine sat beside her daughter, looking over her shoulder to watch Brock cook. May felt herself get angry at Max and Cyndi for only a second, but then shook it off. _Why should I get mad at them for sitting next to my Ryder_, she thought, sitting down. _Wait, hold the phone! My Ryder?_ May surprised herself. Why was she taking ownership of the boy, now? _This is all so confusing_, May sighed. She took a seat next to her brother and tried to follow the story Ash was telling the young children about.

"There was this other time that Jigglypuff met up with twin Igglybuffs that were going to perform in concert. She interrupted their performance and put us all to sleep again!" Ryder energetically told the admittedly boring story.

May sighed, not caring what the boy was talking about. She absentmindedly played with the fork placed near her plate. She looked into her empty glass. She felt thirsty just looking at it. As May stood up, Brock turned around and began placing the casserole on the plates of everyone who was waiting. May filled her glass with water from the sink and returned to her plate to begin eating.

"Brock, you outdo yourself each and every time," May commented, taking in another bite. "This is great."

"You only say that because it's true," Brock jokingly smiled, taking a seat next to the coordinator. The talking had ceased, and was replaced by the sound of two wild Pokémon tearing apart their meal. Brock coughed loudly to get Ryder and May to realize that they were making a scene. They smiled, their mouth splattered with their breakfast. Ryder and May started to eat at a slower pace than before. The messy eaters glanced over at each other, each thinking how adorable the other was just now.

After cleaning her plate thoroughly for the second time, May thought that it was time to go take a shower. She asked Cyndi and Raine where their shower was, and the mother told her that it was down the hall from Cyndi's room. She thanked the blue-haired woman and left the room to gather a change of clothes and head to the shower.

Ryder finished his second helping and left to go wait for May in the living room so they could continue their training. He and Pikachu sat on the couch after folding it back up, waiting for the girl to come down the stairs. Just then, Ryder heard a tiny rapping against the window. When he looked outside, he saw a yellow and red bird Pokémon flying outside the window. He recognized his Noctowl the moment he set eyes on it. Ash ran outside to greet his old friend. "Noctowl?" Ash smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I hope you didn't mind that we brought it," the elderly professor commented, walking up to the boy and his Pikachu. "It was the only way I could think of to find you in this city.

"Professor Oak!" Ryder smiled. "I saw on the news that you where coming."

"Ryder!" the boy felt his friends mother and his sister begin to smother him. She squeezed him tighter than he had ever felt before.

"Mrs. Ketchum, Eva" Ryder choked out, "can you please stop killing me?"

Mrs. Ketchum and Eva slackened their grips. "Sorry, Ryder," she smiled, "I was just worried about you. What could have happened between you and June that would have her up in arms against you?" Along with Eva came the rest of the RBv2 team, Bruce Banner out of his Hulk form and everyone in their regular clothes and the Autobots in their humans forms(don't ask that. Unless if you look at the story Spider-Man Kingdom Hearts you know what I mean)

"I brought Noctowl's Pokéball for you, Ryder," his friend said, stepping out of the professor's shadow. He wore a red headband under his hair that was parted right down the middle. His familiar green shirt gave Ryder comfort as he held the Pokéball for the trainer.

"Thanks, Tracey," Ryder said, taking the ball from him. He turned to Noctowl, saying, "You did great to find me, Noctowl. Your psychic powers must be coming along very well. Return." Just as he was about to recall his Johto Flying-Type, Noctowl turned his head around, looking into the distance. "Do you see something?" Ash asked his Pokémon. Noctowl flew up and down the path when he came into contact with a butterfly Pokémon. Her wings were colored with bright yellow, blue and red. Her long, hose mouth instinctively shot a string at Ash's Noctowl. The Owl Pokémon turned the attack back with his Psychic powers, but the butterfly counter with the same ability, snaring Ryder's Noctowl in the sticky string.

"Noctowl!" Ryder called to it as it fell to the ground before a large man with short hair and a brown shirt. The trainer approached his fallen Pokémon, but stopped short when he recognized the man and the Pokémon he was traveling with.

The man had a look of intense focus upon his face. He glared at Ryder, not recognizing him for who he was, at first. The woman next to him, in her long, orange dress, was the first to recognize the wandering trainer. She held a small, pink Pokémon in her arms that seemed to be napping away.

"Ryder?" asked the woman. "Is that you?"

"Is that Ryder?" the man asked his wife. As the trainer came closer to them, he remembered the boy under whose care he placed his children under. "Hello, Ryder," the man ran to meet him where Noctowl lay.

"Norman?" Ryder gulped. The first images in his mind were Norman crushing the microphone and the nightmare where he decked the young trainer.

"It's been a long time, Ryder," Norman smiled. "Caroline and I came as soon as we heard there was trouble."

"That's…cool," Ryder said, almost afraid of how friendly the Petalburg Gym Leader was acting towards him.

"Is that Noctowl yours?" Norman asked the trainer.

"Yeah," Ryder picked up his Pokémon. He tried to pull the String Shot out of Noctowl's wings.

"It's rare to see a Noctowl of that color," Norman smiled. "You're very lucky."

"Beau!" The butterfly Pokémon called, motioning toward the top of the building.

"Oh, Beautifly! Is May in there?" Caroline asked the Bug-Flying type.

"Yeah, she's probably still taking her shower," Ryder looked at the rather rundown building.

"Ryder!" Tracey ran up the road to see the trainer conversing with the Gym Leader and his wife. "Do you know these people?"

"Oh, yeah," Ryder turned to them, "Norman, this is Tracey. I met him when I traveled though the Orange Islands. Right now, he's Professor Oak's assistant."

"That is a very notable position," Norman said thoughtfully.

"Tracey," Ryder continued, "These are Norman and Caroline. They're May's parents from Petalburg City. Norman's the Gym Leader there."

"Oh, wow!" Tracey exclaimed. "Max told me a lot about your Pokémon, Norman." Tracey smiled.

"Why don't we go inside and wait for May to come down?" Norman asked. The group agreed and they all wandered into the house to wait for the girl to get finished taking her shower. Oak had to pull Mrs. Ketchum along through the clothing store part and into the living space in the back

.

22. Collapse

Max was ecstatic to see his parents again. Raine offered to make some tea for them, to which all of the newly arrived guests agreed. Norman and Caroline sat on the couch next to Max, while Oak and Mrs. Ketchum along with Eva and Natasha sat in wooden chairs that had been brought in from the kitchen while rest of the gang were outside either beyblading or reading some books they brought with them, Shaggy and Scooby Doo were probably having eating contests to best each other either eat faster or make the best food. Cyndi stepped out and immediately began to run over to the famous Professor, the one who gave Pikachu to her idol.

"Wow!" Cyndi was hopping up and down in front of the old man. "I can't believe it's really Professor Oak!" She smiled at the man, making him feel rather uncomfortable. "You gotta tell me about giving Ryder his Pikachu even Ash! They're so awesome! I want to start with a Pikachu when I become a trainer!"

"Cyndi," Raine calmly sipped her tea, "don't pester our guests."

"But these are all of the people Ryder has come to rely on, mom!" Cyndi whined. "I might not ever have this chance to talk to all of them again!"

As Cyndi continued her rounds into bothering Ryder's friend of Ash's mother, the boy himself waited for May to finish her shower upstairs.

"Are you done yet?" Ryder asked, his impatience growing.

"Why?" May asked from the shower, "Do you have to use the bathroom?"

"No, I just thought you'd like to see your mom and dad," Ryder called through the door.

"Mom and Dad are here?" May slammed the door open. She zipped past Ryder and ran down the stairs to find the living room chalk full of the people she knew. "Mommy! Daddy!" May smiled as she ran over to her parents. They both stood and gave their daughter a hug as a bewildered Ryder wandered down stairs and sat on the ground near his mother.

"We're so glad to see you, honey," Caroline smiled into her daughter's hair.

The small pink Pokémon leapt up and began nuzzling May's leg while Beautifly landed on May's black bandana for the first time. "Skitty, Beautifly, it's nice to see you both as well!"

"We were so worried about you when we heard that the Cerulean Gym Leader challenged you to a battle," Norman held his daughter close for a moment longer before letting her go.

"Yes, Ryder," Oak and Eva sipped their teas, "what happened between you eight and June to cause this falling out?"

Brock began to enter the room from washing dishes when Ryder and May both shot him a look. He read their looks as best he could. He shot them a disappointed glance, and returned to the dishes.

"You see," Ryder began, "May and I got separated from Max and Brock by an attack by Team Rocket. We were lost in the woods for over a day before we found our way into Cerulean City." He shot a nervous glance at Norman, afraid of what the powerful man would do if he suspected fowl play.

"After we got here, we visited June," May a continued, "and she was pretty nice the first time."

"The first time?" Norman asked his daughter. Misty heard this from the kitchen with Brock helping him with the dishes.

"Ryder went shopping and got me this new bandana after my old one got torn up while we were lost," May continued.

Ryder felt his face flush as he glanced over at May's father. The man shot him a smile. "That's very considerate of you, Ryder." Norman was pleased with the trainer's actions. "I'm glad May and Max have someone like you to watch out for them."

"Thanks, Norman," Ryder smiled. "After we got some ice cream, we came back to the Cerulean Gym, and June wasn't herself. Harley, May's rival, told June a bunch of lies about how May had been treating me badly and June believed him and turned on us. That's when she challenged May to the battle. When June wouldn't listen to what I had to say, I also challenged her to the battle, putting May and I up against her and Drew-I mean, Harley." Ryder blushed at the slip up.

"I'll go over to the Gym right now and straighten this up," Norman said, coming to his feet.

"Actually, Norman," Natasha interrupted, "I think that Ryder and May should handle this one."

Norman sat back down. "Are you sure? With the Harley spreading lies and rumors?"

Eva nodded. "This is their battle. There are times when even parents must step aside to allow their children to grow."

"Do you want me to stay out of the fighting?" Norman asked Ryder and May.

A lump rose in May's throat. She wanted to get out of the battle. She wanted everyone to be friends again. Would she tell her father that she wanted his help? Would she tell him that she was afraid? That she didn't want to fight anymore with her friends?

Ryder stood up and faced Norman. "I think we'd do better if you don't get involved. May and I have been practicing for the coming battle, and we're getting good. May's a really great trainer, and I know that she'll make you proud."

Ryder really does believe in me

, she thought. _I can't let him down. I've gotta fight, too!_ "Leave it to us, daddy!" May stood up. "We can beat June and Harley."

Norman smiled at his child, impressed with her courage. "Very well, then. I'll be cheering for you during the battle."

"Speaking of which, we need to get to training," Ryder spoke to May. The girl nodded, bowed respectfully to her father, and she and Ryder began to head outside.

"Ryder?" the trainer heard the voice of Tracey behind him as he walked out the door. "Can I speak to you in private for a sec?"

"Sure, Tracey," Ryder smiled at him. He turned to May. "You go ahead of me," he smiled, "I'll catch up with you where we trained with Drew yesterday."

"Okay," May smiled. Skitty and Beautifly chased after her, happy to be with their trainer again.

"Now what is it, Tracey?" Ryder asked his old friend.

"It's actually kind of embarrassing," Tracey blushed. "You've gotta keep this under your hat, okay?"

"Sure," Ryder smiled, "what is it?"

"Well," Tracey continued to blush, "I've been visiting June and her sisters up here for a while now. I come in every time, and June seems to glad to see me. You know what I mean, right?"

"Uh…" Ryder drew a blank. "no."

"What I'm trying to say is…" Tracey drew his face close to Ryder's ear, "… is that I like Misty."

"Yeah? I like June, too," Ryder was confused, still completely missing the point.

"No, I mean I really like her," Tracey told him, getting annoyed with the boy's density.

"Oh. Oh!" Ryder finally got it. "Well, that's great, Tracey! Have you told her yet?"

"Of course not!" Tracey's blush thickened. "I can tell she doesn't have the same feelings for me. And it's not great!"

"What do you mean?" Ryder was confused.

"I mean I have to choose between a girl I like and one of my very best friends!" Tracey struggled against himself.

"How much do you like June?" Ryder asked his friend, concerned over his plight. Adjusting his sunglasses a bit.

"I think about her everyday!" Tracey collapsed. "I gave her Azurill after she told me about how she felt lonely after she let Togepi go. I've come up every time that she's called. I love her, Ryder."

"Then go be with her, Tracey. June needs friends in her corner, too." Ryder told his friend.

"But-" Tracey's eye began to water, "but won't you be angry with me? I'll be siding against you. I'll be cheering for you to lose!"

"It's alright, Tracey," Ryder comforted his friend. "When this is all over, we're all gonna be friends again. We'll get Harley's lies out in the open, and June will be our friend again. And if you really do love her, you've got to do everything you can to keep her. A friend of mine told me that once, and I followed her advice. Things are still going well for me. I can only hope that her advice'll help you, too."

Tracey gave Ryder a large hug. "Thank you, Ryder," he sniffed. "You're a great friend. I'd have never met Misty if it wasn't for you. I'd have never become Oak's assistant and realized my dream. I'd still be a nothing if you had never come along."

"It's alright, Tracey," Ryder smiled. "You'd have become Oak's assistant anyway, even if you had never met me. You're an awesome Pokémon Watcher." He pulled away from his emotional friend. "Now, go to June. She needs her friends right now." With that, the watcher nodded, and ran out the door to the Cerulean Gym. Ryder followed him out, but ran in an opposite direction to where May awaited him. Pikachu came up behind him and leapt onto his shoulder.

When May wandered into the clearing, she gasped in surprise.

"Good morning," Drew said to her, as if he was waiting for her.

"Good morning, Drew," May looked at him inquisitively. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize for blowing you off yesterday after our battle," he said, taking a rose out from behind him and holding it out for her, his head bowed. "I'm sorry. Will you accept my heartfelt apology?"

May blushed and took the rose from him. "S-sure," she smiled, looking into the rose.

"I came to help you train for the upcoming battle, like I said I would," Drew looked into her sapphire eyes.

"You mean, help Ryder and I train?" May looked back into his eyes, feeling the conflicting feelings trapped and allured.

Drew brought his face closer to May's. She could feel his breath on her lips. "I guess I could, if you wanted me to," he sweetly whispered. He drew his lips closer to hers and-

"May?" the voice of her tag battle partner rang though the quiet air. May quickly pushed Drew back before he could make contact. She felt her face turn deep red. Everything became dark around her. "May, are you there?" the voice echoed. She faintly saw someone coming out of the bushes.

From the depths of her mind, she heard something. A chorus of voices. Some happy, others, dissatisfied.

The conflicting voices in her head rang out. _Why did you push him back?_ asked her lips. _I wanted to feel his soft lips against mine!_

Drew was making moves on me!

her brain fired back. _He's trying to seduce me!_

But were you letting him?

a part deep inside of her asked. _I know you wanted to kiss him back._

May felt like she was losing her mind. As her heartbeat quickened, she heard a voice spring up. _So what if I did? I need love, too! Mom has it! Raine has it! Spidey has it! Everyone in the gang either has or not hasen't them! I need to feel wanted! After the Grand Festival, I felt so lost. I didn't have a goal anymore. I couldn't get on stage. I couldn't have people cheer me on. I lost that feeling of being loved. I want it from somewhere. But, I feel a loyalty somewhere inside of me. A loyalty that wouldn't let me be caught by him with another. Why am I worried about it? I haven't chosen yet._

"_From what I could tell, you have chosen." _The voice of her kid brother rang out in her mind. _Have I already mentally made a choice? For who? My teacher? The romantic? Both of them? Who?_

"May, are you okay? Say something!" she heard a voice calling to her. It sounded… familiar. Like he was worried. Someone she knew very well who was worried.

"C'mon May. Get up!" another voice talked to her. The voice of someone close, yet distant. He sounded commanding. Someone who keeps an air of superiority around him.

She opened her eyes, not realizing that she had fainted. Each of her sapphire eyes beheld a boy. Each with a choice. Each with a future. Whose would she choose?

"Thank goodness you're awake, May," her friend let out a sigh of relief. "I was worried when I found you unconscious here."

"I was unconscious?" May furrowed her brow. "I don't remember that."

"You fainted when you heard Ryder calling for you," the charming emerald eyed boy held her hand.

"Why would I do that?" May asked him. "That seems pretty weird."

"Anyway," Ryder smiled, reaching a hand out for hers, "I'm glad you're okay. Do you think you'll be able to train?"

She took his hand and was pulled to her feet by her tutor. "Of course I am!" May smiled. "You said you were gonna help us, right, Drew?"

"That's what I said," he shot an intense glare at Ryder, who wasn't really paying him a great deal of attention.

"Okay, who goes first?" Ryder asked him after taking his gaze off May's eyes.

"How about we do it in the same order as yesterday?" Drew smiled.

"Okay, that means I go first," Ryder ran across the clearing so that there would be enough room for them to battle. Pikachu leapt off of Ryder's shoulder and ran up to May. She took the small Pokémon in her arms and sat at the sidelines to watch.

"Are you ready?" Drew asked him.

"Sure," Ryder smiled back, intensity in his eyes. He reached to his belt and plucked off a Pokéball. "Corphish, I choose you!" Ryder tossed the ball through the air, and it sprang open, revealing Corphish. The Water-Type flipped forward, but before he crashed into the ground, he caught himself on his claws, and sprung forward, landing on his feet, completing the somersault.

"Corphish!" the ruffian Pokémon grunted. Ryder smiled at Corphish before turning to his student. "Thanks for your help with that, May," He smiled at her. Drew's interest also peaked.

"No problem, Ryder," May smiled at him. "Sometimes the student teaches the teacher, ya know." She gave him a wink.

Drew began to grind his teeth together. "Go, Absol!" he shouted. He chucked the ball, and his Absol appeared seconds later. _I'll show him_, Drew thought with as much intensity as he could muster. _He'll quit showing off to May when I clean his clock!_ Absol growled at Corphish, who flashed his pincers, ready to fight.

"Umm…" May sat there for a moment. "Begin?"

"Absol," Drew shouted, "use Water Pulse!"

"Corphish, Harden!" Ryder commanded.

Absol created a wave of water and sent it barreling at Corphish. The crustacean Pokémon shone green for a moment, and as the Water Pulse came over him, stood through it, completely unaffected.

"You'll have to try harder than that," Ryder smiled.

"Absol, blind him with Flash!" Drew grunted. Absol let shine a brilliant light that caused Corphish to close his eyes due to the intensity. "Now, Iron Tail!"

As Absol began to charge at Corphish, Ryder and his blinded Pokémon stood still. When Absol was about 4 feet away, Ryder remove his sunglasses and places them on his head with his eyes glowing orange crosshairs and pale blue meaning Eagle Vision was activated shouted, "Bubblebeam!" Corphish, still unable to see, but with the help of the Eagle Vision, fired its multicolored bubbles at Absol, who took the attack head on due to the proximity. Absol was pushed back toward a stunned Drew. "How could you hit Absol if you couldn't see?" Drew asked.

"Corphish and I have a bond of trust," Ryder remarked. "He knows that when I tell him to use Bubblebeam, that he needs to use it and my abilitys the Eagle Vision and eye of the Sniper."

"I'll show you how strong your bond is!" Drew grunted. "Absol, Razor Wind!"

Absol wound his head back and sliced through the air, sending a sharp blade through the air at Corphish.

"Corphish, sent it right back!" Ryder shouted. Drew didn't understand the command before it was set into motion.

Corphish stood still and blinked a few times as the Razor Wind approached. Before it came to close, Corphish leapt into the air and grabbed the Razor Wind in his pincer. Acting quickly, Corphish threw the volatile attack back to its origin. Taken by surprise, Absol took the attack head on. The Dark-Type struggled to his feet, and looked down the field at Corphish.

"Corphish, now is our turn to strike. Get in there with Crabhammer!" Ryder called. Corphish began charging at Absol.

"Block it with Water Pulse!" Drew ordered.

Absol used Water Pulse to create a pillar of water around it, to serve as a shield.

"Plunge on through it, Corphish!" Ryder commanded him. Corphish leapt into the Water Pulse and came out the other side above Absol. "Now, Crabhammer!"

"Absol, Iron Tail!" Drew mounted a defensive.

Both Pokémon flew against each other. Absol's glowing tail came into contact with Corphish's glowing claw. The attacks where at a stand still. "Another Crabhammer!" Ryder told his Pokémon. Corphish's opposite claw began to glow and it slammed into Absol underside, knocking the air out of the Disaster Pokémon. Absol plummeting to the ground as Corphish stood ready for more.

"Um…" May looked over at Absol, "Drew, I don't think he can continue…"

"Of course he can!" Drew spat. "Get up, Absol so we can teach his Corphish a lesson."

"A..aa… " the Pokémon grunted, struggling to stand up.

"Corphish, Return!" Ryder called out, recalling his Pokémon. He walked over to Drew and Absol.

"Why did you recall Corphish?" Drew angrily shouted. "The battle wasn't over!"

"Absol's hurt pretty bad," Ryder showed his concern for Drew's Pokémon's well being. "You need to take him to the Pokémon Center so he can rest."

Drew ground his teeth together again. He knew Ryder was right. He grudgingly recalled Absol. He tried to put a cool look on his face. "I guess what ever May taught you last night really paid off, huh?"

Ryder smiled. "Yeah, she's been a great help for getting me ready for the battle."

"I'll take Absol to the Pokémon Center, now," Drew smiled at May, causing her to blush. "I'll see you guys around."

"See you later, Drew!" May waved to him as he walked off. She smiled at him, even though he couldn't see.

"Thank you for your help last night, May," Ryder smiled at her. "You're ideas for how to Contest Battle worked really well. I bet they'll even help me win my match against Brandon."

May blushed at the praise she was receiving. "You're welcome, Ryder," she smiled back. "I'm glad I could help." Her face became curious. "Did I really faint, Ryder?" she asked him.

"When I came through the bushes, I saw you lying on the ground, out cold," Ryder explained. "Drew was standing above you, so I rushed over and tried to wake you up. I asked Drew what happened to you, and he said that after you heard me calling from behind the bushes, you fainted." Ryder turned a bit grim. "I was worried that he had done something to you. Are you feeling okay?"

May nodded. "I'm alright, Ryder," she tried to dispel his worry. "I remember seeing you come out of the bushes before I lost consciousness."

"That's good," Ryder sighed. "I was worried that I was gone for too long and something bad might've happened."

"Well, since Drew's gone to the Pokémon Center, do you wanna have a practice battle with me?" May shyly smiled at Ryder.

Ryder was caught off guard and began to blush. "O-okay. Sure," the trainer answered. "But we better not battle too hard, or else we won't be at one hundred percent for tomorrow."

"That's true," May placed her hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Hey, what about you use Aipom and I use Squirtle? That way Corphish doesn't get too tired out from battling twice in a row?" She smiled at her idea as she brought it up to the trainer.

"That sounds like a great idea, May," he answered. He pulled Aipom's Pokéball out and after thinking for a moment, he pulled out Corphish's Pokéball, too. He laughed as he tossed both of them into the air, causing the long-tailed and the ruffian Pokémon to appear. Ryder leaned down to Corphish and said, "Now pay attention to May and Squirtle. Learn how they attack, and you'll be a better team mate."

"Cor," Ryder's Water-type nodded. He and Pikachu sat on the sidelines as Ryder and May got ready for their battle.

23. Caught

"Are you ready, Ryder?" Ryder smiled across the field at May.

"Don't go easy on me just because you like me, Rydery," May taunted him, winking.

"I had no intention," Ryder grinned back, blushing only slightly, placing his sunglasses on his eyes again. "You ready, Aipom?" Ryder asked his Pokémon. Aipom bounced expectantly on her tail, ready to battle.

"Alright, Squirtle, take the stage!" May tossed his ball into the air. Squirtle appeared, performing his entrance perfectly. "I'll go first, if you don't mind. Ladies first, and all," she grinned across the field. "Squirtle, Tackle!" She ordered her tiny turtle Pokémon. Squirtle leapt head first towards Aipom.

"Aipom, catch Squirtle with your tail!" Ryder ordered. Aipom extended her tail forward, ready to catch Squirtle like a baseball.

"Mess 'em up with Rapid Spin!" May ordered. At that, Squirtle pulled himself into his shell, and began to spin at a high speed. Aipom still tried to catch him, but the friction caused by the spinning burned her tail. She leapt up and down, holding the end of it in her clumsy hands.

"Aipom, are you alright?" Ryder called to her. The Normal-Type nodded, and would try to continue to battle. "Alright, Aipom, use Swift!" Ryder ordered. Aipom leapt into the air and swung her tail, causing star-shaped rays to fly at Squirtle.

"Withdraw!" May shouted. Squirtle obeyed, and was safely inside his shell before the stars hit. "Now, Water Gun!" Only Squirtle's head came out of the shell, and he fired a powerful spray of water at Aipom.

"Double Team!" Ryder sneered. Aipom split into three copies of herself and the water flew through one, dispelling it. The monkey Pokémon continued to Double Team, surrounding Squirtle.

"Squirtle, blanket the field in Bubble!" May commanded. Squirtle stood up and fired a large quantity of Bubbles into the air. They all began to fall to earth, each snapping near an Aipom. All of the Aipom had disappeared from view. "Where did she go?" May glanced around.

"Toss Squirtle into the air!" Ryder cried out. Aipom leapt out of the bushes behind Squirtle and used her tail to grab the Pokémon. A hint of pain on her face, she spun around and threw Squirtle into the air with a spin. The Kanto Water-type couldn't control his trajectory, and withdrew into his shell in fear.

"Be brave, Squirtle!" May called to her Pokémon. Squirtle came out of his shell, but he was already plummeting to earth. "Soften the landing with Water Gun!"

"Not if I can help it!" Ryder smiled. "Aipom, Focus Punch!" Aipom wound up her tail as a glow enveloped it. As she swung at May's Pokémon, however, the glow dissipated and Aipom's tail made an audible crack against Squirtle's shell. The Normal-Type winced in pain as her tail recoiled. She landed back on the ground, holding her tail protectively. Squirtle landed with a smile on his face as he was still battle ready.

"Aipom, what's wrong?" Ryder asked her, a concerned look on his face.

"I'll tell you, Ryder," May smirked at him. "When Aipom grabbed Squirtle early on, her tail got injured. Since nearly all of her attacks come from that tail, the power of her attacks was cut in half, and she couldn't maintain the focus needed for Focus Punch."

Ryder looked at May, a kind of disbelief on his face. He shook it off and replaced it with an immense pride. "Aipom, return!" he called, allowing the Normal-Type to rest. "You win, May." He smiled at her.

"Really?" May was surprised. "But Aipom could have continued."

Ryder shook his head. "No, with her tail burned like that, she wouldn't be able to keep up the pace, especially with Squirtle keeping the pressure on like her did. That Bubble attack you did to counter Double Team was awesome!"

"You really think so?" May blushed. She ran her fingers through her hair, looking into Ryder's brown eyes under those sunglasses.

"Yeah," Ryder said, his eyes caught in May's gaze. He felt his heart beat quicken as May stepped closer to him, her eyes never leaving his. Ryder could feel the blood vessels in his face fill up, turning him many shades more crimson.

"That's very sweet of you," she blushed, as well. She placed her gloved hand on his cheek. She could feel the warmth that had spread across his face. Ryder couldn't tell what was compelling him, but he felt his face being drawn into May's. His eyes widened with anticipation as May closed hers and puckered her lips.

"Cor-phish!" Ryder's water-type coughed loudly, destroying the romantic moment the two where sharing together.

Both of them blushed a few shades darker, realizing that they still had an audience of their Pokémon. They stepped away from each other and looked in each others face for answers.

"R-yder?" May asked, stuttering. "A-a-r-re you okay?" She could feel her heart beat throughout her body.

The only thing to leave Ryder's mouth was a string of babble. May could make out the word 'kiss' among the garble. The embarrassed boy turned away from May and hid his eyes under the brim of his sunglasses. She could see him shaking. She bit her bottom lip, trying to curb her anger against Corphish for interrupting her kiss with Ryder.

"What's going on over here?" They heard someone shout. May turned to see Brock and Eva climbing out of the bushes, followed by the grand procession of everyone who had been in Raine's house that morning. Max and Cyndi, however, where noticeably absent.

"W-we where just having some practice, right Ryder?" May looked over to her mentor for support.

Ryder, still unable to form words, pointed to Pikachu, who nodded on his trainer's behalf.

"We came to find out if you knew where Tracey went," Oak spoke up from the crowd of adults.

"Tracey went to the Cerulean Gym," Ryder regained control over himself. "He wanted to ask June what was wrong himself."

"I see," the wise man said. "I don't think I should get involved with that," he said, shooting a knowing glance at Ryder.

"So, how did practice go?" Mrs. Ketchum and Natasha walked over to her friend and adopted son and looked into his eyes while a bright smile danced across their faces.

"I-it went well. May did a great job in her battle against me," Ryder said. He could almost feel his mother reading his thoughts.

"If there's anything you want to ask me about," she said after probing her son's eyes for a moment, "go ahead, okay, honey?" Natasha stood up and walked back over to the group of adults.

"Are you two hungry?" Raine asked them. "We where getting everyone together for lunch. We'll be ready just as soon as we could find Cyndi and Max."

"No, we're not hungry," May blushed.

Caroline ran over to her daughter and placed her palm against her daughter's forehead. "Are you feeling alright, May? You've never turned down food before…"

"It's nothing," May averted her gaze. She knew that she had just given her secret away to her mother. _I can't hide it from her. Moms just figure out these things._

Caroline looked over at Ryder, who had recalled Corphish and was chatting with the Professor, Norman, and his adopted mother. Her eyes met May's again, being greeted by the girl's blushes. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah…" May looked at her feet. Her Squirtle had walked over to her, trying to comfort her from her feet. "But don't tell Daddy!" she quietly pleaded. "He sent me with Ryder to become a good trainer, not to get a boyfriend!"

"Alright," Caroline whispered back to her daughter. "But your father will know eventually."

"But I'm not even sure if Ryder is the one," May sighed, thinking about her predicament.

"There's more than one!" Caroline shouted, dragging everyone's attention over to her daughter.

"Yeah," May said loudly, trying to play down the situation, "there are so many great places to eat here, I can't pick between them." She shot her mother a look that said, _Don't embarrass me like that, mom!_

"You know, May, that sounds wonderful," Caroline smiled back at her daughter. "Norman, why don't we leave the children to their training and go have lunch somewhere in town."

Norman turned to his new friends. "Sure, why not? Do you guys want to join us?"

"Thanks for the offer, Norman, but I think we'll stick around with Ryder and May," Brock, Bo, Luke, and Eva smiled. "We're more used to their company, anyway."

"Fair enough," Norman smiled at the breeder, the two Duke boys, and supersoldier. "But you'll be coming with us, right, Raine?"

"Well, I think I have to fix something for Cyndi…" Raine started to back up, overwhelmed by the friendliness of the foreign Gym Leader.

"I won't take no for an answer," Norman pushed her along. "It'll be a treat from Caroline and me, thanking you for housing our children for the last few days."

"But, Cyndi-" Raine tried to protest.

"Brock can handle it," Norman smiled as Oak and Mrs. Ketchum followed behind him.

"Now, you two be good to Cyndi," Caroline said to May, using her eyes to say, _We'll talk about this more, later_.

"We will," May sighed, hoping to get off the hook.

Ryder stood next to May as they watched the adults walk from view towards Cerulean to find a restaurant to have lunch at.

"That was weird," Ryder said to himself. He added, whispering into May's ear, "I hope no one saw what was going on."

"Yeah," May agreed, "I'd be pretty embarrassing if someone saw us almost…you know…" The coordinator blushed, thinking about Ryder's lips pressed against hers.

She was torn from her fantasy a moment later. "So what were you two about to do before all the grown ups showed up?" the voice of her younger brother called out from behind the bushes. Max stepped out from the bushed behind the trainers with Cyndi close behind. The boy glared at his sister, with an 'I told you so' look.

"What do they mean?" Bo asked. Ryder and May both turned bright red. Pikachu leapt onto his trainer's head, trying to show support for the companions.

"We saw Ash and May about to kiss!" Cyndi shouted. "Right before Corphish saw us sneaking up."

May made a note to thank Corphish later. "Nothing was happening, Max," May played down the situation. "Ryder and I where just talking."

"And about to start suckin' each other's faces off," Max taunted. "I hope some girl doesn't warp my mind and start getting me to act all goofy and stuff."

"Why are you being such a jerk, Max?" May picked up her brother by his shirt, lifting him off the ground. "Love isn't as bad as you make it out to be. I feel bad for the first girl who likes you."

"So who do you love if you know it so well?" Max sneered, once again trapping May in the proverbial corner.

What he didn't predict was Ryder's defense. "Max, cool it," The trainer snapped at him. "If May tells you something, you should be a good brother and believe her."

"And May's boyfriend leaps to her rescue," Max retorted. "When Dad catches wind of you wanting to play kissey face with May, he's gonna let you have it, so I'd keep it quiet if I where you."

Ryder and May stopped and turned red slightly. May dropped her brother to the ground and turned away. Ryder also averted his gaze from the boy.

"I mean, that's why you want to beat Misty, right? So Dad doesn't force us to leave Ryder, right?" Max asked.

"It doesn't matter what Dad wants, Max," May told him sharply. "We're going to fight to bring June back to reality. The only reason we're doing this is because she's still our friend and we don't want her to be angry at us." May composed herself, and looked down her nose at her brother. "And besides, if I wanted to travel with Ryder, I wouldn't even let Dad stop me."

Max gasped at his sister's remark. "You think you could get away from Dad? He'd tear Ryder apart and tie you to the Gym!"

"Maybe I'd battle him for my freedom," May turned up her nose.

"Don't make me laugh," Max snickered. "You think you could beat Dad?"

"I think she could," Ryder stepped in. "May's made a lot of progress as a trainer. She even beat Drew for once! With a little extra training, May could beat his three Gym Pokémon with a combination of Combusken, Munchlax, and either Bulbasaur or Beautifly."

"I don't know what's worse," Max pushed up his glasses, "the fact that May thinks she stands a chance, or that you think she could."

"Hey, if Ryder says she can," Cyndi leapt in, "then I bet she could!"

"Three against one, Max," May smirked. "Democracy works again."

Max let out a groan.

"Hey, can we stop the fighting?" Luke stepped in, trying to get them to stop. "How about we go back to the house and I fix some lunch?"

"Sounds good to me," Ryder sighed. "I'm hungry."

"So am I! What's on the menu now, Brock and Luke?" May smiled, hoping for a good meal.

"We're not even at the door yet, much less the kitchen. We can decide when we arrive," Brock smiled, glad that the fighting was over.

Ryder and Brock walked at the head of the group with May, Max, Bo, Luke, Eva, and Cyndi trailing a bit behind. Pikachu had decided to lie on May's head, enjoying the girl's bandana. Brock walked next to the Electric-Type's trainer and whispered into his ear. "Did you really try to kiss May?"

Ryder blushed and pulled down the brim of his sunglasses over his eyes. "It's not like that, Brock…"

"Then what?" Brock asked. "Max and Cyndi wouldn't get on your case for nothing."

"I was just talking to May about our battle," Ryder explained, "and suddenly I felt like I had to get closer and closer to her, and before I knew it, we were two inches apart."

"That, Ryder, is what love is all about," Brock smiled at him. "You said you loved May, right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think I'd be so…" Ryder searched for the right word, "…weird, you know. When I'm alone with her, I just can't seem to take my eyes or mind off of her. When we battled, I could focus on that, but afterward, I just lost it."

"I wouldn't worry," Brock patted him on the back. "This is all new for you. Later, when you become more comfortable around May, this'll all be easier."

"I used to be comfortable before I told May," Ryder sighed. "Maybe I never should have told her…"

"Don't talk like that, Ryder," Brock sternly spoke. "If you really love her, then you have to do what ever you can to make sure she stays with you."

"Heh, I've heard that advice before," Ryder smiled. "Thanks, Brock. I'm gonna go talk to May, now." The trainer slowed his walking pace to end up closer to the coordinator.

"Heh," Brock laughed. "June must have told him the same thing I told her so long ago."

"So, what are you all talking about over here?" Ryder asked, slipping into the group next to May.

"We're trying to figure out what we want for lunch," Cyndi told her idol. "I'm not sure what I want, yet."

"Well, I have a major ramen craving," May smiled. "I just can't seem to get enough of it!"

"You always eat ramen, May," Max accused. "I want a hamburger. Something I can really chew on. None of that ramen stuff. I mean, it's just noodles and flavor."

"Well, I happen to like ramen, Max," May snapped. "It's one of my favorite foods. I happen to like noodles and flavor, and most of the time you can get meat put in it, too."

"Not that instant stuff you always get Brock to make," Max pushed his glasses up along his face. "That's just noodles and flavor."

May turned to Ryder, staring into him with her sparkling sapphire eyes. "What do you want, Ash?" she asked him, trying to persuade him with her charms. "Do you want dumb ol' burgers with Max, or some nice hot ramen with me?"

Ryder felt his face change colors. He took a step back from the group and pulled his hat over his eyes again. "A-as nice as that sounds, May, I was thinking about having rice balls…"

"That sounds great!" Cyndi jumped up. "Let's go have some rice balls!"

I really was hoping Cyndi wouldn't take my side like that!

Ryder sighed. He looked over to May's face to see a look of annoyance coming over it. "Maybe Brock will make whatever we want if we ask him nicely enough," The trainer tried to return the smile to May's face. "Then you can have your ramen, Max can have his burger, and Cyndi and I can eat rice balls. Eva can have a ole country dinner with Bo and Luke."

"I would be glad to fix whatever you all want," Brock smiled as he joined the conversation. "But remember that your Pokémon need to eat, too. We'll need to let them all out of their Pokéballs."

"I guess you're right," May smiled, cutely knocking her knuckles against her head. "I just plain ol' forgot."

"So did I," Ryder sighed. "And I'm supposed to be the responsible one."

Pikachu, Max and Cyndi all had a good laugh at their friend's expense. The trainers finally came to Cyndi's house, and Brock, Bo, Luke, Eva went straight to the kitchen to cook. They expertly began to prepare all three meals (he had decided to have a burger with Max) for his friends.

Ryder and the rest of his friends, however, went outside to feed the Pokémon.

"Alright, everyone, come on out!" He called, tossing his five Pokéballs into the air.

"Let's eat some lunch!" May shouted, lobbing her six into the air.

"C'mon, guys!" Max shouted, tossing Brock's three Pokéballs into the air.

All of the Pokéballs opened, bringing out a total of fourteen Pokémon, who were joined by Pikachu. From Brock's Pokéballs, came a small, tree shaped Pokémon, a larger, blue Pokémon with large orange gills and small orange eyes, and a round, reddish colored bagworm Pokémon. The Pokémon's voices rang out in a chorus, with Aipom holding her tail, still injured from the battle. Feeling guilty, May's Squirtle walked over to her and tried to apologize. The normal type seemed to accept the apology, but still looked at her tail protectively.

"Is that your Pokémon?" Cyndi leapt up at the sight of his fully evolved Grass-Type. "It's so majestic! What's he called?"

"Here, see for yourself," May brought out her yellow Pokédex and flipped it open, pointing it at the large reptilian Pokémon.

The Pokédex whirred for a moment, and then clicked. A picture of Sceptile appeared on the screen. "Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon," the Pokédex's prerecorded voice dictated. "Sceptile is the evolved form of Grovyle. In the jungle, its power is without equal. This Pokémon carefully grows plants and trees. It regulates its body temperature by basking in sunlight."

"That's so cool!" Cyndi leapt up to the Grass-type, flinging herself around his neck. "This is the coolest Pokémon ever!" Sceptile, however, was less accepting of this title and removed the small girl from his neck and sat her down.

The girl caught sight of Aipom and ran over and picked up the small Pokémon. "Aww, it's so cute! Ash has so many cute Pokémon!" she squealed as she hugged the normal type.

May sighed. "Does that mean none of mine are cute?" She looked over at her six Pokémon. "I think Eevee and Skitty are cute. Combusken's cool, too, but in a tough kind of way. Squirtle's cute, but Beautifly's got a kind or radiance about her, and Munchlax…" She looked around for the rogue Pokémon. "Um, where's Munchlax?"

"There he is!" Eva shouted. Sure enough, the Big Eater Pokémon had wandered up the street and was walking into the woods.

"Do you want me to help get him back?" Ryder asked.

"No, I'll get him back," May turned to Ryder. "Just keep my ramen warm, okay?" she winked at him. "Get back here, Munchlax!" May called to her Pokémon. The Normal-type turned his head, seeing her chase behind him, and quickened his gait. He dove into the bushes at the edge of the forest and scurried off.

May followed him in and began to look around the forest. She could hear the sound of a waterfall faintly in the distance. She also smelled a sweet smelling scent. _Munchlax probably caught wind of it back there and was wandering off to investigate_, May thought to herself. She began walking towards the scent, following it. It smelled exquisite. A scent this powerfully alluring would take lots of hard work to create. May found herself following a river as she followed Munchlax. May knew her Pokémon would go to this wonderful smell and see if there was wonderful food at the end of it. She heard the sound of the waterfall come closer as she and her starter walked up the river.

"Hey, cutie! Are you hungry?" she heard a voice ask.

The voice was familiar. May shook her head. _No, it couldn't be. Not out here._

"Munch!" May's Pokémon claimed affirmatively.

I'm close now,

May thought, stepping through a line of bushes.

May stepped out from the bushes to find Munchlax, with someone else. "Oh, no…" May gasped, placing her hands over her mouth.

Hand feeding her Pokémon a piece of fried chicken was none other than the 2nd Cerulean Gym Leader.

24. Cascade

"What are you doing here?" the black-haired Gym Leader shouted at May when she looked up from Munchlax.

"I came to get my Pokémon, that's what!" May shouted back. "Munchlax, come over here!"

"Munch!" the giddy Pokémon smiled after swallowing the food June fed him. He waddled back from the pink blanket June and he were standing on over to his trainer and hugged her legs, hoping for more food.

"If you think you're going to get more food, you're sadly mistaken," she disciplined Munchlax. "You've been a bad boy, Munchlax. Wandering off like that."

"So this is your Pokémon?" June said, an annoyed look across her face. "I figured, seeing as to how hungry the poor thing is."

"Munchlax is always hungry," May explained. She reached into her pack and pulled out her trusty Pokéblock case. She popped out a pink Pokéblock and fed it to her Munchlax. The Pokémon swallowed it, then became satisfied, and sat down at May's feet. May looked up at June, a smile on her face. "So how was your picnic going?" she timidly asked, fearing the Gym Leader's anger.

"A lot better before you showed up," June spat, turning to the waterfall, standing next to her picnic basket.

"June…" May tried to get a sentence out, but she just couldn't put the words together.

"Azurill!" June called to the water. At her call, the small Normal-Type immerged from the water and hopped up to the dry land.

Munchlax walked over to Azurill and held out his hand in friendship. Smiling, Azurill moved her tail into Munchlax's hand and shook it.

June quickly snatched up her Pokémon. "We don't make friends with people like that," she scolded her Pokémon. Azurill put a sad look on her face.

"Why not, June?" May asked her. "We used to be friends before Harley talked to you…"

"You know very well why!" June spat. "You've been doing horrible things to Ryder."

"That's not true, Misty," May calmly responded. "Like Ryder said, Harley's been lying to you."

"He showed me proof!" Misty shouted in the coordinator's face. "You couldn't fake a picture like that!"

"That was only an accident…" May sighed. "I didn't mean for Torchic to hurt Ryder." She sat down next to Munchlax and ran her finger through the loose dirt at the forest floor. "It was in North Petalburg right before Ryder battled my dad for his fifth Gym Badge in Hoenn. A bunch of people egged me on, and I battled Ryder's Taillow. I ordered an Ember attack, and Taillow flew out of the way, leaving Ryder to get scorched." Looking up, she said, "I've already apologized to him. Can you forgive me, too?"

"No! You're just lying to me, trying to get me to call off the battle!" June snapped.

"I understand that you won't believe me," May sighed. A look of surprise settled on the combative Gym Leader. May continued, "and I really don't want to have to battle my friend with such bad blood between us."

"The only reason there's bad blood is because of you," June said harshly. "If you hadn't been deceiving everyone, then this entire thing would never have happened."

"Why don't you believe them?" May asked.

"What?" June was confused. "Believe who?

"Ryder and Brock," May clarified. "They've both told you that I wouldn't do anything like that. Why Harley's word over your two best friends?"

June grunted, and turned back to the waterfall; she dipped her bare feet into the water and looked for her reflection in it. "It's not because I don't trust them." Misty sighed. "I really do. And I want to think you're a good person, May." The Gym leader looked up at the sky. "But Ryder's hurt. His shoulders are sore. And no one but Harley ever gave me a reason."

"I can tell you what really happened if you want," May said, moving closer to Misty.

"What?" June was skeptical. "Did Brock do it?" she mocked the coordinator.

"No," May laughed. "It actually happened trying to save me."

"What?" June looked at the girl. "Seriously?"

"A few days ago, after another attack by Team Rocket, Ryder and I were falling towards a forest from really high up," May told the story looking into the waterfall, picturing the series of events in her mind. "Ryder called out Swellow, and his Pokémon gripped his shoulders tightly in his talons. So tightly, that they punctured the skin." May's eyes began to tear up, but she wiped them off onto her arm.

"So Ash did it to himself?" June asked.

May nodded. "When we got out of the lake, I saw that he was bleeding. Having nothing else, I tore my bandana in half and used it to bandage him. That's how it got torn." May placed her hand on her new, black bandana. Thoughts of the caring boy came rushing though her mind. "Thank you for telling Ryder to buy me a new one," she told June.

The Gym Leader shrugged. "I don't know if I should believe this story you're telling me…"

"I didn't honestly think you would," May sighed. "I just don't want to fight anymore. I want us to be friends again."

"Does that mean you'll tell everyone what you've done to Ryder?" June asked.

"I can't admit to crimes I haven't committed," May sighed, "so no."

"Then the battle is still on," June stood up. She began to pack up her picnic, and let out a giggle.

May turned around to see what she was giggling at.

Munchlax had fallen asleep on his back, and Azurill lay on top of him, also dozing away.

"That's so cute," June smiled.

"June…" May started. "…is there any other reason that you don't trust me?"

June sighed for a moment, bending over to pick up her baby Pokémon. "It just seems so easy for you, May," June sighed.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"I mean, everything you have in the group seems to have been handed to you," June explained. "To accomplish your dream, you're able to travel and see new places. You're also very successful at it. You got to the top four in the Kanto Grand Festival. You… you've also won Ryder's heart. And it looks so easy for you. And then I think about what I had to do. I had to come up with an excuse to travel. I had to fight tooth and nail to make my Gym successful. And regardless of how much I tried, I couldn't get Ryder to like me back… Not in the way I wanted, anyway."

"June…" May sighed compassionately. "It's not as easy as you think it is. Training Pokémon for contests is hard work. My Pokémon work hard to compete in the contest battles. I've had to teach them many new moves to keep their appeals fresh, and we practice them all the time. I've also had a lot of people help me along the way, not the least of which are Ryder and my rival. I barely beat Drew in the Grand Festival, and I just lost to him again because I haven't been keeping up my training."

"But you still got Ryder to fall for you!" June grabbed the girl by her shoulders. "How did you do it?" she shook May, rattling the girl's head. She let go of the coordinator after she realized her mistake. "I-I'm sorry, May… I guess I just got a little emotional…"

May collected herself. "I… I never really tried to get Ryder to like me. It just kinda happened. I made a wish on the Millennium Comet, to find true love one day. I never finished making the wish, but a few weeks later, I met Drew. But around the same time, I also noticed different things about Ryder. Not that'd he been doing anything different, I just saw him in a different light, I guess. Ryder would always be supportive of me. We never seemed to fight like I did with Drew. And even when we did, we always ended up apologizing with each other." Smiling, she added, "Sometimes I felt like his girlfriend even before he said he loved me," with a giggle. May closed her eyes and continued to reminisce about Ryder. "I'd make fun of his complete obliviousness in the field of love, but I don't think it ever clicked with him at the time. Earlier, the day before I was kidnapped by Team Rocket, Ryder told me about the day he started to fall for me. We were in this universe helping with Spidey and Danny, Ben, Timmy along with the RBv2 to defeat Dark Dan, and we got lost in the city. I even jokingly mentioned that we almost lose Max my brother Ryder told me that it all clicked when he saw me crying that day, because Max was almost lost, and I wouldn't be able to go to save him. He told me that he wanted me to be happy again. That's how, I guess." May realized that she had been babbling, and got embarresed. "I'm sorry. I guess I just let that all out, eh?"

"You…" June couldn't believe it. "You never tried? You never had him ignore your feelings?" June got hysterical. "You never stayed up on long nights, wondering when you'd be able to tell him your feelings, only to chicken out in the end, and then beating yourself up because you just made a fool of yourself?"

May pushed herself away from June, a look of apprehension on her face. "Hey, chill out!"

"How can you say that when I tried for so long to get him to love me?" June shouted.

"Hey, I thought you weren't interested in Ryder anymore!" May called her out.

"Who told you that?" June snapped back.

"Ryder did before you wacked out and got angry with me for no apparent reason," May growled. She took in some deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Well, maybe I'm not interested in Ryder anymore…" Misty grunted though clenched teeth, "…and maybe I am. I don't know anymore. What I do know is that as one of his best friends, I should keep him from people who intend to harm him. People like you."

"So are you gonna be protecting Ryder by forcing me to leave him?" May glowered. "Are you going to find fault with every girl he finds interest in?"

"Only if they're gonna hurt him!" June defended herself.

"Oh? And how many stories are you going to be told before you believe the accuser? Because all it took was one liar to convince you that your friends are conspiring against you," May sternly spoke to the Gym Leader.

"You be quiet!" June shouted. "You're only trying to confuse me, like you confused Brock! Ryder won't admit it because he's afraid of what people will think about him getting abused by a girl! And Brock doesn't know that this entire thing is going on under his nose!"

"So says Harley, right?" May smirked. "And he's defiantly a reliable source to your best friends."

"Shut up! Quit trying to confuse me!" June shouted, her eyes watering.

"Why is it confusing?" May asked, calmer now. "Is it because you want me away from Ryder so badly that you can't believe your friends?"

"Shut up!" June cried, holding her head in her arms.

May continued talking to June, her emotions calm and collected. "You know Ryder and Brock probably better than I ever will. And yet, you yourself refuse to believe them when they tell you something. You want to be a part of the gang again, and when you see someone else stealing your role, you get jealous of them. Is that it?"

June lurched forward, swinging her arm at the coordinator. "I hate you, May!"

May caught the arm of the tearful Gym Leader. "No," she responded. "You shouldn't hate, June." May's expression changed to one of sadness. "When you hate someone, you can never see anything good about them. You get consumed with their faults that you can't see the beauty they have inside. And you never allow yourself to become their friend. When you hold grudges, and hate, it's you cutting yourself off from everyone else, not them cutting themselves off from you." May smiled kindly at the Gym leader. "That's a lesson Ash, Ryder, and Spidey taught me."

June stood there, crying. She reached for her Pokéball and recalled her Azurill. "You…" she choked. "Why you? Why not me? I loved him, and he didn't feel anything for me!"

"Believe me, having guys fall for you isn't all it's cracked up to be," May sighed.

"What do you mean?" June cleared her tears.

"There's this other guy I like, and he and Ryder both told me that they loved me in the same night," May explained. "I like them both, and I can't put one over the other," she sighed. "They're both so important to me."

"You have two guys!" June shouted again, her voice rattled with disbelief. "Not only Ryder, but another guy?"

"I know I can only keep one, though," May cried out. "And it's hard to choose between two people you love so much! And everyone seems to be hanging on which I choose!"

"Just take the other guy, then, and avoid all of this trouble," June shouted.

"No," May stepped back, standing infront of her sleeping Munchlax. "I'm not going to pick before I know for sure." May glared at June. "And besides, you've already brought the trouble. And Harley's just made it double."

"Oh, you did just not compare me to Team Rocket!" June glared angrily at May.

May smiled. "There's the Gym Leader." May recalled her sleeping Munchlax. "I'll see you tomorrow, June," she called, walking back toward the way she came. "You can let out your frustrations on me in battle."

"Hey, wait!" June called to the departing coordinator. "I'm not done yelling at you, yet!" But May had already left. June sat down and looked into the pool of water at the base of the falls for a moment. _Is what she said true? Am I just being jealous? Am I cutting myself off from them?_ She shook her head. _No, I can't let her shake me. I've gotta beat her to get Ryder to see that he doesn't have to be afraid of her._

"Ryder, you should just let it cool off," Max advised the trainer, leaving the room to follow his new friend. Ryder stood over the stove, watching May's Ramen. He hadn't eaten his rice balls yet, as he waited for the girl to return to eat her meal. Brock, Max, Bo, Luke, Eva, and Cyndi had already eaten, but Ryder wanted to wait. Pikachu followed to boy's lead, leaving his bowl full of Pokémon food and following Ryder inside. Ryder kept looking into the pot, the stovetop set to low to keep it warm for May at her return. His stomach growled at him, ordering the boy to eat.

Ryder shook it off. _I'm gonna wait for May_, he told himself. He began to pace around the kitchen, Pikachu watching him walk around in circles. The mouse Pokémon watched with worry on his face. He hopped on Ryder's back, trying to give the trainer some support. "Thanks, Pikachu," Ryder smiled at his partner. "But I'm getting worried. Maybe I should have followed her out…"

"Pika!" the Pokémon protested. "Pikapi, Pikachu pika pika chu!"

"I know she'd think that I don't trust her to be out on her own," Ryder responded, "but I'd almost rather have her be annoyed with me, rather than having to wait for her to return." Ash looked out the kitchen window. He nodded his head at the sky. "I'm gonna try to find her," Ryder said to Pikachu. "You wanna come with me?"

Pikachu obediently slid over to his shoulder. "Pika!" The Pokémon smiled.

"Alright, I knew I could count on you," Ryder smiled, rubbing Pikachu's head behind his ears. "But we can't just leave the ramen here. It could burn with no one looking after it." He thought for a moment.

Pikachu leapt to the counter, and pulled a plastic container out of the cabinet. It was an orange bowl with a semi-translucent white snap-on lid. "Pika," he handed it to the human.

"Great idea, Pikachu!" Ryder laughed. "We'll take it with us, and we can have a small picnic with her outside."

After containing the ramen, bagging the rice balls, and getting together an assortment of other foodstuffs, the duo stepped out of the kitchen and looked to make sure no one was watching them leave their post. Brock had fallen asleep on the couch watching television, and the sounds of Cyndi and Max could be heard arguing in her room upstairs. Smiling, they snuck out of the room, quietly closing the door behind them. Ryder tiptoed through the storefront and snuck out as noiselessly as possible. Pikachu sat on Ryder's backpack, hoping that his weight would help hold all the items together without destroying them along with the back holsters and chain whip.

Ryder walked to the edge of the forest where they had seen May disappear into. The peered inside as far as they could without stepping inside. Seeing no sign of May yet, they stepped into the bushes. Looking for a land mark they could gauge their travel in the small forest on, they quickly found a river that ran up into the middle of the forest. Given that the ground near rivers is usually clear, Ryder and Pikachu decided to travel along it in hopes of finding May. Fortunately for them, May had almost returned by this point. She was also walking by the river, and saw Ryder and Pikachu, and ran up to them.

"Hey guys!" May smiled, catching her breath. "It's good to see a friendly face again!"

"I'm glad to see you again, too" Ryder laughed. "What do you mean a 'friendly face?'" he asked.

"You'll never believe who I ran into in here," May said, walking with Ryder toward drier land than that next to the river.

"Who?" asked the trainer as he led May, without the latter asking where they were going.

"June was here!" May exclaimed.

Ryder almost jumped out of his skin. "June?" he gulped. "Did she try to battle you?"

May shook her head. "No, I think the only Pokémon there were my Munchlax and her Azurill. We talked for a while though."

"Really?" Ryder asked. "About what?"

May's stomach growled quite loudly. "I'd like tell you, Ryder, but I'm too hungry to tell stories right now."

Ryder laughed as he set down his backpack in the small clearing they were in. "Well, I thought we could have a picnic, since you were out here, anyway," the trainer smiled at May. He pulled out the bowl he had contained the ramen and handed it to May. He took out his carefully wrapped rice balls and handed them to Pikachu. He also uncapped the container to Pikachu's Pokémon food and placed it where the Pokémon could get it.

"Is this my ramen?" May asked meekly.

Ryder nodded. "Pikachu and I kept it warm for you, just like you asked. Pi-"

"I love you, Ryder!" She blurted out, hugging him. Both Ryder and herself realized what she said and blushed brightly. May held him a moment longer before she released him. "I mean, I love the ramen you brought me," she covered for herself, running her hand through her hair. "Thank you."

Ryder, stuttering, replied, "N-no p-problem, May." He shook off the embarrassment. "I wanted to make sure you got what you wanted," he added, taking the rice balls back from Pikachu.

"You haven't eaten yet, either?" May asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"No," Ryder said rather plainly. "I was waiting for you to come back before I ate. I eventually got too worried about you, and Pikachu and I came looking for you. So when we came to look for you, we decided to make it a picnic."

May smiled as she sat down next to him and took a pair of chopsticks out of her pack. She popped off the lid to see her piping hot ramen looking back at her.

"Thank you for this little picnic, Ryder," May smiled at him. "It's very sweet of you."

"Well, I don't know about that," Ryder modestly blushed.

"Don't be so modest, Ryder," May playfully nudged him.

"Well, let's eat," Ryder smiled, grabbing a rice ball and chomping down on it.

May slurped up some of her ramen, looking over at Ryder, watching him eat. She pulled a few noodles into her chopsticks and was struck with inspiration. As Ash opened his mouth to take another bite of rice ball, May barged her ramen noodles into his mouth. Surprised, Ryder opened his eyes to see May's face almost directly in front of his. He slurped the noodles from May's chopsticks and looked into her sapphire eyes, and her cherry lips. Shaking his mind from that subject, Ryder held his rice ball up to May's mouth, prompting the coordinator to take a bite. Ryder smiled as she cutely chewed so close to him. His eyes kept being drawn to her lips. _Why am I looking at those?_ he pondered to himself.

Before things got too much more serious, May backed off and took her place next to Ryder again. The two laughed out loud together.

"So, May," Ryder tried to start a conversation, "what did you talk to June about?"

"Oh, stupid stuff," May tried to ignore the subject. "Do we have to talk about it now?" She leaned her head on Ryder's shoulder and nuzzled the top of her head against the side of his face.

Ryder smiled. "No," he said. He placed his arm around May's shoulders and held her there, next to him. "No, I guess we don't."

25. Charity

"That was fun!" May smiled, as she placed the empty bowl in Ryder's backpack.

"I agree," Ryder smiled back at the happy girl. "I'm kinda glad no one was watching us from the bushes like earlier today." Ryder folded up the blue cloth used to wrap the rice balls and placed it in his backpack, as well.

"I still kinda wish I didn't back down from that, though," May eyed him sheepishly.

"From what?" Ryder asked, oblivious to the situation.

"Oh, you know," May walked up to him and grabbed his hand to jog his memory, "we were about this far apart…" She pulled herself and the boy close together. Ryder could feel May's chest pressed against his own. "…and you could feel my breath on your face…" she cooed. Ryder felt his face light up. "…and I could tell you were looking at my lips…" she whispered sweetly, licking them.

"I-I was going to-I mean, Pikachu!" Ryder turned to his partner to avoid facing the girl any longer. "Are you awake, buddy?"

Pikachu had not stirred from the slumber he had begun when Ryder had gotten May to talk about what she and Misty talked about during their picnic.

"Oh, come on, Ryder," May playfully slapped his back, "I was just kidding around!"

"Easy for you to say…" Ryder grumbled.

"What was that?" May looked suggestively at Ryder.

"I mean…" Ryder was stuck. He had to let it out, now. "I… guess… I wanted… to kiss… you… a little…"

"Oh really?" May smiled, blushing.

"Just a little!" Ryder protested. "None of that tongue stuff!"

"Ryder, knowing about deep kissing?" May raised her eyebrow. "Will wonders not cease?"

Ryder blushed. "I… I saw some people on TV doing it a few weeks back, and I…"

"Go on," May nudged him, a giant smile having grown across her face.

"…I… I thought about doing that…" Ryder muttered, barely audible.

"With who?" May giggled. She was having a ball.

Ryder, however, wanted to curl up into a ball. He didn't, however, and somehow managed to get out, "…with you…"

May hugged Ryder tightly from the side. "That's so cute, Rydery," she smiled.

"You… You don't think I'm weird?" Ryder gulped, looking at the coordinator.

"Nu-uh," May grinned. She ran her hand through his black hair, knocking off his skullcap. "As a matter of fact, we could right now, if you wanted…"

Ryder turned deep red and backed out of May's embrace. He quickly picked up his skullcap and shoved it on over his head. "N-no…" he mumbled.

"Oh?" May peered into his eyes from under his skullcap and the sunglasses. "I thought you wanted to?"

"The mood's not right," the boy grunted, turning from her again.

"And what would be the perfect mood to kiss me in, hm?" May smiled. _This is gonna be good_, she thought.

"I… I guess…" Ryder turned on his imagination, "we'd be standing on top of the Battle Pyramid…"

"The Battle Pyramid?" May sounded displeased. "I think your imagination's broke."

"Hear me out!" Ryder pleaded, before he realized that he was pleading to tell May about a fantasy. He had already said it, though, so he decided to continue. "It'd be night. All the stars would be out, and from being so high up, we'd be able to see all the lights in the city below. So, it'd kinda be like there's a sky on both sides. I'd be showing off my final Frontier Symbol to you, and we'd talk about how far we had come since we met all the way back in Hoenn. I'd tell you that I'd never have gotten this far without you, and you'd think it's all sweet and stuff, and then…" Ryder gulped, "…I'd kiss your hand."

"Just my hand?" May was surprised.

"Y-yeah…" Ryder looked over at Pikachu, silently pleading for him to wake up. "This is a stupid story, anyway," Ryder tried to dismiss the entire thing, "why don't we get back to Cyndi's? Everyone's probably waiting for us."

"Well, even though we probably should get back," May said, walking over to Pikachu, "I didn't think your story was bad. I thought it was kinda cute. I like how you'd be a gentleman about it and not kiss my face without me making a move, first." She picked up the dozing Pokémon and held him in her arms, forcing Ryder to eye her instead of his stalwart Electric-Type. "Let's walk back, and you can tell me more as we walk."

"Fine," Ryder submitted. They began retracing their steps back to Cyndi's house. Ryder remained silent as they walked.

May grew concerned. _I hope I didn't hurt his feelings trying to get him to talk to me about love and stuff,_ she thought. She worked up the courage to break the silence. "Ryder…?" May asked, walking next to him, taking his hand in hers.

"What is it, May?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable back there," she smiled at him. "I know I was prying, and you didn't really want to talk about it. And all I did was embarrass you."

He squeezed May's hand. "It's alright. I know you're into that romantic stuff. I guess I'm not really that good at it."

"You better than you think you are…" she said, resting her head on Ryder's shoulder as they walked. "I thought the part about a sky on both sides was pretty romantic."

Ryder felt himself blush. He looked down to the girl at his side. Her eyes looked intently at the path ahead of them. She held his most trusted partner in one of her arms, and in her opposite hand was his. His eyes moved to the black hot rod flames bandana he had bought for her. It was lovingly tied around her head, possibly even more so than her previous red one. Ryder felt himself swell up with pride that he and May had become so close. He was afraid of trying to kiss her, afraid that he'd be trying to rush the relationship too quickly and end up destroying it. He also knew, that after they kissed for the first time, there would be no going to back to being 'just friends.' Because of this, the trainer restrained himself from kissing the girl at the top of her head, something he wanted to do. Instead, he made himself content with what they had together at the moment.

I feel kinda weird,

Ryder thought to himself. _I mean, not bad weird. A good weird. It's like…_ he thought for a moment. _It's like how I feel about my Pokémon… some kind of caring that extends further than plain old friendship. I want to care for her. I mean, I care about people like Brock, but I don't want to make it my duty to care for him. But it's different with May. I want to care for her. I want to bring her ramen like I did earlier. I want to help her win her contests. I want to see her smile. Her happiness makes me happy. I want her to stay with me and Pikachu forever. I… I really do love her…_

"Are you okay, Ryder?" May looked up at him. "You haven't been paying much attention to the path, and you've kinda been staring at me for a bit."

"Oh, I was just thinking," Ryder smiled, turning his gaze back to the path.

"Oh really?" May asked him. "May I asked about what?"

"It's nothing, really," Ryder shook his head as they stepped out of the bushes.

"C'mon, tell me!" May cutely begged, squeezing Ryder's hand as they both ran down the road.

"I don't have to," Ryder smiled, stopping close to the door.

"But I want you to," May laughed.

Ryder turned the door knob and stepped inside. Max and Cyndi looked up from the toys they were playing with to see the two enter.

"Hey, guys!" May smiled. "What are you two doing in here?"

"Us?" Max asked, annoyed. "What are you two doing holding hands?"

Ryder and May looked at their hands, each with their's tightly gripping the other's. They quickly fumbled their hands loose and turned away from each other. "We're not doing anything, Max," May smiled, still holding a napping Pikachu.

"You two have been gone for a while…" Cyndi raised an eyebrow.

"I bet they were kissin' each other and stuff," Max laughed.

"'Oh, Ryder, I love you!'" Cyndi mimed the coordinator.

"'Oh, May, let's kiss alone in the forest away from everyone!'" Max mimicked the trainer. They both burst into laughter.

Ryder didn't find it to be a very laughable matter. "Hey, May and I haven't kissed yet! So don't go saying we've done stuff that we haven't!"

Max pushed up his glasses. "So you haven't 'yet', right?" he smirked. Laughing, he added, "When's the wedding?"

Ryder tried to defend himself, but he continued to stumble over his own words.

Luckily, May knew how to handle her brother. "That's big talk coming from someone who's been hanging around Cyndi a lot recently," she smirked back.

"What do you mean by that!" both the children exclaimed.

May had him where she wanted him. "'Oh, Max, let's practice kissing!'" she stood in front of Ryder and leaned her head against his chest and looked up into his eyes.

Ryder wrapped one of his arms around May, and used the other to mime pushing up glasses. "'Practice? Why not kiss for real?'" They broke the mock-embrace and snickered.

"Hey!" both of the children began to blush. "That's not fair, or accurate!"

"C'mon, Ryder," May smiled, "let's leave these love birds alone."

"Yeah, I'd hate to interrupt their kissing," Ryder laughed as they both stepped into the other room, closing the door behind them.

"We're not in love!" Max and Cyndi shouted in unison.

Ryder and May saw Brock watching television on the couch along with Misty. The breeder and 1st Gym Leader of Cerulean City looked up. "Hey, I'm glad you two are back," he smiled. "Max and Cyndi have been bothering me with their 'Ryder and May are kissing' talk. I finally got them to leave me alone not too long ago."

"We're sorry, Brock," Ryder sighed. "We didn't mean to leave you high and dry like that."

We?

May thought.

The breeder shook his head. "It's cool, don't worry about it."

"Is there anything good on?" May asked, sitting down next to the breeder. Ryder followed her and sat at her side.

Brock and Misty looked over at the two. "Not really… mostly junk, a few animes and infomercials." Brock looked over to Ryder and saw the boy's arms laying across the top of the couch behind the lad. Brock motioned with his eyebrows to him, to try to tell him to place his arm around May.

Ryder saw Brock's motioning and quickly realized what the breeder was trying to get him to do. Thinking himself smooth, he let out a large, false yawm and draped his hand over May's shoulders. May's eyes looked over to see Ryder smiling at the television, knowing full well what he was doing, but not letting the girl know he knew. May giggled at the boy, and snuggled closer to him, allowing his arm to hang off her shoulder and his fingers to rest on her upper arm.

Brock smiled. _If I can't find love for myself,_ the breeder sighed happily, _the least I can do is help other people's love grow._

A huge slam erupted from the front room. Pikachu leapt up and tumbled to the floor. Ryder, May, Misty, and Brock all stood up and rushed to the door, with the mouse Pokémon leaping to Ryder's shoulder. Before the humans could open it, however, it slammed open, revealing Norman as he stepped inside the room followed by his wife, and Ash's mom.

Ash's thoughts immediately turned to his imminent demise. Norman was going to turn him inside out and nail the body outside the Petalburg Gym as an example of what happens when you get cozy with a Gym Leader's daughter.

However, his premature funeral was halted when Professor Oak and Natasha carried Raine in on his back.

"Mom, Dad?" May asked as they all approached the couch. "What happened to Raine?"

"We ran into trouble on out way home…" Norman began. Oak and Natasha laid the woman down, her left eye black. Even though she was in pain, she still cracked a grin.

"Mom!" Cyndi ran into the room and to her mother's side. "What happened?"

"On our way home," Norman explained. "we ran into the Nurse Joy of Cerulean City."

Ryder, May, Max, Misty, Brock, and Cyndi all let out a gasp.

"_Well, if it isn't little miss upstart!" Joy spat at Raine as she and the entourage passed by the Pokémon Center. "Don't have you're precious Officer Jenny to save you, do you?"_

The normally timid Raine stood her ground. "You're the one who called the police last time," she shot back, "and you're also the one who trash talked to a girl who's not even ten years old!"

"_I can't stand you, you skank!" Joy growled. "If you didn't have a gang with, I'd take you on right now!"_

Oak, Norman, Caroline, Natasha, and Delia all blinked at being implicated as a gang.

"_Why are you letting that stop you?" Raine taunted. The fist of the Pokémon Nurse hurtled into her eye, knocking her off her feet._

Norman began to step forward, buy Raine held up her arm for him to stay back. She lunged at Joy and threw a powerful punch into her stomach. The winded nurse dropped to her knees and caught her breath, and then leapt on top of the mother. A flurry of hair pulling, punching, slapping, and wrestling ensued with the nurse getting the rawer end of most of the action. Raine managed to roll Joy face to the ground. The mother sat on the nurse's back, and used her arms to put her opponent into a choke hold. The nurse's face began to turn red, then blue.

Before any further damage could be done, Natasha stepped in and pulled Raine off the Nurse. "It's over, you've won," Natasha tried to calm the raging woman.

Raine caught her breath and calmed down. "You don't have much fight in you, do you?" she smirked at Joy.

The nurse's face had begun to return to their regular color. She coughed for a moment, and then looked up at Raine from her crouched position. "If you didn't have that stupid store, you wouldn't have been able get these friends of yours to save you," she curse.

"_I don't think I needed any help to kick your butt," Raine glared, a smile on her face. _

"_Well, if that's the case," Joy smiled, "how about we make a wager?"_

"_Depends," Raine looked serious. "What are the terms?"_

"_The battle between you daughter's idol and the Cerulean Gym Leader is tomorrow, right?" Joy asked. "How about, if the boy wins, I'll trade Center duties with Joseph."_

"_Sounds good," Raine smiled, "but what if the Gym Leader wins?"_

"_You'll have to sell that crumby store of yours and get out of town!" Joy exclaimed. "And take that punk kid of yours with you."_

Raine smiled and held out her hand. "I think we have a deal," she said.

Norman, Caroline, Delia, Natasha, and Oak all gasped.

Joy shook the hand of her adversary. "Good. It'll be great to never have to see you again."

"_Really?" Raine smirked. "I was thinking the same thing. It'll be good to have Joseph closer to home."_

Joy stepped back and walked into the Pokémon Center. Raine smiled a bit, and then fainted. Delia rushed behind her and caught her as she fell. Oak and Natasha offered to carry her back to the house so she could rest. The group helped place the woman onto the professor's back and the began to rush back to Raine's house.

"Mom, I can't believe you!" Cyndi shouted to her newly conscious mother. "You're gambling our future on a Pokémon Battle?" The girl burst into tears and ran up to her room.

"Cyndi, wait!" Max shouted, following the girl before getting cut off from her room by a slammed door.

"This is my chance to get her out of my hair, once and for all," Raine said, sitting up. "That cousin of Joe's has been harassing my family ever since we came here." She looked down at her lap. "I know Cyndi's upset, but I knew that this was our chance. Even if we have to leave town, at least we'll never have to see that Joy again."

Ryder and May looked at each other, and then to the ground. Raine looked up to them as Pikachu let out a discouraged coo. "I'm sorry that I've put even more pressure on you than you already have in the coming battle."

"Raine," Delia came over to her and placed her hand on the other mother's shoulder, "I think you need to talk to Cyndi about this. You need to show her your confidence."

Raine nodded and stood up, teetering slightly. She hobbled over to the stairs. Brock moved over and helped her up the stairs to find Max sitting with his back to the door. Brock led the small child downstairs as Raine knocked on the door.

"Cyndi," Raine called.

"Go away!" the girl shouted.

"Please let me in," Raine calmly stated. She heard the girl get off her bed and walk over to the door and unlock it. Raine opened the door and stepped inside to find her daughter already back in bed. Her eyes were red from her crying. The girl sniffed audibly, looking at her mother like one would look at someone who has pushed them down.

"It's alright, Cyndi," Raine said, sitting next to her daughter on her bed.

"It's not alright!" Cyndi cried. "I know we've almost lost the house in the past, and you've somehow held onto it during all this time, because you love it so much! And now, you're going to let Aunt Joy take it if June beats Ryder?"

"Cyndi!" Raine gasped. "I'm surprised at you! I thought you were the one who was always saying that Ryder could never lose!"

Cyndi sniffed. "It…it's not Ryder I'm worried about losing. It's May," she admitted.

"I see," Raine rubbed the young one's back. The girl placed her head in her mother's lap. "If you know Ryder can win, then you should have faith in his decisions."

Cyndi looked up. "What do you mean?"

"If Ryder didn't think they stood a chance," Raine explained, "I don't think he would have joined forces with May. And even if he didn't think he could win, Ryder would fight anyway, and find victory even against the most difficult odds."

Cyndi smiled at the thought of her idol. "I… I believe in him…"

"Can you believe in May?" Raine asked, stroking her daughter's hair.

"I… I guess so…" Cyndi looked at her carpet.

"Then you don't need to worry anymore. And besides, won't you like having Daddy around more often?" Raine smiled.

"Yeah!" Cyndi jumped up. "Skarmory and I can play together more!"

"That's my girl," Raine smiled. "Now let's go back downstairs and rejoin everyone."

When Raine and Cyndi returned downstairs, the mood had returned to a calm one. Norman, Caroline, Oak, Natasha, and Delia sat around the room, discussing each of their homes. Max had joined Ryder and May outside, playing with Ryder's Noctowl that Oak had brought with him. Brock sat out there with them, coddling his small, tree shaped Pokémon. Cyndi headed outside to join with the other children.

"We sent them outside when you went upstairs," Oak began as soon as Cyndi closed the door. "And we heard Cyndi shouting from upstairs." The professor sat up, "Are you having financial problems, Raine?"

Raine sat down in a small chair opposite the couch that Delia and Oak sat on. "I really didn't want to bring you all into this," she muttered.

"Hey, we're friends," Norman gleefully smiled. "We're supposed to help!"

"I hardly know you people…" Raine looked down into her lap. "… and already you're willing to help me?"

"Of course!" Delia smiled. "You've helped our little ones along, especially after that nasty Nurse Joy sent them packing. You're a good friend, now!"

"Yeah, but I don't want any hand outs," Raine sighed. "I don't want to be a charity case…"

"Then we've just got to find a way to use this publicity from the battle and turn it to our advantage," Oak thought out load, his hand moving to his chin.

"We could pass out flyers at the battle," Caroline suggested.

"Before we count our chickens, though," Norman mentioned, "if Ryder and May don't win the battle, there won't be a store to advertise for."

The group all sighed.

"Hey, I believe in them," Norman smiled. "As long as Ryder and May support each other in battle, I'm sure they'll win."

"Hey, Delia, Natasha, why don't we have a talk in the kitchen?" Caroline smiled at the mother from Pallet and the adopted mother from Motorcity v2.

Delia and Natasha smiled back. "Sure, we can talk while we fix dinner!" The three women stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Now that sounds like a good idea," Norman joked. "I'm going to go see how the children are doing." He got up and left the room.

Oak began to stand up, but heard his arthritis crack. "I think I'll just see what's happening on the television," he sighed.

Raine sat there, wondering how her life got so complicated just by advertising in a phone book.

26. Control

Caroline and Delia and Natasha both went over to the cabinet that contained some foodstuffs. As Delia pulled out some packages of noodles, Caroline whispered to her and Natasha, "You know, right?"

"Of course," Delia and Natasha responded, not taking their eyes off of the meal she was beginning to prepare. "Mother's intuition and all."

"What do you think?" Caroline asked, gathering the pots and pans necessary to fix the meal.

"I think it's adorable," Natasha smiled. "Ryder has never shown interest in girls before. I was almost worried that he'd swing the other way."

"Well," Caroline began to voice her concern, "I'm a bit worried. Aren't you concerned about them traveling without any supervision? They might start to experiment with things…"

"It's not like they'll be completely unsupervised," Delia reminded her. "Brock is always with them, and they wouldn't try anything in front of May's little brother."

"I suppose you're right," Caroline smiled. "May gets awfully shy about her own love life."

"I wonder if they've told each other, yet?" Delia and Natasha giggled. She placed the noodles in the pot of boiling water.

"No, there's another boy May likes, as well as Ryder," Caroline began crushing tomatoes for a sauce.

"Really?" Natasha blinked. "Well, I bet he's nothing compared to my Ryder."

"Well, this boy has been giving May roses as they've met during their travels," Caroline defended the green haired coordinator.

"Ryder is a perfect gentleman," Delia replied. "He may not be the most romantically minded, but he tries to be as sweet and kind as possible. Just like Spidey."

"I wonder which she'll end up picking…" Caroline whispered to herself.

Norman walked outside with his eyes to the sky. Ryder's Noctowl flew silently across the sky before landing obediently on the trainer's arm.

"Your Noctowl's such a pretty color, Ryder," May smiled, reaching her hands toward it. Noctowl opened his wings to allow the coordinator to rub his belly. May rubbed his soft feathers and smiled as the Owl Pokémon let out a long, relaxed hoot.

"It's also rather small for a Noctowl," Norman commented, stepping to the trainers.

"Oh, hi, Daddy," May smiled, stepping back.

"Yeah, when I caught him, the scientist who was researching him said he was small for a Noctowl," Ryder said, rubbing the chin of his Flying-Type. "His psychic powers help me win one of my Johto Gym Badges," he told the powerful Gym Leader.

"You certainly are lucky to own such a rare Pokémon," Norman commented. "It's not ordinary to see a Pokémon look radically different from the rest of it's species in that region."

"I guess so," Ryder sighed, "but I think luckier things have happened to me." May and Pikachu walked over to Max and Cyndi and started to play tag with them.

"Really?" Norman asked. "Like what?"

"Well, I've made lotsa friends in my journey," Ryder explained. "I've met all kinds of trainers, and Pokémon, as a superhero in the RBv2 team. But the one I'm most thankful for the chance to have met is May."

"Now, why do you say that?" Norman asked, laughing slightly.

"When I met May, she was a lot like I was when I started as a trainer," Ryder looked at her. "I had some more experienced trainers look over me as I started, and I was glad to be able to give part of that back. Being May's mentor has helped me learn a lot about myself. I've learned about things I don't think anyone else could have shown me…" He blushed as his thought ended, his mind growing clouded by thoughts of the girl he loved.

"Like what?" Norman asked him, completely unaware of the boy's feelings.

Ryder gulped. "Well, she's shown me some cool new battle techniques that I'd never have come up with myself," he laughed, hoping he was believable.

Norman didn't seem the wiser. "Well, it seems that the student has taught the master, now hasn't it?" he cracked.

"Ye-yeah," Ryder stuttered.

"I'm glad May and Max have someone like you to look up to," Norman told the boy. "You've been a great influence on May, in particular. She never really liked Pokémon as a child, and now I see her having fun and loving them, and I don't know how to thank you."

Not killing me when I tell you I love her would be a start

, he thought. "Don't worry about it. I love May-" he slipped. "I mean, having her around!" he quickly started to laugh a loud, false laugh.

"Yes, of course," Norman laughed as well, ignoring the boy's Freudian slip.

"I didn't expect the Petalburg Gym Leader to be here," they heard a voice come from behind them. Ryder, Norman, and Noctowl all turned their heads to see May's rival standing behind them.

"And you are…?" Norman asked the green haired stranger.

"Oh, we've never met, have we?" Drew smiled as he walked up to May's father. "I'm Drew, one of May's friends," he added bowing respectfully.

"Oh, you're the boy that beat May in the Hoenn Grand Festival, aren't you?" Norman recognized him.

Drew gulped. "Y-y-yeah?"

"I'm glad May has made so many friends on her journey," Norman laughed. Drew gave a sigh of relief.

May had noticed who had arrived and ran over to meet him. "Hey, Drew! What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you," Drew smiled, beckoning her to follow him. The two coordinators walked to the other side of the building away from Ryder, Norman and the children.

In his heart, Ryder felt a stabbing pain as the dagger of jealousy entered his heart.

"So why did we come over here?" May asked Drew when they were out of Norman's sight.

"I wanted to invite you on a moonlight picnic," Drew smiled. "I've already got everything ready, so all you have to do is come with me, if you want."

"That sounds wonderful, Drew," May giggled. "Sure, I'll come with you, just let me get my Pokéballs-"

"Oh, you won't need those," Drew waved off her concern. "It'll be safe. Trust me."

"Okay, then," May smiled. "Let's go." She felt slightly guilty about leaving Ryder and her father, but she wanted to spend some time with Drew to help her make her decision. In the bushes behind the coordinators, two ears twitched to what they heard.

"Pikapi!" Ryder's partner called to the boy who was making small talk with Norman.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ryder asked him. Pikachu ran back to where he heard the conversation. Norman walked over to talk to his son and Ryder followed his Pokémon with Noctowl flying silently behind.

Pikachu flipped his ears snobbishly. "Pikachu, pi pika pikachu pika pi?" He then pulled his ears down to the sides of his head. "Chaa, pika, Chuu, Pika pikachu!"

Ryder felt his face turn as pale as a sheet. "You… you're joking?"

Pikachu leapt to his trainer's shoulder, trying to console him. Ryder felt tears returning. _Why does it hurt this time?_ he wondered. _Why does it matter to me that she's going with stupid Drew on a picnic?_ He kicked the ground at his feet, fighting back the tears. His Noctowl landed on his opposite shoulder, hooting quietly.

Ryder took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eye to dispel the tears that had formed and had a flash of inspiration as he puts on his sunglasses again. "Noctowl, can you go follow May for me?" Pikachu and the owl Pokémon gasped at the request. "I don't mean to sabotage the entire thing, but to watch her. I… I really love her, guys." He started to shake from his own words. "I don't want Drew to do anything bad to her. If I can't be there in person, then can't I ask my Pokémon to watch over her in my place?"

Noctowl nodded and began to fly after May and Drew on his soft, silent wings. Ryder silently thanked his Pokémon as he and Pikachu turned to walk back to the house to await May's return, or word from Noctowl.

Suddenly, a long, sticky string wrapped around Pikachu and ripped him from his trainer's back. "Pikachu!" Ryder shouted, reaching for his friend. His partner flew into the dark bushes as he heard something running off. "Team Rocket, get back here!" Ash shouted, running after his Pokémon. He leapt into the bushes after his best friend's captor with his winchester in his hands.

"This is wonderful, Drew," May smiled as they came to the picnic site. Drew had laid out a pink blanket onto the ground and had bowls and plates of food set up around them. She sat down, with Drew settling next to her. She reached for a cookie and began to munch happily on it.

"I'm glad you like it," Drew smiled. He grabbed himself half a sandwich that he had set in the bowl and began to eat. He wrapped his free arm around May's waist and tugged her closer.

May didn't seem to notice, as she reached for a rice ball and took a bite. Thoughts of the small picnic she and Ryder shared earlier that day fled into her mind. She placed it down, not wanting to eat anything that reminded her of the boy she had left.

"Are you not hungry?" Drew whispered, concerned.

"No, it's not that," May sighed, "I just already had a rice ball today, and I just happened to forget."

Ryder ran thought the forest at the small creature that had captured Pikachu. Pikachu's cheeks where covered in the sticky string, so he couldn't use any electric attacks. Ryder reached for a Pokéball at his belt. "Donphan," he shouted, tossing the ball, "Stop them with Rollout!" He puts up his rifle behind his back.

In a flash of light, Ryder's ground-type appeared. Donphan rolled up into a wheel and began speeding at the fleeing kidnapper. Donphan connected with a crash, sending Pikachu flying into the air. "Swellow," Ryder reached for another Pokémon, "grab Pikachu!"

His Hoenn Flying-type leapt into action and grabbed Pikachu in his talons. Thankfully, the sticky string kept Pikachu's skin safe from any scratches.

"Ari…" Ryder heard come from where Donphan was standing triumphant. He took his Pokédex from his pocket and pointed it to the mysterious creature.

The Pokédex whirred for a moment before it displayed a picture on its LCD screen. "Ariados," it played the recorded message, "the Long Leg Pokémon. The evolved form of Spinarak, Its feet are tipped with tiny hooked claws that enable it to scuttle on ceilings and vertical walls. It constricts its foe with thin and strong silk webbing."

"Team Rocket doesn't have an Ariados…" Ryder thought. Just then, from Ariados' end, came a large spray of the sticky thread. Ash found himself suspended in the air with Swellow and Pikachu circling overhead. Donphan turned to his trainer and began charging at him to break him free. "No, don't!" Ryder cried. "You'll just get stuck, too!" Donphan stopped and looked sadly at his trainer. Ariados started to scuttle off. Ryder's Ghost Rider powers comes into play as his head lit up on fire, the spikes on his shoulders popped up, gloves on his forearms did the same and overheat them as the web were burn down and he dropped to the ground and stood on his feet.

"Sandstorm!" He heard a familiar voice call. A small Pokémon flung her arms around, creating a sandstorm to stop Ariados in his tracks.

"Cut the twerp's Pokemon free with Poison Tail, Seviper!" a woman shouted. The Fang Snake Pokémon followed his orders and cut the threads holding Pikachu and Swellow with his glowing tail.

"It's you guys!" Ryder shouted as he changes out of his Ghost Rider form.

"Prepare for trouble, our rep's at stake!" the woman shouted.

"And make it double, this is your mistake!" the man with her added.

"An evil as old as the galaxy!" The motto got under way.

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!" it continued.

"Plus, der's me!" a Pokémon shouted.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," The woman struck a dramatic pose.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," the man mimicked her. A small Pokémon on his shoulder mimicked him.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"And Meowth are da names!"

"Anywhere there's peace in the universe…" Jessie stood next to her fellow members.

"…Team Rocket…" the male half of the duo stood tall.

"…will be dere…" Meowth cried from their feet.

"…to make everything worse!"

"Wobbuffet!" the blobby blue Pokémon announced.

"Mime, mime!" James' small Pokémon grinned.

"What are you guys doing saving me?" Ryder asked the normally evil team.

"We won't have some nobody steal Pikachu under our noses!" Jessie shouted.

"We're here to save it so we can steal it later!" Meowth snapped.

"Cacnea!" James' Pokémon pointed in a direction.

"Ariados is gettin' away!" Meowth shouted. "We've gotta tail it to figure out who was trying to upstage us!" Ryder and Team Rocket chased after Ariados. Ryder recalled Donphan and Swellow as they ran, allowing Meowth to use his claws to free Ash's Electric-Type from the string.

Ariados ran up a tree to hide, but it couldn't run fast enough. Meowth identified the tree he saw the Long Leg Pokémon was hiding in.

Suddenly, two other Pokémon leapt from the tree. A tall, green Pokémon with sharp yellow eyes leered at them, while its shorter partner seemed as dark as the night's sky. Its appearance was accentuated with its red, glowing eyes.

"Cacturne… Banette…" Ryder thought, "and Ariados… these are all Harley's Pokémon! May's in trouble!"

"Go, twerp!" Jessie ordered. Her Seviper stood poised for attack, hissing at Harley's Pokémon.

"We'll take care of this here!" James agreed. "We've seen how much you care for the girl-twerp. If she's in trouble, then go save her!" As his Mime Jr. agreed, his Cacnea stood ready to combat the Ghost-Type and her evolved form.

"That's right!" Meowth shouted.

"But… Why?" Ryder asked as he was about to run past the tree.

"We denounce the evils of truth and love, not their good qualities," Jessie smiled. "If we can help love, then I think it's worth it."

"Team Rocket…" Ryder smiled… "Thanks. You guys aren't as bad as you all seem sometimes." He nodded to Pikachu, and they raced off into the darkness.

"Let's do this!" Jessie shouted. "Let's show Harley what true villains are made of!"

"Thanks for the meal, Drew," May smiled.

The male coordinator was still having problems understanding how such a young girl could eat so much food, but he dismissed the thought. "You're welcome, May," he smiled. He reached into his pocket. "I actually got you something, too."

"Oh?" May looked at him as he pulled out a small perfume bottle. "You got me some perfume?"

"I made you this perfume myself," Drew smiled, handing her the bottle. "I used Roselia's Sweet Scent and liquefied it into a perfume. Just for you."

"Really? That's so sweet of you, Drew," May smiled as she sprayed it on her wrist to learn how it smelled. "It smells… heavenly… and somewhat familiar at the same time… Thank you, Drew."

"Don't mention it," he smiled, acting coolly.

Ryder continued to dash through the forest. "Can you hear anybody, Pikachu?" he asked his partner. Pikachu twitched his ears, listening for anyone who might be around. Suddenly, a large Pokémon buzzed over their heads. He landed in front of them, his green body ready for combat. He flashed his scythe-like arms in the dim moonlight.

"Scyther!" The Pokémon challenged.

Ryder took a step towards it, reaching for Sceptile, but Pikachu stopped him, and a swift, narrow shot of water shot just short of the tip of his nose.

"Tracey, come out and fight me instead of being a coward!" Ryder called to where the water had come from.

The Pokémon Watcher stood out of the bushes, his small, blue Water-type bounding out as well. "I'm sorry it came to this, Ryder…" he cringed, looking away from his friend. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you give me no choice. Scyther, attack Pikachu with Slash! Marill, stop him if him tries to move with Water Gun." Tracey's Pokémon began to surround Ryder and Pikachu in the darkness.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" A familiar voice shouted. Sparks flew from his partner's cheeks, and flew at Marill. The Water-Type was flung backwards into the arms of his trainer. Pikachu leapt up and countered Slash with an Iron Tail. "Why are you helping Harley, Tracey?" As a certain web head show up as this boy's Pikachu landed on his left shoulder it was Spidey.

"Harley said that if I help him and Misty defeat you and May, I might have a chance with her," Tracey explained, laughing at himself with a slightly maniacal tone. "And I'm following your advice to do everything in my power to get together with her."

Ryder and Spidey looked at each other and smirked. "Alright, but we'll not letting you hold me back." Ryder's Ghost Rider came up as Spidey's Spider-Man Costmue mask came over his head.

"That's what you think!" Tracy smirked back. "Scyther, Double Team!"

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Ryder and Spidey ordered. Before the mantis Pokémon could even begin his maneuver, both Pikachus had already connected with their strikes at the Bug-Flying type's midsection. "Sideline it with Iron Tail!" Pikachus flipped in the air, smacking Scyther against a tree with his attack. "Later, Tracey!" Ryder and Spidey shouted as he and Spidey and their Pikachus ran past them.

"I tried my best," the Watcher sighed. "I can't do any more than that."

"Do you like it?" Drew asked as May stood up and sprayed herself with the perfume.

"It's the most wonderful scent I've ever smelled!" May giggled. "But I can't help but feel that it's a bit familiar…"

"I wouldn't worry about that," Drew smiled. He stood up to face the girl and walked up close to her.

"But-" she started before Drew cut her off with a kiss on her lips. May felt her heart start to beat out of her chest. Drew opened his mouth and slid his tongue into May's. May opened her mouth to allow Drew the full range of motion. Drew moved his hands around her body. One of them began to rest on her end, while the other slid up her blouse and began to unclasp her bra from the back.

May tried to break it off, but the hand Drew held her rear with held her close to him. She tried to force him out of her mouth, so she could ask what he was doing, but he gave her no chance. Drew squeezed May's rear, and tears began to fall from her eyes. She bit Drew's tongue in a desperate bid to escape.

"Yeaowch!" Drew shouted, backing away form May. "What was that for?"

"'What was that for?' You have the gall to ask me that with what you were doing?" May shouted at him, tears in her eyes. "What do you think you were doing?"

"It's alright, May" he whispered, "This is gonna be fine…"

"No, it's not gonna be fine!" May stepped back. "You touched me in places that you shouldn't have!"

Drew approached her and placed his hand on the side of her face. "Don't tell me you didn't like that," he smiled, his face coming closer to May's.

A loud snap is heard though the forest as May's hand came across his face. "Is this why you didn't want me to bring my Pokémon? So that I wouldn't be able to protect myself?"

"Hey, I didn't bring mine, either," Drew said, trying to calm her down while nursing his injured cheek.

The smell of the perfume entered May's nose again. It finally clicked where she had smelled it before. She looked down at the pink blanket and the picnic basket. Her face filled with horror. "You… you were in the forest earlier today, luring me here, weren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Drew asked.

"Munchlax caught a whiff of this earlier today, and followed it," May told him, "He followed it to June!"

"I was trying to lure you here, that's true. But when he got far enough in, Munchlax must have smelled June's chicken and ran after that when he got far enough into the forest to smell it," Drew explained. "He never got close enough to me for me to tempt him closer."

"So you were planning on this earlier? You were gonna harass me earlier?" May was afraid for herself now. She had no Pokémon to fend off any attacks that Drew might attempt against her.

"I was just going to give you the perfume," Drew explained himself.

"Then why the picnic, now? From the looks of this, you've borrowed all this stuff from June," she continued. "What's going on here?"

"Harley approached me, and offered to help me set up this picnic with you this afternoon, after my lure to give you the perfume failed," he said. "I didn't trust him at first, but he said that he'd seen you hanging out with Ryder more than usual. I… I got jealous, and I wanted to show him up. I wanted you to be more impressed with me than him."

"So, this entire thing was just so you can be more impressive than Ryder?" May's voice was racked with disbelief. "I can't believe you could be so shallow!" She began to walk away from him.

"May, wait-" he tried to get her back.

"I thought I could trust you," her eyes filled with tears. "You don't even know the meaning of truth!" She began to cry as she ran away from the picnic site.

"Damn," Drew said to himself. "This entire thing's bust. I should just find all my Pokémon and go."

A watching owl Pokémon began to fly away silently. The coordinator sat down on his blanket and didn't take notice of it at all.

27. Chosen

"Psst… Hey… come here…" A voice called from around the corner. Max sat up from the game he was playing with Cyndi when he recognized the voice.

"Who is it? Where're you going?" the girl asked her new friend.

"Just stay here," Max assured her. "I'll handle this alone."

Max stepped around the corner, preparing himself for what he had to face.

He and Cyndi were playing games by themselves since May and Pikachu disappeared. Norman had gone inside, smelling the delicious food. Max was just about to let Cyndi win so they could go eat, when the familiar voice wafted around the corner of the building. Max immediately recognized it. He knew that if anyone else knew she was here, they'd freak.

"What are you doing here, June?" Max asked her concealed in the dark.

"I was wondering if you could go find Ryder for me," the Gym Leader smiled.

"Why should I? I heard how bad you treated my sister!" the boy retorted.

"I don't really want to get into that, now," June sighed. "I just wanted to talk to him and wish him luck tomorrow. Maybe even bridge the gap a little…"

"What's with the change of heart, June?" Max asked her. "From what I understood Ryder, May and Brock telling everyone, you're fired up over this entire thing."

"I was- I mean, I am," June caught herself. She sat down next to Max. "Truth is, I'm not so sure anymore. I talked to May today-"

"When did you talk to May?" he asked, full of questions as always.

"When her Munchlax got away from her, he found me and my picnic," June laughed. "I fed the poor thing, seeing it act so hungry, but then your sister came up, and we talked."

"Did you fight?" Max asked.

"Of course," June sighed. "But she said some things that have just stuck in my mind, you know?"

The words of the coordinator echoed through her head. _You know Ryder and Brock probably better than I ever will. And yet, you yourself refuse to believe them when they tell you something._ June cringed at the memory. _You want to be a part of the gang again, and when you see someone else stealing your role, you get jealous of them. Is that it?_

The most painful of all, however, was after she had tried to strike the coordinator. _You shouldn't hate, June. When you hate someone, you can never see anything good about them. You get consumed with their faults that you can't see the beauty they have inside. And you never allow yourself to become their friend. When you hold grudges, and hate, it's you cutting yourself off from everyone else, not them cutting themselves off from you. That's a lesson Ryder, Ash, and Spidey taught me._

"June?" Max asked the Gym Leader. "Are you okay?

"…I'll be fine," she smiled at the boy. "But can I please talk to Ryder?"

"Well you're out of luck, 'cuz Ryder, May and Pikachu all disappeared recently after Drew came by," Max explained. "They're probably training or something."

"Really?" June asked. "Who's Drew?"

"May's rival," Max told her. "He's been helping them train for the battle tomorrow."

"Hey, Max," Cyndi walked around the corner. "What's going-YOU!" She shouted at June.

"Um… hello?" June smiled.

"You bitch!" Cyndi shouted, throwing her arms at June. The Gym Leader held her hand out, holding the small girl back. "You're the worst! What are you even doing here?"

Max came up behind Cyndi and restrained the girl. "Whoa, what's wrong with you?"

"I have every reason to hate June!" Cyndi growled at the Gym leader. "After she beat Ryder in the Whirl Cup, she thought she'd humiliate him again by harassing him and your sister and then getting it televised when she beats them! Well, I've got news for you! Ryder and May are gonna clean your clock!"

June bowed her head. "Max, let her go," she whispered.

Max did as she requested, and the girl stood there, growling at her.

"I understand that you're angry with me," June said. "I'm just trying to do what I think is right. You may thank me after this is all over." She took in a deep breath, and continued. "But most of all, don't hate anyone. That just causes divides between you and them, and if you cling to that hate for too long, then you'll never be able to be friends with them."

Cyndi stopped being angry and became ashamed of herself. She recognized the words that June had said. She sat on the ground and sighed. "I… I didn't mean that I really hated you…" she said. "It's just…"

"I know what you mean," June sighed. "It's so easy to get caught up with who's your opponent that you forget that they're not really your enemy. That's why I came to talk to Ryder tonight. I wanted to try to convince him to come clean one more time, so we could just be friends again."

"But that would require him selling May out," Max pointed out. "Ryder wouldn't do that to any of his friends, especially one he has a crush on. He probably wants to battle because he sees it as the only way to reunite everyone as friends instead."

"But I have to beat Ryder and May!" June argued. "May's been doing horrible things to him!"

"I'm not going to argue with you, June," Max turned away from her and helped Cyndi to her feet. "You've already decided what the facts are, and no one, not Ryder, Brock, May, the RBv2 team, or myself is gonna be able to convince you otherwise." June's earlier vigor fell short at the child's observation. "This battle is inevitable, June. The only thing you can do is battle as hard as you can for what you believe in. Ryder and May are going to, and you won't stand a chance against them if you don't believe in yourself."

"You're right, Max," June stood up. "I shouldn't have come here. I should believe in my judgments. But what If I judge wrong?"

"Then don't be a baby about it, and admit that you were wrong!" Cyndi shouted. "Throwing a temper fit doesn't prove anything!"

June nodded. "Thanks, guys. I'll give this battle everything I have. I know you all don't believe me, but when I beat Ash tomorrow, then you'll all see!"

Max smiled at her and nodded. "Well, we'll see if you can beat Ryder this time. He's gotten a lot better since the Whirl Cup!"

The Cerulean Gym Leader turned and began to walk away, her confidence in herself restored.

"I'm Cyndi!" she heard the small girl behind her shout. "I'm the number one fan of Ash Ketchum and Ryder! And I know for a fact that they won't lose to you again! And when I become a trainer, I'm gonna beat you, too and win a Cascade Badge!"

June faced her again. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Cyndi. I'll be as hard on you in our battle as I am going to be on Ryder tomorrow." And with that, Ash and Ryder's former traveling companion dashed back to the Gym.

"Where could she be?" Ryder grunted through clinched teeth. He and Spidey couldn't tell in the darkness if he and Pikachu along with Spidey and his Pikachu were making any headway or not. Pikachus kept their ears perked up, listening for any people or Pokémon.

"Pika!" he shouted, his cheeks becoming bright with sparks along with Spidey's Pikachu doing the same.

A familiar Dark-Type Pokémon stepped out of the bushes to face them. "Ab…" Drew's Pokémon growled.

"Absol?" Ryder thought out loud. "Don't tell me…"

"Sol!" The Dark-Type signaled. Ryder and Spidey turned around, hearing rustling coming from nearby bushes. At that moment, four more Pokémon leapt from the bushes. Roselia, Flygon, Butterfree, and Masquerain all came out, launching themselves at Ryder, Spidey, and both Pikachus.

The trainer and Pokémon duo leapt out of each other's way. All five Pokémon began closing in on Pikachus. "Pikachu!" the boys shouted, fearing for their best friends. Ryder and Spidey knew they had to even the odds. He began picking Pokéballs off of his belt, making sure to avoid Corphish, who needed his strength for tomorrow's big battle. "Let's even the odds, guys," he shouted, tossing four of his Pokéballs into the air. In a flash, Sceptile, Donphan, Swellow, and Aipom along with Bulbasaur, Charizard, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Buizel, Spidey's Butterfree, Pidgeot, Squirtle, Mewtwo, Mew, Lucario, Haunter, Dialga, Palkia, Artricuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Acreus, Groudon, Giratina, Rayquaza, Lugia, Ho-oh, the Legendary three Beasts(I don't know the names), Reshiram, Zekrom, and Darkrai all stood behind Drew's Pokémon.

"Let's divide and conquer!" Ryder and Spidey shouted. Pikachu smiled and nodded. He launched into a Quick Attack, knocking Roselia away from the rest of his party. Absol, annoyed with the retaliation he was seeing, formed a Razor Wind and sent it flying in Pikachu's direction.

Leaping to his ally's aid, Sceptile and Dialga jumped between the attack and Pikachu. Holding up his arms, he used his Leaf Blades to block the incoming attack along with Dialga's Protect move. Struggling against it only slightly, Sceptile deflected the attack from Pikachu and himself and Dialga. Feeling confident, the forest Pokémon smirked at Absol. "Tile…." he challenged, placing a twig in his mouth. The Pokemon of Time roared.

Absol's gaze narrowed, annoyed at the overgrown gecko and the Legendary time Pokemon. He began charging at him, fury burning in his eyes. "Ab-Sol!" the Disaster Pokémon leapt into battle with him, his tail glowing, but his focus clear.

Flygon hovered above, watching the exchange. His eyes, quickly darting about from behind the red lenses, focused on Roselia's target. He began his silent decent to face Pikachu, but before he could strike or anyone could warn the small Electric Pokémon, a sharp pain began coursing through his back. Flygon flipped around to see that Ryder and Spidey's Swallow and Pidgeot Pokémon had taken a free shot at them while he was distracted. He angrily shot a stream of fire from his mouth, but the fire disintegrated only an illusion.

"Swee!""Pidgo!" the Flying types taunted. Becoming furious with the Norma-Flying type's games, Flygon dove at Swellow and Pidgeot, just barely missing him as Swellow and Pidgeot flew higher into the air. He again tried to roast the Swallow Pokémon, but once again, the fire simply shot though what was only an illusion. Swellow and Pidgeot continued to taunt Flygon as he chased after them into the inky black sky.

Aipom stood around, looking for an opponent as the battles got underway. Masquerain saw this opportunity to sneak up on the small Pokémon. He darted quickly infront of the Long Tail Pokémon and scared her with the intimidating patterns on his wings. Aipom, becoming embarrassed and flustered at the Bug-Flying type's trick, leapt onto his face and began to slap him from all sides with her small hands and tail.

Donphan quickly realized that he and Butterfree were the only two without opponents. He tromped up to the mysterious Bug Pokémon.

"Du-oh!" he trumpeted, challenging his opponent.

"Free…" Butterfree sighed. "Free-ree…"

Donphan began stomping the ground. "Doo!" he complained. "Doo-uh!"

"Free…" Butterfree sighed again. He flew backwards a few feet and halted. "Free… freee-er." The battle lines drawn, Ryder and Spidey's Pokémon stood ready to begin.

Knowing he no longer held the advantages of surprise and back up, Roselia glowered at his rival. "Rose…" he growled, puffs of a yellow spore shooting threatingly.

"Pika…" he responded. Sparks showered from his cheeks. "Pi Chuu pikaka Pikapika, pikachu pika…"

"Roselia," he shot back. "Roselia Sell rosel roselia." He began to chuckle. "Se rose roselia Roselia rose Selroselia rose rose."

Pikachu smacked him across the face with Iron Tail for speaking about May in such a way. "Pika! Pikapika pikachu!"

Roselia smirked and began to stand his ground. "Rose…" he smirked. This battle was going to be interesting.

Tears slid down her face as she ran. _Why would he do such a thing?_ she pleaded to know. _I trusted him, and he touched me! If I didn't get out of there soon, I'm not sure what he could have tried to do to me._ The coordinator didn't know where she was fleeing to. All she knew was that she had to run. Get away from Drew. Get as far away from him as she could.

"Roselia?" Drew called, walking around near blindly. "Absol? Flygon? Where did they go?" he walked. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to Harley."

Drew stepped out of the bushes after he realized that May's Munchlax had become sidetracked. His Roselia walked beside him, worn out from using Sweet Scent to lure in Munchlax.

"_Oh, hey Drew!" Harley smiled, walking up to him._

"_What do you want?" Drew asked the older coordinator, clearly annoyed with him before the conversation began._

"_Oh, I was just walking through the woods, and who did I see but our sweet, little, old May!" Harley giggled._

"_Cut the crap, Harley," Drew turned away from him. "What's this about?"_

"_Oh, I was just thinking about your interests, Drew-boy," Harley smiled, waving off any suspicion. "And I know you have a very special interest in our friend, May!"_

Drew blushed. "May told me about you manipulating June," he said. "That's pretty underhanded of you, turning friends against each other like that."

"_I'm just giving June the support she wants. Deep down, she's always wanted a reason to hate May," Harley smiled. "Misty hates her because she sees all sorts of lost opportunity that May has taken from her."_

"_So how does this affect me?" Drew snapped._

"_Oh, I was just in the woods, minding my own business, and I saw our May in there having a-" he stopped. "Oh, you probably don't even care, do you?"_

"_What do you mean?" Drew became interested. "What was she having?"_

"_She was having a little picnic with her good friend Ryder, of course!" Harley smiled, brushing it off as if was yesterday's news. He knew that Drew would get jealous._

"_Just a picnic?" The coordinator was hardly impressed._

"_Oh?" Harley was puzzled. "Let me set the stage for you, Drew-boy! May and Ryder were about this far apart…" he held his thumb and fore finger about one inch apart, "… and it looked like they were sharing food. It wouldn't surprise me if they shared something more, if you know what I mean," he winked at Drew. The coordinator's face became flushed, and an upset expression settled on his face. _Mission Accomplished_, Harley thought to himself. "Oh, don't tell me you're jealous of Ryder? That guy? He's so clueless when it comes to anything May's interested in, I wouldn't worry about it!"_

"_Then how come they were eating out of each other's hands in the forest!" Drew shouted._

"_Oh, I hadn't thought of it like that," Harley put a surprised look on. "Do you think they'll start dating?"_

"_Not if I can help it…" Drew grumbled._

Harley smirked. "I like you, Drew," he said. "What do you say about me helping you?"

"_What's the catch?" Drew asked, knowing Harley was trying to get the better of him._

Harley shook his head. "Harley doesn't play tricks, Drew," he grinned. "All I'll need is for you to use your Pokémon to set an ambush for Ryder in the forest. After all, if he loves May as much as you do, then he's gonna come and try to break up your romantic moments, right?"

Drew remembered when Ryder barreled into the clearing earlier that day, stopping him from stealing a kiss from May. "And this is no trick?" Drew asked, still skeptical, but willing to cooperate to get together with May.

"_Cross my heart," the purple haired coordinator smiled. "Do we have a deal?" he held out his hand._

"_Deal," Drew smiled, shaking the outstretched limb._

Drew groaned. It was abundantly clear now that Harley had used his jealousy to blind his judgment. The coordinator was ready to call it a day after his fumbled attempt to curry May's favor. He just had to find his Pokémon before they got into trouble.

Sceptile and Charizard crossed blades and Steel Wings with Absol. The force of the Forest and Flying Pokémon's attacks knocked the Dark-Type further backwards. Absol couldn't find the time to ready Razor Wind under the constant attacks of Sceptile and Charizard, so he tried to force him back with Water Pulse. The Grass-Type stood his ground, the Water-Type strike not being very effective against him. Charizard switch partners with Zapdos as his moves were effective against Water type attacks.

Swellow's Wing Attack and Pidgeot's Aerial Ace wasn't effective against Flygon's Steel Wing, so the Swallow Pokémon had to adopt a different approach. In the darkness of the sky, Swellow and Pidgeot surrounded Flygon with Double Team. Flygon retaliated with Flamethrower, swinging it through the illusions. Before it could find the real one, however, Swellow and Pidgeot struck Flygon in the back with a powerful Aerial Ace.

Donphan was at a greater disadvantage in his battle. Being stuck on the ground while his opponent flew above him was his greatest disadvantage in this encounter. The Armor Pokémon emitted a glow, trying to strike Butterfree down with it. The Butterfly Pokémon, however, used his Psychic powers to grab the aura and return it to Donphan. Ryder's Ground-Type opened his mouth and launched a powerful orange beam of highly concentrated energy at Butterfree. The beam cut through the aura as if it wasn't there at all, slamming into the Bug-Flying type before he could dodge. Taking the opportunity, Donphan curled up and began rolling towards Butterfree. Drew's Pokémon sat up and blew the Ground-Type back with his wings, knocking Donphan onto his side.

If Donphan was at a great disadvantage, then Aipom was losing. The Normal-Type still hadn't recovered from the battle with Squirtle that morning, and Masquerain was using the opportunity to get vengeance on her for the loss Drew suffered due to Baton Pass. After shaking her off by darting around with Quick Attack, he began his offensive. Masquerain's Hidden Power shot at the Normal-Type, but Aipom managed to evade the strike with Double Team. Her illusions were quickly dispelled by Silver Wind as Masquerain began combing through the copies. Aipom decided to take a chance and fired a Swift. Her tail injury, however, caused the stars to fall short of their target, only alerting Masquerain of her location. Attempting to come in with a close range Focus Punch became her undoing as Drew's intimidating Pokémon shot her down with an Ice Beam, freezing her tail in a chunk of ice. Aipom found herself unable to move with her encumbered tail and was at the Bug Pokémon's mercy.

Pikachu faced off against Roselia, each bearing part of a grudge. Roselia's Magical Leaf was cut off by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Stun Spore was dodged with Agility, which was halted with Petal Dance, which was blocked with Iron Tail. The two Pokémon seemed evenly matched. Pikachu growled at Roselia, who stared through the darkness at his adversary. Pikachu began darting to and fro, trying to disorient the Grass-Type, but Roselia, turned to him and began to shoot Magical Leaf. The mouse Pokémon summoned a massive Thunder from deep within himself, burning the leaves to a crisp before they even came into contact with him.

Somewhere in the airspace above the forest, a Flying Pokémon saw the thunder, recognized it, and approached the battle field.

Drew stepped into the fray, hearing his Pokémon battling some unseen attackers. Glowing yellow seeds flew in his direction at high velocity.

"Watch out!" a voice called, tackling him to the ground.

Drew opened his eyes to see who had saved him. "Ryder!" he almost snarled.

"Drew?" Ryder was concerned. "What are you're Pokémon doing here attacking people?"

The Coordinator stood up. "They're here to stop you from getting to May, that's what!" he spat.

"What have you done to her?" Ryder growled. "Where is she if she's not with you?"

"She's run off to the woods somewhere, and I'm looking for her," Drew answered. "And I see my Pokémon found their opponents."

"EVERYONE HALT!" Spidey yelled as loud as he could.

All of the Pokémon battling halted. Flygon landed behind Drew, and Swellow flapped his wings just in front of Ryder. "She ran away from you? "

"She just needs to get to know me better, that's all," Drew flipped his hair. "Things were going too fast for her. I'm sure she'll be better this time…"

"What do you mean, 'too fast for her?" Ryder's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you wouldn't understand," Drew sneered. "I mean, she's been kissed by me twice. What have you done? Some crummy food delivering?"

Ryder's hands clinched. All of his Pokémon, sensing his anger, growled at Drew and his ensemble along with Spidey and his Pokemon. "You must have done something really rotten to get her to run away from you…" Ryder growled. "If she doesn't want to be with you, then you have no right to force her to be."

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop me, you? That's never gonna happen!" Drew shouted. "Get your Pokémon in line! We're having it out right here."

May found herself at the waterfall she and June had talked near earlier that day. Her eyes seemed to have run out of tears as she collapsed to the ground. She breathed in heavily, having a shortness of breath after running and crying all the way here.

As she sat there, the familiar smell of the perfume that Drew had given her wafted into her nose. _Ugh, this… this stench!_ May screamed in her mind. She reached into her pocket and tossed the small vial into the waterfall.

She sat there for a moment, and the scent returned. _I feel like it's choking me!_, she gagged, _I can't stand this anymore! His stench is all over me! It's all over my clothes! I've gotta get away from it!_ May began tearing at her blouse, desperately trying to separate herself from Drew. The fowl smell had soaked into clothes, tying her to the boy who had defiled her trust and invaded her person. She ripped her blouse in half and tossed it into the water. The bra that the boy had touched with his hands, in an attempt to undress her himself hung from her shoulders. In a fit of rage and tears, she sent it into the waters. A quick sniff of her nose revealed to her that the horrifying smell was still on her, emanating from her lap. She ripped her skirt in half, tears again flowing. The smell had gone even though her skirt into her shorts, both of which were removed and pitched into the swift current of the waterfall. She began to untie her bandana, but she took a moment to smell it. Somehow, in the blitz of her spraying, none of the perfume had touched the black bandana Ryder had gotten for her. She cried into it, thinking of the boy who had watched over her from day one of her journey. She thought about how she thought she had betrayed him, leaving to go with Drew. She sat there in only her underwear, feeling sad, vulnerable, and alone. "I… I should never have gone off with Drew alone…" she sobbed. "Ryder… please… save me…"

Ryder and Spidey shook their heads and held up four Pokéballs along every Pokeball of Spidey's belt. "Everyone, return." Lots beams of red light shot out, each hitting and recalling one of Ryder and Spidey's Pokémon. Pikachu and Pikachu B looked back at the boys, confused. "You, too, Pikachu." The Electric-type nodded, and leapt to Ryder and Spidey's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Drew asked. "I'm challenging you to a battle!"

"Well, challenge denied," Spidey said. Ryder spoke just as his Ghost Rider form goes off "Don't you see, Drew? We've already had this battle. We can't decide for May who she wants and who she doesn't. It's her choice, and we have to respect her."

"I do respect her!" Drew snapped back, losing his cool.

"Then why did she run away from you?" the trainer glared back into his emerald eyes.

"I… I didn't mean to…" Drew tried to explain.

"It's too late for excuses, Drew," Ryder responded. "What's done is done."

Drew backed down. Roselia walked over to his trainer and tugged at his pants. "Rose?" the Thorn Pokémon asked.

Drew picked him up. "You're right, Ryder," he sighed. "I just can't believe I lost."

"What do you mean?" Ryder asked.

"May doesn't want to see me," he said reluctantly. "Not after what I did…" He began, one by one, sending his Pokémon back into their Pokéballs, with the exception of Roselia.

"What did you do?" Ryder asked, his voice becoming agitated. "Where did she go?"

"I wish I knew," Drew sighed. "But I know that if she sees me, all that it'd do is upset her. Go to her, Ash. She needs someone." Feeling himself loosing composure, he turned from the trainer and Pikachu, "M-maybe someday, she'll forgive me. B-b-but now, I've gotta go." He began walking away from Ryder and Spidey, but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Drew…" Spidey said with compassion in his voice, "I don't know what you did to May, or what I'll feel about you after she tells me, but if you are truly sorry, then I'm sure she'll forgive you, someday."

"Thank you, Spidey," Drew sobbed, not letting the Ultimate Hero see him so upset. "Take care… of May for me." He broke away from Spidey and began running through the forest, his shame and guilt following him closer than any shadow. Spidey told Ryder I meet back at the house as he web sling away from Ryder and head for Cyndi's house.

"I can't do that, Drew," Ryder said to himself. "I'll take care of May, because it's what I want. And if she's willing, then I'll take care of her for as long as I physically can." He felt a drop land on his nose. The trainer looked up and saw the sky had clouded up over his head during his talk with Drew. He began to walk away from the clearing he was in when a sharp hooting came into Ryder's ears, causing him to turn around. He turned to see his Noctowl there, flapping his wings. "Hey, Noctowl! Am I glad to see you! Can you help us find May before the rain gets too bad?"

Noctowl nodded, leading Ryder to the river he and Pikachu had traveled part way up earlier that day. The dark sky blew a threatening wind through the trees. Ryder heard a sobbing in the distance, piercing the steady drizzle that had started. Fearing the worst, he began running ahead of Noctowl, chasing the sound of crying. He stopped short when lightning bolt lit up the sky. Ryder could tell that May was just beyond the next set of bushes. Ryder turned to Pikachu and said "I think I can handle this from here. Why don't you go back to Cyndi's house and let everyone know we're alright. I'll bring back May by myself, I promise." The mouse Pokémon, understanding, leapt to Noctowl. The pair flew above the treetops back to Cyndi's to alleviate the worry that both of their mothers must be in at this moment, their children caught in the storm. Ryder gathered his courage and stepped closer to the pitiful sound coming from up ahead.

He came to the clearing, and what he saw broke his heart.

May laid there in the mud, sobbing fitfully into her bandana. Her body, lit palely from the sheet lightning that illuminated the sky from time to time, was dirty all over. As the rain fell, her skin became visible; it became quickly apparent that the only thing she wore was her underwear. Her lovely hair was in tangles and soaking up the rain, her beautiful voice cracking from the stress it had been put under through the moaning and sobbing. "Help me…" she cried to herself, lying in the puddle. "Help me, Ryder… I… I can't do this anymore… I'm scared… I don't know who I can trust anymore… First June, now Drew… who's next… please Ryder, I need you to protect me…"

"May?" he called to her, his voice unsure and worried.

The girl looked up from her keepsake, her sapphire eyes ringed in red. Ryder couldn't tell if the droplets on her face were from the rain, or if they were her tears. "R-Ryder?" she asked, not believing that he was really here, after pleading so fervently that he would find her.

Ryder walked closer to her. May leapt at him, the mentor catching his protégé in his arms, the force knocking his sunglasses to the ground. May began to sob once again. "It was horrible. Drew… he… he tried…"

"Shh…" Ryder quieted her, "it's gonna be alright. I'm here. You don't have to be afraid anymore." He backed himself against a tree to try to get as much out of the rain, continuing to give the girl shelter.

May sobbed into his jacket and shirt, the comfortable warmth of a loved one soothing her, in a cold world that seemed to be devoid of compassion at this moment. "Drew touched me, Ryder…" she whispered, still frightened.

"You're alright, May," Ryder tried to comfort her. "Drew's not gonna touch you, anymore." He ran his fingers though her tangled locks, trying to straighten it out to the familiar style he associated with her.

"He tried to get undress me, Ryder…" she whispered into his jacket. A loud thunder boomed above them and she squeezed his chest for comfort in the storm.

"I'm here, May," he reassured her, placing her head on his shoulder. "No one is going to try to undress you."

"I felt like he was choking me with this perfume of his," she looked up into his eyes, sniffling, the rain continuing to run down her face.

"You don't have to worry," Ryder smiled back at her, his dark brown hair matting to the sides of his face. "Drew's perfume isn't gonna be anywhere near here."

"Ryder… I…" May smiled back at him, blushing.

"I love you, May," Ryder said to the girl in his arms.

"I love you, too, Ryder," she responded, nuzzling his chest with her muddy hair. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and pulled his down to meet hers.

Ryder felt May press her lips against his. His eyes widened at the surprise that he was handed. He felt May's soft, tender lips against his own, and felt himself being overcome with love for this girl. He closed his eyes, letting the feeling envelop him even in the turbulent weather. He felt his mouth slowly open as May's did, but their tongues remained still. They held their open mouths together, sharing each other's breath. May tasted Ryder's sweet breath in her mouth, and felt as though the intrusion made by Drew had been healed. Her heart began to beat heavily as she wrapped her arms around her beloved. She held him there, not wanting to break the kiss. Ryder didn't seem to mind, as he held the girl close as well, his hands against her bare back. The rest of the world and it's problems; the storm, the battle with June, Ryder's Battle Frontier Challenge, what May's parents would think of her falling in love with her mentor. It all seemed to disappear for that moment, in which they were just a man and woman in love with each other, and wanted nothing to come between them.

It seemed like the moment lasted for hours, but May eventually broke off to breathe fresh air. She rested her head against Ryder's shoulder, and the boy rested his head on May's opposite shoulder as he leaned his back against the tree.

She looked up into his brown eyes again. "Thanks… again, for being a place for me to cry… Ryder…"

"Anytime, May," he smiled into her sparkling sapphire eyes. Her held her there and turned to her hair. He smelled the dirt in it, but it also held the same familiar scent it held all those days ago when she had cried on him back in the Pokémon Center. He kissed her hair, tasting the dirt on his lips.

"C'mon," he said, "let's get you a nice warm shower. I'm sure you'll feel better after that." He looked around the muddy ground as water began to pool in it. "Um… where are your clothes?"

May sniffed. "I… I tossed them into the river," she said, backing from him, covering her exposed breasts with her arms. "Drew's perfume-

Ryder took off his chain whip, back holsters straps in the 'X' formation and took off his leather jacket and handed it to her. "Don't worry about explaining yourself. Please, just put this on," he requested. "You've been though a lot tonight." He puts on his weapons on his body again.

May took it from his hand and turned away form him as she pulled it over her head, as to not expose herself again to him. She turned back to him to see him bending over, picking up his sunglasses that had partially sunken into the mud. She looked down at his feet to see where she had dropped her bandana while they embraced. She pulled it out of the muddy water and tied it around her hair again. She didn't care if it was dirty and wet. It was from Ryder, and that fact alone made it one of the most precious things she had. She held onto his arm as he placed his sunglasses back on his eyes and grabbed out a Indiana Jones hat from his bag and places it on his head and an blanket to shield himself and May over. He turned to her, and held they held each other in their arms again, feeling their breathing, their warmth, and their heartbeats in the windy, frightening storm with the blanket over their heads. Ryder took the girl by the hand and began to lead her back to the house, not sure how anyone would interpret the events that had just unfolded.

28. Clarity

Delia sat at the table, twirling her spaghetti with her fork. "Do you see anything yet?" She asked half-heartedly.

"No, Delia," Oak sighed, looking into the storm from the kitchen window.

"I'm worried, Professor," Delia sighed. "It's not like him to just up an vanish without telling anyone."

"I'm sure he's alright," the Professor tried to comfort her. "He's been on the road for a long time. He'll come back, after all, there is that battle tomorrow."

"But what makes me more worried is that May's gone, too," She said, depressed. "I know he likes her, and he's a growing boy, and you know how boys are with their hormones."

"Now you're just looking for things to worry about," Oak placed his hand on her shoulder. "Ryder is an honest young man, and you've raised him along with Ash to be very respectful. I'm sure whatever's going on, he's doing the responsible thing."

"But now it's storming," she sighed. "I hope he's doing alright."

In the living room, Cyndi and Max sat on the couch with Norman between them. Caroline paced the room, shooting glances outside into the storm for a hint of Ash or May along with the gang of RBv2.

"Caroline, what are you pacing for?" Norman asked her, looking up from the television.

"It-It's nothing, dear" she lied. She knew May wouldn't speak to her for weeks if she let her secret slip. The woman kept looking at the rain.

"I wonder where Ryder and May are," the Gym Leader thought out loud. "It isn't like May to miss a meal."

"They're probably-" Cyndi started before Max elbowed her sharply in the side.

"-probably working on a battle strategy," Max laughed. He whispered in the girl's ear, "Are you trying to get Ryder killed?"

"What do you mean?" Cyndi whispered back.

"My dad is able to crush a cell phone in his bare hands. Think about that power on Ryder's neck," the boy warned.

Cyndi gulped. "I guess we need to keep this a secret, then, huh? I mean if somehow Spidey shows unexecpted on my doorstep, your dad will be real trouble?"

Raine sat quietly sewing in the storefront. Suddenly, she heard a knocking from the front door that caused her to jump. She stopped sewing and walked over to the door. She opened it to find two Pikachus along with a black hooded young man with a beak and a white eagle symbol on it, MMA ELITE hoodie with a sling bag, cobalt fingerless gloves with a hole in the wrist and hand area, brown tan whip along with a familiar tomhawk on it, a blue and yellow with a black arm band container on his left arm, a bit fainted blue jeans, blue and orange PUMA shoes with orange shoelaces and Noctowl sittng on the front step. The Pokémon and young man entered the building and shook the water from their bodies. Pikachu and Pikachu B ran to the door to the living area just as the young man removed his hood and revealed himself as a young boy with short dark brown hair with brown eyes and bring out his blue in the front and red in the back white brim lined baseball cap and put it on backwards, and began pawing at it. Raine opened the door and followed the Electric-Types in, as Noctowl flew into the room and landed in the far corner along with the young man.

"Pikachu!" Max shouted, running to him. "You're back! That means Ryder is back, too!" Max gasped at Spidey who smiled at him and nodded. "Spidey what are you doing here?" "I sort came to help my brother." Spidey said with a smile.

"Ryder is back?" Delia stuck her head into the living room and gasped at sight of Spidey. "Hey Spidey how's my son doing?" "He's fine Mrs. Ketchum." Oak followed her in as Raine closed the door to the storefront.

"Pika…" he sighed.

"Then where is he?" Max asked the Pokémon.

Pikachu and Pikachu B and Spidey pointed out the window to the forest, as the tree branches swayed in the storm.

"They're in the woods?" Caroline asked.

Norman leapt to his feet. "Let's go get them out of there," he rallied the adults. "This storm is getting severe. We can't let them stay outside."

"Pika!" the small Pokémon defied them. Sparks shot out of his cheeks, a stern expression across his face.

Oak walked up the Pokémon. "Now why don't you want us to go looking for them?"

"Pikapi pika pi chu Pikachu pikachu pikapika pikapi pika," he explained as well as he could.

"I see…" Oak's gaze narrowed.

"Can you understand him, Professor?" Cyndi asked the old gentleman.

"Allow me to explain that." Spidey told them. "Pikachu wants us to stay here and wait for Ryder and May to return on their own," he explained.

"But why?" Delia asked.

"Because Ryder promised him that they would come back," Brock said, coming down the stairs, his shower finished.

"How can you tell?" Raine was amazed.

"When you work with Pokémon as much as the Professor and I do, it becomes a second nature," Brock explained. "Quick bonds can also have an understanding also." Spidey said.

Norman took a step towards the door, prompting both Pikachus to spark again. Next Brock approached, but Pikachu scared him back with the same tactic. Max decided to test Pikachu's bluff, but as the boy tried to step past the Electric-Type, he found himself on the unpleasant end of a non-lethal shock, jolting the boy backwards. A consensus was reached that Pikachu wouldn't let them leave, so they would all have to wait for Ryder and May to come back. The house remained quiet. Pikachu sat at the door, guarding it from anyone who would dare to try to exit. Delia returned to the kitchen and sat, twirling her spaghetti. Oak and Caroline returned to their respective windows, watching for signs. Norman turned off the television and began to play some games with the small children, in order to keep their minds off the storm. Along with Spidey's gang doing their things.

A sound of coughing filled his ears. Ryder turned to his side to see May having to bend over in the rain, clutching her sides, hacking hoarsely.

"Are you gonna be alright, May?" Ryder asked, bending down to see her face.

"I-" she coughed. "I'll be fine. Let's just get to-" Her speaking was interrupted by the hacking in her throat. "-Cyndi's house so I can rest."

Ryder turned around and kneeled. "C'mon, May," he offered. "I'll carry you back."

May sighed sickly, "But I might slow you down."

"Don't say that," Ryder fired back. "I'll carry you, don't worry." With that, the coordinator crawled onto his back, allowing the boy to take one of her legs in each of his arms. He stood up as May wrapped her arms around his neck just as his body heat goes up a bit to keep her warm with help of the Rider powers and places the blanket over his body with her head on his shoulder with her body under the blanket. He began to walk along the river, remembering that it was the key to return them to their friends and family.

In order to occupy his mind, Brock began formulating a list of what he, Ryder, May and Max would need for when they returned to the road. He searched through Ryder's things and jotted down a few numbers on his notepad. Turning to May's items, Brock was shocked when he found her Pokéballs lying in her pack. He thought for a moment on what would be the best course of action, and decided not to say anything about it. _If they knew that May didn't have her Pokémon to protect her, it would only cause more pandemonium_, he thought. He quietly zipped her pack back up, and went into Max's things.

"Hey, Brock," he heard the voice of his youngest traveling companion call for him. Brock turned to see Max behind him, looking distressed.

"What's up, Max?" Brock asked, even though he knew what was on his mind.

"I'm worried about May," he admitted.

"I thought you were playing a game with your dad to keep your mind off of it," Brock observed.

"I couldn't keep my mind off it, though," he sat down. "I've always had my sister with me. I was upset when I heard she was gonna go on her Pokémon journey alone, so when she and Ryder came to the Petalburg Gym, I was glad that Mom and Dad let me go with them. I'm worried that something's happened to my sister and friend."

Brock placed his arm around the boy. "I'm sure Ryder and May are fine. We get into these kinds of scrapes all the time, remember? And we end up okay."

"I guess you're right," Max sighed. He turned to the breeder again. "I-If May stays with us, do you think things are gonna change between her and Ryder?"

"Undoubtedly," Brock responded. "Ryder has told May something very special, Max. I know you don't understand right now, seeing as you only see May as your sister. But Ryder sees in her something that he has never seen before. Their friendship has grown and matured into a loving relationship, even if May eventually chooses Drew. They won't be able to look at each other in the same way again."

"Heh, I think I understand, now," Max smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" Brock smiled, knowing already.

The boy stood up and began walking away. "I've gotta get back to the game," he smiled, blushing. He ran off to avoid being caught by his friend in such a situation.

Brock sighed. "Young love," he told himself. "It seems like everyone's getting together but me. I do have to admit that I have been giving out some wonderful advice. Maybe I should follow it, myself…" he thought for a moment. "Nah," he laughed, "It's much funner to do things my way."

A loud knocking again interrupted Raine's work. The mother hustled over to the door and opened it, allowing a soaked Ryder carrying May inside.

"Thanks, Raine," Ryder panted.

"Oh, my…" Raine's eyes widened at the sight of May. "Let's get her a place to lay down, quick."

"I'm not that sick…" May coughed.

Ryder carried her into the next room, amid the gasps and cheers over their return. He carried May to the couch and sat her down on it. Norman and Caroline leapt in to check on their daughter.

"Oh my God," Caroline was speechless. "May, what happened to you?"

"It's a long story…" May smiled weakly.

"Thank goodness Ryder found you when he did," Norman gave a sigh of relief.

Ryder was too busy being smothered by his friend mother's embrace to make a comment. "I was so worried about you, Ryder!" Delia cried into her son friend's hair. "Never, ever do that again!"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Ketchum," Ryder sighed. He looked around the room for Pikachu.

The small Pokémon had crawled into May's lap to give her some comfort. May looked at him and stroked his soft, yellow fur. She looked up from him to have her eyes meet Ryder's. She smiled a 'Thank you' to him. Ryder smiled and nodded back.

After the initial relief that May was back had subsided, Caroline noticed that she wasn't clothed as she was earlier that day. "May, what happened to your clothes?" the mother asked her daughter.

Raine's ears peaked when she heard something happened to May's clothes. She looked over at the girl, the gears spinning in her head, planning. She began pacing about the room, nervously tapping her teeth with her thumb.

"Max," Norman turned to the boy, ignoring Raine's actions, "be a good brother and go fetch your sister a change of clothes."

Before the boy could agree, May's voice shot out. "No! I never want to see those clothes again!"

"What's up, May?" Max asked his sister.

Ryder walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I think the story needs to be told," he whispered to her. "All right everyone I'll think it's time to hear about this." Spidey told them. Suddenly his bag kicked, Spidey sighed as he remove it and unzipped it just as Tyson Granger came out, "About time Spidey." Tyson said as he got out Spidey's bag and Spidey zipped it back up and places it back on his back.

May looked up and him and nodded. Ryder sat down next to her and took her hand in his, much to the confusion of everyone else in the room. Brock stepped into the room looking at the crowd around the couch. "Um, can they have some space, please?" Brock asked them. All of the adults looked at each other in embarrassment, and then took several places around the room. Brock walked over and sat on the couch with Ryder and May, giving them support along with Spidey, Pikachu B, and Tyson.

May began telling the story of how Drew invited her for a picnic. She had forgotten her Pokéballs, but Drew had told her that she didn't need them. Ryder broke in and mentioned that after they left, Harley's Ariados had tried to capture Pikachu, but that attempt was foiled by, of all people, Team Rocket. Spidey silently smile for that after helping Ryder.

May continued her tale about how she had eaten with Drew and talked with him during this time. She told them about the perfume that Drew had made for her. So ecstatic with the wonderful smelling gift, she quickly sprayed it all over her clothes. Meanwhile, Ryder had encountered Tracey in the forest, and Pikachu defeated his Marill and Scyther with the help of Spidey. Ryder pondered out loud as to how Harley convinced Tracey to help him.

May stopped for a moment and just began to look at her bare legs. Ryder squeezed her hand to give her the strength to continue. May told them about how Drew had drawn closer to her. About how he had started kissing her. About how his hands invaded her person. May began to cry silently when she thought about these events. May told them about how Drew had struck a deal with Harley, only because Drew was jealous of Ryder.

Ryder could see the blood vessels on Norman's head begin to pop out. The Gym Leader gritted his teeth in rage, squeezing the arms of the easy chair in which he sat along with Bruce Banner trying to calm himself as blood vessels and his eyes were a bit glowing gamma green. Caroline stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, prompting him to control his anger, Janet and Natasha put their hands on his shoulders to calm him down quickly before he went Hulk angry.

"But why would Drew and Harley join forces?" Cyndi asked, rubbing her chin.

"I think Harley was just using Drew," Brock said after thinking. "I bet he was trying to divide Ash and May before the battle to increase his chances of winning."

"Come to think of it," Max said, "June was here earlier, too. While Ryder and May were gone. Do you think that Misty trying to split them up, too?"

"I don't know, Max," Oak said. "I've spoken with June quite a few times before this incident began. This doesn't seem like her style…"

"True," Max agreed, "but you know what they say. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"I'm so glad we have so many smart people here to help us think about this stuff!" Delia giggled.

Caroline sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if there's anything going on in that head of yours, Delia…"

Raine stayed out of the argument, stealing nervous glances at May as she stepped back into the front room and reemerged with a pen and note pad.

"The story's not over, yet," May interrupted. "After I realized that Drew was working with Harley, I ran away from him and ended up at the base of a waterfall." She thought for a moment. "Why he didn't chase me on Flygon, I don't know…"

"I do," Ryder spoke up. "Drew's Pokémon were waiting in the forest to ambush me and Spidey. If that doesn't connect him to Harley, especially after I'd encountered Harley's Pokémon in the forest, I don't know what does." Ryder continued and told them about the battle he had with Drew's Pokémon before their trainer arrived. Drew arrived and was rescued by Ryder from Sceptile's Bullet Seed, which he had mistakenly stepped into. He recounted their encounter, and how the boy had become broken by his own actions.

"So that's where he ended up…" May reflected. "I thought he would be chasing after me…"

"But, how did May's clothes get destroyed?" Raine asked, looking up from the note pad after jotting something down.

"I… I did it…" May told them. "After I got away from him, the smell was still on me. From the perfume, I mean. I… I couldn't stand the thought of him still on my body. So I ripped my clothes off and tossed them into the river. If I look at them again, all it will remind me of is this horrible night. I need a change…"

"W-when I found her…" Ryder explained, "she wasn't wearing anything but her underwear…" He blushed at the recount. "I gave her my leather jacket to wear on our way back."

"I was so glad when Ryder found me," she sighed. "I was afraid that Drew would come back… but Ryder protected me." She smiled at him. "He's always been protecting me." She turned to her father and mother. "And… I… I love him."

'WHAT!' Spidey thoughts with shock like Lil Rob from Wild Grinders. Tyson was shocked also even Spidey's gang.

Norman's mouth dropped wide open. Everyone's eyes shot to Caroline, then the Gym Leader.

"I…" Ryder blushed. "I love May, Norman…" he gulped.

Norman didn't respond. He stood there with the stupefied look on his face, his mouth hanging open.

"Oh, this is just too precious!" Janet Pym hopped in front of them. "Our litte Ryder and his first girlfriend!" She hugged them both tightly.

"I've got it!" Raine shouted. She dashed over to stand in front of May so she could be the center of attention. "Caroline, take May upstairs and give her a bath." She yanked the black bandana off of May's head and passed it to Brock.

"Hey!" May protested, reaching for her bandana as it was lobbed to the breeder. "That's mine. Give it back!" "Give me that! I do it!" Spidey snagged it from Brock as he went to the kitchen.

"Wash that in the kitchen sink. I'll send someone to get it later." Raine explained, her mouth running a mile a minute. "C'mon, Caroline, get a move on!" She shouted. Bewildered, Caroline took May by the hand and led her up the stairs. "Delia, Natasha, Eva, y'all and I need to go look through the storefront for some clothes for May."

"Why?" Delia and Eva asked, still confused as to what was going on.

"I've got a great plan!" Raine was entirely psyched. "It'll give May a makeover and has the capability to save my store!" She grabbed Delia, Eva, Natasha by their upper arms and pulled her into the storefront as the two of them began to search for clothes.

"Hey!" Cyndi shot through the door before it closed. "I'm a girl, too! I can help!"

"Then you'll be holding things," her mother told her.

"Aww, I never get to do the fun stuff!" the girl pouted.

The two women began rummaging through all of Raine's stock. Delia showed several things that she liked to the store owner, most of which Raine shouted harsh denials towards. After getting pestered one to many times by the Pallet mother, she sent her upstairs to get May's measurements.

"Yo, Norman…" Brock and Tyson snapped his fingers in front of the Gym Leader as Delia, Natasha, Eva dashed up the stairs. "Are you home?"

"Um, Ryder?" Max gulped. "This might be a good time to either explain yourself, or run like crazy."

"Norman," Ryder gulped. "I'm sorry if it wasn't in your plan for May when you sent her off with me, but we fell in love. I've never felt this way before about anyone. I can't really explain it, myself, because it's so new. But I would never want to hurt her like Drew did."

Delia, Eva, and Natasha almost tripped going back down the stairs as she reported in to Raine. The two mothers got May's entire brand new change of clothes and loaded them into Cyndi's arms. Raine yanked May's wet, yet clean bandana from Spidey as she crossed the room and followed her daughter and Ryder and Spidey's adopted mom up the stairs to the bathroom where May was bathing under the watchful gaze of her mother, Caroline.

Oak walked over to the still stunned Gym Leader. "Take it easy on him, Norman," Oak smiled. "Don't you remember how scared you were when you had to speak to Caroline's parents?"

Norman's frozen visage finally changed. He walked up to Ryder and looked him in the eyes. "If you ever hurt my daughter, I will hunt you down and personally neuter you myself, got that?"

Ryder gulped as the color drained from his face. "Ye-yes, sir."

Norman started laughing, slapping Ryder on the back. "Oh, I was just kidding!" A puzzled look flew across Ryder's face, while Max's head fell, embarrassed over his father's reaction to the situation, Tyson fell over on his back anime style, Spidey eyebrow raise. "If you and May are really in love, then there's nothing I can do about it, is there?" he laughed. "Ryder, I trusted you to watch over her before. Now that you two are a couple, there's even more reason for me to let you two travel together." Tyson got up on his feet again.

"You mean you're not mad?" Ryder blinked.

"Yeah, I thought Ryder'd be shaped into a balloon Pokémon by now," Max added,

"Ryder has my trust," Norman explained. "He's proven that he loves May, in my eyes. And knowing what kind of young man Ryder is, I know he'll never want that love to go out."

Ryder shot his eyes around the room. "Hey, guys?" he asked. "Can I talk to Max in private?"

Norman stood up and walked over to Oak and Brock. "Let's leave them to talk. I'm getting hungry again, anyway." The Gym Leader pushed the professor and the breeder into the kitchen, so that Ryder and Max could have privacy. Pikachu walked across the couch to sit in Ash's lap. Everyone in the room left execpt for Spidey and Pikachu B, Tyson.

"So, what do you think?" Ryder asked his friend.

"About what?" Max said as he climbed on the couch next to Ryder.

"About your sister and me being a couple," he explained. "It must be pretty weird, having one of your best friends fall in love with your sister."

"Yeah, I've done some thinking about that," he sighed. "Why do you love my sister?"

"That's a hard question, Max," Ryder laughed. "There's no one thing. It's her personality. Her bright, cheery smile every morning. I like how she seems so optimistic, even when things don't seem to be going well. I've grown attached to her, just by having her around. Her smile makes me light up, and when I hold her in my arms, I feel so strong." Ryder laughed at his words. "I'm not very good at explaining this kind of thing."

"There are some times when I just can't stand her, though," Max grunted. "She acts so girly, it makes me gag."

"I used to think like that," Ryder smiled. "Girls used to be this weird alien species. Then, when I went on my journey, I matured. I made friends with June, and after that, girls just seemed normal. I guess those girly things your sister does kinda grew on me after a while."

"You're not gonna stop being my friend, just because you and my sister are going out, now, right?" Max asked.

Ryder could tell that this was troubling the boy especially. "Of course we'll still be friends, Max," he smiled. "You're a great friend. I'd never stop being your pal, even if something happens and May and I break up."

"Thanks, Ryder," Max smiled. "I feel a lot better about this now."

"I was worried you'd be upset with me," Ryder laughed.

"Now why would I be?" Max asked the youth.

"Well, you were always makin' fun of May and me when we hung out," Ryder said.

"It's not that I was upset," Max explained. "I just didn't understand how you could fall in love with my sister. But now I think I'm starting to." He pushed up his glasses. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not gonna poke fun at you and her, so watch out!"

Ryder messed up the boy's hair. "That's fine, Max," he laughed. "You wouldn't be you without buggin' your sister."

"Eureka!" Raine shouted. "My masterpiece is finished!"

"I think you look wonderful, honey," they heard Delia say before she came down the stairs.

"May looks so cute in her new outfit!" Caroline smiled, following Ash's mother.

"It looks a lot like what she used to wear…" Cyndi grumbled, tailing Caroline with Raine, Eva, Natasha right behind.

"I call it: May, risen again and reimagined!" Raine announced, acting like it's a huge presentation. She flung her arms skyward and shouted at the top of her lungs, "C'mon down, May!"

"Geez, Mom," Cyndi became cynical, "this isn't a fashion show."

Ryder, Spidey, Tyson, and Max looked up the stairs to see the coordinator's new outfit as she stepped down the stairs.

29. Change

Ryder stood back and tried to take in every detail about what he saw as she stepped down the stairs. Spidey and Tyson were jaw dropped at Ryder's girlfriend.

Her feet were now clad in red and black running shoes with white bottoms. She retained the short, black socks from her previous ensemble, as well as the black shorts that hugged her upper legs. Her white skirt had been replaced with a red one, with a white stripe up the center of it all the way to the neck of her red blouse. On her hips hung a new, green pack, replacing the yellow one she started her journey with. Her red blouse ended at her neck, featuring a black collar similar to the red one in her previous fashion statement, although this one was folded down, appearing more formal. This new top had no sleeves, leaving her arms bare up to her gloves. The new gloves still featured black fingers with white palms, but also had a hole in the back, revealing the skin on the back of her hand. The gloves extended further over her wrists, featuring a green ring that matched her new pack. Atop her head, newly cleaned, dried and tied lovingly, was the bandana that Ryder had bought for her several days ago.

She stepped off of the bottom step and stood in front of the boy. Pikachu leapt onto Ryder's shoulder to get a better view of May's new look. Avoiding eye contact with either of them, she asked, "How do you like it?"

"It's-I-Um-I mean-" Ryder stumbled over the words.

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled.

"I think he likes it, sis," Max smiled at Ryder's ineptitude.

May giggled at Ryder, glad to have the boy's jumbled approval.

"Yes!" Raine cheered. "Now, Ryder and May, I need you two to come with me!" She grabbed both of them by their arms and began pulling them up the stairs. Raine turned her head to the other mothers, "You two need to go find something to do. I can handle the next part." She turned to her daughter. "Go get lots of printer paper and color ink cartridges from under the desk up front and come up to my room." Cyndi saluted her mother and ran off.

Raine pulled the couple into her room. A short, blue carpet covered the floor, and along with the purple wall paper, gave the room a chilling feel. While most of the room was taken up by the bed Raine and her husband shared when he was with them, a small computer desk with a printer sat in the corner. Raine began searching though the papers on the desk, looking for something. She reached down and picked a small ball with a cable attached to the back of it off her desk. She quickly booted up her computer and began pounding away at the keyboard. Ryder and May watched as a window that showed the palm of Raine's hand appeared on the screen. The woman spun the ball in her hand until the camera's lens focused on Ryder and May. The trainers stood bewildered as they saw themselves on the small screen.

"Now, I need you two to pose for me," Raine explained, turning the small camera towards them.

"Pose?" Ryder blushed. "Wh-whaddya mean?" May looked away from the boy and blushed as well.

"You two are going to help me advertise the store," Raine smiled. "You did say you'd help if you could, right?" "Hold on I think that May forgot something." Spidey said with a smile as a bungle going around in Spidey's jacket. May's eyes widen that she forget someone. The bungle was making it's way to the hole as it revealed a Pokemon of the water. Manaphy. "How it got in there." May asked, "She must sneak into my bag by mistake so she's going into this picture as a family." Manaphy jump from Spidey's jacket to May's shoulders. "Mama. Papa." She said.

"I did, didn't I?" Ryder sighed. "But why us?"

"With all the publicity at the battle tomorrow," Raine excitedly smiled, "I'd be stupid not to have the people who beat June advertise for me!"

"So, what's your plan?" May asked, still not having wrapped her head around the idea.

"I'm going to take some pictures of you two posing together and put them on fliers," Raine explained as Cyndi came into the room carrying lots of paper and a few small boxes. "After the battle, I'll get them distributed, and people will come from all over the city to buy the same outfit that the girl that beat June wore!"

"This is all a publicity stunt?" May raised her eyebrow, slightly annoyed due to having been reduced to a marketing tool.

"Yes, but I need you!" Raine grabbed her hands and pleaded. "This is my chance to reinvigorate the store! It's a blessing from the Almighty God!" Raine leapt back and raised her hands into the air.

"But, what if we lose?" May asked.

Before she could follow up, however, Cyndi leapt up. "Hey, don't go into this thinking you're gonna lose!" she shot. "Think positive!"

"Well, I have nothing to lose, really," Raine shrugged. "If you lose, then I'll lose the store, anyway, right? I'll have to leave town."

Ryder, May, and Manaphy got in a small huddle. "We need to help her, May," Ryder reminded her. "Raine's been awfully good to us."

"But I don't really feel comfortable," May sighed. "Someone already tried to take advantage of my body earlier tonight. Now I feel like Raine's asking me to do the same thing."

"If you don't wanna do this," Ryder told her, "I'm sure you can back out."

"I'll help Raine," May smiled. "After all, isn't that what you'd do, Ryder?"

"Yeah…" he responded absentmindedly. "Wait, why is what I'd do important?"

"If we're boyfriend and girlfriend along with Manaphy as our child now," May broke the huddle and wiggled her finger at him, "then we're gonna have to do a lot more stuff together."

"B-boyfriend?" Ryder studdered. "Me?"

"Of course!" May smiled.

"Are you three ready?" Raine asked, turning from the computer after having set up the program.

"As we'll ever be…" Ryder grumbled, still confused as to what May meant by 'boyfriend.'

"So how are we supposed to pose?" May asked, moving her right index finger to her chin.

Raine stepped over to the couple and moved May so she was standing mostly in front of Ryder. She took Ryder's arms and placed them around May's midsection. Raine stepped back and looked for a moment, puzzled as to how she could improve it just as Manaphy got on May's head. "No," she told herself, "that should be good enough." She walked over to the computer and began preperations for the picture taking. "Ready in 10…" Raine began the count down.

"So I'm you're boyfriend, now?" Ryder whispered into her ear.

"…9…8…7…"

"Well, I thought we were when I said that I loved you," May responded.

"...6…5…4…"

"Well, then I better do something boyfriendish," Ryder responded.

"…3…"

Ryder moved his face closer to May's and pressed his lips against her cheek.

"…2…"

May began to blush and moved her arm behind Ryder's head, placing the palm of her hand on the back of his neck.

"…1…"

They both closed their eyes, the kisser and the kissed, enjoying the intimate moment.

"…there! I got it!" Raine cheered. They opened their eyes and saw the picture of them. Ryder held her in his arms while kissing her on the cheek very sweetly, as May's hand disappeared behind their heads with Manaphy smiling on May's head.

Ryder's stomach let out an audible growl. "I never ate tonight…" Ash moaned, "I was too busy chasing Pikachu and May in the woods…"

"Well, then let your girlfriend fix you something right up!" May smiled, taking him by the hand and leading him out of the room.

"Wait!" Ryder tried to halt her. "What if Raine needs our help some more?"

"I've got it," Raine waved them off. "You two have fun."

"Please?" Ryder begged as May dragged him out.

May lead him down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Max, Norman and Caroline had set up the couch bed and had fallen asleep upon it, Spidey in his spider suit and made web hammocks with his webs for him and Tyson as they were sleeping above everyone. As they turned into the kitchen, May saw Oak sitting at the table, reading a book that had its cover hidden in a layer of newspaper. Delia sat across the table from him, her head lying in her arms, fast asleep.

"Hey, Professor," Ryder greeted the man.

Oak quickly slammed the book closed and turned to them. "Oh, hello, Ryder, May, Manaphy," he smiled at them. "You two should be getting to sleep soon. You'll have a hard day tomorrow."

"Well, Ryder's too hungry to sleep," May giggled, "so I'm gonna try to cook him up something."

"That's very sweet of you, May," the professor smiled. He stood up and began walking out of the room. "I'll leave you two alone," he yawned. "Come with me, Delia," Oak said to her. The sleeping woman stood up and began to walk out of the room. She bumped her face against the wall only once before finding the doorway and leaving the kitchen.

"So, what can I make you?" May giggled. She places Manaphy in the arms of Ryder who seems likes Ryder even if he's in his Ghost Rider form.

Ryder pondered for a moment. "Well, have you ever made grilled cheese sandwiches before?"

May put a finger to her cheek. "No, but how hard can it be?" she asked. She opened the refrigerator and began to look around. "Hey, there's no cheese in here!"

Ryder looked over her shoulder. "Yes, there is," he pointed to it. "It's right there, in the slices."

May picked up a piece of the sliced cheese disdainfully. "This is cheese? It looks like it's sick…"

Ryder grumbled. "Well, when I was younger, my mom would always make me a grilled cheese sandwich with sliced cheese."

"My mom used a big wheel of cheddar," May related her experience.

Ryder grumbled again. "Well, my Mom couldn't afford expensive cheese, and I got along fine!"

May realized she was upsetting him. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ryder," she quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to offend you. I guess I'm a bit spoiled," she sighed. "If this is what you want, then I'll make it for you."

Ryder's frown turned back into a smile. "Thanks, May," he told her.

May looked around for the butter and brought it out, as well as getting some of the slices of cheese and bread. Remembering how Ryder took offense to her liberal butter usage when she prepared breakfast that day, she used a knife to cut off only a small sliver of butter. She used the sliver to butter the sides of the bread the sandwich would be cooked on. She cut off a slightly larger piece and dropped it into the pan, allowing it to melt. She placed the buttered sandwich into the frying pan.

"So…" Ryder tried to make conversation, "what are we supposed to do, now?"

"What do you mean?" May asked, continuing to cook.

"Well, if we're boyfriend and girlfriend," Ryder explained, "doesn't that mean things are gonna change between us?"

May thought for a moment. "Well, yeah," she said. "Why shouldn't it?"

"I guess I'm kinda afraid," Ryder laughed at himself. "If things start to change too fast, I'm afraid that I'll screw up our relationship and then we couldn't even be friends after that."

"Yeah…" May trailed off, looking out the window. "This is all really kinda new, ya know?"

"Do I ever," Ryder smiled to himself as Manaphy went to his head like Pikachu. "I've never had a girlfriend before. I wonder how people are gonna expect us to act?"

"They'll probably expect me to be hanging all over you," May laughed, turning around to stand behind where Ryder was sitting. She draped her arms around his neck and over his chest. "Y'know, like this."

Ryder felt his face turn red. He was determined to turn it around, though. "Y-yeah, and they'd want me to lean back and kiss you." He leaned his chair back to see May's smiling face as she lowered her lips.

Once again, Ryder felt this wonderful feeling from deep inside himself engulf him. These feelings of love that he couldn't quite understand became as clear as day when his lips met hers. He wanted May to continue to kiss him for the next few hours.

Unfortunately for him, physics had other plans. The chair Ryder leaned back in began to fall further backwards, ripping the youth from his significant other. The back of the chair, along with Ryder, hit the ground with a loud crack, sending his sunglasses flying across the ground but Manaphy jumped to the table with good agility.

"Oh my gosh!" May panicked. "I'm so sorry!" she began to help him to he feet. "Are you alright?"

Ryder rubbed the back of his head and groaned. "Yeah, I'll be alright. I was just getting the hang of this kissing thing, too."

May leaned down and picked up his sunglasses. She stepped over to the refrigerator as Ryder still held the back of his head. Opening the freezer, she dropped some ice cubes into his spare hat he had out and carried it over to him. "Here," she told him. "Hold this to the back of your head to ease the swelling."

Ryder held the ice to his bruised scalp. "Thanks, May, I forgot to tell you that I have a very hard head of a hammerhead shark," he grumbled.

May giggled at his disappointment. The smell of burning bread entered her nose. "The sandwich!" she exclaimed as she turned around. She quickly flipped the sandwich over in the pan to see the mostly blackened side of it. She sighed, disappointed in herself for messing up what seemed like a simple sandwich. "Sorry, Ryder," she sighed, "I'll make a new one for you."

"It's okay," Ryder laughed, standing up while holding the ice to his head. "I'll still eat it; I'm too hungry to wait for a new one. Besides, it's the thought that counts, right?"

May leaned her back against him as he stood behind her. "I guess so," she thought. "What if something happens between us, Ryder?" she asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Ryder asked the girl as he wrapped his free arm around her neck.

"I mean, what if we get in an argument and decide that we're gonna break up?" she asked.

"I kinda talked to Max about this earlier," Ryder related. "I really hope nothing happens, but if something does, I really hope we can still be friends, May."

"I do, too, Ryder," she leaned her head back and looked at him from the top of her eyes. "But I'm afraid that if we go too far and then something happens, we might not be able to be friends."

"Like what happened between you and Drew?" Ryder asked her.

"I… I'm not sure I can be his friend anymore…" she thought sadly. "After what he did to me…"

"Drew's afraid of that, too," Ryder whispered to her. "He's worried that you'll never forgive him."

"Why should I?" she shouted at Ryder, turning to face him with anger in her eyes. "He doesn't deserve forgiveness!"

Ryder took her by the hand. "I'm not saying that you have to or should. That's your decision. I was just saying that Drew is worried that you'll never forgive him."

May turned back to the sandwich and flipped it over, checking it. She flipped it back onto the undercooked side. "A-are you going to do something like that, too?" she asked uncertainly, continuing to watch the cooking.

"I promise I'll never hurt you, May," Ryder said, smiling yet serious. "And if you ever feel like I'm hurting you, I want you to tell me. I love you too much to want to harm you…" he realized that he had said the 'love' word.

"Do you really love me, Ryder?" she asked, continuing to flip the sandwich.

"I… I do, May, just like Spidey and Ariel," he said, uncertain of himself.

"Why do you love me?" she quickly asked.

"Max asked me this one, too," he sighed. "And like I told him. It's a lot of different things. I guess the easy way to say it would be, that I love you for being you."

"Do you love me as much as you love your Pokémon?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Ryder blinked.

"When I saw how much compassion you had for Swellow after he hurt you," May swallowed. "I… I got kinda jealous. You said that you loved me, and it seemed to me that you loved Swellow more."

"I guess I do love my Pokémon," Ryder said, "and I love you on the same level as them. I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings, May." Ryder sighed. "My Pokémon are my partners, and I care about them a lot. In the same way, you're my partner, too, and I love you a lot."

May stopped leaning on Ryder and flipped the sandwich. Ryder couldn't see her face to gauge her reaction to what he had said. "I think it's done," May said, picking the messy sandwich up and setting it on a plate.

Ryder looked at it in horror. On one side, the sandwich was crispy, black, and burnt. On the other, the bread seemed to have melted, and the cheese was sticking out of the side of the torn bread.

"Here ya go, Ryder," May smiled, handing him the defective food stuff. "Eat up."

Ryder considered what he had just said and the happy, expectant look on the girl's face. Swallowing his pride, he took the sandwich off the plate and took a bite.

The taste was a mixture of buttery, cheesy, and burnt. The buttery and cheesy flavors, however, managed to overpower the burnt flavor. Ryder found the sandwich palatable as he scarfed it down, hoping to alleviate his hunger.

"How does it taste?" May asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

Ryder managed to swallow the last portion of it. "It was good," he said, hoping that May wouldn't think him dishonest. He really thought it was good. Just not the best thing he had ever eaten.

May walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "That's really sweet of you, Ryder," she whispered. "From how it looked, I thought it would have been terrible. But as long as you like it, that's enough for me." She turned her head and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek that caused them both to blush. "I love you, Ryder," she whispered into his ear.

"I think it's time we went to sleep, May," Ryder whispered back. "We have a big day, tomorrow. Thank you for the grilled cheese, by the way."

"You're welcome," she smiled, taking his hand as they walked back into the living room just as Manaphy hitch a ride on Ryder's head.

The scene before them illustrated how late it truly was. Norman, Caroline, and Max still snoozed on the opened couch-bed, while Oak had dozed off in the easy chair. Ash almost stepped on his mother as he walked through the room. It appeared that she was approarching a small wooden chair with the intent of falling asleep in it, but it seemed like she never made it. Seeing that nearly every possible spot in the room was taken, Ryder and May quietly tip-toed up the stairs and peeked into Raine's room to spy on the mother.

She had fallen asleep in her chair, nodding only when the nasally voice of her computer informed her that she was out of paper. She snorted at the interruption to her nap, and stood up, walking only a few feet before stumbling into her bed, fast asleep. Deciding to take a different approach, Ryder and May turned around as the coordinator led her new boyfriend into Cyndi's room.

The girl was asleep at her desk, with Ryder's Pikachu napping on the plush dolls that lined her bookshelf. Ryder looked around the dolls and news article, amazed that one little girl could accumulate so much information on him. He picked up the Pidgeot Doll and reminisced about the old friend that he hasn't seen in ages.

"Oh, Ryder, look at this!" May whispered loudly to him. The trainer put the doll back down as he turned to May and Cyndi. The coordinator looked over the small girl's shoulder to see that she had been drawing a picture. It wasn't finished, as the girl had fallen asleep in the process, but the subject of her drawing was apparent.

In the drawing, Ryder and May stood side by side, holding each other's hands. In front of them stood Max and Cyndi, also holding hands, their poses mirroring the poses the youths who stood above them. Under the girl's face, they could make out Brock's spikey hair, but the drawing of the breeder was unfinished.

"That's so cute," May whispered, indicating her brother and the young girl. "Cyndi likes Max!"

Ryder chuckled. "I guess when we taunted them earlier, we weren't completely wrong. May, roll back Cyndi's covers, okay?"

May put on a slightly confused look, but obeyed, and rolled the girl's covers back. Ryder bent over and picked Cyndi up, his arms supporting her legs and neck. He placed her on the bed and May, taking initiative, tucked her beneath the covers.

"She looks so peaceful," Ryder whispered. "Certainly different from the loud girl we normally deal with."

"Yeah," May smiled. She ran her fingers through the girl's dark blue hair.

"…Mama…" Cyndi muttered in her sleep. She turn over on her side away from the couple as they stood over her.

May let out a short laugh. "Mama, eh?"

"I think you'd make a great mom, May," Ryder placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, but you'd make a better dad," May playfully shoved him. "What with how you baby your Pokémon."

"I guess we'd both make good parents," Ryder conceded, laughing. Manaphy join also.

"We really need to get to sleep," May sighed. "But where are we gonna sleep?"

"There's plenty of floor space here," Ryder said, indicating the area around Cyndi's bed. "We could sleep here. I could go get our sleeping bags if you want."

May considered the idea. "Yes to sleeping on the floor in here, no to the sleeping bags. We'll be fine."

Ryder and May sat down next to each other. "So…" Ash said, still sitting up, "how are we gonna sleep?"

"Well, how about how we slept against that tree a few days ago?" May asked. She and Ryder backed up to the side of Cyndi's bed. Ryder placed one of his hands on May's back. May curled up and placed her head in his lap just as Manaphy slept on Ryder's head.

"Um, May?" Ryder cautioned. "Your head wasn't there that night."

"Maybe, but I want it here now," she snuggled her head against his lap like she did in her dream all those nights ago.

She felt Ryder run his fingers though her hair. "I guess if you want, I should be a good boyfriend and let you, huh?"

"Now don't spoil me, Ryder," May playfully warned.

"I won't," Ryder chuckled. "Good night, May, Manaphy," he whispered, lowering his face to hers. He kissed her rather sloppily just under her ear. Realizing his folly, he chuckled. "I guess I still need practice," he laughed.

"We can work on that tomorrow," May laughed. "G'night, Ryder," she smiled at him, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

30. Countdown

Ryder looked around from where he and May stood. She looked elegant and beautiful to him, dressed in a loose fitting red tank top over a tight black baby-tee. Her legs were covered with a pair of tight jeans, her feet in small, brown sandals. Ash himself was wearing his regular black tee, black leather jacket, black leather skin tight jeans, black skullcap, sunglasses, and boots.

Ryder saw the bright stars in the sky above them. Looking down from the building on which they stood, he could see the lights of a large city sparkling beneath them.

"_So Ryder," May asked him, "Why'd you bring me up here?" She smiled earnestly into his eyes under the sunglasses._

Seemingly only a spectator to these events, Ryder saw himself reaching into his pocket. This other self pulled out a small folder, and opened it. Embedded into the folder were seven golden symbols.

"_I finally got the last one, May," Ryder smiled at her. "And I owe it all to your help."_

She hugged him and said. "You're very welcome, Ryder." She let out a quick laugh. "I remember when you said that this would be the ideal conditions to kiss me under," she reminded him.

Sliding the folder back into his pocket, he laughed. "Yeah, but I have a better idea this time."

May looked at him inquisitively. "Hmm? What're you thinking of this time."

Ryder reached into his opposite pocket and produced a small, black box. He backed away from May and held the small box between his hands. He lowered himself to one knee and opened the box. Sparkling in the moonlight under the stars was a diamond ring. He held it up in front of her. "May," Ryder gulped. "Will you…"

May was taken back. "A-are you…?"

Ryder blushed. "Yeah…"

May stepped closer to him and took the ring from the box. She slid it over the ring finger on her right hand. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you, Ryder."

"_Pika!" the Ryder watching the events heard himself shout._

Ryder quickly opened up his eyes. The morning sun had drifted into the room. May was still asleep, her head still in his lap. He turned his head, and Cyndi also was still sleeping. He looked up for Pikachu, but the Mouse Pokémon or Manaphy wasn't at the post he had the night before. He turned his head to see the door slightly ajar. _Pikachu and Manaphy musta snuck off_, he thought. Ryder felt very hungry, but he knew he shouldn't wake May from her sleep.

That is, until May started mumbling in her sleep. "It's okay, honey," she grumbled, "Pikachu can watch the kids while you and I go to the movies…" she let out a huge snore as a snot bubble slowly expanded and retracted from her nose.

That's it. No more dreaming of us being married,

Ryder resolved. "May, wake up," he pleaded with her.

The snot bubble popped and the girl rubbed her eyes. "What gives Ryder?" she yawned. "I was having a wonderful dream."

"Well, I think it's time for breakfast," he said. "And you know how hungry we get."

May sat up and stretched. "Okay, fine," she yawned. "But you're letting me sleep in tomorrow."

"That's fine," he smiled at her as she stood and walked out of the room. The image from his dream returned. _I'm not ready to take a plunge like that, yet_, he told himself, _I'm not even an adult yet. But why does this love thing have to be so hard? I was just getting used to being May's boyfriend, and now I have to worry about being her husband?_ He sighed. _I never get love until it's almost too late_. He began to wake Cyndi as he prepared to follow May downstairs.

May quietly stepped down the stairs, making sure not to wake up anyone before they were ready. To her relief, the only people still asleep downstairs were Mrs. Ketchum, who had found her way to that chair she failed to reach in the night prior, and her brother Max. She thought of the picture Cyndi left half-completed on her desk and giggled. But then she wondered if Max felt the same way. She felt that it was part of her duty as his older sister to root out his crushes, but she decided to be the bigger person and not expose him. At least for now.

"Please keep it a secret," She heard Cyndi's voice from upstairs. "I don't know how he'll react."

"I'll keep it, don't worry," she heard her boyfriend laugh. "I'll tell May to keep it quiet, as well."

May smiled and rubbed Max's head. "Time to wake up, Max," she smiled.

Max turned over in his sleep. "I don't wanna get up. May ate it," he grumbled, ignoring his sister.

"I ate what?" May became furious. She picked up Max by his feet and held him upside down.

Max, confused and dazed, woke up. "Huh? What?" he began shaking himself out of May's grip. "Mom! Help! May's beating me up again!"

May dropped him back onto the couch-bed and watched him bounce as Cyndi and Ryder came to the bottom of the staircase. Cyndi giggled as the boy scrambled over to the coffee table for his glasses.

Brock walked into the room wearing his pink apron. "Well, I see that you guys are awake, now," he said. "I was just about to send Pikachu and Manaphy up stairs to give you a wake up call."

"So Manaphy and Pikachu's with you?" Ryder asked, curious about his friend's location.

Brock nodded. "He and she also were able to grab yours and May's Pokéballs without waking you up. All the Pokémon are outside eating and relaxing before the big battle even Spidey's Pokemon."

"Well, May and I are ready to eat, too," Ryder smiled, motioning for the coordinator to come closer. "We're both gonna need our strength for the battle today!"

"Considering how much you two seem to eat, I'd better go warn Caroline and Raine that they need to kick up food production," Brock laughed walking back into the kitchen.

Cyndi walked over to Ash's sleeping mother and nudged her. "Mrs. Ketchum," Cyndi spoke, "are you gonna wake up?"

Delia opened her eyes and let out a large yawn. "Good morning, Cyndi," the mother yawned. "Is it morning already?"

"Yeah, and if you don't hurry up, Ryder and May are gonna eat all the food and you won't have anything!" Cyndi warned. The new couple had already wandered into the kitchen and sat down, ready to devour whatever gets placed in front of them. Brock, Caroline, and Raine, having already fed themselves and Norman, began producing food in abundance for the newly arisen children. Ryder and May sat next to each other, and May's brother took his place next to his sister. Pondering for a moment, Cyndi decided to sit next to Max instead of her idol. Max didn't catch any implications, but Ryder and May both noticed and giggled to each other.

Placing a mountain of pancakes in the middle of the table, Caroline knew she had begun a free-for-all. Ryder and May each grabbed as many pancakes as they could with their forks and began placing them on their plates. Ryder gave his pancakes a quick dab of maple syrup before digging in, where as the coordinator added some butter to hers as well as syrup before eating.

Norman could only watch in awe of the children as they tore through the mountain like Goku or Shaggy or Scooby Doo do it. Max and Cyndi ate at a much slower pace, not even trying to catch up. Delia quickly sat down and took some pancakes for herself before they all disappeared. Brock faked a cough and whispered to Ryder and May that they were being poor example of table manners for the young and impressionable children they shared the table with. They looked at each other with sticky faces and laughed. Ash and May both cleaned their plates quietly, and left the few pancakes that remained for the others.

Stepping out into the sunlight, the new couple enjoyed the company of the relaxed Pokémon. Pikachu, Pikachu B, Aipom, Victini, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Buizel, Butterfree, and Mew chased Skitty and Eevee about as Combusken and Marshtomp appeared to be playing a game in the mud. Sceptile sat in the branches of a tree with Mewtwo and Lucario on the ground napping against the tree along with Spidey, half watching Munchlax reach from a higher branch towards a berry. Tyson was beyblading with Zeo for fun at a beystadium between the two tree away from the house. Brock's Bonsly napped under the watchful gaze of Swellow and Beautifly and Pidgeot, who circled overhead in the clouds along with Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Charizard, and Rayquaza. Noctowl, however, sat in the dark branches above Sceptile, napping partially as per his nocturnal nature and also because of the adventure he had the night before. Dialga and Palkia and Giratina, Ho-oh, Lugia, Entei, Suicune, and Raikou napped under some trees as Acreus watching over the entire group. Donphan and Forretress bounded over to Combusken and Marshtomp, with the Armor Pokémon leaping into the middle of their game, splashing both sides with mud. Irritated, Combusken decided that her game with Marshtomp was over and walked over to the lax Sceptile, and attempted to strike up a conversation with him. A sad Marshtomp resigned to playing with Donphan and Forretress, instead of following her.

Alone, on the outskirts of the group, sat Corphish and Squirtle and Lapras, each of them conversing jollily. Corphish told a short story, and Squirtle and Lapras exploded into laughter. Ryder and May decided that their battling allies would need their attention the most before the big battle.

"So how you guys doing over here?" Ryder asked, stepping behind Corphish, placing his hand on the crustacean's head.

"Corphish cor!" the Hoenn Pokémon cheered.

"I bet you guys are anxious about the battle, huh?" May squatted next to her tiny turtle Pokémon.

"Squirtle…" he sighed. Squirtle leaned back against May's knee and looked up into his trainer's eyes. "Squirtle, squirtle squirt squirtle."

"I know you're a bit worried," May picked him up and held him to her chest. "But I know you'll do great."

"Skyaa!" Ryder and May heard something from the sky above them. Swellow, Pidgeot, Charizard, Zapdos, Moltres, Artricuno, Rayquaza, and Beautifly moved to intercept the shining silver creature as she flew towards them. They could make out a faint outline of a person on her back.

"Hey, is that-" Ryder began before being cut off by Cyndi running out of the house.

"Daddy!" the girl squealed. She ran outside and leapt up and down, motioning him closer.

Sure enough, when Skarmory had come in close enough to be identified, she carried Joseph on her back. As soon as the Armor Bird Pokémon landed, the girl leapt into her father's arms, giving him a tight hug. "I've missed you so much, Cyndi," Joseph smiled. He looked up to see Ryder and May walking towards them. "Hey, I wasn't expecting you two here!" he said, cheer in his voice.

"We never expected to run into more of your family," Ryder laughed. "I guess we're just lucky, huh?"

"Daddy!" Cyndi squealed, "Ryder has been staying here with us the past couple days! Isn't that cool? I got to eat breakfast with Ryder! Even more surprising that the legendary Ultimate Hero Spidey is here along with his gang!"

"It certainly is, sweetheart," Joseph laughed, placing his small daughter on his shoulder. "I came to take you to the battle Ryder is having in town today," he explained. "I knew you wanted to go ever since I heard that the man himself was battling in town. I never thought that he'd be here in person, though."

"Your family's been really great to us," May smiled. "I even got a new outfit while I was here," she giggled, twirling for the Pokémon Doctor, showing off the clothes that Raine had picked out especially for her.

"That looks very nice, May," Joseph smiled. The house began to empty behind them as Brock, Norman, Caroline, Max, Delia, and the rest of Spidey's gang stepped out with Raine following them, locking up behind her. "Raine?" he asked.

Raine turned to him, her face becoming flushed. "J-Joseph?" she quivered. She ran up to him and flung her arms around him, almost knocking Cyndi from her perch. "I-I've missed you so much…," she laughed into his chest, tears of joy fogging up her glasses. "How long has it been since you've been home?"

"Two months, dear," he said, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her forehead and looked into her grey eyes lovingly. "Two of the hardest months of my life."

"As much as I don't like to break up romance," Brock stepped up, interrupting, "the battle starts in about an hour, and we need to go."

"Y-yes," Raine acknowledged, breaking away from her husband. She shot a guilty look into his eyes, and turned away, walking towards the rest of the adults. Joseph took notice, but decided that now as not the time to address the issue.

Ryder, Spidey, May and Brock recalled all of their Pokémon, and Pikachu leapt to his trainer's shoulder along with Pikachu B on Spidey's shoulder. Tyson and Zeo caught their Beyblades in their hands. Ryder and May lead the group into town Brock discussed the possible Pokémon for June to use in the battle with Max and Cyndi, as Raine introduced Joseph to the rest of the adults.

Ryder turned back to Brock as they walked. "Hey, where's the Professor?"

May placed a finger to her chin. "Yeah, I haven't seen him all morning."

Brock shrugged. "He was the first to eat, and said that he had something to do in town. Then he up and left."

"I hope he gets there so he can see you thrash June," Cyndi giggled.

"Harley's gonna be in a world of hurt when my sister gets to him," Max added.

Turning the corner, Ryder and May saw a huge crowd outside of the Cerulean Gym. May began to cling to Ryder's arm for support, fearing what the crowd would do to them. Ryder nodded in the crowd's direction, confidence and determination in his eyes. Spidey got in front of his brother just as Tony Stark got to left of them, Tyson on the right side of them, Bumblebee and Eva in the back of them

"Hey, here they come!" they heard a man shout. They remained on the road as the crowd booed them and tossed garbage at them. May almost tripped over a can that someone had tossed at her and Ryder, but Ryder's arm kept her up.

Brock sighed at the people who attacked them. "Must be June's supporters," he groaned. Spidey glare at them with Batman and Randy Orton glares as the people pale very quickly and stopped throwing garbage at them. Spidey smiled and facing front in front of him.

A paper cup smacked against Cyndi's face. The small girl angrily leapt at the crowd, but Max held onto her hand, causing the girl to blush and stand down.

"Aww, look at the little lovers," an older girl taunted. Max was riled up over this, but he was stopped by his father. Norman looked into the crowd, and they left the small children alone. No one would pick on the son of the Petalburg Gym Leader and live to tell the tale.

Ryder and May pressed on, ignoring the boos, the insults and the profanity hurled at them. May's eyes began to water. "How can people be so mean to people they don't even know?" she asked Ryder amid the chaos.

"This is the other side of the popularity that your Dad enjoys back in Petalburg," Ryder told her. "These people all love June, and hate anyone who stands against her. Your dad could probably do something similar, if he wanted."

May thought about this as a banana peel shot in front of them. "This is all Harley's doing. Misty wouldn't use these people like this."

"Hey Romeo," they heard a man taunt from the crowd, "Why don't you take your little girlfriend and get. No measly no-name trainer stands a chance against June!"

Ryder huffed. "I'm not gonna waste my time trying to talk to you," he grunted.

"What'd you say?" the man was becoming angry. "Come over here and say that, shrimp!"

Suddenly a bright green light flashed just as Spidey transformed into Rath. "_Let me tell something you idiot. _Say that again and I'm going rip you up! Got it!" Rath say threating the man with a choke hold and threating him with his claw as the man pale quickly and wetted himself. Rath smirked. He slap the dial and transformed back to normal.

"Hey, you leave him alone!" May stepped in. "We're going to the battle, so why can't you just save all the nasty things you're going to say about us for then?"

"Oh, so he hides behind his woman?" an another man sneered. "Tough guy."

"Hey, leave May out of this," Ryder snarled just as his Ghost Rider form came up. "She hasn't done anything to you." Pikachu also growled in his direction.

"Yeah, but that bitch has you whipped," he laughed.

The normally docile trainer from Motorcity v2 shot quickly at the man, and knocked him into the people behind him. Blood gushed from the man's nose as Ryder held his arm into the air where he made contact.

"Never, ever, talk about May like that," Ryder was breathing heavily, anger in his voice.

Eva and Delia placed their hands over their mouths that Ryder would commit such an action. Even Pikachu's mouth was hanging open over Ryder's attack. Norman smiled in approval, and Brock let out a short chuckle. Spidey and Tyson smirked.

May was both relieved and worried about this temper she saw. Ryder was slow to anger, but this guy apparently found a way to tick him off very quickly. _I guess it proves that we still don't know everything about each other, yet._ She hugged his arm. "Thank you, Ryder."

Ryder shot her a smile just as he gets out of his Ghost Rider form. "Whenever you need punks like that taken care of just let me know."

Suddenly, the sun seemed to be blotted out. A strange, Meowth-shaped hot air balloon floated, concealing the sun from the crowd. Their constant anger towards Ryder and May turned to the balloon. Voices of confusion arose, curious about the strange new development.

"Prepare for trouble if you attack the twerps!" A woman called out.

"Make it double, they'll give you your just desserts!" A man called as well. Ryder, May, Spidey, and Tyson looked up, knowing full well who was there, but unable to see them through the glare.

"An evil as old as the Galaxy!" the woman leapt from the balloon to stand in front of Ryder, Spidey, Tyson, and May.

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!" the man followed her, landing in front of them as well.

"Don't forget me!" The small Pokémon jumped down and landed behind his allies. All three of the Rockets concealed their identities in robes, hoping that their dramatics could be emphasized.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love and extend our reach to the stars above!" the trio shouted in unison as Meowth operated an unseen controller to fly the balloon away from the Gym.

"Jessie!" she shouted as she tossed aside the robe, revealing the woman in her Rocket uniform.

"James!" the man tossed his in the opposite direction, also making a dramatic reveal.

"And Meowth are da names!" he tossed his robe behind him. The crowd gasped at the sight of the talking Pokémon.

"Anywhere there's peace in the universe…"

"…Team Rocket…"

"…is dere…"

They all got into a last dramatic pose, and shouted, "…to make everything worse!"

The crowd stunned silent, the sound of Jessie's Pokéball snapping open echoed. "Wobbuffet!" the patient Pokémon shouted.

"Mime, mime!" the smaller Psychic type twirled from behind James.

"Team Rocket!" Ryder, Spidey, Tyson, Spidey's gang, May, Max, Brock, Norman, Caroline, and Delia all shouted in unison.

"Pipikachu!" the Electric-type added.

Several voices came from the crowd "T-These guys are really Team Rocket?" "My Pokémon!" "Are they with Ryder and May?"

"Hold it!" A familiar voice shot from the crowd as a gunshot filled the air. The trigger-happy Officer Jenny from the other day had appeared, looking inquisitively at the Rocket Trio. "Are you really Team Rocket?"

The Rockets froze. Ryder looked around and thought quickly. "Follow my lead," he whispered to May and the Rockets. He shot a look at Brock, containing the same information, and saw the breeder whisper it to the adults along with Spidey and his gang. "Officer Jenny, you've gotta excuse my friends here."

"Your friends?" Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Are you friends with these guys?"

"Yeah," Ryder put on an embarrassed look on his face. "They're pretty weird. They're always making dramatic entrances and stuff. Always causing a panic, right guys?" Ryder turned to the trio, a wide, false grin across his face.

"You know," May also had a fake smile across her face. "The kinds of people that scream 'Fire' in crowded areas?"

Jenny wrote a note in her notebook. "Alright, I'll let your friends off with a warning this time, but this kind of activity can be fined." She turned and looked sternly at the Rockets. "Don't let me catch you trying to cause panic in Cerulean again. This kind of activity is called 'disturbing the peace' around here. I don't know what they call it where you're from."

"Don't give it another thought!" Jessie reassured the armed officer.

"You won't here from us again!" James smiled, rubbing his hands together. Mime Jr. copied this action.

"Oh, look at the time," Spidey said, looking at nowhere in particular. "We better get inside for the battle!" He grabbed May, Ryder, Tyson, and James by their arms with May also grabbing onto Jessie. Meowth ran behind the seven as they hustled into the Gym.

Once inside, they saw two distinct lines filing into the Gym seating. On one side, the line was stretching out the door, leading into the crowd that Spidey, Tyson, Ryder, May and Team Rocket had seen outside. The other line was entirely clear, with one or two people going in though that gate.

Ryder, May, Spidey, Tyson, and the Rockets walked up to the booth heading the line that was empty. A girl with shoulder length pink hair sat there, grumbling at the lack of business that she was getting.

"Lily," Ryder asked her, "what's this line for?"

Lily looked up, her mouth agape. "Ryder? You're here? June was so totally sure that you weren't going to show."

May rolled her eyes at the second air headed Cerulean Sister. "Well, we are here, and we're ready for battle!" she yelled, garnering the attention of the opposite line, which cause them to start acting up similar to the crowd outside. The blue-haired woman at the booth infront of that line shouted for them to remain calm, and that anyone who assaulted the trainers would be ejected from the Gym and not allowed to watch the battle. Grumbling, the people stood in line, only muttering to each other.

"Ryder!" Brock shouted, dashing into the Gym with the rest of the group following him. The breeder shot a look at the Rockets, and walked up to them.

"You, like, have a ton of people with you, huh?" Lily smiled. She stood from her booth, knowing that she wasn't going to get any business. "June told me to totally take you to a room to let you get ready for the battle," she said, smiling while leading the two away from the group.

Ryder turned to his group. "Lily, can Spidey, Tyson, Brock, Max, and our 'new friends'," he said motioning to the Rocket Trio, "come with us for a little bit?"

"Like, I don't see why not," she said, motioning for Max, Jessie, James and Meowth to come over.

"I can't believe she doesn't recognize us," James whispered to his partner.

"Don't jinx it, James!" Jessie hushed him. "I guess the Cerulean Sisters are as dim as they say," she chuckled.

"Den why'd we get beat by 'em before?" Meowth asked rhetorically.

The Rockets grumbled as they and the twerps were led into a room on the side of the Gym.

31. Champions

"Like, this is the room!" Lily squealed as she opened the door.

The room was very red. Red carpet, pink walls, even a maroon couch. Ash chuckled at the thought that June was giving him a preview of Hell. _Team Rocket's here, so I guess that much is right._ he laughed to himself.

"I'll come back when the battle's about to begin," Lily smiled, leaving the cheerful group in the room.

As soon as she left, the smile left Ryder's face. "Alright, what are you guys doing here?" he asked the Rockets.

"Yeah, you guys are normally up to no good," May snapped at them.

"First off," Jessie cleared her voice, speaking for the trio, "that's a very nice new outfit, twerpette. It almost looks like something I'd like to have someday."

May became flustered with embarrassment at the woman's complement. "R-Raine picked it out for me," she said under her breath.

"Well, tell that Raine that she's got an eye for fashion," James commented. "Outfits that well coordinated are normally the providence of us."

"Second," Jessie continued, "we're here only to support you."

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense," Max pushed his glasses up. "Why would you support us? Don't we blast you off more often than anything?"

"Well, there are a lot of different issues at work here," Jessie explained. "First, we don't really like Harley to begin with. So it's natural that we'd go against him."

"But don't you hate us more?" Brock and Tyson raised an eyebrow at this rather frivolous answer.

"That's not the point!" James shot back at him.

"Mime, mime!" his Pokémon mimed him.

"It's also a matter of seeing how well your training with us paid off," James continued. "I'm really eager to see what good we've done."

"Good?" Ryder and May both asked, still confused over the issue.

"Don't get da wrong idea or nothin'," Meowth stepped forward. "It's just dat we're da only ones who should be harrasin' you twoips and trying to grab Pikachu, not some stupid crowd."

"Is that why you leapt in from the balloon?" Max asked them.

Jessie sighed. "You're smart for a twerp," she commented. "I guess we feel a bit like we've had a hand in this romance," she said. "And you should know by now over all of our encounters about how much of a romantic I am…" she added, blushing.

"Thanks for scaring the crowd, by the way," Ryder held out his hand in friendship to Jessie.

She took it and shook firmly. "We're even, due to you saving us from the police."

James looked out the door. "We should get going if we're going to get a good seat," he warned his partners.

Pikachu leapt from Ryder's shoulder and stepped to Meowth. "Pika," he said, extending his hand. "Pika pika Pipikachu pika pika!" he smiled at Meowth.

"Thanks, Pikachu," he said, slapping his paw against Pikachu's. "You twoips ain't so bad, either."

With that, the Rockets wished Ryder and May good luck, and left to go get a ticket and a seat.

"We should probably get going, too," Brock said to Max, Spidey, Tyson.

"I'll be cheering as loud as I can," Max turned to his sister and friend. "And I'll get Cyndi to cheer as well!"

"Thanks, Max," Ryder smiled at him.

May kneeled to the ground and gave her little brother a hug. "I'm not going to say this isn't a bit scary, having to go up against a friend like this," she whispered to her brother, "but I know you'll be cheering me on." She shed a few tears into his hair.

"You'll be great, May," he said, encouraging her. "With all the work you and Ryder've put in, Misty and Harley won't know what hit 'em!"

"Thanks. I love you, Max." she smiled to him.

Brock took Max by the hand and led him out of the room along with Spidey and Tyson and Pikachu B while Spidey has Manaphy in his arms, leaving his teary eyed sister and his friend to prepare for the battle.

"Are you ready, May?" Ryder asked her.

"I-I guess I'm still a little nervous," she smiled, trying to hide her fear. "I mean, I don't even know what Pokémon June's gonna use. And I've never had to fight a friend before with the stakes so high."

"We'll win, don't worry," Ryder affirmed.

"Pika, pika!" the mouse Pokémon added.

"Thanks, Ryder and Pikachu," she smiled at them. She wrapped her arms around Ryder and placed her head against his chest. She felt Ryder place his arms around her, holding her tightly to him.

"I know you're worried, May," he tried to soothe her. "I kind of am, too. I've never told you about how Gary and Ash and me used to get along before we became Pokémon Trainers, did I?"

"No," she whispered.

"Gary and I used to be best buds, back in Pallet along with Ash," he said, thinking about the past. "We were always playing and having fun together. But one day, Professor Oak came to our class and taught us about becoming Pokémon trainers. After that day, Gary would always be making fun of me and how little I knew about Pokémon. We became rivals soon after that."

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with our current situation?" May asked, her eyes closed as she rested her head against him.

"Gary and I have put the past behind us," Ryder nuzzled her head with his. "We're friends again now. And I'm sure that this thing with June'll go the same way."

"Oh, Ryder…" May looked into his eyes. She leaned in and parted her lips slightly, taking the boy by surprise.

Ryder returned the kiss, placing his hands at her hips. He parted his lips as well, and slowly brought his tongue out. May felt him moving, and met him at the edge of her lips. They mingled together, tasting each other. Ryder rolled his tongue against the roof of May's mouth, tickling the girl internally. May squealed with delight into Ryder's mouth, playfully closing her teeth around his tongue. Ryder, controlled only by his love for the girl in his arms, broke their locked lips for a moment for them to catch their breath, and then redoubled his efforts. May's hands moved to the back of his head, pulling on his dark brown hair as they continued to let loose their passions though their mouths.

They were so involved with each other, that they didn't notice the door open or shut.

"Um, hello?" Ryder's concentration was broken by Lily's voice. Ryder and May opened their eyes, and saw each other blushing bright red. They stood their, lips still wedged together, and tongues tied. "If you two want to make out, you're going to have to do it later. The battle's almost ready to start. I'll be at the end of the hall, waiting for you two to get done in here." With that, June's pink-haired sister stepped out of the room.

Ryder and May finally broke their kiss and looked into the corner at a cackling Pikachu. The small Pokémon was doubled over in a corner, laughing at the scene.

"What's so funny, Pikachu?" Ryder asked, offended.

May put her hand on his cheek. "Hey, at least he didn't interrupt us," she smiled at him.

"I-I guess that's true…" Ryder blushed.

"But, wow," May smiled at him wryly, "who'd have thought you'd be such a great kisser?"

"I think it's just beginner's luck," Ryder modestly blushed.

"And I didn't think you'd actually try to kiss me that deeply," May blushed, winking at him.

Ryder blushed redder. "I told you that I wanted to," he reminded her. He placed his hands on the sides of her face and smiled.

"Well, as much as I'd enjoy a repeat performance," May smiled, "don't we have a battle to get to?"

"Once more," Ryder grinned. "For good luck."

"Alright," she sighed happily, parting her lips again for him as he drew himself closer.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Daisy announced from the side of the arena. "Welcome to the Cerulean Gym and a very special match today! Please make sure you're on the correct side of the Gym. People here supporting June are on the side I'm on, and those supporting the challengers are on the opposite side." The lights began to dim at this time, setting the stage for the coming introductions.

Brock groaned. "Well, that explains why there's hardly anyone over here."

The Gym had been divided down the center, with the pool divided lengthwise. The side with June's supporters was filled to the brim, full of energetic fans, and cheering patrons. Tracey sat in the front of the crowd with his pencil and drawing pad, ready to sketch some of the impressive scenes from today's battle.

The most condensed area on the side for Ryder and May, however, was the area that Brock, Max, Cyndi, Norman, Caroline, Jessie, James, Meowth, Raine, Spidey, Pikachu B, Manaphy, Jirachi sitting on Max's head, Tyson, Tony, Bruce Banner, Janet, Hank, Hawkeye, Natasha, T'Challa, Eva, the Autobots, rest of Spidey's gang, and Joseph sat. There were a few other people around, but the area was populated sparsely, at best.

"And now, let me introduce your champions!" Daisy announceed, her gaze pointing at the northern side of the Gym. A screen unraveled from the ceiling, in preparation to show the points and time limit. "Hailing from the port city of Slateport in the faraway Hoenn Region, we have with us a coordinator of extraordinary talent. His abilities allowed him to reach the top sixteen of the Kanto Grand Festival. Please give a loud Cerulean cheer for- Harley!"

At the mention of his name, Harley stepped out of the door way. He made kissing motions towards the crowd that caused the girls on June's side to squeal out. He stepped up close to the pool and turned to the darkness behind him.

"Alright, I'm going to take this into my hands!" Cyndi leapt up and began running to the where the MC stood.

As she ran by, she bumped past a rather deject looking young man. As he stepped into the bleachers, everyone who knew him turned their eyes to him.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Drew asked.

The handsome coordinator had seen better days. His hair had obviously not been combed. The normally fetching mane now sat tossed about by the wind. Brock could make out various leaves caught in it. Drew's clothes were matted with dirt and mud. His pant legs in particular had soaked in the rain water and dirt. His emerald eyes were tinted red, and they seemed strained and lacking their usual vigor. Brock wasn't sure if they were red due to lack of sleep, or his tears.

"What do you even think you're doing here?" Max spat. "I didn't think you'd ever show your face again after what you did to my sister."

Drew's tired eyes returned to the verge of tears. He desperately tried to fight them back, turning his head from the child while clenching his eyes shut. "B-believe me," he managed to say, breathing rapidly, "I've never regretted anything more than this in my entire life."

Caroline felt a mix of rage and compassion for the defeated young man. Eventually, her mothering side won out. "You can sit next to me, Drew," she said.

"I don't deserve to sit next to the mother of the girl I betrayed," Drew declined her offer.

Max was about to make another remark at him, but he felt his conscience stab at him for even thinking about wanting to kick someone when they're down that low.

Drew shuffled down the bleachers and sat next to Jessie, in front of Brock. The breeder sat next to Max, who was next to Cyndi (before the girl dashed off) and behind James and Meowth. Raine sat next to her daughter's empty seat as her husband wrapped his arm around her shoulders from the other side. Delia nervously gnawed at her fingernails, waiting for Ryder and May's turn from behind Brock. Caroline sighed at the apparent scatterbrained mother she was next to, but Norman to her side grinned, awaiting a great battle.

"And, now, I give you a trainer who needs no introduction!" Daisy called to the crowed. "It's my honor to introduce you to our Gym Leader and hostess. Please, give a shout out as loud as you can for Cerulean Gym's very own June!"

The black-headed Gym Leader smiled as she stepped out to face the crowd. She wore a different outfit. This one was a yellow sleeveless top on small, blue shorts. As she stepped out, her Azurill danced happily at her feet, before dashing across the Gym and leaping into Daisy's arms. Much of the crowd was hooting and hollering at the arrival of their champion, but some women in the crowd gave a few 'awwws' to Daisy and June's Azurill. June stood next to Harley and they gave each other an affirmative glance before they turned back to their supporters, incurring more cheers for their cause.

"And now, to introduce the chall-" Daisy began, before the mike was yanked from her hands.

"Not so fast!" Spidey spoke into the mike he how held. "I'll introduce the next ones!"

"Give that here, you little brat!" Daisy snapped at the young man.

"Wait!" Misty called to her sister. "Let him do the introductions. I'm sure he'll do a great job." June's older sister stood there pouting and holding Azurill as Spidey smiled at June. The Gym Leader winked back at him, giving him the go ahead.

"The first half of the team comes from all the way from the distant Hoenn Region. She's got a pedigree for greatness: Her father is the powerful Gym Leader of Petalburg. Starting her journey with just a Torchic and a dream, this young coordinator dared to be great. In her first attempt at entering a Grand Festival in the Hoenn Region, she collected the five necessary ribbons and made it to the top sixteen, defeating one of her opponents today in the process." As Spidey added the last part, Harley's face turned red with rage. He tried to keep his cool, and for now it was working. Spidey grinned as the Cacturne-clad coordinator fumed. She continued. "Then she set her sites on our very own Kanto Grand Festival, and after winning some hotly contested battles, came into the top four in the Grand Festival, even beating Harley again, as well as her rival, a powerful coordinator known as Drew." The crowd let out a long series of gasps, feeling surprised that June's opponent would have such great credentials. "Ladies and Gentlemen, children of all ages. Please, it is my pleasure to introduce a rising star in the world of Pokémon Coordinating, as well as one of the greatest coordinators in the Kanto Region! Give it up for

– May!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as the black and red clad coordinator ran into the Gym. She smiled and waved to the crowds. Boys from the crowd began whistling at her suggestively, causing her to blush.

"You're looking great, honey!" Caroline shouted to her daughter, unsure of whether or not her shout would make it though to her.

"Win this one for all of us, May!" Max shouted to his sister.

"Knock 'em dead, May!" Raine shouted at the top of her lungs. Joseph raised his eyebrow at his wife's interest in the battle.

May smiled across the pool at June and Harley. The Cerulean Gym Leader put a determined smile on her face, but her rival fumed at her from behind the red head.

"And now…" Spidey began, waiting for the crowd to quiet down, "…her partner. He comes here from the big, humble hamlet of my hometown Motorcity v2. This young man has competed in countless battles, relying on his friends and Pokémon to see him through. He has traveled the world with his closest friends, a member of the RBv2. You may know some of them. Brock, the former Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym. Tracey, assistant to the world famous Professor Oak. May, his team mate today whom I've already introduced, and yes, even Cerulean Gym's June. He competed in the Indigo League here in Kanto along with Misty and Ash, taking the top sixteen in his first ever Pokémon League tournament. He then left for the Orange Islands to compete in the Orange League, and left not to long after he began there with the Championship in the Orange League and the winner's trophy. After defeating the expert Johto Gym Leaders, he competed in the Johto League Silver Conference where he took the top eight. But he strived to better himself as a trainer, so with only his starting Pikachu in tow, he journeyed to the Hoenn Region, where, using only said Pikachu and the new Pokémon he caught there, he again took the top eight. Now he's traveling in Kanto again, this time taking part in the arduous Battle Frontier. And he's only one Symbol away from winning, that too and one of my brothers and a superhero."

The crowd whispered amongst themselves. "This guy's been in the Battle Frontier? And he's almost won it?" "Top eight in two leagues? This guy's gonna be awesome!" "I hope he's cute! Pikachu is like the cutest thing ever!""He's an superhero, on the famous RBv2 and that guy is his brother!"

"It is with great honor that I accept the privilege of calling out such a magnificent Pokémon Trainer/superhero. So please, raise your voices as loud as they can! This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, battle fans. Now, let me introduce Pallet Town and Motorcity v2's very own Ryder the Ghost Rider!"

Ryder ran out of the door he stood in waving his arms to the crowd and his friends mother, his sister, his friends, and adopted mother as both began to cheer wildly. Pikachu sat on his shoulder waving as well, smiles on both of their faces. Girls in the crowd began screaming at the top of their lungs as the trainer made his way to May.

"I love you, Ryder!" he heard Natasha shout above the crowd. "Make your Mommy proud!"

"Good luck, Ryder!" Brock shouted to him.

"We all know that you can win this, twerp!" Team Rocket shouted against the cheers and clapping of the crowd.

"Woooobuffet!" he added, popping out of his Pokéball into Drew's lap.

"We're finally here, Ryder," May smiled at him.

"Yeah, and now we're going to be able to win this!" Ryder grinned back. He turned to his partner. "Pikachu, go sit in the crowd. I'm not going to be able to use you in this."

"Pika!" he acknowledged. He leapt from Ryder's shoulder and ran up the bleachers to sit on Spidey's right shoulder.

"Take it away, Daisy," Spidey yelled into the microphone, tossing it back to the Cerulean Sister. The young man ran back to his spot in the bleachers next to Max, Cyndi and Tyson, ignoring Drew altogether.

"Alright, let's get this battle underway. First, we need judges," she Daisy smiled at the crowd, still clutching Azurill. "Because Cerulean Gym doesn't have a regular judging staff for contests, we're going to appoint a judge, and then each side will be allowed to appoint a judge. Isn't that exciting?"

Ryder's allies all began looking at each other. "One of us is going to have to be a judge?" Brock asked.

"Well, I'm sure I could do the job," Max tooted his own horn.

"Yes, but there might be a restriction on tiny twerps judging a competition," James snickered.

"Like you could do better," Max pulled on his ear.

"Hey! What're doing that for?" James shouted as he winced in pain. Brock sat back and snickered.

"First, the judge that will be a representative of neither side. Please welcome Cerulean's own Nurse Joy!" Daisy announced as Joy stepped into the arena, walking past Ryder and May. She shot a nasty look at them, and then to Raine in the stands while she walked up to the judging booth set up next to the pool on June's side.

"Oh Lord," Raine sighed. "Why does this stuff always happen to me?"

"It's alright," Joseph tried to comfort her. "The other two judges can only be better than her." Cyndi and Max both booed the Nurse as she took her seat in the middle of the panel.

"And now, the adjudicator chosen by Misty and Harley. Please welcome Pallet's very own Professor Samuel Oak!" Daisy announced as the elderly man stepped into the arena amid clapping and cheers.

"Professor?" Ryder asked him as he walked by. "Why are you judging for June?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't be mad, Ryder," Oak sighed. "June asked me to be a judge for her, and I couldn't say no to such a rare opportunity."

"I'm not mad, Professor," Ryder smiled at the elderly gentleman. "I'm glad we have someone we can rely on since that corrupt Joy is on the panel."

"I'll be as fair and balanced as I can be, I promise you," Oak bowed. He then made his way to the panel, where he sat on Joy's right.

"Why's Professor Oak judging for June?" Cyndi asked no one in particular.

"I bet Harley asked June to do it," Drew sneered across the Gym at him. "I bet he just wants to get everyone he can to turn on May."

"That's low…" Max growled from behind a hunched over James.

"Quick, take notes," he advised the other Rockets. "This kind of nastiness can come in handy later."

"And now, Ryder and May," Daisy called to them, "have you chosen your judge?"

The two trainers got in a quick huddle. "Who are we gonna pick, May?" Ryder asked his student.

"Well, why not Raine?" May asked. "She'd be a good counterbalance for Joy, plus she also knows a lot about fashion and stuff, what with being in the clothes business and all."

"Great idea, May," Ryder agreed. May blushed and gave his hand a quick squeeze.

Daisy stepped over to them and handed May the mike. "Raine, will you be our judge?" she asked the mother, turning to her.

Raine's grimace from Joy's announcement turned into a wry grin, and then a beaming smile. "Of course!" Raine laughed, stepping down the bleachers. The crowd clapped for the middle aged woman as she walked around the Gym and gave Ryder and May a hug when she got to them. "Thank you," she whispered. "I won't let you down."

"We never even thought you would, Raine," Ryder smiled.

"Just do as well as we both know you can," May smiled.

Raine nodded and walked over to the judge's panel and sat on Joy's left. "Your little punks are gonna get schooled by June," Joy whispered so that only Raine could here.

"We'll see about that after Ryder and May clean their clocks," Raine sneered.

32. Combat

"And now," Daisy announced, "let me announce the rules! Each trainer will use only one Water-Type Pokémon. The winner will be decided when both of one side's Pokémon are unable to battle, or should the battle last longer than the five minute time limit, the battle will be decided by who has the most points remaining." She glanced side to side at the trainers. "Are the trainers ready?"

"I'll give you one more chance to give in, May," June smiled from across the pool at them. "All you have to do is tell the truth, and we can still call the battle off." Surprise flashed over Harley's face.

May looked to Ryder, her eyes uneasy. "I… I've not really wanted to do this battle, Ryder," she admitted to him only. "A few days ago, I really considered following Misty's lie."

"May…" Ryder sighed into her eyes.

"But that's the past! I know that as long as you're by my side, Ryder, I'll be able to do anything! And I know that I can't hate June for thinking the way she does. All hate does is drive people away. So the only way to solve this is by winning this battle!" May had the look of the wild girl in her eyes. She was ready to fight her heart out for her friends. For her reputation. For him.

Ryder smiled and nodded. "That's the high-flying spirit of May that I've come to expect from you. Now let's give this battle everything we've got!" He turned to the opposition. "Sorry, June, but you're gonna have to beat us to make us admit to your lie!"

June sighed and gave a chuckle. "Always doing things the hard way, huh, Ryder? I'll fix you good!"

Harley stepped up next to her. "And with me as her partner, we can't lose. You're going to be brought to justice!"

"You may have your false justice, Harley," May grinned back at him, "but we've got something greater. We've got truth."

Daisy glanced to both sides, grinning excitedly. "Alright, then let's get this party started! Trainers, reveal your Pokémon!"

"Corphish, I choose you!" Ryder shouted, tossing his Pokéball into the air.

"Squirtle, take the stage!" May tossed her Pokéball as well.

"Take this at your own pace, Octillery!" Harley kissed his Pokéball before sending it flying.

"Gyarados, go!" Misty tossed hers in.

From their side, May saw her and Ryder's familiar Pokémon make their stylish entrances. Squirtle spun in his shell, popping each limb out one by one, ending with his head. Corphish preformed his somersault, landing gracefully. She saw Harley's Pokéball open up, and the red octopus Pokémon spun out and landed on a platform. He stared back at his foes rather vacantly. From June's Pokéball, however, came what May feared the most. The large, blue sea serpent Pokémon splashed into the water, and then leapt out again, causing a huge splash in the pool that shook the floating platforms that Corphish, Octillery, and Squirtle stood upon. He roared at May, causing her to cringe. Spidey and Tyson weren't impressed at Gyarados' roar, Dragoon can top that with his fearsome roar.

"Don't be afraid, May," Ryder called to her, leaping to the platform behind Corphish. "If you're afraid, then Squirtle will be, too."

"Alright, I can be brave!" May forced herself. She jumped to the platform Ryder stood upon as well, ready to battle.

"Good Luck, Ryder!" Delia shouted to her friends son. "I'm rooting for you. Don't let Mommy down!"

"We're all rooting for you," Brock added.

"Show June what the Battle Frontier is all about!" Cyndi shouted to her idol. Ryder smiled back at his friends and gave them a thumbs-up.

"Don't be intimidated by June's Pokémon," Norman called to his daughter. "Size means nothing in a battle."

"Knock 'em on their butts, sis!" Max shouted.

May smiled at her family, but then caught the sight of the green-haired boy sitting among them.

"You can beat these chumps, May!" Drew shouted. "I believe in you!"

"C'mon, twoip team!" Meowth stood, facing Ryder and May's supporters, "let's get a cheer going!" "Hit them hard and fast you two!" Spidey and his gang yelled.

"Drew?" May asked, turned to see the boy in the stands, cheering for her. She completely tuned out Meowth's comment. In the pit of her stomach, she felt a sick feeling rising. She felt her fear coming back. May began to shiver at the sight of the coordinator.

"May…" Ryder said, taking her by the hand.

"I'll be fine, Ryder," May smiled at him. She turned her gaze at to Drew and continued speaking to Ash. "I just have to speak with him once this is all over."

"Alright. I understand," Ryder smiled at her. "Now let's get this battle started!"

"Alright, timer ready!" Daisy announced as the screen that had unrolled previously lit up with the display. A picture of Ryder with a yellow points meter was positioned over an outdated picture of May, also with her own points meter. On the left side of the screen, Misty and Harley's pictures were set up similarly, with their own points meters as well.

"Let's get busy!" Daisy shouted, signaling the beginning of the battle.

"Octillery, Fire Blast!" Harley ordered.

"Gyarados, Flamethrower!" Misty followed up.

The fiery kanji symbol that Octillery blasted from his mouth was pushed ahead and expanded by the flamethrower from Gyarados.

"Corphish, nullify it with Bubblebeam!" Ryder commanded.

"Help out Corphish with Water Gun!" May told her Squirtle.

Corphish unleashed a dazzling array of bubbles from his claws toward the incoming inferno. Squirtle leapt behind him and used his Water Gun to push the bubbles ahead at a higher velocity.

Both combination attacks struck each other in the middle of the pool. Ryder looked through the haze created by the combination of fire and water, and saw that everyone's points had taken a small hit.

June peered though the haze, searching for her opponents. After it cleared, June saw Ryder and May, but their Pokémon were nowhere to be seen.

"Corphish, Vicegrip!" Ryder shouted, taking Harley by surprise. The ruffian Pokémon jumped from the water to Octillery, closing his claw around his snout.

"Octillery, shake that thing off with Sludge Bomb!" Harley commanded his Water-Type. Octillery attempted to fire, but the pressure made by the Sludge Bomb wasn't enough to shake Corphish. On the screen, Harley's points decreased slightly.

"Gyarados, use Headbutt to knock Corphish off of Octillery!" June ordered her aptly classified Atrocious Pokémon. Gyarados charged towards Corphish as the crustacean turned to see his attacker.

"Corphish, fling Octillery at Gyarados!" Ryder ordered. Obeying his command, Corphish attempted to lift Octillery off the ground, but found that the Pokémon was somehow stuck to the ground.

Harley shook his finger at Ryder. "That's not gonna work, Rydery. Octillery's suction cups make him stick to the ground. Your Corphish can't pull him up." Ryder grunted as he saw his points decrease.

Seeing Gyarados rushing toward Corphish, May leapt into action. "Squirtle," she ordered, "use Ice Beam to make a wall to stop Gyarados!"

Squirtle rose to the surface and fired an Ice Beam at the water in front of Gyarados. As he raised the beam up slowly, an ice barrier formed in front of the Water-and-Flying Type. Misty only smirked as Gyarados charged through the ice, smashing it effortlessly.

"No way," May said to herself, watching her points decrease slightly.

Gyarados smashed his head into Corphish, causing him to lose his grip and get knocked into the water. Ryder's points decreased by about one-fourth as his Pokémon fell in.

"Corphish, get back up and use Bubblebeam!" Ryder called to him.

Corphish poked his head out of the water again and fired a Bubblebeam at Gyarados. Too large to escape properly, Gyarados took the attack at close range. June's points dropped.

"Octillery, constrict Corphish!" Harley ordered his Pokémon. The Jet Pokémon leapt onto Corphish, squeezing him tightly with his tentacles.

"Corphish, beat him off with Crabhammer!" Ryder told his Water-Type.

His claws glowing sky-blue, he began to harshly pound against the Pokémon attached to his face. Octillery cried out as he released Ryder's Corphish, causing Harley's points to drop. The octopus dropped into the pool, sinking beneath the waters.

Ryder was ready to take this opportunity. "Corphish, chase it! Don't let Octillery escape!" His water-type agreed, and dove to chase him.

"Gyarados, use Hyper Beam on Squirtle!" June called, hoping to catch the coordinator off guard.

"Squirtle, Withdraw, quick!" May called. The beam fired from Gyarados' mouth and smashed into her small Pokémon. Squirtle's shell flipped through the air away from the large splash caused by the energy smashing into the water. June and May's points both fell slightly. The shell fell into the water without moving, due to the tiny turtle Pokémon's fear.

"Octillery!" Harley shouted. At his trainer's call, Octillery sprung to life and leapt out of the water, zipping quickly past the surprised Corphish.

"Gyarados, Whirlpool!" June ordered. At that command, Gyarados dove under the waves and began circling Corphish and Squirtle at a high speed, creating a current to snare them.

"Squirtle, swim away!" May called to her Pokémon. But the small Water-type was too afraid to get out.

"This is bad," Brock sat up. "Ryder and May are losing points for every second that Squirtle and Corphish are stuck underwater. If they don't act fast, they could lose the match!"

"C'mon, Ryder!" Max called.

"Do something, May!" Cyndi chimed in.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu called from Spidey's shoulder.

Ryder called to Corphish. "Grab Squirtle and try to get to the surface!"

Corphish nodded, although it was under the same stress as the withdrawn Pokémon. He swam with the current to speed himself to Squirtle. Corphish stretched out his claw as far as he could, but he kept missing the shell as it also spun in the whirlpool created by Gyarados. Pushing with just a bit more effort, Corphish was able to grab Squirtle in his right pincer. The ruffian Pokémon began his journey to the surface.

"Great job, Corphish," Ryder commended his Water-Type, striking a pose. Just then, a wave created by Gyarados' whirlpool shot at the platform that Ryder and May were standing on. The wave shook the platform vigorously. The coordinator was able to keep her balance, but Ryder, who was in his victory pose, was knocked off and fell into the rapid waters of the Whirlpool.

"Ryder!" May and June shouted.

"Cut out the whirlpool, June!" May ordered the Gym Leader. She turned to the judges. "Pause the clock!" She then turned to the water and leapt into the whirlpool.

"Gyarados, turn around and nullify the whirlpool!" June shouted. Her Pokémon obeyed her command and began to break the current he created.

The current dissolving around her, May swam as quickly as she could to the trainer as he sunk into the pool. She eyed Corphish and Squirtle as they rose to the surface, not aware of Ryder's tumble. She approached the trainer and found him out of breath. She grabbed his arm and began to pull him up, hoping that she could get him to the surface fast enough before any permanent damage was done.

Harley watched and sneered. _This is my opportunity,_ he decided. He snapped his fingers to Octillery, who immediately turned his head down to aim at May. A few moments of energy building later, and he fired a powerful beam of energy at the girl below. May saw it coming only too late and in an attempt to spare Ryder any further harm, turned her back to the beam. The beam struck her in the back, causing her to shout into the water in pain. Her air leaving her lungs, she dropped Ryder and began to black out under the water.

On the surface, the crowd was becoming privy to Harley's actions. A loud chorus of boos began to flood the arena, aimed at the him. June's gaze was fixed on him, her expression a mixture of surprised and appalled.

"What the Hell did you just do!" June shouted at him, grabbing him by the collar. "Why did Octillery attack them?" Her eyes began to water, but the Gym Leader felt only rage, not sadness.

"I-It's not my fault!" Harley pleaded fearfully. "Octillery must have gotten confused." He tried to laugh it off. "One too many conks on the noggin from Crabhammer."

June growled and tossed Harley to the ground. She turned and leapt into the water.

"I think the judges should do something about this!" Joseph's voice rang out. The doctor looked to his colleges. Delia had fainted, and Caroline was doing her best to calm an enraged Norman. Max placed his arm around a frightened Cyndi. The girl was afraid that her idol's life may have been taken in the blast. Brock sat grimacing, while the Rocket Trio all looked nervously at the pool. Everyone was so preoccupied that none of them noticed when two additional splashes were made in the pool.

Determined to make things right after he had betrayed her trust, Drew swam toward where May and Ryder had fallen. Glancing over, he saw that Pikachu had followed him. Neither curious nor suspicious of the Pokémon's intentions, Drew nodded to him, leading the way to where their friends lay. Once Drew had arrived, he had a choice to make. He decided that he would try to take Ryder to the surface, and directed Pikachu to May. He pulled on the trainer's arm and began to bring him to the surface. He glanced back and saw that Pikachu was having trouble pushing May to the surface. Cursing his luck, Drew almost turned back to try and bring all three of them to the surface until he saw June herself swim down and grab May by the shoulders. He smiled to the Gym Leader as they both pulled them to the surface.

Drew pulled Ryder onto the side of the pool and looked around for paramedics, first aid, anyone that could help him. Knowing that the youth who held May's heart depended upon him to survive, Drew pressed his open lips against Ryder's and began to breath into his lungs. Coming back up for a breath, he pressed his hands against Ryder's lungs forcefully.

"Out with the bad air, in with the good," Drew told himself.

June had already stretched May out and began to resuscitate her with Pikachu assisting her by pressing against May's chest. "C'mon," June cried to herself. "I may have wanted you gone, but not like this."

Harley stood dumbfounded as the boos and the insults continued to be hurled at him. _What are Drew and June doing?_ he pondered to himself in disbelief. _Why are they trying to save the lives of the people that took so much from them?_

Delia ran down the bleachers to her fallen friends son. "No," she whispered to herself. "No, don't take him…" She kneeled by Drew and gave him help by breathing into her son's mouth to revive him.

May began to cough up the pool water into June's mouth. The Gym Leader gave a sigh of relief, spitting the water into the pool as May opened her eyes.

"Pikapika!" Pikachu nuzzled against her chest.

May sat up and saw the person who saved her. After coughing and breathing for a moment, she said, "Thank you, June."

Misty smiled. "I'm just glad you're alright." She extended her hand and helped the Coordinator to her feet. May stood, holding Pikachu in her arms. "You taught me an important lesson, May," June told her. "I know that I can't hate you for doing what you do."

"June," May blinked at her. May face turned to a smile. "I'm glad we can be friends again, June."

"Wait a second!" Harley stomped over to June and May. "What are you talking about, 'You're glad she's alright?' Don't you remember the things she did to Ryder?"

June calmly looked into May's eyes. "Ryder still needs help."

May blushed in surprise. "Oh, no! Ryder!" May turned around and dashed to where her rival and Delia stood over him.

June turned to Harley. "I can't hate her, Harley," she confided in him. "If I hate her, then I'll start to hate her family, and her friends. I'll eventually hate June, the one I wanted to protect in the first place."

"We just need to beat them, and then May will have to depart from Ryder out of shame!" Harley reminded her.

"_I guarantee you, after all of this is over, even with the smear campaign, and regardless of how the battle goes, if Ryder and May want to be together, they will be."_ The words of Brock echoed in June's mind. "_And they will both still want to be your friend, regardless of the mean things you may do right now."_

"C'mon!" Harley shook her back into reality. "We need to win this?"

"Harley," June stopped him, "why do you want to win so badly?"

"What?" Harley raised his eyebrow. "Why do I want to win?"

"Yes," June responded. "Why?"

"May needs to be put in her place," he responded furiously. "After all the cruel things she's done, she deserves humiliation and suffering!"

June reflected on this. _But if May was telling me the truth, then does that mean Harley is lying? No. No, I can't turn on my judgments. I have to stick with my decision. Even if it is wrong. _"You're right, I'm sorry, Harley," June sighed. "I can't let my compassion get in the way of my justice."

"Ryder, please…" May pressed her hands against his chest. "Please don't… Not after you saved me before…"

Delia looked up. "What do you mean, saved you before?"

Her eyes tearing up, May let the story spill. "When we were falling from one of Team Rocket's mechas, Ryder used Swellow to slow down our fall and guide us to a lake in the forest. He… he got hurt because of it," the coordinator sniffled.

"Hurt?" Delia's eyes widened. "How did he get hurt?"

"Swellow's talons cut through his shirt, jacket and his shoulders," May sobbed. She lowered her mouth to his and breathed into his mouth, trying to resuscitate him. She came up and continued to press against his chest. "He never told anyone except Brock because he was worried what people would think about a trainer getting hurt by his own Pokémon."

May heard coughing come from the boy as she pressed his chest. Ryder slowly opened his eyes to see his mother and May looking down at him.

"What happened?" Ryder asked, sitting up. "I remember cheering Corphish on, but then I-" he was cut off by May throwing her arms around him.

"Th-thank goodness you're alright," she cried into his chest.

"I don't understand," Ryder said to her. "Why are you crying? What happened?"

His friends mother stood up. "You almost drowned, son!" she chastised him. She then melted back into her maternal love. "But I'm glad you're safe.

Drew had stepped back as soon as May arrived at Ryder's side. He watched her worry about him. He watched her cry. He saw her relief when she learned he was okay. He smiled. _I may have lost my chance with May, but as long as she's happy with Ryder, I can live with that._ he declared to himself. He stepped past her and back into the bleachers, this time next to Brock.

"So, why'd you do it?" Brock asked Drew as the coordinator sat.

"Someone had to get in there and save them," he flicked his wet hair.

"Do you think this redeems you?" Brock asked back.

Drew's expression darkened slightly. "No. I guess it doesn't. But that doesn't matter. I can regret what I did for the rest of my life, and I will, but I can't change the past. All I can do is live my life as best as I can. Besides, as the saying goes," he added, looking down to May watching her help Ryder up, "you can't win 'em all."

"The trainers are okay!" Daisy announced to the crowd as Ash and May returned to their side of the pool to be greeted by a happy Squirtle and Corphish.

"Yes," Professor Oak announced over the speaker on his desk, "but there is still the matter of what happened during the incident. It is the decision of the judges that Harley's Octillery acted out of disobedience. Since such an occurrence is unprofessional in a battle, the judges have decided to deduct fifty percent of Harley's starting points from his current total."

Harley looked up at the board in fear. His points sat precariously just above the halfway mark before the draining began. He felt his chance at revenge slipping away as the meter emptied. His heart skipped a beat when his points stopped decreasing, leaving him with only a minute sliver of his original total.

The crowd on both sides cheered loudly as Raine stuck her tongue out at Joy, who quietly fumed at the development. Such a compromise was all she was able to get out of Oak or Raine. _At least he still has a chance to win_, she fumed.

Ryder took a moment to look at the display. Harley had barely any points remaining, but Misty still had over three-fourths of hers left. In contrast, he and May both had about half of their points remaining, with the Coordinator having a bit above half, and Ash having less than half. The timer was stuck at 3:06, when he apparently hit the water.

"Are you ready to continue?" Daisy asked Ryder's side.

All we have to do is cause Harley to lose just a few more points, and then it's over for him. With a two on one advantage, June shouldn't last much longer. And just as long as we can keep the point advantage, we can win this!

Ryder thought triumphantly. He whispered his plan to May, who smiled in agreement.

"Alright, we're ready!" May shouted back. "Let's get the battle back on!"

"Awesome!" Daisy shouted into the mike. "Now, contestants, continue the battle!"

33. Climax

"Corphish, get in close to Octillery!" Ryder ordered as his Water-type dove into the waters.

"June, if I lose any more points, I'm out of the match!" Harley pleaded with his partner. "A two-on-one battle is not very good odds."

"I agree," June nodded. "Gyarados, intercept Corphish!"

May sat and looked at the battlefield. She knew that June's Gyarados was the key to the battle. Defeat him, and June's battle effort would be obliterated. However, Gyarados was also more powerful than Corphish or Squirtle. And as long as Harley's Octillery was providing cover fire, victory seemed like a long shot. She knew that she had to do something with the time remaining slowly draining. She looked to the water, and at Gyarados. She had a plan.

"Corphish, jump!" Ryder shouted. Just as Gyarados began to rise from the depths to attack him, the Ruffian Pokémon leapt on to his head and then off of him. "Alright! Now use that momentum to power up your Crabhammer!"

Corphish wound back his claw and it began to take on the familiar white glow that had become associated with the attack. Focusing more on pure power than looks, Corphish was putting all of his muscle in the maneuver.

"Octillery, Sludge Bomb!" Harley panicked. His Pokémon obeyed, aiming skyward toward Corphish.

"Harden!" Ryder shouted. "Dive through it!" The Water-Type shone with a bright orange glow as the sludge exploded against him, slowing his fall down, but not seriously injuring the Pokémon.

"Gyarados, now!" June shouted. Gyarados lurched his head out of the water, and fired a beam of concentrated energy at Ryder's Pokémon.

"Ryder, watch out for Hyper Beam!" Brock shouted from the stands.

"Corphish, knock the Hyper Beam at Octillery!" Ryder commanded.

Corphish began spinning in circles while air born. He smashed the Hyper Beam with his glowing claw, changing its course toward Gyarados' team mate.

"Octillery, get out of there!" Harley shouted.

The blast came into contact with Octillery's large head and knocked the Pokémon beneath the waters. He quickly reemerged, worn but ready to continue. However, that blast knocked the remainder of Harley's points out, causing him to lose the match. Surprisingly to Ryder, neither his nor Misty's points had been affected during that exchange. However, May's points had slightly gone down. He saw the reason as He turned to his side of the pool.

"Harley's points are depleted! Octillery must be removed from the battle!" Daisy shouted into the mike amid the cheers from Ryder's side while June's fans jeered the decision.

"Return," Harley grunted as he stepped back from the pool. "It's all up to you, June. Only you can defeat them and save Ryder from May."

"Right," June nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Your Gyarados is stronger then both of their Pokémon. You should have an easy time if you take out Corphish, first." He smiled. Even with his defeat, Corphish stood wheezing. The Ruffian Pokémon was winded, and Squirtle only seemed to be firing his Ice Beam aimlessly, causing his trainer to lose points.

It was then that he and June both realized what May was doing.

Squirtle stood fairly close to where May stood, using his Ice Beam to freeze the pool. Nearly all of Ryder and May's side of the pool was frozen.

Ryder leaned back towards May. "What's the plan, May? Why are you freezing the pool?"

"Gyarados can't walk on solid surfaces like our Pokémon can," May told him. "If we can freeze the pool, then Gyarados won't be able to fight back as easily. We'll have him immobilized, and then we can defeat June. After she goes down, Harley'll have to come forward and admit that he lied to her."

"Gyarados, melt the ice with Flamethrower!" they turned as June shouted.

"Corphish, guard the ice with Bubblebeam!" Ryder shouted. As Gyarados opened his maw and shot flames from it, Corphish opened his claws and intercepted the fire from the side, cutting off the Flamethrower, and denting June's points.

"You've got to run interference while I freeze the water around Gyarados," May whispered to Ryder.

"Alright, Corphish, go in for a Vicegrip!" Ryder shouted.

Corphish leapt at Gyarados, his pincer ready to grab the whisker of the Atrocious Pokémon. Gyarados leaned his head out of the way, and slapped Corphish back with his tail. The Ruffian Pokémon came back up for more, firing Bubblebeam at June's Pokémon. Gyarados fired back with Hydro Pump, but Corphish was able to dodge by heading underwater as the sheet of ice that was expanding across the pool grew over him. Gyarados and June stood stunned as the water around the Pokémon froze, immobilizing him. Corphish broke through the ice close to Ryder and May and stood next to Squirtle.

Shooting his glance at the scoreboard, Ryder saw that Misty's points stood somewhere between three-fourths and half. He was never good at fractions. May's points, however, were below Ryder's at about one-forth, with Ryder's standing at a point between June and May's. _I knew I should have paid more attention at school,_ he sighed to himself.

"Let's try a combination of Bubblebeam and Ice Beam!" May shouted. Responding to the Coordinator's call, Corphish fired his Bubblebeam towards the struggling Gyarados. Squirtle used Ice Beam to freeze the bubbles as they flew towards Gyarados. The combination was immediately recognizable to Ryder, Drew, and Cyndi as the technique used to defeat May's Squirtle a few days ago. The orbs of ice smashed into Gyarados, knocking him backwards against the ice. The Poké struggled to come back to an upright position, but managed to come to one.

"Gyarados, use Hyper Beam to smash the ice!" June shouted. Gyarados fired the red-and-orange beam at the ice, smashing it and freeing himself. "Now bring it up to Squirtle!" Gyarados drug the beam up, smashing through the ice, leaving it in floes that floated upon the water. As the beam approached, Squirtle and Corphish both darted out of the way. Gyarados swung the beam towards Squirtle, attempting to bring the match with May to a close.

"Corphish, Bubblebeam!" Ryder commanded. Corphish, in a desperate bid to save Squirtle, fired the beams at Gyarados. Once he had the dragon Pokémon's attention, he taunted him. Gyarados, enraged, began charging at Corphish with a Headbutt. Corphish jumped at Gyarados with his claw glowing. The two attacks smashed into each other at the same time, knocking Gyarados into the water and sending Corphish flying onto the ice. After tumbling backwards, Corphish laid on his back, a dazed look on his eyes.

A loud, buzzing sound rang though the arena as Oak and Joy's panels lit up with a bright red X. Raine, huffing, also pressed the buzzer on her panel. "Corphish is no longer able to battle!" Daisy shouted.

Ryder grunted as his face on the scoreboard dimmed, similar to Harley's had done after he was defeated. "Corphish, Return!" Ryder ordered. He held the ball to his face. "You did a great job, Corphish. Take a rest." Ryder turned to May, a grin on his face. "I'm sure that you and Squirtle can win this one. Just go in with everything you have."

"I'm not sure I can, Ryder," May looked disheartened at Corphish's defeat. "Squirtle doesn't have the power to go head to head with Gyarados."

"But you proved that you can think outside of the box," Ryder placed his hands on her shoulders. "Freezing the battlefield was a great idea. It's that kind of ingenuity that will help you beat June."

"Are you sure?" May looked into his brown eyes with those black sunglasses on them, still wavering between weakness and strength.

"Positive," Ryder smiled. "Now show them what a top four in the Grand Festival is worth!"

"C'mon sis!" Max shouted. "You can do it!"

"We believe in you, honey!" Caroline shouted.

"You're doing great. Keep it up!" Brock added.

"You've got to avenge Corphish!" Cyndi shouted, tears in her eyes.

"Show that black-head who's boss, head-kerchief girl!" Jessie shouted.

"After all the times you've beaten us, we know you'll be able to pull through," James put in.

"That's right!" Meowth leapt up. Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. also shouted in approval.

"May," Norman stood up. "You've been doing a great job. I'm very proud of how far you've come since you started your journey. This is an obstacle, just like your opponents in your other Contest Battles. And you still win despite overwhelming odds. This battle should be no different. I know you'll win."

Drew didn't say anything. He saw May's eyes meet his, and knew she could hear more from that than he could ever say.

"Everyone's behind you, May," Ryder said to her, as she turned her head back to him. "And here." He moved his face to hers and placed as small, well controlled peck on her cheek. Pulling back, he smiled and blushed. "For good luck."

"Thanks, Ryder," May blushed and smiled at him as he walked away from the pool. She faced down her opponent. "You've got your wish, June. It's just you and me, now."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," June smirked. "Now all I've gotta do is knock out Squirtle for the win."

May glanced at the scoreboard. Her points stood at one-fourth, and June still had a tiny bit over half. With one minute and thirty seconds remaining, she would have to work quickly. "I'm not gonna just curl up and lose, June," May fired back. "Squirtle and I can win this battle!"

"After I defeat you, you'll have to hold up your end of the bet and admit to all of the horrible things you've done to Ryder," June responded. "Your reign of wickedness is over."

"The only wicked person here is Harley, and you know it!" May shot at her. "All of the evidence points to him doing what ever it takes to win this battle. He even attacked Ryder and I! What more do you need?"

"I need to win this battle so that you can't lie any more! "Gyarados, melt the rest of the ice with Flamethrower!" June shouted.

"Defend with Water Gun!" May shouted. The flames that poured from Gyarados' mouth were quenched by Squirtle's Water Gun before they could even touch the ice, creating small haze in the middle of the arena. "Freeze more of the pool, Squirtle!" May shouted. The tiny turtle Pokémon froze the parts of the pool that had been broken by Gyarados, but the Water-Flying type thrashed about the pool, making it impossible to freeze it again.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" June called. Gyarados sprayed high pressured water out of his mouth, smashing through the ice like a piece of stale bread. The Gym Leader looked up to her opponent. "No wonder you became a coordinator. You'd never stand a chance in a Gym Battle."

May grunted. "Squirtle, use Bubble!" Squirtle took in a breath, and sprayed a shower of bubbles in the direction of Gyarados. The dragon-like Pokémon blocked the bubbles with his tail, grinning at the small Pokémon's attempts to defeat him. "Ice Beam!" May ordered her ace attack. Squirtle fired the beam at Gyarados' tail, freezing it solid in a block of ice.

"Gyarados, smash it against the ice, and then create a whirlpool!" June shouted. Her Pokémon did just that, reducing May's handiwork to chunks of ice floating atop the water. The large Pokémon dove underwater and began to swim in circles, rapidly. The ice floe that Squirtle stood on flipped, knocking the small Pokémon into the water.

"Why don't you just give up, May?" June taunted her from the other side of the field. "I don't wanna put Squirtle through any more pain."

May watched as Squirtle tried to swim against the powerful current to no avail. Try as he might, the small Water Pokémon was being pulled into the middle of the rapidly spinning vortex. _That's it!_ May shouted in her mind. She looked up to June. "I'm not gonna give up, and neither is Squirtle. We'll beat you, June, and then Harley will have to admit his lies across the loud speaker on the Gym, just like you were gonna have me do!"

June nodded. "Fair enough. But with so little time and points remaining, you better come up with something quick."

"Squirtle, swim to the center of the whirlpool!" May shouted. Hearing his trainer's command, Squirtle turned around and began swimming into the middle.

"What are you doing?" June shouted. "Squirtle's just gonna get hurt more!"

May listened to the crowd as they all shouted things to her. From June's side, she heard calls for her surrender. From her side, she heard shouts of encouragement. But the voice that called from behind her was the most important.

"C'mon, May!" Ryder shouted from behind her. "You can still win this! Show Misty what being a coordinator is all about!"

She smiled to herself, silently thanking Ryder for his support, even in the hardest times such as these. She looked up to see that Squirtle had arrived at his position. "Dive in there deeper, Squirtle!" May shouted. Her Pokémon obeyed, diving in further into the pool. "Now, take control of the whirlpool by using Rapid Spin in the same direction as the whirlpool's going!"

Her Pokémon obeyed her command, and began spinning in the middle of the whirlpool. Instead of dispelling it by rotating the direction inverse of it, Squirtle amplified its power by spinning with it. The speed of the current increased, and Gyarados found himself unable to keep up. The water he had used to wash Squirtle away had began to wash him away instead. Unable to control his speed, Gyarados was paralyzed under the force of his own attack.

"Spin faster!" May called. Her small Pokémon gave its Rapid Spin all he could. The waters from the pool began splashing out, drenching Tracey and all of his sketches. June and May also got wet, as did Ryder and Harley who stood off to the side as the girls battled.

"Gyarados, get out of there!" June called desperately.

Squirtle had begun spinning so quickly that he had exposed himself to the air once again. "Now, freeze the pool like this with an Ice Beam from all the holes in your shell!" May called. Spinning into the air, Squirtle began to fire Ice Beam from every possible point in his shell. The water froze beautifully, capturing the power and speed of the whirlpool frozen solid in only a moment's time. The current, however, still flowed under the ice, and all of the spectators could see June's powerful Gyarados being spun around the pool by his own attack.

"Gyarados, come on!" June shouted, attempting to reach him through the ice.

The Atrocious Pokémon, however, was unable to respond. With several loud crashes, Gyarados smashed against the rocks at the bottom of the pool. The current slowed down, but Gyarados didn't try to swim up. The Water-and-Flying type floated to the ice-covered surface, a glazed over look in his eyes.

The loud buzzing sound came again, this time, only from Oak's pedestal. Raine and Joy sat too stunned to respond. Quickly jumping up, Raine also chimed in with the red X display. Crying, Joy let her head fall down and slam the button.

Quickly collecting herself, Daisy shook off the shock and began speaking into the microphone. "You've seen it before your own eyes! Gyarados is unable to battle!" The score display showed June's portrait dim. The Water-Type trainer still had a small amount of points more than May did. The display changed to show the portraits of Ryder and May, side by side, above the portraits of their Pokémon. "The winners of this battle are Ryder from Motorcity v2 and May from Petalburg City!"

"We did it!" May shouted, running across the ice to her Squirtle. She slid down where the whirlpool once stood, and grabbed him in her arms. "You were great! That was your greatest battle yet!"

June fell to her knees. _I… I couldn't save him… I'm so sorry, Ryder…_

She then felt a hand on her back. "Don't be sad, Misty," Ryder comforted her. "You put up a great battle."

"Ryder…" June looked into his brown eyes with the sunglasses on them.. "Tell me the truth. Did Swellow hurt you and cause your shoulders to bleed?"

Ryder looked into her cerulean blue eyes. He knew he couldn't lie again. Not after all the trouble that had been cause by his last lie. "…Yeah. May and I-"

"You don't have to tell me," June began to cry. "May already did."

"I know," Ryder rubbed her back. "But why didn't you believe her?"

"Because I didn't hear it from you, Ryder," June looked at his face. "You didn't tell me anything was wrong. I thought we were best friends. Why didn't you tell me?" She was getting more upset just thinking about what had happened.

"The only other people that knew from the start were May and Brock," Ryder tried to explain. "I was worried that if you knew, then my Mom would find out, and then she'd never leave me alone. Getting injured by your own Pokémon isn't something that Pokémon Masters have happen to them." He took his hand off her back and crouched down to look her in the face. "But that doesn't change the fact that I should have told you. You are one of my best friends, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

"June…" said May, walking over from where she and Squirtle climbed out of the pool. "Are you okay?"

June sniffled for a moment. "I… I want to apologize. I'm sorry I never believed you both. I was just jealous that May is able to travel when I can't. I guess I just wanted her to leave so I could move back in."

"June, you're always welcome to join us," May kneeled down to face June. "I mean, you wouldn't mind, right Ryder?"

"Of course not. We'll always be friends, June," Ryder smiled. "If you want to come with us, be our guest!"

"You two…" June sniffled. She flung her arms around both Ryder and May and hugged them tightly. "You two are the best. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"Thanks June," May said, looking over to Harley, "but now we have other business to attend to."

"That's right," Ryder said smiling darkly, cracking his knunckles. "Harley needs to admit to his lies."

"Yeah…" June said, standing up. "Harley, come here."

The coordinator had almost snuck out of the room, but knowing he couldn't refuse June, he grudgingly walked over to the trio, complete with an incredibly false smile on his face.

June called Daisy over and gave the microphone to Harley. "Alright, Harley," Misty said, a part of her still believing that Harley's story was true, "tell everyone the truth about May and your relationship with her."

Startling June slightly, Harley began laughing maniacally. "Tell you the truth you say? I guess it can't hurt now." He turned to the crowd. "After all, all of the fans deserve to know why this battle took place, don't they?"

"You better not lie again, Harley…" May growled at him.

"Why would I lie? What more could I do to disprove you?" Harley said to them. "You folks already don't like me with the stunt I pulled with Octillery earlier in the match, do you?" he snickered at them. "This entire match was based on a lie."

The crowd let out several stunned shouts. June felt a part of her break off inside. What she believed about May was entirely a fabrication. Misty felt sadness for only a moment before it was quickly replaced by rage. The angry Gym Leader began to move forward, but was stopped by Ryder and May holding her arms back.

Harley continued. "I came here and told your precious June a lie, and she believed it! She must have been looking really hard for a reason to hate May." The booing intensified, but that didn't stop Harley. He took pleasure in humiliating the Cerulean Gym Leader. "I can't believe such a naïve girl is the Cerulean Gym Leader," he chuckled. "I guess I'd understand, though, if my crush started handing out with someone else."

Ryder, May, and Misty all cringed, as well as Drew, back in the stands. "I wasn't crushing on Ryder, Harley!" June shouted at him. "We're just good friends." Tracey smiled to himself when he heard that.

"Then why did you let yourself be fooled?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

"Because Ryder was hurt really badly, and he didn't tell anyone," June shot back, catching Harley by surprise. "You're the only person to tell me something, and I was so worried that I believed you."

"That's your own mistake," Harley smiled. "I myself didn't need a reason to hate May. From the humiliation she's given me in the Hoenn and Kanto Grand Festivals, I've been itching for a chance at revenge. It was all too easy to step in when you wanted a battle with May. I just had to wait for dense ol' Ryder to want to defend May, like her knight in ratty armor. From then on, I just had to work in the background," he explained. "I can't believe how brutally naïve and trusting some of your friends are, Ryder!" he laughed.

"Hey, don't talk about my friends like that!" Ryder shouted. Pikachu ran from the stands to his side, sparking threateningly at Harley. Along with the beybladers has their Beyblades and launchers aim at him.

"Can't help it if it's true," he sneered at the boy. "The events of yesterday were all going according to plan. I told June to go on her little picnic to relax, and I used this time to influence poor, neglected, ignored Drew. He was really jealous of you, Ryder." In the stands, Drew recoiled. Everyone in the stands looked at him, knowing that Harley spoke the truth. "I was really fortunate that Drew himself was close to the woods when you and May had you're little lunch. It made all the difference in the world, trust me."

"You… you…" May stepped up. "I'd call you a monster, but that would insult the Pokémon! I don't know what to call you!"

"Why not 'genius,' then?" Harley mocked her. "I convinced Drew to have that dinner with you, and I was going to have June meet up with Ryder at your little friend's house, but she wasn't quick enough and Ariados enacted the next part of my plan too quickly." He then looked to the audience on Ryder and May's side. "This is when things started to unravel. I asked those Rocket Goons to help me ruin your chances at winning, but they refused ."

"Hey!" Meowth jumped up.

"We're not goons!" James shouted.

"Please, you two couldn't catch Pikachu with a Master Ball while he's asleep!" Harley snickered back.

Jessie began to approach him, but Brock pushed her back into her seat. "Let's let him finish before we rip him limb from limb."

"What freaks me out even more is the fact that Team Rocket helped out Ryder in his time of need. But my plan got even worse when Drew let his hormones get the best of him and tried to rape May." Harley let out.

Drew clenched his eyes shut and placed his head in his hands. In his mind, he could still see the hurt in her eyes. He could see the betrayed feeling on her face. He began to cry over this image again. "I-I'm sorry…" he sobbed. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean for to happen like that…" Drew collapsed to his side and continued to cry. "I-I-I'm so sorry, May…"

May, however, was filled with the same emotion that June felt moments before. "You… You're making light of that?" she roared. Ryder felt a cringe of fear flash across his face. "You think that's funny?" May continued.

As the girl began to pull forward, she felt Ryder let her hand go. "Do what you want, May." He told her. "But remember, hating him will only hurt you in the long run."

May bit her lip. She knew Ryder was right. That was the lesson everyone could come away from this with. Everyone but Harley.

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend, May," Harley giggled, further antagonizing her. "I'm glad I had the foresight to talk to your little friend Tracey, though. He's a nice kid." The Watcher's ears peaked with interest as he turned to Harley. "I was even able to get him to attack you, Ryder!" he gloated. "All I had to do was convince him that June would take a liking to him if he helped my plan."

Tracey felt his face turn bright red. He looked over at June, who looked at him with a confused look on his face. He could only stare into her cerulean eyes; all words escaped him at the moment.

"D-does Tracey like me, Ryder?" June asked, a small blush coming over her face.

"He does, Misty," Ryder whispered to her. "He helped Harley because he thought you would start to like him, too."

"I-I see…" June looked at her hands.

"And I was even able to have poor deluded Drew ambush Ryder and his stupid rat," Harley continued. "His Pokémon were in just the place at the right time."

"I-it's true…" Drew managed to get through his sobs as Brock, Max, and Caroline tried to comfort the distraught young man. "I believed him. I can't believe I was so short-sighed!"

"Don't be," Brock tried to comfort him like an older brother would. "We've all fallen prey to Harley's plans at least once."

"You're the lowest!" May shouted. "You manipulated people's emotions, just to try to get back at me? You wanted to ruin their lives, just to get revenge?"

"And I'd say mission accomplished, even if I didn't get you to admit to the lie I fed June," Harley smiled back. "And there you have it, folks," he reacknowledged the audience. "Your champions are foolish, naïve children who are so easily swayed. Your Gym Leader is a jealous fool, and her friends are just as stupid. And I can't forget our darling new couple, can I?" He looked directly at Ryder and May. "One's a punk kid that's practically whipped by his Pokémon. I mean, he can't even get his Pikachu to stay in his Pokéball!"

Pikachu emitted a low, guttural growl, flashing his cheeks again at the coordinator.

"Hey, Ryder loves his Pokémon!" May stood up for him. "He treats them much better than I'm sure you treat yours! They are a part of his family to him. His children. It's truly a beautiful sight to see someone so in love with something. I can only be thankful that I am on par with his love for his extended family."

"And then the 'better half' speaks her mind. That spoiled brat. She constantly has boys falling for her left and right. You'd think she's some kind of pop star or royalty! She's a spoiled brat who got whatever she wanted from her Gym Leader pappy and through luck or otherwise has somehow beaten me in two Grand Festivals."

"May's not spoiled!" Ryder said, stepping in front of his girlfriend. "May is a charming, wonderful young woman! She always seems happy, and seeing someone smile, even after she's been put through some of the things you've put her through, Harley, is one of the most inspirational things I've ever beheld in my life! She works very hard for everything she has! Those ribbons are much harder to earn than Gym Badges, let me tell you. At least I can get as many rematches as I need to beat a Gym Leader. Loosing a Contest means you have to wait for the next one. You can't have another go at it. And yet May has made it into the first two Grand Festivals she's tried to enter. You losing to her so many times is just a testament to how poorly you train your Pokémon!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu added. "Pikapika pika chu Pikapi pikachu! Pika pikapika pikachu pikapi!"

"You tell 'em, Pikachu!" Meowth shouted.

"What did he say?" James asked his feline companion.

"Pikachu said dat what Harley got everyone to do wit dere Pokémon was despicable," Meowth stated. "That Harley creep got all of those Pokémon hurt for his plan as well."

Harley ignored Team Rocket. "Whatever," he waved them off. "I've admitted that this entire thing was a scam. I'm done here." He began to leave the stadium as the crowd continued to boo him and toss garbage at him. He didn't care. It was mission accomplished.

May stood there with fire in her eyes. _Someone has to do something_, she thought, _Harley can't get off the hook with just another loss on his record. Not after how he manipulated everyone their emotions. Someone like that has to be punished!_

Sensing May's distress, Pikachu and Pikachu B and Spidey and Tyson took matters into their own hands. The lithe Electric-Types leapt into action, quickly darting across the Gym Floor. They leapt over Harley, grabbing his green Cacturne themed hat in their teeth. Taking a moment to taunt Harley, they began running out the doors, the angry coordinator chasing them with Spidey and Tyson behind the two Pikachu.

May looked over to Ryder and saw a grin. "C'mon," the trainer said to his girlfriend and the Gym Leader. "This is gonna be good." Spidey's gang followed them.

Running outside from the Gym, Pikachu and Pikachu B lead Harley and the others to a small pond close by. Pikachus leapt into the water and began to swim, still carrying the hat in his mouth. Harley leapt in after them and grabbed Pikachus. "You little rats!" Harley snapped at both of the Mouse Pokémon. "Why'd you steal my hat and force me to get wet?"

"Oh, Harley," May called to him in a sing-song voice. He turned to see Ryder, May, Spidey, Tyson, rest of Spidey's gang, and June all grinning at him. "I figured I'd tell you that water and electricity don't mix."

Harley realized all too late that he was holding an Electric-Types Pokémon. As quick as he might try to escape the knee-deep water, he couldn't move fast enough. Spidey activated the Ultimatrix and rise his hand over the dial just as he slammed it. A bright green light flashed. As before, the Ulti-energy surged over and into him, bathing him in green. Instantly, his bones began to literally melt away, while his skin began to harden, turning into a thick, orange-red shell. His legs literally retracted into his body, while his lower torso lengthened from his back, sprouting six smaller, spindly legs. His upper torso grew thinner, his arms lengthening, as his hands morphed into large, two-pronged pincers. Finally, his hair and nose simply vanished into his face, as his head grew much larger than the rest of his body, compensating for his massive brain, while his crinial shell slightly parted, forming an internal hinge, capable of opening and closing at will...

...and when the energy subsided, there now stood a large, crab-like creature in Spidey's place, with emerald-green eyes, and the control-dial on his chest. "BRAINSTORM!" the plates on the top of his head opened, exposing his brain.

"Pi-Ka-Chu!" Ryder and Spidey's partners cried out, unleashing a massive arc of lightning along with Brainstorm unleashed bolts of electricity sprang forth from his head and hit into the water. The water conducted the electricity into every inch of Harley's body. The water quickly divided into oxygen and hydrogen, and the spark from Pikachu's Thunder and Brainstorm's electricity set off the explosion.

Pikachu and Pikachu B flipped out of the explosion, and landed close to Ryder's feet and Brainstorm's feet also.. Harley, however, was launched far into the air, shouting "This feels bad!" as he disappeared over the horizon. Brainstorm slapped the dial turning back to Spidey.

34. Calm

As Ryder, May, Spidey, Tyson, and June returned to the Gym, they saw the masses leaving the building. As the crowds left the Gym, Raine stood on Norman and Joseph's shoulders promoting her store while the men distributed her flyers. Having been chosen as a judge for this battle made Raine a celebrity. And the maternal shop keep was sure she was going to capitalize on the opportunity. Ryder, Spidey, Tyson, and the girls scanned the crowds for their friends, and saw them all grouped together around the back side of the Gym Building.

"Hey everyone!" Ryder said as he, Spidey, Tyson, and the two girls approached the crowd.

"May!" Max ran up to his sister. May kneeled down and caught her brother in her arms and hugged him. "You were awesome! I would have never thought of doing something like that with Squirtle's Attacks!"

"I have to admit, May," June smiled at her, "that was an excellent battle, even if it was under false pretenses."

"Thanks, June," May bowed slightly to her friend.

"I guess I should reward someone for the battle," June said, reaching into her pocket, "and seeing as Ryder already participated in the Kanto League a while back, I figure that I should give it to you, May." June pulled a small, blue badge out of her pocket. It had the same color as June's eyes, and was shaped as a droplet.

"A Cascade Badge?" Cyndi was in awe. "Wow!"

"I don't think I should," May smiled, trying to wave off the badge. "I mean, it wasn't even an official Gym Battle."

"Go ahead, May," Spidey nudged her. "You deserve it after that great battle."

"But still…" May smiled. "I don't think I deserve it."

Misty chuckled. "You must not have been told how Ryder or Ash got a lot of his Kanto Badges, huh?"

May put on a confused look on her face. She looked over to Ryder, who was away who had moved away from the group, crouched over and depressed.

"A Gym Badge doesn't always mean that the trainer defeated the Gym Leader in battle," Brock said, moving into the conversation. "It means the Gym Leader sees the holder as qualified of the Badge."

Ryder leapt up, grinning. "See, Misty?" he boasted. "I was qualified of those Badges!"

Misty put a skeptical look on her face. "Yeah, because getting a Gym Leader to laugh makes you qualified of a Badge," she smirked to the boy. Ryder became depressed again, and sighed.

May placed her hand on the saddened boy's shoulder. Misty and June reached down and took the hand from Ryder's shoulder and dropped the Cascade Badge into May's hand. "I see you as qualified, May. And even if you don't use it to get into a league, you can hold on to it as a symbol of our friendship, and hopefully as a good memento of the things that happened here."

"When you say it like that," May laughed, "how can I refuse?" May struck a pose and held the Cascade Badge in the air between her thumb and her middle and index fingers. "I got a Cascade Badge!"

"Pi pikachu!" Pikachu leapt from the ground to her shoulder, giving the peace sign. Everyone, including Drew, Tracey, and Team Rocket laughed.

May looked around. "I guess we better go find our parents and stuff, huh?"

"Norman and Professor Oak are helping distribute flyers," Brock laughed. "Raine really wanted to cash in on their star power."

"Where'd my Mom go?" Ryder asked, trying to look into the crowd from afar.

"She and Caroline rushed back to the store to run it while my Mom was out here," Cyndi explained, stepping next to Max.

"I guess we all bedda get goin' den," Meowth said to the twerps. "It's been fun hangin' around youse guys, but us bad guys gotta get movin'."

"Wait, Team Rocket," Ryder called to them, "can I talk to you guys for a second?"

"What is it, twerp?" Jessie asked him, curious.

"A-actually," he said, turning to the rest of his friends, "can I talk to Team Rocket alone, please?"

"Why'd you wanna do that?" Cyndi raised her eyebrow.

May looked into Ryder's eyes to search for a meaning to what he wanted. She smiled and nodded. "That's okay, Ryder," she said, grabbing the attention of the group, "I've gotta talk to Drew alone, anyway."

Max was surprised. "You're gonna talk to him alone? Even after what he did?"

Cyndi leapt in. "You're supposed to be Ryder's girlfriend! You're not supposed to be talking with every boy in private!" the young girl snapped.

"It's alright," Ryder smiled at May. "I know you two have a lot to talk about. And I trust you, May. I know you won't do anything wrong."

"Well, if Ryder trusts May," Cyndi smiled to herself, "I guess I do, too." Max sighed at the girl's ability to change sides to suit whichever one Ash was on.

"T-Tracey?" June asked, trying her hardest not to be embarrassed, "I think we better talk, too."

Tracey felt his face flush, but he only nodded and began to follow June away from the group.

"C'mon, Cyndi and Max," Brock said to them, "let's go find your Norman and Raine." He led the children away.

May stepped up to close to Ryder so that only he could hear her whisper. "I'm still kinda scared, Ryder," she confided in him.

"You'll be alright, May," he whispered back. "Take Pikachu with you if it makes you feel better. I certainly don't need him around Team Rocket, anyway."

"Thanks, Ryder," she gladly took his offer. "You're the best." She turned to the small Pokémon on her shoulder, who nodded in agreement. She walked away from the boy and called Drew as they stepped around the building.

"Now what was so important that you had to talk to us alone, twerp?" Jessie asked him again.

"I wanted to thank you guys," Ryder smiled to them.

"Thank us?" James was confused.

"But we was da reason dat you ended up in Cerulean ta start with," Meowth didn't follow, either.

"I've been doing some thinking," Ash explained, "and if you all had never tried to catch Pikachu that day, May and I would never have had the chance to get closer. It's really thanks to you all that everything happened that let me and May fall in love."

Jessie laughed. "Really? We helped you two fall in love?"

"We helped?" James raised his eyebrow.

Meowth put a reserved look on his face. "I guess we helped 'cuz we didn't know dat we was actually helping."

"Wooobuffet!" the cheery Psychic-Type added, popping out of his Pokéball.

Jessie reached into her pocket and pulled out the novel from all those days ago. "How long has it been since I last read from this?" she mused.

James placed his finger to his chin and recollected. "A week tomorrow, I believe," he said.

"Really?" Jessie said. "The last time I read was the day before we kidnapped twerpette."

Ryder blinked. "Wow, time flies, huh?" he asked no one in particular.

Jessie turned to Ryder. "Anyway, is that all?" she asked, seemingly annoyed.

"I… I guess…" Ryder sighed. "It's just that I probably would have lost May if you guys didn't be yourselves. I owe you all a lot."

Jessie turned away from him and motioned to Meowth. "It's nothing, twerp," she said slyly. "I guess it feels good for us to be good guys every once in a while." Meowth produced the controller he used earlier that day, causing their balloon to sail back into view and land behind the trio. Jessie turned back around and stood sternly in front of Ryder. "But next time we meet on the road, twerp, we're gonna be after Pikachu again." She stuck her hand out.

Ryder gripped it tightly. "The status quo. I wouldn't have it any other way," he smiled to the leader of the trio.

"Jessie, we better get going," James called to her from the balloon. Mime Jr. sat on Wobbuffet's head and called for her as well.

She let go of Ryder's hand and leapt into the balloon, which immediately began to sail away. "Looks like Team Rocket gets a peaceful exit this time!" the trio called as their balloon sailed into the sunset.

Ryder looked into his hand and saw a small piece of paper that Jessie placed there. He opened it and read it.

Just so you know, the Ruby Knight ended up winning Princess Sapphire's heart in the end.

Jessie

Ryder smiled as he folded up the paper and placed it into his pocket for later. But knowing that he and the Team Rocket won't meet again due to the fact that since Spidey and Tyson arrived back he and the gang will went with them to the universe for the adventure of a life time. Now he needed to go catch up with the rest of his friends while he waited for May and Drew to finish talking.

"So, May," Drew asked as she sat on the concrete barrier in front of the river, "why'd you wanna talk to me?"

"I… I really wanted to ask you why you did it?" she asked him, holding Pikachu protectively in her arms.

"Oh." Drew became quiet. He tried to think. "I… I was feeling jealous of Ryder. I'll admit it."

"But that doesn't explain why you did it!" May shot back. Pikachu also chimed in.

"Harley told me that he saw you two sharing food, and I thought that you all might have kissed," Drew half mumbled, ashamed of himself. "I thought that if I could get farther with you than he has, I'd feel better about myself."

"You thought it would make you feel better to assault me?" May hopped down from the wall, becoming irritated with her rival.

"I thought that, but that doesn't mean I think I'm right," Drew admitted. "I'm sorry for what I did, but there's no way I can go back to the past and change what I did." The male coordinator looked down. "I'll have to carry this weight, this sin, with me for the rest of my life. And it tears me up inside because I really loved you, May."

"And I used to love you, Drew," May admitted to him. "But you showed me a part of you that would have broken us up if I had seen it down the line, anyway. I'm with Ryder, now, and I see that he's loved me for a long time. I guess I just came to that realization recently, though."

"Pika…" the Electric type cooed softly in her arms.

"Harley did say that the two of you had been spending more time alone together," Drew recalled glumly.

"It was during those times that I saw that Ryder can be really loving and romantic," May sighed happily to herself. "He just has a hard time expressing himself to people."

Drew sighed, but smiled. "I'm happy for you, May," he said.

"Thank you, Drew," May said.

"Can we be friends again, May?" Drew asked, slightly afraid.

May thought for a moment. "Of course we can," she reassured him. "I forgive you for what you did, Drew. Even though you can never take it back, I know that you're truly sorry for doing it. We can be friends again." She held out her hand to his. Drew looked at her hand oddly for a moment. Not sure how to do this as he wasn't accustomed to shaking girl's hands, he placed his hand in May's and gripped hard, but not too hard, afraid that he would hurt her again. Pikachu hopped down, and touched their clasped hands with the tip of his tail, showing approval for the mended friendship.

"Thank you, May, Pikachu," Drew smiled, a tear sliding down his face. He quickly shook it off and returned to his patented cool demeanor.

"So, Drew," May asked as Pikachu hopped to her shoulder, "where are you headed now?"

"I've heard that there are contests starting soon in the Johto Region," he said. "I've also heard that Saori will be going there to compete, so I'm going to be following her there so I can try to defeat her."

"Johto, huh?" May looked across the river.

"I'm not gonna ask you to come with me," he said. "You probably want some time to spend with Ryder."

"That's true," she said, "but after the Battle Frontier is over, I don't know where we're gonna end up going."

"Follow your heart, May," Drew advised her. "If you love Ryder, stay with him. I'm sure if you two talk, you'll be able to choose a new destination together."

"Drew…" May said, looking at him.

"If it helps, I'll spread rumors that you're going to Johto, as well," he said.

"Why?" May was confused. "How would that help?"

"Harley's not gonna let you go so easily," Drew said to her. "If he thinks you're going to Johto, he'll go there and search for you, even if you're not really there."

"You'd do that for me?" she asked.

"After what I did," Drew sighed, "you deserve so much more than what I can do." He looked into the sunset. "I better get going. Ryder is probably waiting for you." He began walking away from May, down the path that led out of town.

"Drew!" May called. "One day, we'll have a full Contest Battle, and I'll show you that I really am the better of the two of us!"

The green haired coordinator said nothing, only waving his hand behind him as he walked away. May smiled at him as he left, then began to search for Ryder. After all, she was getting hungry, and if she was hungry, she could bet that Ryder was, too.

As Ryder came around the Gym, he saw that Brock, Max, Cyndi, Raine, Joseph, Norman, Spidey, Tyson, Spidey's gang, Cole MacGrath who came after Spidey and Tyson, Ash Ketchum and Dawn along with Clark Kent, and Oak all stood in the grass in front of him conversing jollily. He saw Cyndi making a spinning motion as Max ran around her in the same direction. "Augh!" Max shouted. "I can't go on!" He then let out a loud laugh.

"So you all were as impressed with May's battling as I was," he asked the children as he came close.

"It was great!" Max shouted, smiling. "May turned that attack right back on June, and she didn't even see it coming until it was too late!"

"It's just what I expected from your pupil, Ryder," Cyndi nodded affirmatively.

"Hey, Ryder," Brock said as the trainer approached, "we're getting ready to head somewhere for a victory dinner." The breeder looked around. "Hey, where'd everyone else go?"

"Team Rocket left in their balloon recently, and May's still talking to Drew, I guess," Ryder said.

"That still leaves June and Tracey unaccounted for," Brock noted.

"Here we are!" June called from the opening doors of the Gym. She walked out first, and Tracey followed behind her with a renewed sense of vigor. "What are you all standing out here for?"

"We're waiting-" Ryder began.

"-for me to get back!" May hopped around the corner with Pikachu on her shoulder.

"Pikapi!" Ryder's partner let out as he leapt to his trainer's shoulder. Just as Manaphy who was in Spidey's arms leapt to May's shoulder and stay there.

"Hey, Pikachu," Ryder laughed as his partner worked around his head, "you took good care of May, didn't you?"

"Pikapika," the electric Pokémon cooed.

A sound came from Ryder and May's stomachs simultaneously. "Heh," Ryder laughed, "I guess we're both hungry, huh?"

May smiled and stepped to stand by his side. "Eating is just another thing we can do together as boyfriend and girlfriend," she said slyly to Ryder.

"Oh great," Misty sighed. "If she eats like Ash does, there's no place in Cerulean that can feed them both and remain open." The rest of the group laughed at the couple's expense, including Pikachu.

"Not to worry, though," Brock smiled. "We'll just stop by the store on the way back to Raine's and I'll whip up enough that we'll all be able to eat."

After getting the attention of the adults, Ryder and May began leading their group back into town. Instead of the treatment that they had received earlier that day from June's fans, Ryder and May were treated as heroes and cheered on for nobly routing out the evil Harley from Misty and June's pure Gym.

Ryder sighed. "I'm amazed that people can change sides so quickly…"

May walked close to him and took his hand in her own. "At least they're on our side now, right?"

As they passed by the Pokémon Center, a defeated Joy with frazzled pink hair walked out of the center, a bag draped over her shoulder. She reached into her pocket and tossed the keys out at Raine, and then marched off down the road, grumbling.

"I'm kind of depressed that we didn't share any witty banter," Raine sighed, yet pleased with her victory.

"Raine?" Joseph walked up behind her and placed her hand on the mother's shoulder. "Why did Joy give you a key?"

"It's the key to the Pokémon Center, and it belongs to you, now," Raine smiled, putting the key in his hand.

"Why did she give you the key, Raine?" He asked, knowing that Raine just avoided answering it completely.

"B-Because when Ryder and May won the battle, Joy agreed to swap Centers with you, so you could work closer to home." Raine smiled happily. "Now you don't have to be gone at the Center for months on end, and we can be a family!"

"Raine, what did you put up so that my cousin would agree to this?" Joseph looked into her eyes. "I know she's not the type to just agree to this kind of thing."

"I wagered the store against the Pokémon Center…" she muttered, slightly ashamed.

"I knew it…" Joseph sighed. "Why did you wager your grandmother's store like that? That's the only home Cyndi has ever known, and you were going to just rip that away from her if they lost the silly battle?"

"It's hard, Joe!" Raine cried. "It's so lonely in our bed every night without you. I have to force myself to sleep, knowing that I'll have to go another day, week, or even month without seeing you! Cyndi has to go another month without seeing her father!" She cried into his chest. "I just wanted us to be together. I didn't care if I lost the store. We were going under as it was. Only because Ryder and May won did we pass out those flyers for the store. If not, it wouldn't matter, because I couldn't make another payment, and store would have been repossessed anyway," she sniffed.

Joseph wrapped his arms around his wife. "I understand. I just wish you told me sooner, Raine. That's all."

"Um…" Max smiled, stepping forward. "Won't Joy need Joseph's key to get into her new center?"

"You're right!" Joseph leapt up. He pulled a Pokéball from his coat and tossed it into the air. "Skarmory, I choose you!"

In a flash of light, Raine's Pokémon appeared before the party. She shone her wings in the setting sunlight and let out a shrill "Skyaa!"

"Wait, Joe," Raine stopped him as he approached Skarmory to ride it to his cousin. "I'll deliver the key."

"But why?" He asked. "You've never gotten along with her, and I know you two will end up fighting."

"I feel like I owe her that much," Raine sighed. Turning to her Pokémon and issuing commands like she did when she was 12 years younger, she shouted, "Skarmory! Let's go!"

May saw a renewed vigor in the former coordinator's eyes and spirit as her Pokémon responded. Raine agilely leapt to Skarmory's back and flew down the road to the trudging Pokémon Nurse.

"Is Mom gonna be alright?" Cyndi asked her father as her mother flew in the distance.

"I'm sure," Joseph comforted her. He turned to the large group. "Now, let's all get into the Center and Brock can cook something up for us!" he smiled as he led them into the center.

35. Conclusion

How did my life end up this way?

Joy thought as she trudged down the path. _How did I lose my cushy job in the city to my know-nothing cousin and his damn wife?_

"Joy!" Raine shouted from the air. "Wait!"

Joy stopped and looked to the woman as Skarmory landed and Raine ran up to her.

"What do you want?" Joy scoffed. "You already have your damn center."

"You're gonna need this," Raine responded, tossing the key into Joy's hands, "if you're gonna open the door to the center.

Joy looked at the small key in her hands. "Why'd you bring it to me? Wouldn't you have rather forced me to come back and beg for it?"

"What's done is done," Raine said to her. "I guess I felt bad for tricking you out of the center."

"Joe was disappointed in you for doing that?" the nurse guessed.

"Yeah," Raine sighed.

Joy laughed. "He's always been a softie. Just like his the rest of the Joys."

"We've… never really talked, have we, Joy?" Raine asked her in-law.

"No, I guess we haven't," Joy responded, looking at Skarmory. "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Raine asked her back.

"Why'd you give up your dream of being a coordinator?" Joy clarified the question.

Raine laughed. "How did you know I used to be a coordinator?"

"The family's always been talking about you, and how I should get away from work to meet you, since I've been so busy the rest of the time." Joy walked up to Skarmory rubbed her hand behind the Steel-Flying type's head. At first she was apprehensive, but Skarmory relaxed under the calm touch of the Pokémon Nurse.

"I guess other things became more important," Raine looked into the orange sky. The sun was halfway obscured by the mountains, leaving a purple eastern sky to mix with the orange western sky.

"More important than your dream?" Joy was still unconvinced.

"I wanted to be a top coordinator for a long time," Raine said. "But then I met Joseph. I admit at first I was just feeling sorry for him, but as time went on, we spent a lot more time together. He stopped whining and really grew up, and I guess I found that new maturity attractive. I fell in love with him. He became more important than my dream of becoming a top coordinator. I wanted to stay with him forever, and I have since that day. Then when Cyndi was born, I had a new responsibility. And I grew to love my daughter. She's a wonderful girl, even if she's a bit of a loudmouth at times, and she means the world to me. As I got older, my priorities changed. My family became more important than becoming a great coordinator."

"I see…" Joy was glum.

"What's wrong with that?" Raine asked Joy, concerned about her estranged cousin.

"You had so much potential," Joy said. "You could have done anything you wanted. You could have become a great Coordinator, and been rich and famous. Instead, you choose to become a housewife."

"Well, some things aren't for everyone," Raine laughed. She saw the hurt in Joy's eyes. "Is… is that what you wanted to do? Did you want to be a coordinator?"

"I had to become a nurse," Joy spat. "It's our families' legacy! The women in our line always become nurses!"

"But that's not what you wanted," Raine pushed up her glasses.

"…No. I wanted to be a champion coordinator." Joy admitted.

"Why were you so angry with Joe, then?" Raine asked. "He was doing what he wanted to do."

"He's a man!" Joy shouted, becoming hysterical. "He could have done something else! He had the potential! And he squandered it to become a nurse!"

"Joy," Raine said, taking her in-law in her arms, "it's okay. Just let it all out. We're family."

Joy sobbed into Raine's shoulder. "Why didn't you fulfill my dream, Raine? Why did you let yourself get limited by other people like I did?"

"You're not limited, Joy," Raine told her, "you can go and do whatever you want. You're still young, and have lots of potential."

"But…" Joy sniffled, "…what about the center?"

"You have a lot of cousins, right?" Raine smiled. "Tell one of them to take care of it."

"…are you really sure I can do this, Raine?" Joy asked.

"Of course. All you have to do is stick to your dream." Raine reassured her. "And you've gotta have a Pokémon, of course."

"I do," Joy said, opening a Pokéball from her apron pocket. A small, pink Pokémon appeared. She had yellow tips at the ends of her ears and a small mouth. Her eyes looked strange, but one could tell when they were open or not.

"Whismur!" the small Pokémon called out.

"Oh, it's darling!" Raine smiled at the Pokémon. "Does it have a name?"

"Yes," Joy smiled. "I named her after my niece."

Raine grinned. "Well, she's cute for right now, but later, she'll become a big Exploud."

"You take care of Cyndi," Joy told Raine. "If you're gonna do anything, do it with everything you've got."

"And I expect to hear my daughter raving about how you're winning contests," Raine smiled.

Joy recalled her small Pokémon and began to walk away. The sun had set during their conversation.

"Oh, and Raine?" Joy said before departing. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Forgiven and forgotten. That's how it is with my faith, and that's how I'll treat you." Raine responded. Joy turned and left on her own journey with Cyndi, her Whismur. She turned off the path to the Pokémon Center in the forest, instead deciding to rough it in the forest and train for the next contest she could enter.

Raine turned back to Skarmory. "Let's go back to where our family and friends are waiting, old girl," she told her Pokémon as she climbed onto Skarmory's back.

The Armor Pokémon lifted off, and flew back to the Cerulean Pokémon Center.

"Just as long as you're okay, honey," Delia told her son over the video phone.

"I am," Ash and Ryder smiled to her. "I just wish I hadn't eaten so much of Brock's cooking. He cooked enough for all the trainers visiting the center, and I still ate too much."

"Don't eat too much, Ryder," Delia warned him. "May won't like it if you get out of shape."

"I… I never thought about that," Ryder blinked into the monitor.

"Did June go back home?" Delia asked.

"Yes, mom," Ash replied.

"Where is everyone else?" Delia continued.

"Norman's already got a room for him and Caroline. Tracey is also in his room with Oak. May's here with me, along with Ash, Dawn, Clark, Cole, Spidey, Tyson, rest of the gang, Brock, Max, and Cyndi are out. I dunno where Raine is. Joseph is at the counter." Ryder prattled off the list as though he wasn't truly paying attention. Delia smiled, knowing that her friend son was feeling like things were returning to some form of normalcy.

"Tell Raine that we're all done here. Caroline and I will be coming up before the nights over," Delia continued. "Make sure Brock saves us some food."

"I will," Ash responded automatically.

"And make sure you get plenty of sleep and change your-"

"I will," Ash interrupted as Pikachu scrambled off the boy's shoulder into his lap.

Pikachu smiled at Delia. "Pikaka, pika pika Pikapi ka Pikapika pikachu pika pi."

"I know you will," Delia smiled at Pikachu. "Take good care of them."

"Bye, Mom," Ash said.

"Bye, sweetie. See you soon." Delia hung up.

Ash and Ryder stood up and stretched. He had been talking to his mother for what felt like hours along with Ryder. Raine had come back a while ago, while the rest of the group waited for Brock to finish cooking. Ryder and May had eaten their fill, and May was yawning loudly as Joseph ran the computer on the desk. He tapped the keys very quietly, a difference form his wife's heavy handedness.

"Okay, I've got sleeping arrangements set up," he told May, who kept pacing around the room.

"Thanks, Doctor Joseph," May yawned. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"Not until Brock and Max get back," he said, a glint in his eye. The hidden meaning was lost on the girl, however, as she let out another rude yawn while in front of him.

"Where'd they go, anyway?" May complained as she walked over to Ryder and Ash.

"They went to go get supplies for our journey, remember?" Ryder sighed. "Cyndi wanted to go with them, probably to say goodbye to Max before we leave tomorrow."

"Oh yeah," May said, thinking. "We're leaving to go to the Battle Pyramid, right?"

Ryder struck an confidant pose. "Yeah, and I'm gonna beat Brandon and win my last Frontier Symbol!" "After that man, we need to head back Ariel and the rest of the gang." Spidey told them as he and Tyson and the rest of Spidey's gang were in the room.

"Pi pikachu!" his partner chimed in.

A depressed look crossed over May's face. "Is something wrong, May?" Dawn asked just as she came over to see's what wrong with her.

Before May could say anything, Brock, Max, and Cyndi stepped in, each carrying a large sack. "We've got everything we're gonna need," Brock smiled as he dropped his sack on the counter. "Do you have our rooms yet, Doctor?"

"As a matter of fact," Joseph grinned, "I do. This way, please." He took a clipboard with him as he led the trainers, RBv2, and his daughter down the hall. He led them to down a hallway in the center. Many of the doors were closed as they passed by. Joseph sighed as they came to the end of the hallway. "Here are the last two rooms we've got."

"The last two?" Max asked.

"Yeah, and they're only for two people each," he said, sighing, "so two of you are gonna have to sleep in a separate room."

"So which room are we going to get?" Max said, turning to his sister.

"Actually," May blushed, "I'd like to share my room with Ryder."

Ryder turned bright red as everyone's eyes shot to him and then to May.

"I-It's not like that!" May tried to squelch their thoughts, blushing. "I just wanted to talk to him about some stuff!"

"Okay, sis," Max pushed up his glasses with his free hand. "Whoever-I mean, however you sleep at night."

May growled at her brother, but didn't hit him due to the sack of supplies he carried, fearing that he's drop them and break the contained items.

"It's okay," Ryder sighed. "I mean, the rooms are both for two people, right? May and I have shared a room before, so I'm sure nothing bad is gonna happen."

Grinning like a Cheshire Cat, Joseph opened the door to the room that Brock and Max would be staying in, and let them begin to become aquainted. Ryder and May left their packs in the room after taking out their night clothes and a change for the next day (Raine was kind enough to give May a complete wardrobe switch when she gave May her new outfit), with the coordinator also taking with her various shower supplies. Cyndi hung around the room as Max prepared for sleep. Ryder and May left the room and stepped into the room across the hall. Ash and Dawn stay in the room with Spidey and Tyson in a four bed bedroom cross from them with Spidey's gang staying in one room beside Spidey, Tyson, Ash, and Dawn.

Immediately, Ryder noticed something different. But he couldn't put his finger on the change.

"Um, Joseph," May asked, "why is there only one bed in here?"

That was the difference

, Ryder thought. _Wait, one bed?_ "I thought you said this was a room for two people!" the boy shouted quietly, worried that he may grab the attention of his friends across the hall.

"Well, technically," Joseph smiled, "it is. This room is for a married couple."

"M-married?" Ryder and May blushed brightly, as images from their dreams that morning rushed into their minds. The both shot a look at each other, both guilty of a similar offense.

"It really is the only room left!" Joseph tried to quell them. "I did as best as I could!"

May sighed. "It can't be helped, can it?" She turned to Ryder. "We made this bed ourselves. I guess we have to sleep in it." May stuck her tongue out and giggled at her pun.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to talk to me, so you sleep in it!" Ryder shouted back at her before he realized what he said.

"You said it, not me," May giggled as she tossed her changes of clothes onto the bed. "I guess you get the floor."

"Wait! That's not what I meant!" Ryder tried to recover from his folly.

"So, so you want to sleep with me now?" May fluttered her eyelids seductively.

"Yes! I mean- No! I mean- gah!" Ryder flailed around. Pikachu was rolling on the ground laughing at his trainer's plight.

"Yes, well," Joseph coughed, "I guess I'll leave you two alone…" he said quietly under Ryder's ranting as he slipped out the door.

He heard the door click and realized it was too late to ask to switch rooms with Max or Spidey. Resigning himself to his fate, Ryder began to make himself comfortable on the floor as May turned on the television.

May hopped off the bed with her night clothes in one hand and her bag of shower supplies in the other. "I'm gonna take a shower," she said, walking into the bathroom, closing the door. "Don't try to peek at me!" she called from behind the door.

Ryder grumbled. "What does she think I am, some kind of pervert?"

"Pikapika…" Pikachu said. He turned to the bed and leapt from the ground to it. Enjoying the softness, he snuggled up against the pillow.

Ryder looked jealously at Pikachu. Stealing a glance at the closed bathroom door and hearing the shower on behind it, Ryder slinked onto the bed next to Pikachu.

"Woah," Ryder felt himself sinking into the bed. "This is a soft bed." He looked around for at remote to the television across the room from him. Pikachu pointed to the nightstand, causing Ryder to look over and pick the remote off of it.

Ryder began flipping through channels. He felt himself dozing off on the comfortable bed. It was a gigantic leap forward to sleeping on the floor and on Raine's furniture.

May stepped into the bathtub and pulled the shower screen over the tub. She took a deep breath and turned on the showerhead. The cold water splashed her body, causing her to dart out of the water's path. She kneeled under the water and turned the cold knob all the way off while turning the hot knob all the way on. May had always preferred hot showers to cold ones. Cold showers made her think too much of rain and that terrible day at the beach when a cold current brought a mass of Tentacool to the shallow waters. Hot showers made her feel cleaner and happier.

As she stood in the shower, she began to contemplate how she would go about talking to Ryder. This subject was important. As she took the bar of complimentary soap and unwrapped it, she thought of the situation. _After Ryder is finished with the Battle Pyramid, what's gonna happen to us? Will we go somewhere where he can participate in a Pokémon League and I can do contests? I should tell him Drew's going to Johto. Will that influence his decision? What if…_ she dropped the small bar of soap. The current pushed it down the drain in the tub.

What if he wants to go somewhere without contests? What if we have to split up?

May felt weak for a moment. _No, Ryder wouldn't want to split up with me! But, what if his dream makes him?_

May thought hard about that. Ryder had been traveling much longer than she has, and he was still far from being a Pokémon Master and a superhero. Would victory in the Battle Frontier be it? _No,_ May told herself. _To be a Master, Ryder would have to keep traveling. The journey is more important than the destination. He'll have to keep going. Just like I will if I ever want to be a top coordinator. _

May looked into the drain and sighed. The bar of soap was long gone. She looked and saw the tiny bottle of complementary shampoo. Figuring that shampoo is just soap for your hair, May popped the top open and squirted some into her hands.

As she rubbed herself down, her thoughts returned to Ryder. _I don't want us to split. We can't. Will one of us have to put our journey on the backburner? Will Ryder want to? Will I have to? Am I willing to make that sacrifice? _

She put more of the shampoo in her hands and began to massage it into her hair. She made sure that her signature hair style was kept in top shape. _I can't let my looks slack just because I've captured a man, can I?_ May laughed to herself out loud. _There's really nothing more I can do about this without talking to Ryder,_ she decided. She rinsed her hair out under the running water and stepped out of the tub. She grabbed one of the plain towels and dried herself off, and then slipped into her usual night clothes: a large, yellow shirt and her underwear. Before opening the door, she considered getting more dressed, but brushed off the notion. Ryder and Pikachu would be the only two in the room, and they had already seen her dressed thusly on several occasions, not the least of which was the night in the forest less than a week ago.

She quietly creaked open the door to spy Ryder and Pikachu asleep on the bed. The boy had dozed off while watching the news on television as they recapped their victory over June and Harley from earlier that afternoon. His sunglasses was lowered over his eyes, and Pikachu napped on the pillow next to him.

May saw this and thought how cute the scene was. Then, she got an idea. An idea she was sure would make Ryder freak-out. Unbeknownst to her, her eyes had taken on that gleam of the untamed. She quietly tip-toed over to the bed and quietly slipped onto it, being sure to not wake Ryder. She set herself parallel to him, and leaned as close as she could to his ear.

Making her voice sound as sultry and seductive as possible, she whispered into his ear, "Hey, lover."

Ryder quickly snapped out of his sleep and turned his bright red face over to May, who was working to stifle the laughter that was building up inside of her. He jumped off the bed, knocking his sunglasses from his eyes, and backed up the wall as quickly as he could, never taking his eyes off of the girl who laid on the bed.

Ryder began to speak, but in typical Ash fashion, only an incomprehensible string of noise left his mouth. The volume of said noise was kept to a dull roar. May exploded with laughter after noticing.

Pikachu scratched at his ears with his hind paw, turned over, and resumed sleeping.

"M-M-May!" Ryder managed to get out, "what are you doing?"

Trying to calm her laughter down, she began taking in deep breaths. "I-I was trying," she said between giggles, "to wake you up. That reaction was priceless!" She again fell into a laughing fit.

Ryder was not amused. Especially not after he was dreaming himself doing. "Why'd you scare me like that?" he demanded to know. "That was a dirty trick!"

May continued to play around with the innuendo Ryder was unknowingly letting out. "Oh, I'm being dirty now, am I?" she fluttered her eyelashes before tumbling on her back in laughter.

Ryder was about to say something mean in response, but when May fell on her back, he caught a glimpse of the cotton panties he had to fish out of the dryer that day. _Why now, of all times?_ he cursed. Being unable to respond to such advances by the girl, he turned and sat in the corner, facing the wall.

May stopped laughing and slipped over to Ryder on the side of the room. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Ryder growled.

"Did I make you mad?" she asked again.

The boy let out another grunt and nodded his head.

May smiled at how cute Ryder acted when he was mad. Her eyes fell back into an apologetic mood. She wrapped her arms around him and sat on her knees behind him. "I'm sorry, Ryder," she whispered into his ear. "I didn't mean to upset you. I guess I was just having a bit of fun when I shouldn't have."

Ryder sighed. "I forgive you, May," he said. "Just give me a heads up next time, alright?"

May smiled at him. "Alright," she gave his torso a squeeze. May stood up and sat on the bed, looking expectantly at Ryder. "You gonna change into your bed clothes?" she asked him.

Ryder quickly recalled what he defined his 'bed clothes' as. It merely meant discarding his pants, socks, and black tee shirt. While he wasn't above discarding the latter two, Ryder had no intention of sleeping in the same room as May alone without his shorts.

"No, I think I'll stay dressed," he smiled falsely, trying to dissuade the girl who looked at him from the bed from encroaching any further.

"Are you sure?" May asked. "I might get cold and turn up the heat, making you get really hot."

Shaking alternate definitions of cold and hot from his mind, Ryder looked back up at her. "I'll be fine," he sighed, crawling over to lie on the ground beside the bed.

"You gonna join me up here?" she asked to the boy who had crawled up to her feet.

Ryder gulped. He did enjoy the softness of the bed while he was up there before May gave him a rude awakening. Pikachu was enjoying the bed too much to join him on the hard, cold carpet, either. "Is there any way I could get you to put on more clothes if I said yes?" he asked, not expecting her to comply.

"Well," May placed her finger to her chin in thought, "if it makes you that uncomfortable, then I'll go put my shorts back on."

"Could you please?" Ryder asked, sitting up, looking up to the girl.

"Okay, Ryder," she smiled at him, slipping off the opposite side for where she left her clothes in the bathroom.

Ryder slipped on to the bed where May had gotten off of it as he picked up his sunglasses and places them on the bed table beside him. Pikachu still napped through their conversation, proving that he either could sleep through anything, or that he was no longer interested in interrupting the couple during 'personal time.'

May appeared in the door way, and raised the end of her shirt to prove to Ryder that she was wearing shorts to comfort him. Ryder blushed at the presentation, turning back to the wall he just departed from.

May climbed onto the bed and sat behind him. "There where some things I wanted to talk to you about…" she began.

"Like what?" Ryder turned back to face her.

Her normally bright eyes took on a shade darker than usual. "Our next destination is the Battle Pyramid, right?"

"Yeah," Ryder answered, completely unaware of what May was thinking.

May picked up Pikachu and held him in her lap. She stroked the Pokémon's fur, trying to keep herself calm. "Where are we gonna go after that?"

"What do you mean?" Ryder asked.

"Drew said that contests are starting in Johto soon," she answered, "and I was worrying about where we're all gonna go after the Battle Frontier."

Ryder crossed his legs and put on a puzzled look. "Y'know, I haven't given it much thought," he answered honestly. "I don't know what kind of place we're gonna go next, but we can go together, right?"

"What if," May began, "just pretending, the next place you wanted to go had already had their Grand Festival and wasn't going to have another one until after the Pokémon League there was over?"

"Well," Ryder said, "why couldn't we go to Johto? You said the contest were starting there. I could participate in that league again."

"Didn't you already participate in the Johto League?" May said, annoyed.

"Yeah, but I can go again," Ryder said.

"Okay, but what if I wanted to go somewhere that had Contests but no league," May asked back. "Would you put your quest on hold to stay with me?"

Ryder was taken back and began to ponder. His journey was important to him. He would always need to challenge himself by going to new battles and facing new challenges. Traveling with May to a place with nothing for him to compete in meant that he would go for up to a year without doing any serious training. But what about a reverse situation.

"Would you go to a place with Gyms but no Contests for me?" he asked her.

"I-I came to Kanto to follow you to wherever you were going next," she blushed and looked at her hands as she sat them atop Pikachu. "I never thought about going to more contests here. It was just gonna be down time until Hoenn's contests started again." She looked up into his eyes, blushed lightly. "So… I guess I would…"

"I… I guess I would, too," he sighed. "But I'd much rather go to a place that lets us both do something." He slid down the bed and sighed, resting his head on the pillow. "It'd be better for both of us in the long run. If I have to train for Gyms, I'd be a better practice partner for you, and vice-versa."

"That's true…" May said to herself. She put Pikachu back on the pillow next to her, and slid down the bed, laying her head on Ryder's chest. "This is gonna be a hard one to figure out, huh?" she said to Ryder while facing the celing."

"Wherever we go," Ryder wrapped his arm around May's upper body, "we'll go together. I still don't know where we'll go. But, May, you're important to me. Just as much as my Pokémon, and defiantly more important than winning a dumb ol' tournament. Even my brothers, friends, and the team."

"Thanks, Ryder," May turned her head and smiled at him. "That's very sweet."

Ryder blushed and looked away. "W-We should be getting to sleep. I don't know how far the Battle Pyramid's gonna be from here. It could be a long time before we sleep in a soft bed again, and I want to get as rested as I can."

"Good thinking," May said to him. She broke from his grip and slid under the covers. Ryder stayed on top of them, and just watched May go under. "Aren't you gonna join me?" she asked.

"I-I don't think I should," Ryder blushed and twiddled his thumbs.

"Oh, don't be such a worry wart," May smiled, sitting up. "It'll be fine. We've slept together before, and nothing happened then, right?"

"But this time there's a bed," Ryder pointed out, thinking himself clever.

"C'mon, Ryder," May tried to persuade him, "wouldn't you rather be warm?"

"I am warm," Ryder said. "I'm still wearing my clothes. They keep me warm. Even my Rider powers too."

May got a defeated look on her face. "Okay…" she sighed. "I guess I just wanted you to hold me as we slept… If you don't want to, I can't make you…"

Ryder felt May's guilt trip in full force. "Y-Y'know, if I do this, you're gonna end up being spoiled."

And then, she did it. She looked up at him with her eyes and the cutest look she could muster on her face. "Please, Rydery," she cutely begged. "I just want you under the covers with me. Is that too hard?"

Ryder could try to rationalize with May's guilt trips. He could work against her claims. But the Pokémon-Master-in-training/superhero was powerless against her cuteness. Knowing that he was fighting a losing battle, Ryder sighed and slipped under the covers, still clothed. "I'm still gonna be wearing my clothes, though," he said as though he won the argument.

May slowly wrapped her arms around his midsection. "That's fine," she said, nuzzling his chest.

Ryder sat there blushing for a second, but then wrapped his arms around the girl. He slipped further under the covers, and rested his head on the pillow next to Pikachu as May rested her head on Ryder's chest.

"Ryder…" she said, "…have you thought about the future?"

"The future?" Ryder blinked. "Isn't that what we just talked about?"

"No, I mean way into the future. Not a week or so, but years," May clarified her statement.

Ryder closed his eyes and thought. "What about the future?"

"I dunno," May said. "All kinds of stuff."

"Well, one time, I wondered how long it would take me to become a Pokémon Master," Ryder let out.

"What does it mean to be a Pokémon Master?" May asked him, both of them looking at the ceiling.

Ryder thought for a moment. "I… I really never thought of that."

"'Cause if it's just becoming one with your Pokémon, then you already are a master to me," May smiled, even though he couldn't see.

"Thanks, May," Ryder said to her. "What kinds of stuff do you think about when you think about the future?"

May blushed. "I think about what my wedding will be like," she giggled.

Ryder gulped audibly. The reason was twofold: the first was his dream the night prior, the second, what that would mean for him.

"Ryder," May said curiously, "how long do you think we'll stay together?"

"What do you mean?" Ryder asked, thankful to get off the subject of a lifetime partnership.

"Well, I see on TV and stuff that people are always breaking up for stupid reasons, and the divorce rate is really high," May told him. "I was wondering if that would ever happen to me."

Ryder felt his heart skip a beat. "I don't want to leave you, May," he said.

"Are we gonna be together forever, Ryder?" May asked him.

"Forever's a long time, May," he said. "We don't know what will happen between now and then."

May became glum. "Does that mean we're gonna have to leave each other some day, even if we don't want to?"

Ryder thought of something to reassure her. "I don't know what will happen, but I'll do everything I can to make sure we stay together, May."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ryder responded.

"Do you love me, Ryder?" she asked cutely.

"You know, don't you?" Ryder responded.

"Yeah, but I still like to hear it," she giggled.

"Okay," Ryder smiled. He took in a deep breath and cleared his thoughts. He began speaking in a calm, quiet voice to her. "I love you, May. I've never felt this kind of love before. It's different than the love I give my Pokémon. It's different from the love I give my adopted Mom, sister, brothers, or any of my friends. It's a love I want only us to share. You have a really special place in my heart, May."

May snuggled against him. "That was really sweet, Ryder," she told him.

Ryder chuckled. "Well, I got most of that from our conversation about love the other night, remember?"

May giggled. "That's right." She snuggled against his chest again. "G'night, Rydery," she said to him sweetly.

"Good night, May," he pulled her closer to him.

May felt warm and safe in Ryder's arms. It was a similar sensation to when she had been frightened as a little girl and ran into her parent's room at night and was held by her daddy after she had a bad dream. Not just safe. Secure. May felt like she was held by the most dependable security system in the world. And she loved him to pieces. The girl let out a yawn, and felt herself drifting off to sleep.

May stood on a mountaintop. Rather, May was walking up to a mountaintop. She found it difficult to climb the stairs and took a look down to see why.

She was wearing a long white dress with pink frills just under the neckline, accentuating her chest. The pink frills trailed down the dress to where it bloomed outward, tiny pink roses sewn into the fabric in swirls that ended about halfway down the bloom. The rest of the dress was plain white, with a long train covering the last few steps May had apparently been walking up.

May clicked her heel against the stone step. She felt the tall heel of the dress shoe she wore tap the stone, and heard a click as she did so. Rubbing her legs together caused her to feel nylon stockings on them, similar to the ones she had worn for special occasions such as funerals and weddings.

It struck her, then. She was dressed as a bride.

Not knowing why she was walking up the mountain in a wedding dress, May decided that the only way to obtain an answer would be to approach the top. Sighing, she picked up the front of her dress in her hands, which she noticed were in arm-length white gloves, and began the process of climbing the stairs.

As she peaked her head to the top of the mountain, she saw a lone man standing there, looking at the setting sun in the distance. His dark brown, scraggly hair covered by a black skullcap was immediately recognized by her, and he had his hands in the pockets of the black slacks he wore as part of his tuxedo. A pink rose was pinned to his black coat. Wheezing in the heavy dress, she finally got to the top and walked as quickly as she could to his side.

"Ryder_…" she panted… "What are we doing here?"_

"_It's a very important day," he said cryptically._

"_Well, if it's what I think it is," May caught her breath, "then where is everyone? Why are we the only two here?"_

"_Because he won't appear before that many people," the man responded._

"_Who won't appear?" May asked._

"_He won't appear before that many people," the man responded again._

"_Who is it?" May was becoming annoyed, both with the dress and her apparent fiancé._

"_There," he said, pointing to the skies behind May. "Look."_

May turned around and saw a large, shimmering bird flying towards the mountain they were on. It had majestic comb atop its head, however, it was too far away to tell the color. It had large red wings with green feathers protruding from the back, and a large, flaring bush of tail feathers. It seems to glow with a golden aura and it changed colors as it flew above Ryder and May.

"_W-What's that?" May was startled at the strange creature. At first, she was repulsed by how strange it looked, but at the same time, she was drawn in to its unique beauty. _

"_Don't you remember?" Ryder said, also looking at the creature. "That's Ho-oh."_

"_Ho-oh… That Pokémon we saw after you lost to Brandon and Spidey has now?" she asked._

Ryder nodded. "Its made an appearance here for us. For our day."

As Ryder and May spoke, Ho-oh flew overhead, and away from the mountain top they stood on. It let out a shrill cry, and continued on its way.

"_Charizard!" Ryder tossed a Pokéball. From the ball, a draconic Pokémon appeared. He had large, powerful wings and a royal look upon his face, as if he was a king. His powerful tail snapped at the ground, flicking embers from the end of his tail. As Ryder walked up to him, the powerful dragon bent down, allowing Ryder to climb on his neck. "C'mon, May," he said to the girl in the elaborate dress, "let's follow Ho-oh."_

May picked up the front of her dress again, and walked over to Ryder. She stepped over Charizard's neck and straddled the dragon between her legs. She wrapped her arms around Ryder as he ordered the Pokémon to rise. Charizard rose up and took off, flying after Ho-oh. At first, May was frightened. She feared that Charizard would drop her much like Drew's Flygon had. However, Charizard's wings flew powerfully, and he didn't falter as they chased after Ho-oh. May began to enjoy the sight of the ocean they flew over, with many tiny islands in the distance. She wrapped her arms around Ryder tighter, both for more support on the flight, and as a sign of affection.

"_This is so romantic, Ryder," she said._

Ryder blushed. "I-uh heard from someone that you wanted to fly with us one day."

May's dress fluttered in the wind behind them as they flew. She let out a sigh. "I'm just so sad that this is all a dream."

"_Yeah," Ryder sighed as well. "This seems like it'd be really neat if it happened for real."_

"_Wait, are you dreaming?" May asked Ryder._

"_Yeah, are you?" Ryder asked back, confusion crossing his face._

May nuzzled Ryder's back. "Let's just enjoy the moment."

Ryder agreed as they chased after the rainbow bird on the back of one of Ash's most trusted partner.

Brock knocked on the door across the hall. "Ryder! May! Are you two gonna get up?" He tried to open the knob. He was surprised when he felt the knob turn in response. He peeked into the door and saw Ryder and May still sleeping quietly in the same bed, under the covers, with Pikachu napping on the pillow next to Ryder's head. Staring for only a moment, he quietly closed the door and found himself face to face with Max as he turned around.

"Are they gettin' up?" the boy asked the breeder.

"I think we should let them sleep a little longer," Brock smiled, taking the boy by the arm and leading him down the hall.

The center was quiet, with Chansey patiently sitting at the counter. Brock asked the pink Pokémon if breakfast had started in the cafeteria. The Normal-Type gave a nod, and Brock led Max to get something to eat.

The clicking of the door closed roused May from her slumber. The sun drifted in through the window, causing the girl to clench her eyes shut. "It's too early," she whined, pulling the covers over her face. She looked over under to covers to see Ryder's torso and lower body. Remembering where she was and who she was with, she popped her head from under the covers, only to expose her sapphire eyes to the sun again. She turned over to Ryder, and nudged him.

"Not yet," he said as though he was awake. "I'm going back to sleep."

"It's morning, Ryder," she said, shaking him again.

"I know what time it is," he responded, eyes shut. "I just don't want to get up yet."

"Well, if we keep Max and Brock waiting, they're going to wonder why it took us so long to get up," May warned him, hopping out of bed. "I'm gonna get dressed." She looked to the ground where her clothes had fallen off the bed when she and Ryder had gone to sleep before. The stepped into the bathroom and began to change behind a closed door.

Ryder turned over and looked at Pikachu. The electric-type looked at his trainer with wide eyes.

Ryder grudgingly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Pikachu leapt onto Ryder's head without the skullcap and messed with his trainer's dark brown hair. Ryder pulled Pikachu from his scalp and gave his buddy a hug. Being nearly completely dressed except for his skullcap and shoes, Ryder was already ready to go. May was changing as quickly as possible as the trainer put his skullcap and ties it back on his head. Ash stepped up to the door. "Hey, May, can I come in and brush my teeth?"

"No," she said, struggling against something from the other side of the door. "Besides, you never got your toothpaste from your pack last night."

Ryder groaned. "I can't believe I forgot…"

"…there," she said, giving a sigh of relief. "Now, why didn't you want to wake up?"

"You better not make fun of me when I say this," Ryder prefaced.

"I won't," May said, the sound of clothing coming from her side of the door.

Ryder began, "I was dreaming that I was on top of a mountain, and you came up wearing a wedding dress. And we saw-"

"Ho-oh, and then we followed it on Charizard?" May ended, opening the door, dressed in her new outfit.

"How did you know?" Ryder asked looked in her eyes, afraid of the answer.

"I had the same dream," she said. "Except, I was me, and everything."

"How did we have the same dream?" Ryder was confused. He turned on the television, and the newscaster possibly had an answer.

"Reports are coming in that a large, golden Pokémon was seen flying over Cerulean in the early hours of the morning," the television said.

"Golden Pokémon?" they both said at the same time.

"The police tell the populace that it was more than likely a weather balloon, or a rare-colored Pidgeot, and says that they will not be pursuing the subject further," the TV finished.

"Do you think Ho-oh gave us that dream? I mean it's with Spidey?" May asked him as he turned off the television, scared by the events.

"I think this is just a coincidence," Ryder tried to brush it off. "It's all to weird, otherwise."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" May sighed. "C'mon, let's get something to eat! I'm starving!"

Ryder chuckled as Pikachu climbed to his shoulder. "That's something I can agree on. Let's go."

Everyone in the cafeteria held their mouth open as they took in the scene. Such a display of raw, primal energy was not something seen in a Pokémon Center's cafeteria. A display of such ferocity was shocking to everyone who walked by.

For Brock, it was par for the course of watching Ryder and May eat.

The couple greeted their friends as they entered, then immediately got in line. Ryder and May got as much food as could possibly fit on their tray without stacking incompatible foods. Ryder got himself a waffle, a plate of biscuits and gravy, and another plate with eggs and bacon. May got three chocolate chip pancakes, a bowl of fruit flavored cereal, and some biscuits and jam. Both got milk to drink. They sat down across from each other, smiling politely to themselves and their other friends, and then proceeded to tear into their food. Sighing, Max and Cyndi finished what was left on their plates, and then left the cafeteria to avoid being associated with such poorly mannered people. Even Ash and Shaggy and Scooby Doo doing the same like them.

May and Ryder smiled at each other at varying intervals during their display of how kind people could be so cruel to food. Brock gave up trying to correct them. He just got up and went to wait for them in the lobby.

After they finished, Ryder and May stepped into the lobby, where they caught up with Max, Cyndi and Brock. The five stepped outside of the center to find all of their parents (Brock's excluded), as well as Professor Oak, Tracey, and June waiting for them. Spidey and his gang were there also

"I guess this is it, guys," Spidey said to the group.

"You're all leaving?" Cyndi said depressingly.

"We've gotta go and get my last Frontier Symbol," Ryder told her. "My toughest battle is waiting for me in the Battle Pyramid."

"You've all done so much for us," Joseph said to the traveling trainers and RBv2. "I don't know how to thank you all."

"It's nothing," May smiled, taking Ryder's hand. "We've all gotten something out of this adventure."

"Well," Max said slyly, "apart from Brock, that is."

Brock began to cry. "You don't have to rub it in!"

"You've been such a good influence on Cyndi, Ryder," Raine said to him. "Good luck in the Battle Pyramid."

"Thanks, Raine." Ryder smiled back. "Good luck with your store."

Delia and June stepped up to Ryder. "You better take good care of her, Ryder," the Gym Leader warned him. "You already know what it's like to be on a girl's bad side."

"I'll do my best, June," Ryder laughed.

"Take care of yourself," Delia said to him. "We'll be waiting for you to come back to Pallet Town and Motorcity v2. And make sure you change it every day, honey."

Ryder sighed. "I will. You'd think since you think I'm mature enough to have a girlfriend, you'd think I'd be mature enough to do that."

Meanwhile, Norman and Caroline walked up to May. "You be sure to keep an eye out for your little brother, May. You don't need to be so absorbed into Ryder that you forget about him.," Norman reminded her.

"I'll watch him. I've always cared about Max, and Ryder isn't gonna change that," May brushed off their worry.

"May," Caroline bent down to be at eye level with her daughter, "if you have any questions about anything you start to feel about Ryder, you can always call me."

"Alright, Mom," May smiled into her mother's eyes with the same she inherited from her. "I promise."

Cyndi blushed and stepped close to Max. "Y-You… You better stay in touch with me!" she shouted at him before ducking behind her father's legs.

"What do you mean?" Max asked her, becoming confused.

"I mean, when I can get my starter Pokémon, you better come back here and teach me how to be a trainer!" she shouted, poking her head out at Max before hiding again.

"Why are you acting so weird, Cyndi?" Max asked.

Brock placed his hand on the boy's head. "I think I should explain it on the road."

"What's up?" Max asked Brock as he was lead away from the girl.

"Like I said," Brock pushed him along, "I'll explain later."

Ryder and May laughed knowingly at May's little brother. The traveling party said their farewells to the group as they set off down the road. They left amid the cheers of their friends and family with behind them, and set off for Ryder's battle at the Battle Pyramid. The sun shone above them, brightly lighting the way for them as they traveled to their next Battle Frontier adventure. And he has his bike in his pocket.

"Hey," Ryder recalled as they walked down the road, "it's just been over a week since we had this little side adventure, hasn't it?"

May placed her finger to her chin. "Yeah, a week ago today, you were battling Drew because you both thought I was kidnapped by the other."

"Yeah, and now you have a boyfriend," Max said.

May giggled and grabbed Ryder's hand. "Things can certainly change in a weeks time, huh?"

Ryder smiled and squeezed her hand back, "Yeah. I'd never have guessed that I'd get my first girlfriend while on my journey."

"Watch out, Brock," Max warned the breeder, "I think Ryder and May are gonna start kissin' right here."

May became indignant. "And what would be wrong with that?" she asked her little brother. "Ryder is my boyfriend, after all."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean the rest of us wanna see it," Max smiled as he ran ahead of his sister along the path that lead through the forest.

"Max, you're goanna get it this time!" May threatened, chasing ahead of him after releasing Ryder's hand.

The trainer stepped next to Brock. "Some things never change, huh?" he asked Brock, jokingly.

"I guess not," the youth laughed back. "Didn't they fight the day this all got started, too?"

"I better keep May from beating Max to a pulp," Ryder laughed, racing ahead of his long time friend.

"Don't leave me back here, Ryder," Brock called, chasing after him as fast as he could, "my mediating skills can solve any conflict between brothers and sisters!"

As he chased down the road to stop his girlfriend from hurting her brother, Ryder knew that his life was changed forever this past week. There are many more challenges awaiting him, not just in the Battle Frontier, but in life as well. But for as long as he continues his journey, he will have invaluable partners joining him in his life, not the least of which are his best friend Pikachu who hangs obediently on his shoulder, or the girl named May, whom he's fallen in love with. And as long as he stays with such valuable friends, he's certain to have many more exciting adventures in the days, and yes, years to come.

A month later...

After Ryder and everyone else went to the Battle Pyramid with Ryder won the whole thing together with the help of Spidey's Legendary Pokemon from Sinnoh. They walked down the road leading to Ash's hometown Pallet Town.

Everyone stop for a rest, the Autobots were in their robot forms in their vehicle forms, everyone were playing around.

But Ryder has one question on his mind, where Spidey, Tyson, Clark, Ash, Dawn, the others went to what universe they went to? "Hey Spidey quick question what universe you and the others went to?" He asked as he sat on the panic table while Brock was cooking some stew for everyone.

Spidey gets out his notebook and pen as he open up an page and starting drawing. Everyone was behind Spidey just as he draws an symbol and people with their names under them. Frankie and Ryder stare at the people as Frankie's jaw dropped at the names of the people. Their names are 'Aelita, Odd, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi' with their faces above of their names, even Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Rogue, Silver, Blaze, Esipo, Charmy, Vex, Omega 123 who were in the gang along with Omi, Clay, Rai, Kimiko, and Dojo of the Xiailion Dragons and their bag full of Shen Gong Wu.

"Code Lyoko universe!" Frankie was estatic at this revealed of information, he seen the show which it can happened in Spidey's universe. Spidey told them what happen in this universe and everyone agreed to go to the universe after Frankie did a quickly identity papers and immune to the return to the past. After that, the sun went down a few hours later. Everyone went to sleep.

Well everyone for Cole, as for him, he decided to climb a mountain. How unexpected of him.

Cole wanted to use his hands and legs to climb the face of the mountain. It actually made him feel normal, using his skills of free movements like Conner Kenway, Ezio, Edward, and Altair to climb the dangerous ledges. As he reached the peak and sat on the rocks that gave him a clear view of the mountains, he felt the winds fly pass through his skin and clothes, welcoming the feeling of freedom. It always reminded him of all the good times that he had when he was in Empire City and in New Maris. He sighed happily.

He's thankful for Spidey and everyone else and coming to this universe with his friends and made new ones. He climbed down and walked to his tent until he found Rachel.

"Oh, I thought you guys were asleep."

"It's okay," assured Rachel, "besides, I need to give you something that could help you. Remember when Dad told you how to use the Blast Cores to power your lightning powers?"

Cole nodded, remembering when Dr. Wolfe said that it can power all sorts of genetic mutations. Just touch it with his powers flowing made him stronger.

Like magic, she tossed him something glowing of a light purple shade. When Cole caught it, he saw that it was indeed a Blast Core. Cole was astounded find there was another Blast Core when he had thought he absorbed all of them.

He looked back and said, "How did you get this?"

Rachel said, "When I saw my dad for the last time, he said to keep this Blast Core in case you ever found me. But since I found you, I wanted to give it to you."

He grinned from ear to ear thinking about firing the thing up right now so he could get stronger. And he's something with that John Cena who has the same powers as him will do the same from a another universe. After a quick thank you, he used his Lightning tether to climb from the ground straight up to the peak of where he last was. Without hesitation, he put both hands on the Blast Core and charged his energy into the thing, causing a current to flow to him and John Cena in the other universe, giving off a powerful reaction.

While this is going on, Po, Spidey's gang, Spidey, Tyson, Ryder, May, Ash, Dawn, and the others woke up to the sounds of electricity in the air.

"Why are you up Rachel?" Zeke was the first to notice that she was already up.

"Oh, I gave Cole a Blast Core." She simply said.

Everybody had a shocked face until Zeke and Spidey said with a smirk on their faces, "Well, if we'll be dammed."

Suddenly, thunder continuously struck Cole until the Blast Core was fully absorbed. They all were shocked to see Cole slowly hover in the air, doing a fetal position, and then opening up again, arms and legs spread out with lightning coming off of it. After a few small moments of this, the thunder disappeared with a loud rumble in the sky, Cole fell back on his back, smoke and some sparks coming off of him.

Janet's first impulse was to fly up to him and see if he was alright. Before she could go any further, Zeke had a hand on her forearm and said, "Don't worry, he'll be alright. 'Sides, this is like the 60th million time that's happened to him." He left them baffled with a yawn and went back to his own tent. The same with Nix and Kuo, along with Spidey. Soon after this, they all decided to leave their friend on top of that steep mountain.

...

As morning, everybody got up and ate some breakfast. As they finished, they heard a thunder drop in the distance, this time it was powerful then it was before. Cole then ran at a faster speed then how fast he usually runs and told them of his situation with the Blast Core, he told them it was to make him stronger and could help him and the others in the future.

They got into their rides(Spidey, Tyson, Frankie, Ash, Dawn in Spidey's ride, yes it can fit infinite of people inside there) Ryder and May on Ryder's bike with Manaphy and Pikachu in Ryder's pack, everyone in the Autobots, Cole, Zeke, Nix, Kuo, and Rachel in Ironhide. They drove on to make the time go faster.

As they ride, Zeke asked, "So, did you get anything new?"

"I think I did," said Cole, "But I will probably use it later in time."

...

After 12 few hours later they stop to camp again at a nearby hot spring lake. Everyone got their tents out and everyone ate up and after that they all went to sleep for morning.

As the sun began to rise, the group of humans, superhero, and super humans and Pokemon woke up to the morning's rays. Brock and Po cooked their famous stews and noodles as always. Everybody loved it.

Works every time. Thought Po and Brock.

As everybody ate, Zeke, Tyson, and Spidey accounted that Cole wasn't here; even Eva was suspicious of this, since he has a high metabolism. She volunteered to go look for Cole. Nix and Kuo also wanted to join her, so Eva allowed them to accompany her.

Eva then saw them teleporting with their powers in a blink of eye, it also amazed her how they did it but was confused by how Cole couldn't do that.

As they then decided to walk on foot through the forests, Eva asked, "So, if you guys have powers like Cole, then how did you guys get your powers?"

There was a small silence, and then Nix said, "When Bertrand killed my family through that blast, I survived and got powers, due to my gene."

Then Kuo said, "I was captured by the Militia after a car crash and they put me into a machine that can transfer powers. I was already with my powers by the time Cole broke me out, then he helped me control it when we were looking for another Blast Core. Sadly, I was no longer an agent anymore."

For some strange reason, Eva felt a little sorry for their pain that was caused when power was 'thrust upon them.' Then it clicked, these events were caused by people who were selfish and they used this for the greater good. _If I was to do something for the greater good, what would I lose?_ Thought Eva.

Now that was the million dollar question. But she knew the answer before it was even thought up. She could lose her home, her brother, her friends, innocent people, and especially Cole.

They then decided to check the hot springs for Cole. They ran into their friends who were also looking for Cole. As they walked inside, they noticed a silver weapon in one of the lockers, as well as his backpack, shoes, shirt and pants. The group thought he was taking a bath. Zeke was alarmed by this and ran inside the men's springs. There was no one inside it, except for lightning traveling along the surface of the water.

As the group hurried inside, Zeke said, "Cole! No, no, he can't be dead!"

They all were shocked to notice that Zeke thought that he was dead and that water could kill him. But, what they don't know was that it was all a trick. Cole was pretending he was dead and looking underwater to see them have sad faces. Spidey's spider sense goes off as he ghostly smirked.

Suckers! Thought Cole.

(Now imagine the Jaws theme song)

Cole drifted slowly towards the surface to add suspense to his so-called death. The group above saw the lightning stopped, which startled them, and as Po looked over the water, Cole jumped out of the water and pulled Po in, causing him to fall over and into the water.

As Po rose to the surface and so did Cole, they both looked at each other for a second, they laughed like dying hyenas. Tyson, Ash, Dawn, Ryder, and Cole's friends joined in the laughter like it was contagious. Hawkeye and T'Challa were the only one serious.

After the laughter died down, Zeke said, "I thought you died brother!"

"Nah man, it was the blast core I used. I am now 100% immune to water." Said Cole (Epic Win)

"Crap! Do you know that now, because you're immune, I can't do half of the pranks I was going to do! I. HATE. YOU!" Zeke yelled.

With this, Zeke did a cannon ball into the water and splashed Cole with water in the face. Everybody decided to jump in and they all splashed each other with water, acting like children. After that, they dried off and head for the same spot that Spidey and his old friends were at. They arrived just as the portal was opened in of them and they go through it in, on their rides and Autobots, heading for Code Lyoko universe.

The end!


End file.
